Concordia Discors: Harmony In Discord
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: The past, the present, the future, they all seemed to be conspiring to make them hate each other. And it seemed to be working. But things aren’t always as they seem.-Bit confusing at first, but don't give it up so easily- RW/SM- R&R - Read A/N!
1. Ad Initium At the beginning

A/N : Its my first one so be merciful and I beg review I'd love to hear opinions and ideas.

There is a rather strange pattern as far as this story is concerned.

**Every single chapter will begin with a Flash-Back or a Flash-Forward. **

**Every Flash-Back or Flash-Forward will be either Scorpius or Rose POV (There might be a third person's POV later on) **

**I will be telling you which one. **

**This chapter will be starting with a Scorpius POV , Flash-Forward**

**POVs will change along the way  
**

Thanks for reading,

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to him , I do own some characters I invented.

* * *

**CONCORDIA DISCORS - HARMONY IN DISCORD**

**Scorpius POV (flash-forward)**

_Waking up just wasn't his cup of tea._

_Scorpius__ could wake up abruptly, like from a nightmare or he could stay hours in bed just , trying to accept the fact he had to open his eyes. Othertimes he would just feel that urgent need to get up and leave, but never in his 17 years had he woken up in joy._

_That day was no exception._

_First he felt sweat. His? Someone else's ? He couldn't tell . 'Strange I never sweat ,' He thought calm, calmer than he should in fact. The second thing he felt was a taste of soil in his mouth and dirt . 'Am I sleeping on the ground? That's pretty lame' He continued with his assessment, sleepily. Next he felt a creature moving next to him and hair, long hair . 'Hair? These are not mine.'He protested mildly and tried to sit up.  
_

_Then came pain ._

_

* * *

_

**Ad Initium-At the beginning**

**Rose POV  
**

"Rosieeee! Come on up we're leaving." A black haired boy shouted in the middle of a crowded platform . 'Oh he just can't resist embarrassing me' Thought the girl to whom the shout was meant for. And as those thoughts crossed her mind she grabbed a brown trunk and pushed it with all the force she possessed into the still open door of Hogwards Express, where her cousin waited rather impatiently.

"Oi James!" the red haired girl said panting heavily. "Maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long if you've given me a hand with this."

"Yeah but I would have missed that shocked and embarrassed look on your face when everyone was looking" Replied the tall boy grinning profoundly .

"You are shameless James Potter and you know it." The girl whose name was Rose pointed out while a similar grin was appearing on her face. "

Where's your brother ?" Rose continued soon after. Then realization dawned upon her and she begun running.

"Blood bonds us they say, relatives are always here for you at bad times they say, well I'm in a crowded corridor with two loaded trunks… It's a bad time… Rooose come back!" She could hear her cousin call out from behind her but she had no intention of going to help. 'He bloody well deserves it.' She told herself 'Plus I'm awfully late for the meeting.'.

She run past a few more compartments and then she came to an abrupt halt stumbling upon something big, strong and tall.

"Damn." She groaned .

"My sentiments exactly. " Said a voice from up above her head** . **

**

* * *

**

**Scoprius POV**

He was early as always. His parents had not bothered to bring him to the platform. Besides, he was old enough. He searched the empty train cautiously. 'No noone there yet, except for those annoying first years.' The boy told himself as he calmly and slowly walked to an empty compartment at the back of the train .

'Stupid prefect meeting, stupid McGonagall to think that I could be Head-Boy. I of all people!' He thought as he sat down on the empty seat. After he made himself comfortable he started scanning the situation.

'No this year is not going to be like the rest. But what's to happen is as vague as a bogard's shape at the point. And it all began with that stupid letter, "It is our school's great pleasure to inform you that you have been appointed Head-Boy this year Mr Malfoy. " those were the exact words and damn McGonagall for them…

Then again maybe it didn't start with the letter, perhaps it would be safer to say it all started long ago.' He gathered.

The blonde boy looked carefully around like he was scared someone in the empty compartment was going to hear his thoughts. Then a bit calmer he grinned to himself longingly '…Third year, seems so long ago.'

At that point his thought were stopped abruptly by a crack and a black haired boy who had just slammed the compartment door behind him.

"Potter." The guy referred to as Malfoy said noddingin salute.

"Hello to you too Scorpius. " The newcomer grinned. "How was your summer?" He continued with a dizzy from the train's noise expression on his face.

Adequate." Scorpius replied , somewhat annoyed as if the Potter boy was a real burden to him.

"No need to be all cranky Scorpius, I'm over talking to you." Potter announced a few minutes later seeing the blonde's face had frozen into a grim expression .

Then some more people rushed into the compartment that was now to Scorpius' dismay full of happy and talkative students. Many girls came over to greet Malfoy and although he was not really in the mood for them he thought they deserved a salute from him since they had came all the way to the back of the train to talk.

As for Potter he seemed delighted, he immediately started hugging people and talking loudly.

"Hello girls." He said in a charming voice. "Have you missed me?" Scorpius rolled his eyes at the other Gryffindor.

"Sure they have but guess who has missed you too? " He heard a voice hissing from behind the girls, then the person who had said the words making his or rather her appearance. A short, slim, brown-haired girl came in front of Potter, hands on her hips.

"That little brown ball that roams around the quiddich field, known also as 'the quaffle'! Said she's missed you, haven't seen for a while."The blonde didn't quite like that mocking glare on his Captain's face nor did he enjoy Potter's daring look from across the compartment where he was seated. So he decided to stay out of that argument for his own well-being.

"Oh shut up Will I've practiced. I just prefer to do it alone, when it's more quiet." The black-haired boy who listened to the name Potter explained.

'Oh really? Then perhaps you should drop Quidditch and start practice solitaire huh?" She retorted coldly.

"And perhaps you should find yourself a boyfriend to bitch and leave us lead our lives McLaggen, how about that? " He snapped back mimicking her voice. They looked at each other seriously for a moment and then both looked away.

Malfoy let out the breath he was holding. He did not care who his captain scolded. But taking into consideration the little controversy between his two teammates and their equal dueling powers he could not but worry. Because the first season match was coming soon and it would be hard to win with one -or both of them- in the hospital wing.

As soon as the breath left his mouth, a loud sound of something hitting the compartment door came to startle him. He calmly brought himself to stand up and moved fast through the crowd and to the door. Opening it he found two very different people standing there, looking quite frustrated with each other.

"Damn." He murmured more to himself than to the others.

" I think we've established that." A familiarly friendly voice said.

" Hffmmff. " Said the second, shorter and much disliked person standing near the door.

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Hffmmff." Grumbled Rose. 'As if Corbel was not bad enough an encounter I had to face his worthless mate as well. ' She snarled inwards , cursing herself for being late once again .

"Weasley don't you think you should free my feet from your stupid animal ? " Corbel asked somewhat agitated by the presence of a furry ball between his long legs. " Oups" thought Rose making a real effort not to laugh at his annoyance .She , for her part , had totally forgotten of Sahara , her pet cat . Since she arrived late at the station she had been too busy running and shouting to notice that the little animal was out of its nest on top of her trunk and was following her all the way to Felix Corbel's feet .

"Sahara , come here " She ordered boringly and opened her hands to her beautiful Siamese cat .

"At last mate, I was beginning to think that you had a cruel book-related demise." The blonde boy with the gray eyes exclaimed. Rose let a small smile appear on her face for a moment.

Everyone knew that the tall raven-haired guy was a bookworm like herself, practically living in one of the hundreds of bookstores his father owned, but she didn't expect his friend to tell him off about it.

"Funny." Felix Corbel noted ironically and –Rose thought- a tad boringly. But the sly blonde was not done with his comments.

"Oh you shouldn't joke with those thing Ix." He added to the girl's dismay.

"D'you really want to end up like this old, callus bat?" He said pointing at Rose and grinning deviously. The smile vanished from her face .

"Will you sod off Malfoy? This is in fact an important meeting for some… Not that you, with your brain-devoid skull, could ever comprehend." She paused abruptly and her eyes opened wide as she looked at something on Malfoy's chest.

She felt like she was going to vomit.

Malfoy, who did not seem to realize her shock, took the chance to fight back.

"Oh sorry Weasley I did not hear you, but being as unimportant as you are, this should not come as a surprise ." He stated looking thrilled with his triumphant comeback. Until he saw her face.

She was not sad or angry. In fact she did not seem to have really be listening to him, she was only looking at his chest intensely.

"You are Head-Boy?" She practically screamed for the whole train to hear. Malfoy took a step back as his face mimicked the girls shocked expression. He didn't seem to believe it himself.

"Yes, what's your deal?" He spat less shocked and more mad now.

"Can't bear the fact that I overruled you once more ?" He laughed .

"Actually, you haven't really. " She put forward clearly enough so he could hear despite the laughing and giggling coming from inside the compartment. A smirk found its way to her mouth when she utter those words and she quickly reached to her pocket to bring a small golden badge to light.

But even if she knew she had won this fight she still felt like vomiting. 'Crap, crap, crap, this can't be true! How bad this year can be after all?'

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

'Crap , crap , crap I should have realized' Scorpius scolded himself 'It was obvious she would be Head–Girl. And this is bad , real bad .' He looked at his friend , a hint of desperation on his features. Yet , Felix did not seem affected in any way.

"I see you'll make quite a Head judging by your stooding everyone up from your first meeting. I mean what could possibly take you so long? It surely was not dressing up, since you look even more disheveled than usual, if that is even remotely possible." Scorpius pointed out acidly.

"Thank you Malfoy, It means a great deal. You disapproving my looks is even better than the whole male population of Hogwarts praising it. " The redhead replied likewise. Searching her pockets, probably for a wand.

"Yeah, whatever Weasley, I would love to stay here and talk of your looks but we must go and play with the other kids." Felix Corbel hurried to finish the argument before it transformed into a monumental fight. 'Crap, crap, crap, they are annoying, this is going to be a long journey.' He thought.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It clearly is not the most interesting chapter but there are some hints of what's to come, I just needed to start from somewhere and introduce the characters .

This is the updated version of this chapter.

I made some changes to make this easier to read.

Hope you liked it

Sarah


	2. Omnia Causa Fiunt

A/N: A) I'm very glad you are continuing with this story because , frankly, I was quite scared you'de die of boredom in the first chapter. So yes , this is my way of saying sorry for being a tad boring but some things have to be said .

B) This one will be a bit more interesting , with new characters appearing and even more hints but action is still away .

C) As I've said previously every chapter starts with a flash back or a flash forward. This one is a clear flash back.

D) I hope the Latin are not annoying I just like them -the explanation is given right after.

_Chapter 2_

_Rose was happy to be back from holidays , she had a good time…of course , with her hordes of a family but she missed school , her friends and well -why deny it? - studying . Third year was extremely interesting , werewolves , bogards , animagi , a__ll those great things to learn , she just couldn't wait to begin. _

'_Oh no',she suddenly exclaimed to herself , 'look who's coming' .And while thinking those things she stopped , turned the other way and begun walking back to where she had come from , her dorms. But unfortunately she was not fast enough._

_Three boys about her age came closer and walked past shoving her to the wall nearby. Rose knew them all too well to expect something different than this hostile attitude._

" _Hey ,you "she practically shouted, " Watch you step. What happened Malfoy did you lose your coordination together with your brains ? "_

_A blond boy ,who listened to the name of Scorpius Malfoy turned and looked at her furious and something more , that looked like …well Rose thought it looked like fear. But that was impossible she told herself Malfoy was not the kind that showed fear, he was just acting so to annoy her, and frankly… he was succeeding Rose felt anger rise in her , she reach a hand to restrain her dishevelled by the fall hair and this did not go unnoticed by the boy._

"_I've told you Weasley you should not walk around the castle with those bushy hair of yours someone might mistake you for a mop and then you'll end up on the floor up side down" , he said calmer and- once again according to Rose- less scared than before . _

_With an air of indifference he kept on walking his way ._

_But as he was about to enter the Great Hall he howled back at her__, "Then again maybe that's your rightful place " and without turning he pointed the wooden floor under his feet ._

'_I hate him , I hate him'__,Rose thought trying not to withdraw her wand, 'cause If she did she would end up in Azkaban. _

_Chapter __2. _Omnia Causa Fiunt - Everything happens for a reason

"Calm down Rose , you know them , being annoying is what they do for a living." Rose heard her prefect cousin coming from behind her. They had just been out of Hogwarts Express where they had spent some torturing hours with Malfoy and Corbel .

"Al just don't push it even more " she answered him coldly and turned her back at him .The black-haired Gryffindor with the green eyes looked hurt and offended.

"What did I do now?" he asked , a bit exasperated. Rose did not answer him , instead she passed through some younger students and reached a group of kids that talked to each other frightened and excited .

"Ok , hello I'm Rose Weasley , this year's Head-Girl , Could you please follow me to the castle ? Headmistress McGonagall will meet you there to inform you about The Sorting." She had to raise her voice up above the noises the little kids made. And yet no answer , nobody seemed to be listening.

"Kids ! I said follow me to the castle for The Sorting" she repeated louder ,still no reaction . "Oh , what am I invisible ?"she whispered .

"Sure took you sometime to figure it out." A hateful voice said from her back. Then the owner of the voice came beside her , and looking up she saw a pale spotless face with a slightly pointing chin and a pair of grey eyes .

"Malfoy will you shut it and help me .You have bossing people around in your blood anyway " she said trying to hide her desperation as best as possible.

It didn't work . " So you need my help ?Fine step aside and let me show you how it's done" he told her joyfully and suiting his actions to the words he pushed her slightly away and drew his wand , whispered a silencing charm.

When the team of first years fell in silence he said in a calm voice

"Ok , for starters , I'm Head-Boy and that … creature over here is Head-Girl" he showed Rose "you're supposed to listen to us but in case you don't there are other ways." He looked thoughtful. " So will you now move on or do I have to hex your legs too?" he concluded seeing as the young kids looked scared and frozen to the spot. In a blink of an eye they all begun walking fast away from the boats and toward the castle , the two Heads following them .

"Merlin he can be extremely scary" , whispered two fifth-year girls next to Rose , looking at him , an admiring expression cast on their wide eyes.

"Yeah , sure." Spat Rose angrily to the stupid girls

**********************

"Merlin she can be extremely scary ." moaned the young Potter boy a few feet before Scorpius.

"Yeah , sure ." muttered the blond sarcastically. Then he heard Weasley scream something at a team of first years ,who seemed to ignore her .He wondered for a moment how could they do it so easily. He , for his part , had been trying for years but never managed more than _pretend_ to ignored her.

Meanwhile she was diving from calm and professional to unsure and discouraged , he thought of helping but decided to just stay and enjoy the scene . And indeed only when she has reached a state of despair and looked positively suicidal did he moved forward to assist.

He directed some well-thought insults to her and silenced the crowd. Then took them all to the castle where Headmistress McGonagall waited patting her foot to the floor rather impatiently , or at least so it seemed to him.

" Shit !"he heard the red-haired girl whisper and he felt the urge to agree.

"Mr Malfoy , Miss Weasley , how nice of you to direct the first –years to the castle …at last" she said pointing out the last words.

Both Heads looked slightly ashamed .

"Let's begin then" added the Professor not willing to continue telling them off.

****************

"Let's begin then , now that we've all been placed to our rightful place" begun The Headmistress looking happily to the students below her.

Rose always admired Professor McGonagall very much , she was nice and kind yet if circumstances required it she could be strict and professional. Plus she was a great teacher and quite committed to it, Rose knew. So she thought she should pay attention to her words.

McGonagall had started out expressing her content about last years events (probably referring to the great results classes had on O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s ) .Then she proceeded welcoming the new kids and introducing two new Professors .Rose's interest was raised .

"This is your new Potions teacher , Professor Andalus Bradley ."She said clapping her hands to a relatively young man on her right. Rose took a moment to survey him .He looked in his mid-thirties , medium height and a bit too well-built for a Potions teacher .He had a sun-tanned nice face , with brown eyes and chestnut hair that reached his shoulders .

Next to Rose , some girls opened their mouths in awe .Nevertheless Rose was not one of those who got blinded by beauty , she searched his face and found spots of determination among his handsome features and cleverness , but she suddenly looked away as he caught her eyes spying on him. He had a curious look on his face like he knew her from somewhere .

Rose cursed herself for being so nosey and turned momentarily red.

Luckily McGonagall's voice came to save the day.

"And , this is Layla Hooch , Hogwarts new flying instructor for this year until Mrs Hooch , Rolanda Hooch that is, returns from her journey to Ireland." A small woman rise to her feet timidly , causing momentarily all the quiddich players to feel sick .

'You have to be kidding me' , thought Rose .

*********************

"You have to be kidding me " exclaimed Scorpius , when he just could not conceal his shock anymore. He looked at the new coach as if she was one big moving or rather trembling joke.

She had nothing to do with her mother .She was short , skinny , and was wearing an old brown hooded cloak with unidentified patterns and a long black woollen blouse .And then came the shock , she had a red skirt a long one that covered her feet and crawled to the ground past her as she moved to greet the students.

"What kind of perv quiddich player wears a skirt?" he almost shouted , earning a killing look from Rose next to him. And as if this was not enough on top of her really long orange hair she had a pair of green sunglasses .

"Let's go fall off the Tower and be done with it Ray , shall we? " Groaned Malfoy talking to a boy Rose soon identified to be Raymond Fairfax the third part of the Malfoy gang.

"If you say so I'm already on my way mate , but would it not be better to drop her off the same place instead? " said the Fairfax boy mockingly .

"Silence everybody " , it was now McGonagall's turn to shot a killing look at Malfoy and Fairfax.

"Now to conclude , appealing to your sense and logic ,I must request a peaceful and productive year , with inter-house unity. Because only if we are together can we reach the maximum of our capabilities .So this year I want you to try and be friendly and helpful instead of competitive and unprincipled ." she saidseriously as always ."Not that I'm implying such a behaviour in previous years." The Headmistress hurried to explain .

"So Let us now make a toast ." She raised her glass and everyone imitated her move anticipating the toast .

"May he love tomorrow whom he has never loved before; And may he who has loved the one, love him tomorrow as well "Said the Headmistress looking at the half-asleep students with a strange grin.

Scorpius looked at her in utter astonishment .The whole speech was one extremely boring procedure yet those last words had him awakened instantly .He quickly looked at Ray on his right .He didn't seem to have noticed the significance on their Professor's words.

But Scorpius had! He had seen behind the whole inter-house unity , peaceful- productive year masquerade and he had seen McGonagall looking his way as she spoke those last words. He knew very well that to her advice , inter house-unity and peace were not included. Without wanting to he casted an eye to the girl at his left .She , like Ray , was not particularly intrigued by the teacher's words , she only smiled and waved at some of her Gryffindor friends.

He suddenly felt sick .

A/N: Here you go some clear hints all for you .I tried not to make it too boring though it is hard since some things need time , I could not possibly jump to the interesting part without any explaining could I ?

But I promise the interesting part is really interesting so keep reading . 

Oh and reviewing plizzzzzzz I m beggin' here

Just a small tiny review …


	3. Memento Mori Remember You Will Die

A/N :A) No worries my friends now that I've started I can't stop , so I'll have to keep on writing review-less perhaps but … (just kidding no hard feeling just …u know write something )

B) As I promised action increases gradually in every chapter , so keep your breaths…lol AND as you asked I changed bold letters to common !

C) This is a flash – back , Scorpius POV

D) At the beginning I'm planning to give lots of clues that will be useful and important to chapters coming so keep an eye .

E) OH and something I had totally forgotten , I clearly don't own any of this …it's all J. K. Rowling's doing (disclaimer here)

**Chapter 3**

'_Oh , man , how am I going to 'act calm like always' , I should never have heard stupid James Potter ,telling me to ask for advice from….agghhrr.' Scorpius was just out of Hogwarts Express for once more . But the happiness that he felt at the beginning of his previous two years in Hogwards was now gone. All he could feel was fear and uncertainty that made his feet tremble and his heart hitting his chest hard as if trying to come out ._

_The only thing that consoled him a little__ was his two friends that looked equally petrified._

_Felix was looking down at his feet absent mindedly , with a worried expression on his face and Ray was kicking the graver from the lawn aimlessly as they moved to the school ._

"_So er , what do we do?" asked Ray sheepishly when he had kicked away every pebble in their way. The other two shot him a peculiar glance but remained speechless ._

"_I mean we have to have a plan , right?" he continued hesitantly , looking back and forth between his two frinds. Malfoy felt anger conquering his mind over fear._

"_And why should we?" he questioned , daring his friend with his words._

"_That's already been done for us , has it not?" he kept on talking, tension rising with every word he uttered._

"_Scor , we can't be sure, things change and it doesn't have to be _

_us . "Felix tried to sum all his points in one sentence , afraid that if he wasted time mouthing each one separately it would be too late for poor Ray._

"_You too , Ix ? I was expecting you to be a tad more down-to-earth with this matter ." Scorpius said grimly._

"_I am! it's you that has jumped to conclusions." Felix looked pretty mad himself ._

"_Jump to conclusion__s?! Are you kidding me ?You saw what I saw did you not? You heard what I heard , so don't act like I'm____a crazy overreacting bitch." Scorpius was shocked with his own language and more than that the fact that he meant every word._

"_Ok mate , yes we don't deny what we saw ,but we have to fight , find a solution .Despain is no good. Right? " Ray exclaimed , getting back in the conversation full-force bringing Malfoy to a halt ._

'_He is right,' the blond thought , 'this is ridiculous …. I am ridiculous , I just wish I could see the meaning of this thing .Find a way out of this mess .Damn , shut up this stupid argument .' he ordered himself._

"_Right ."__ he muttered slowly as he placed his hands inside his robes' pockets and started again walking towards Hogwards._

"_So what do we do ? " Ray repeated his first question , more confidently. __He looked back and forth between his two silent mates , feeling like the scene was déjà vu .But he was wrong , because soon after Malfoy spoke ._

"_We act as usual , If I'm gonna die soon , I should just enjoy my last days on this lawn ." He patted the thick lawn under his feet as he __said it._

_And though all boys knew the seriousness of the case they begun laughing and joking ._

_**********************_

Chapter 3: Memento Mori : Remember That You Will Die (Live Every Second )

Rose felt sick .

She should not have eaten those chocolate frogs before practice . People would have thought that after four years in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team she would know the rules , but they would have been wrong , Rose had inherited her father's appetite and her mother's stubbornness so she could not help but overlook some tiny details concerning Quidditch rules and regulation**.**

And she had been on her broom for almost thirty minutes when those frogs begun moving towards her mouth. I must not vomit , she ordered herself , ' Xander will kill me if I do .'

"Rose , take position we're beginning ." a voice came from a broom closer to the ground. Rose looked down , only to confirm her suspicions. Below her on his new broom stood seventh year Alexander Davies .The sun shinning through his perfect dark brown hair , making his short curls look even more charming .Her eyes shot as she caught his glimpse and all nausea was gone.

"Baby , I thought it was gonna be free flying for today ." she told him a plead hanging from her lips .

"Yeah , well that was the plan 'cause Coach Hooch Jr wanted to talk to us later , but she called it off last moment so we've another half an hour to practice.", he explained , not quite catching her point.

"Mmm , well can't you start without me , I'll come in 10' ."she asked , though she knew it was pointless.

"Rose Weasley you are the bloody keeper we can't possibly start without you!" Amanda Fleet made her presence known . Xander laughed lightly at his girlfriend's annoyed expression .

"Oh sod off both of you , I'm coming ." Rose dived gently down at her position in front of the hoop .

'It's a nice game after all .' Rose told herself ten minutes later. The Ravenclaw Team's perfect coordination was easily audible and that made her chest pop up . 'Yes we are great Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance.' she could not help but thinking . She assessed her teammates' moves. Tessa Wood and LeoSkeeter crossing the air were tossing the bludger back and forth while changing positionsandmoving up side down . Mandy Fleet together with Vince Rickett handled the quaffle gently and in one fraction of a moment Xander Davies the "Secret Chaser " as he was called rushed in great speed from the other side of the field and caught the quaffle the other two had meanwhile drooped , right in front of Rose .

Rose's eyes narrowed , she knew that move. Xander pretended to go up but she did not fall for it .Instead she dived fast down catching the shooting quaffle right on time.

"Yes ! " she shouted , shamelessly trying to do a happy dance on her broom.

But Xander had used the time to catch the quaffle and pass it to Mandy who threw it to Vince , who was standing above and who easily scored.

"No fair ." said Rose but kept on laughing anyway as the rest of the team was imitating her happy dance.

"You are pathetic ." A voice came from a spot in the lawn .

***********************

"You are pathetic ." Malfoy shouted so that the whole Ravenclaw team could hear him.

He had been observing them playing for quite a while and was slightly – just slightly – impressed so he decided to correct it. He was sure Gryffindor was much better but he could not but admire the other team's coordination.

The beaters were quite strong and the chasers quite fast , though Rickett seemed a tad rusty since last year. Davies on the other hand was in a great form he had to admit , sadly. As for Weasley , he had promised himself he would never praise her, not in a thousand years. Unfortunately it was becoming rather hard to keep his promise lately , seeing as she was what you'd call the perfect keeper : observant about everything, yet cautious with her hoop . 'No , no erase that .'

"Hello Davies and…. other people of the of Ravenclaw team whose names I can't recall ." Willielmina McLaggen greeted from next to Scorpius.

"Oi Will care to join with your boys?" replied Davies quickly and Scorpius could see , Rose casting him an angry look . 'She is probably afraid' , Malfoy interpreted.

"Do we care , my boys ?" Will asked her team.

"Hey Rosie you're doomed !" shouted Al making the Gryffindor team to roll on the lawn laughing and causing Will to shove him on the shoulder.

"Fine , enough with talking , I see you're in a mood for games so let's play ….boys" she said referring to her teammates that were going threw a laughing fit.

"Malfoy lead the way since you are the only one on his feet." she barked.

Scorpius really liked his Captain and he never doubted her , but if Hitler was a female wizard his name would have been Will McLaggen. 'Sure thing ,' he thought as he climbed to the air grinning.

Soon after him followed Hugo Weasley their Keeper , Fred Weasley , Lukas Bownam and Albus Potter as Chasers , Al's older brother James, the famous Seeker and finally Will McLaggen , his in-famous co-beater.

'Let's see now who's the best little Ravies.' thought Scorpius mischievously.

"Ready Captain?" asked Davies

"I would tell you I was born ready , but it's too much of a cliché , yet you get the point , Captain." Answered Will sarcastically and with that she rushedpast the Ravenclaw Captain and waved at her co-beater for her favorite object in the world , the bludger. Scorpius more than willing to obey shot the moving ball to her and changed position just to be ready when it was coming back to him. Meanwhile Xander was fighting Al for the quaffle .The latter ,after sometime , catching the precious ball and headed for the hoop . 'This is my stop ,' Scoprius grinned with mischief , 'my turn to shoot' . And as if Will was thinking the same thing she shouted.

"Go get 'em boy , show your violent side"

"Huh , no need for reminders , Captain." The blond Beater cried out to the short girl , while a bludger was coming his way. And as he took position close to the hoop he waited impatiently till the bludger met him .

"Pray your prayers Weasley !" he whispered so that only the Keeper could hear him. From across the field he heard his captain ordering Fred to shoot the… damn quaffle –as she called it- fast.

*******************

"Pray your prayers Weasley " An unknown person called out from her left. Rose looked carefully at the court once more . 'Malfoy , he's …' She quickly turned to see a brown trembling ball coming her way with great force.

Without even thinking she dived for her life. She felt something hard crashing on her left shoulder missing her head by inches . 'Damn !'

she hissed inwards.

Then cheers came , they had scored. She saw Xander approaching , but she was not able to react to his presence .She was too busy holding back her tears that came because of pain.

"Rose , baby, are you ok ?"He asked tentatively a worried look on his handsome features.

"Ye-yeah , I think" she mumbled. She saw her boyfriends angry look between her tears that were no longer holding .He turned to someone right behind him and shouted.

"You jerk , it was supposed to be a friendly game !" The blond boy standing calmly on his broom did not say a word , he just smirked. Which made Xander even more furious.

"Are you mental ? Why are you laughing ? Had she not moved you could have killed her."

At this point many things happened together. Rose's cousins and brother rushed to her side , luckily enough cause otherwise she would have fallen off her broom. Xander suddenly forgot about Scorpius and turned to Will who was approaching , looking both worried and ashamed.

"Hey , Rose are ya ok ?" she asked politely. And when a reassuring look from Al calmed her down , she turned to Xander.

"Look , mate , we got a tad carried away , Scor and I and we're really sorry ." she waited for Scorpius to confirm but nothing came . "Aren't we Scorpius? " She looked at her teammate but he did not seem to have been listening .

Rose could see the blond almost-killer standing frozen on his broom , he seemed lost for words. She could observe trough her over-protective cousins his face , paler than usual , his body unmoving and his eyes narrowed with skepticism and something else entirely. ' Anger? Annoyance? Satisfaction? …no not satisfaction , what she was seeing was a bad feeling . Fear perhaps…? '

*********************

' What was that ?' Scorpius felt paralyzed . ' "Had she not moved you could have killed her." echoed Davies' words in his head .Could I have…?No ! Absolutely not , that is absurd. Then again , it was a really hard shot and it seemed like it could have leaded her all the way to the ground. But she was asking for it' he tried to excuse himself . 'How could she be asking for it she's a bloody Keeper , Keepers just stay near the hoop they don't …ask for it' even his self was now contradicting him . 'But what if I had , killed her? Would it really mean …would it really be murder?' he tried to stop thinking but it was impossible , memories were rushing through his mind with the speed of light , memories he thought were gone.

This inner fight had gotten him dizzy , so dizzy he did not notice Xander coming angrily his way , when he landed , nor did he saw the scared looks of his teammates and then his vision was lost completely.

Waking up was surely not his cup of tea.

He felt lawn on his mouth and heard vague voices over him .Suddenly he stood up , only to face Xander's angry face .But he was no longer angry with him.

"What do you mean 'sod off' ?" he snarled.

"You heard me Davies , disappear !" said a female voice.

"Hey, Will, calm down!" another boy spoke , probably Al , Scorpius thought

"No I won't ! I've had enough! I said I was sorry , I said it was I that hit the bludger force-fully in the first place , I said … I told him to calm down ."

Scorpuis could see clearly now . Will was fighting with Davies and Al was playing peacemaker . 'Strange , usually Al's the one arguing with Will yet now he's helping her out.'

" Well she does have a point there Xander." Al said seeing as Will was too furious to talk , with her face all red.

"Who's side are you on Albus ? Your cousin got hit and you support that prick …" he said nodding at Will's way. 'Luckily I'm out of all this.' Scorpius thought.

"I –I …" Albus seemed confused , ' he never was the sharpest pencil in the bag anyway .' the blond told himself happily .

"Yes…" Davies voice was more daring than ever. Al blinked for a minute between the two sides. On the one hand there was his cousin's boyfriend who looked infuriated by the facts , on the other his Captain Will who…Al snapped his eyes rapidly making sure his vision was ok . Will McLaggen , their Captain , Hitler's twin sister, was crying with sobs . 'Crying ?'

Scorpius felt a bit bad for her .A bit guilty too 'cause it was his doing that had caused all this . But he had no time to apologize. Al was adopting a more determined tone and facial expression as he replied .

" I hadn't realized we were taking sides he said sarcastically. But if we are you are surely not on my cousin's side since you have abandoned her to play hero . As for me I love my cousin and she knows it , but at this argument I'm with Will." He concluded.

A mutual 'Ow ' came out of everyone's mouth .Then slowly everyone picked up their brooms and without a second word turned to live the field.

After a while , at the Gryffindor changing rooms Scorpius , who had a bruised right cheek , approached Will slowly , coughing so she would notice him.

"Er Will ?" the girl who had red eyes but was no longer crying looked up at his tall figure but she did not speak. Scorpius took the opportunity to say what he had come to say.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry . I know I messed up and did nothing to make up for it , but it won't happen again ." he looked serious enough and Will showed no signs of anger .

"Well , yes you did mess up , but so did I, plus every time I'm angry at you I'll just remember that exquisite punch you've earned yourself and feel better!" she said laughing mockingly , Scorpius could not help but laugh himself.

After apologies were given he made his way out of the girls' changing rooms.

************************

After apologies were given she made her way out of the Ravenclaw girls' changing rooms . Will McLaggen had been there with her right after Madame Pomfrey and the rest of the Ravenclaw team was gone. She had looked really sad for the events and she tried to explain that it had been her fault too since she had put all her strength on that shot .Rose did not quite believed her words but decided not to protest . As they were both leaving from the changing rooms Rose thought , though she never had been friends with Will, she had to admit she admired her greatly .She was strong and independent and managed to boss a whole of six teenage boys twice her height , yet she was not quite the tomboy everyone thought , Rose remember at Yule Dance last year she looked stunning and she possessed every delicacy of a young lady .

"So we're ok? " Will's words brought her back to reality and made her curse herself for getting carried away thinking such girly stuff.

"That's for sure , I mean I know it is hard to contain all six of them all at once , I have to face most of them all summer and I feel suicidal . "she laughed . Will found it extremely funny and started giggling herself .

"I had forgotten about that ." she said between sniggers .

"I try to forget it too but they won't let me. Anyway I saw you playing, your…boys are in a great shape ." She continued after the laughing had subsided .

"Oh , yes , thank you , you're not in a bad shape yourselves and Davies has obviously improved ' The Burdish of Raven ' ." she replied referring to Ravenclaw's special move.

"Well , I don't know about the good-shape thing .We're a bit rusted , especially Vince who hadn't had one practice all summer . Xander was ready to kill him as soon as he found out ." she commented casually but bit her lip soon after .

"Yeah , Davies seems to be that way lately , ready to kill I mean." She said partly annoyed .

" Sorry about that , you know he's a tad over-protective , I will scold him for that I promise ." she tried to make up for her mistake.

"It's fine actually , he had a point ."

The two girls talked their way to the Great Hall where they got separated each going at her House's table.

Rose saw Will going over to her fellow Gryffindor's and felt her body stiffen. There between Al and Corbel stood a blond –haired boy that seemed caught-up with his thoughts . She wanted to go and curse him to oblivion but decided to pass , he did not deserve it , plus, chains did not suit her. So she stood there watching him , trying to figure out what had made him hate her so badly , she searched , without wanting to , his face but found nothing , coolness and pretence , you see , came easy to him .

Suddenly , he raised his eyes her way and caught her staring . They looked at each other blankly yet inquisitively no fear or regret , no shame whatsoever , then both looked away . ' That's it I will never wonder about him again , let's just accept what a prick he is and be done with it .' she ordered herself .

Then as she sat down on the table , her thoughts were absorbed by some other fact. 'I could have died today .' she told herself .What a strange thought for a sixteen year old girl However it was the truth , had she not seen it coming , had she not moved she could have been lying on that pitch lifeless now instead of eating a blueberry pie she despised in the Ravenclaw table . Mixed feeling crossed her mind .She was shocked for what could have happened , happy she was alive and … she felt a strange fear that caused her to twitch , a fear for death that was closer than she had thought .

'Oh stop overreacting Rose! At least it was a nice match.' her mind snapped at her "Fine" she replied loudly .

A/N : A) What d'you think ?? a strange chapter is it not ? Honestly I was not planning it to be that way but I got carried away by the quidditch game .

B) So there was some more interaction and fights but some quite important concepts too …death and stuff , I hope you did not get bored , I didn't find it boring at all but if you did pliz let me know so I can improve

C) Oh by the way what do you think of Will McLaggen ? I must confess she is one of my favs I have in mind something for her…

D) Let me tell you that all the events taking place at the point are a cover. Truth is as I said in the summary the big secret is behind everything ….ok almost everything hahaha

E) Thanks to everyone that keeps reading , it means a lot


	4. Adeste Fideles Be Present Faithful Ones!

A/N : A) I am really glad people are in fact reading my story !! thank you all it is very important .

B) Since we've established that you are willing to follow the story I would be really glad to hear opinions as always , tell me what do you think of the characters , the plot …does it bores you ? would you have some suggestions to make ? Review people review!!!!

C) It took me quite a while to decide if this was going to be a flash-back of a flash-forward , It is Rose POV thought that was for sure since the beginning . I've made up my mind though it is A flash-forward , a confusing one I must add but don't be discouraged …

D) Hey I wanted to ask :Do you like Xander Davies? I'm not sure what to do with him so it will depend **totally** on your response .

Chapter 4

_It was cold , dark and humid. Everything seemed to be dripping but one could not be sure , it was too dim to tell clearly where she was. Of course there was no sign of sun's or moon's light , no sign of trees or plants ,- no soil to support them anyway-__ and, no sign of life whatsoever .She alone stood under the dripping ceiling ._

'_I must have been knocked out and carried all the way down here . Interesting. A sleeping spell I suppose , huh, like I could have resisted without it .' Rose thought casually as if talking of the weather .Those last weeks had changed her very much . 'No that's quite a lie .I'm exactly the same , situation has changed .' she corrected herself. Yes this seemed closer to the truth. Situation has changed so badly she could hardly recognize her life ._

_Where were the classes she loved , the quidditch practices , the aimless Saturday morning walks with Will and Lily ? All gone in a few weeks , 'A few seconds is more like it.' She kept on correcting , like it was of some significance to remember the facts as they were , like it mattered ._

'_No it doesn't matter , other things matter now , other people matter now , strangely enough .Oh what would mum have said , had she known –…'she stumbled on her own question , but with some effort retrieved her chain of thoughts , '… had she known where I am , what's happening to me ? Of course had she known I would not be here , I would have been safe , but then again ….that's exactly why she shouldn't know , why she and dad never had to learn.' she pointed out to herself grimly .She had decided some time ago not to tell anyone who didn't already know. Yet, now the moment had come she felt unsure , she wished her parents somehow would find out and come to help 'Dad would have done everything to get me out of here.' , but that was impossible ,''cause noone knew – no family of hers knew otherwise they would have come ,hearing her calling they would have come. The thought of their loyalty calmed her down for a while._

_However… she wasn't calling anybody because t__hat was a burden she had to carry on her own, 'and quite a burden it is' , she admitted and dived back to her sorrow as if she's missed it ._

_She did not know__ how much time had passed but her hair were wet from the water and humidity and her neck was hurting , when a peculiar sound came from behind her . She suddenly turned to eye a cloaked man , his features vague due to the dim light and his hooded figure ._

"_Miss Weasley , I'm here to make a deal with you ." he said clearly and only then did Rose observed the door that had opened behind him and was still laying open allowing her to see a small yet inviting corridor. ' Oh no.' she thought ._

Adeste Fideles - Be present, faithful ones

It was Monday morning and classes hadn't yet started , when Scorpius had decided to pay a visit to his Headmistress . Last night he had stayed awake , thinking of what he was going to say and how he would explain to her. So at that moment he felt ready to make his request and support his choice. He cleared his voice and said the password to the gargoyle. Then calmly climbed up the stair and entered the office .Big and old , stuffed with all sorts of unidentified objects that made everyone that had never been there before gasp in awe . However Scorpius had been there before , he had been taken there by McGonagall on numerous occasions , both good and bad. So no surprise came .

"Good day Mr Malfoy ." , "So nice to see someone familiar ." , "Hello , boy ." , "Mr Malfoy , quite a surprise this is , so early." , "Minerva is always a bit grumpy in mornings , watch it ." , Scorpius heard the familiar voices of old Headmasters from the portraits above his head. He had to admit he did not know half of those people but they, somehow , seemed to be aware of his existence . "Hello ." he muttered absentmindedly , his thought had been way too busy repeating his speech to pay attention to them.

"Good morning , Mr Malfoy ." at last a familiar voice .He turned to see a black big cat , which reminded him of another ,bronze-haired Siamese cat that together with her master occupied the next room in the Head dormitories. He shook his head mentally to refrain himself from getting carried away . Meanwhile the cat was transformed to his Headmistress.

"Good morning Professor." He returned the greeting . She looked rather glad to see him , he thought , though it was really early in the morning.

"And how can I help you ?" she came fast to the point .He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage , she was not going to make it easy for him , he knew.

"I wanted to talk to you about my head duties , actually." he begun .She shot him a questioning look.

"Is there a problem ?" she inquired. 'Here we go.' Thought Scorpius .

"Well no –I mean, nothing concerning the students , everything is fine , but…"he purposefully gapped . McGonagall looked ever more curious than before.

"Yes, …" she encouraged .

"I –I would like to ask you to reconsider ." she smiled lightly , she obviously had seen it coming.

"Reconsider what?" she continued acting shocked. He was a bit mad at her for making him say it , but he was determined to succeed .

"About placing me into this position ." he explained and seeing as she did not offer another question he proceeded .

"I believe I am incapable of fulfilling my duties and there are others more than willing to be in my place. So I came to ask if I could be excused from them." There! He had said it , as planned , now all he had to do was hear her objections and contradict them .

"Very well , if this is what you want…" She said finally. 'Ok. – wait - what? Is this a joke?' She looked quite serious and calm .He on the other hand, had a look of utter astonishment on his face . 'I see… where is the trap?'

"Of course that fact doesn't mean , in any way ,that you will need to change accommodation and return to the Gryffindor Common room ."she added , with a faint smirk on her face . Scorpius had never seen her smirking before, except perhaps for that case when James Potter had come to her crying when Filtch threatened to call the Dementors if he did pull another prank . 'Good old days …Oh what am I thinking ? This is bad .' He prepared a retort quickly .

"No –no I …It is not fair , I'll gladly move back to my old dorm." He exclaimed, trying to sound morally offended , but it didn't work .

"I will not hear of it Mr Malfoy , if your decision to abandon your position as Head-Boy is based –as you suggest – only on your conviction that your are not suitable then I see no reason why you should leave your dorm." She commanded more than explained. Scorpius knew that he had to go all the way down with this. He took one deep breath.

"The truth is , Professor , that there are other reasons ."He spoke hesitantly. The Headmistress raised an eye. Some minutes went by until he spoke again.

"I-in fact have some co-operation problems with the other Head." he said and then fell into silence deeper than before.

"As expected. I suppose , you never got along nice with Miss Weasley did you?" she looked satisfied with his firmness and honesty.

"No we never did." he declared happy at the turn things were taking.

"Then I'd suggest you solve your problems ,or at least leave them aside for this few months." now she was firm and honest. Scorpius felt troubled , McGonagall was not easily persuaded he confirmed to himself.

"But , please Professor , couldn't you find someone better for the position , somebody that will work better with Weasley ? Like Potter for instance." he was starting to feel despair in his bones. She looked , suddenly frustrated , her attention taken away momentarily and then she was back.

"Mr Malfoy you aren't here to show me how to do my job ,are you?" Her manner was strict .

"Had you had a serious problem with your situation you should have contacted immediately after you received your letter , now I fear it is too late, so I suggest you accept it and make a real effort this time." She finished. Scorpius felt ashamed .He hadn't realised his manners to be so bad. 'Yet it is no time to make good impressions .' he told himself.

"I am sorry Professor , it was not my aim to judge your job , I'm only trying to say that it is impossible for me to work with that person ,since our differences go far beyond simple dislike .And I assure you she would agree on that ."

"Oh would she? Nevertheless she hasn't come to request any changes or declare any problems for that matter." Pointed out McGonagall innocently.

Scorpius seemed troubled , ' Indeed she hasn't .I wonder why. If I hate her she surely does so too. No question about that.' The old woman took advantage of his silence to add , "Of course we could always ask her.".

Those last words felt strange .They gave him a certain trembling and anxiety took over him. He slowly moved from where he was standing so to face the door.

There stood the source of his fear and hatred. She had her long red hair wrapped up on a French plait and she was on her robes .However what really caught all one's attention were her blue , almond shaped eyes that were wide from surprise and unnaturally lightened. He could not tell if she was angry , shocked or just sad. But Scorpius knew well enough what he felt. It was not anger and repulsion as usual , not even that occasional annoyance , no this was all different . He felt , interested .He caught himself wondering what she was thinking , and more than that , what she must have been thinking of him. 'Merlin stop it !' he ordered .

***********************

Waking up was not her problem , she wan never quite fond of sleep anyway. So, she did not mind in any way that it was her who had to visit the Headmistress' office everyday at seven to take the new passwords. It had been a nice little walk , that Monday morning .She was in no hurry so she enjoyed all the way there , did not take any shortcut , instead she used the main stares the ones hardly anyone ever took ,since it took too long to reach one's destination.

Now after fifteen minutes of climbing stairs Rose was satisfied to say she had reached the hidden behind the gargoyle staircase .She muttered the password and started going up. And she was only halfway up the office when she heard a familiar voice speaking . Of course she did not mean to overhear but , she could not turn back and leave either so she decided to make her presence known . Yet , just a second before she stepped into the office , she stood dead on her tracks .The voices were now clearer and she could tell what they were saying .

"But , please Professor , couldn't you find someone better for the position , somebody that will work better with Weasley ? Like Potter for instance." She heard a male voice say . 'I know that voice.' she thought , 'Malfoy.' She sensed her inside turning out , she seemed to have realised who they were talking about . Anger rose inside her and made her clench her fists and narrow her eyes . 'What is he on about?' she asked herself. Then came McGonagall's voice to ease her down .

"Mr Malfoy you aren't here to show me how to do my job ,are you?" Her manner was strict . 'Ha ! Touché Professor .' thought Rose who was now half-inside the room where the conversation was taking place.

"I am sorry Professor , it was not my aim to judge your job , I'm only trying to say that it is impossible for me to work with that person ,since our differences go far beyond simple dislike . And I assure you she would agree on that ." She was about to make her presence known but for yet another time she froze to the spot .Her eyes widened in amazement and her jaw dropped .She could not believe what was being said . ' "Far beyond simple dislike?" is he serious?' It seemed like her stomach was tied in a knot and without wanting to she felt sad and miserable. Truth is , no matter how much she despised the boy she had never , in her six years of knowing him, really felt hatred. And the worst part was , she did not believe –regardless of their arguments - that he hated her either . But she had been terribly mistaken .

"Of course we could always ask her." And there she was , brought back to reality by her teacher's words. 'Oh , Shit .' Rose told herself , cause just then she realised she had been discovered. Two pairs of eyes found her .The one dark-brown and welcoming the other grey and distant . Terror took control at once , because under the look of the second pair of eyes she felt tearful .

'No there is no way you are going to cry , this is ridiculous … like you even care what he says .You must be calm ask the passwords and leave calmly'. However she found it too hard to obey on her own commands .She made an effort to move forward towards the Headmistress' desk but her feet seemed able to move only backwards . 'Damn it!' she howled inwards and unable to find some other solution she turned her back at them and left. As soon as she was out of the room she begun running .

Some time passed and she was still running and breathing hard as well. She went to the library , knowing nobody would be there so early in the morning.

And then she let go .Let go of the tears she had been holding for some time. 'It doesn't matter who says it , it just feels bad to be hated .' she explained to herself , but she knew it was a lie. 'No , it matters that it was him who said it.' she corrected soon after unable to conceal it anymore. She had to admit he had the sickening ability to exert pressure on her . His every word , as soon as it left his mouth , was printed in her brain for eternity , and that was it.

Yet this , she decided , was no time to bemoan her fate . He might be able to influence her –somehow – but she was perfectly capable of never showing any sign of it and… when there was no evidence there was no harm . She laughed at her remark . Then she got up and made her way to the Potion class near the dungeons .

She had been running for quite a while and she was panting heavily when she opened the heavy wooden door of the classroom. All eyes fell on her , but she didn't really mind , after that early morning encounter she was used to be looked at with astonishment and annoyance. Her lack of shame though , seemed to annoy one person more than it annoyed the rest.

"How nice of you to join us Miss ." a deep male voice said. Rose looked to see where it was coming from , only to eye a broad-shouldered , long-haired man with black and grey robes and , quite agreeable golden -brown eyes .

"And may I ask the reason of your delay ? Have you been lost , kidnapped or something equally dreadful? Please enlighten us." He said sarcastically . 'Oh this is not good , he already hates me.' Rose thought surprised at how bad things could turn in just one hour.

"I'm very sorry Sir but , I had to go to Professor McGonagall's office to have today's passwords ."she explained, thinking that the revelation of her business with McGonagall and her status as Head-Girl would ease him a bit.

She could not have been more wrong .He seemed to get even angrier with this excuse .

"Well then perhaps you would like us to arrange a better hour for our class ? Some time you won't have other things planned ? " he replied his sentence equally sarcastic to the previous.

"But Sir…" she tried once again to explain. However he soon interrupted her.

"Miss , you have already wasted five minutes of your punctual classmates' time so if you don't mind please sit somewhere and try to follow." He pointed an empty seat next to a Hufflepuff boy .

' Try to follow?! Excuse me , I am perfectly capable of attending the class , it is you that will have to try and follow.' She thought swearing inwards .

"Now we were just talking about truth potions . Can you give me some information about them , Miss… ?"he looked at her inquisitively , waiting to hear a name , and Rose didn't let him down .

"Rose Weasley ." she answered with a small hope that his knowledge of her famous parents would kick in . Now , it would be wrong to assume that Rose was one of those that used their good name to make friends and allies .Of course she admired her parents for their deeds , but most of the times they were mentioned, she felt uncomfortable and intimidated .Yet in that case she could tell she was going to need all the help she could get .

Professor Bradley did not seem taken aback at all . He did not make a comment or ask if she was related to the well-known Ron Weasley . He just kept looking at her expectantly .

It took Rose a few seconds to realise the reason .He was waiting for an answer to his question . Her face took a thoughtful grimace .

"I believe the most dominant and well-acquainted potion in this category is Veritaserum .Yet there are others less effectual such as Probitasnarro and Invenioverum .What is to be said about them all is that they are no longer accepted in court because the potion can be fooled using Occlumency ." she felt proud and for a moment all the bad events were forgotten , and that was what she like about school the most : that it made it possible for her to be forgotten .Books did not lie , they did not argue , they did not offend , they did not request to be in the centre of attention and most-importantly , they did not hate and that is why she loved them so .They were simple , open and ….easy to read , instead of people who were really unreadable. 'Ha, ha , ha , nice one .' Rose grinned with her pun .

"Correct Miss Weasley but there are more to the matter ."he said almost satisfied she had forgotten to mention something. 'Wha- ?' Rose begun , not believing she had forgotten something.

"So nobody knows it…?" the Professor scanned the class with his eyes. Then after he waited some seconds said .

"It is also known as the truth potion or truth serum ." Everyone looked disgusted by his profound insistence in detail , except for a few Hufflepuff girls who just opened their mouths in elation because of his intelligence .

"By know you must be wondering why truth potions are being mentioned .So to end your anxiety I should inform you that we will be making some in our lessons to come ." he was now grinning happily and Rose thought he looked more kind and cheerful than before .

He had been explaining the substance of the potion for some time and everyone was taking notes when a strange sound like a cough was heard from the door . Everyone looked up from their parchments and Professor Bradley looked away from the blackboard .

In the door frame stood a small figure of something that looked more like a coat rack than a woman . It took Rose a minute to recognise Professor Layla Hooch , under all those clothes and with those ridiculous sunglasses on her eyes .

Professor Hooch , unlike her mother , yet once again , grew redder and redder as she noticed everyone's eyes on her .She tried to mumble a few words but Rose did not hear her and neither did Professor Bradley , who soon decided that in order to finish his lesson he would have to make the woman speak.

"Is there something we can do for you coach ? He asked a bit annoyed .

"Oh- I- I am sorry , for the intrusion I mean …but , I need –I was wondering." She replied after some time had passed . As she spoke her face lost all its colour, turning from bright red to white .

" Please proceed before the entire hour is lost." He ordered more than asked her , not willing to conceal his anger anymore . 'Back to his old self' muttered Rose .

"I need the quiddich players for a small meeting ." she spoke fast like wanting to be done with it .

"I thought evenings were for quiddich ." he pointed out acidly showing his indifference towards both the game and its teacher. Layla Hooch looked even paler .

"They are for quiddich practice , yes , but since I am new to the school I wanted sometime to test the players, before the games begin and I'd rather do it in the morning , when they won't be distracted form practice." She timidly explained.

"Oh so they'd rather be distracted from Potions and other school subjects that are crucial to their N.E.W.T.s than from practice ?" The Potions Professor was perfectly furious by then .

"But Professor , I have the Headmistress' permission …and it is very hard to assemble every team in afternoons that's why it has to be now , I would never try to -." she tried to explain , but her efforts did not bear fruit.

"Coach , just take the students you need and leave us to continue , your presence is distracting my students ." He interrupted her and said coldly .

If Professor Hooch was offended she certainly did not show it .She quickly muttered a few names , Rose's included and left the room followed by the kids that were called.

"Let's go on then." Professor Bradley's voice was the last thing Rose heard before leaving the classroom. 'How dare he speak that way ?' she told herself, confirming once more how she disliked him .

****************

"Let's go on then" said Felix to his friend nearby. He and his fellow Slytherins had History of Magic with Gryffindor and were half-asleep when Filtch came and announced that Coach Hooch needed them in the pitch . They of course had been more than wiling to leave .

"Eh … what?" , Scorpius' voice came distant .

"Maaaate , let's gooooo ." Felix said in a howl .It was not hard for him to realise his best friend was elsewhere since breakfast.

"Right ." Scorpius answered , still not paying attention. All morning he was playing the scene in McGonagall's office in his head . He knew he had said what he had to .He was not doubting his decision to decline his Head-Boy position , yet he felt a lump in his throat . He was interrogating himself for quite a while about that and he had reached the conclusion that he felt bad . Furthermore he had discovered the reason for that .It was simply her. The bloody Weasley girl and her sad face .That sad face that almost made him choke with his own bitterness , because he had been ready for an outburst that hadn't come .He was expecting she would shout or curse or even attack him, however the stupid hag choose option: d) none of the above . She had looked at him , as if stunned , and then sad , nearly tearful she had run away . How un-Weasley this was he could not describe . And just then his own un-Malfoy reaction came . He felt in his vanes the uncontrollable urge to run after her , shout her name and ask her to talk to him . Of course he wiped out the stupid urge before it got him . 'Follow her ? Can you be more of a fool ?' he asked himself , while walking in the corridors with Felix , 'And even if I did , what would I say ?' he went on , ' "I'm sorry for what I said , I did not mean it? I like working with you and I never hated you?" Hah , bloody liar ,she would have said , and she would have been correct .I did mean it , I can't stand working with her and I most certainly hate her.' Yet this very sincere declaration of his feeling for her didn't make him see the event any clearer. 'So if all these are true why - damn it why- I felt sorry for the bitch?' he questioned . 'Shit I can't think of that now , I must concentrate on things more important , like staying alive and keep the others alive too' he tried to contain himself . When he was sure he was his good old self he turned to an exasperated Felix with light in his eyes.

"We need to talk , just the tree of us , after guidditch this evening ." he told his friend who looked a bit taken aback by his sudden comeback .

"Ok mate. What's wrong ?" Felix asked worried .He knew his mate since kids and he could tell there was a problem shadowing his thoughts .If Scorpius needed them they had to come , he thought , as they always did , because they , he and Ray , weren't simply Scorpius' friends , they were all part of a team and although each one had his own feelings and characteristics , they had the power to work as a whole , an unbreakable bond was keeping them together. And an untold secret was giving them the same fate , death.

A/N: There you go kids!!!!

the flash-forward was a very important one and I know it was not really explanatory but I want to keep the suspense .

B) What do you think love it ? hate it? Pliz give me a clue cause I'm starting to feel like Victor Hugo ….expecting after-death recognition (I'm beginning to imagine things too , spaceships landing on earth ten million years later and a blue seven-eyes alien reading my story and saying "wow that's nice let's give it a review" ) hahahahahaha no I'm joking, my main difference from Hugo is that he found recognition … for me its rather unlikely .

C) More action coming up and more quidditch for that matter

D) (SMALL SPOILER FOLLOWING ) I have said before I don't like sad endings so in case you were wondering things won't end with tears .I'm not saying one more word about it , I just realised I'm being quite depressing in some points so I though I'd come clear with it.

Your always dedicated , slightly schizophrenic friend,

Sarah


	5. Ut Liberi Esse Possimus

A/N : Hello !!

A big hug to everyone who keeps reading . I am really glad to see you do so.

I still wish there were more reviews because you leave me hanging a bit but ok , I'm satisfied you read it anyway

I know I am repeating myself but I must remind you all that the beginning of every chapter , the part in italics , is either a flash-back or a flash-forward provided by the author , me, to give some clues . This one is a flash-forward , Scorpius POV .

I do not own anything , be sure of it .

Chapter 5

"_Scor ,__are you mental ? " Felix's deep voice was fighting to be heard over the sound of footsteps and a noise that resembled the clangour of a thousand passing trains . Scorpius raised his head from the bed in Knight Bus that had been his accommodation for the last week . Through the crowd of the bus he managed to make out two familiar figures , Ray and Felix , that were looking at him in exasperation ._

"_What ?" he asked as if nothing was wrong . Then both boys , that had by then reached his bed , opened their eyes wide ._

" _Mate , what are you doing ? Your dad called us yesterday , said you snapped on them in Christmas day and then went off with your school trunk and your broom . They are really worried ." Ray spoke more composed than Felix ._

"_Yeah , so what ?" Scorpius tried to sound indifferent , even though he was very worried and __stressed himself , regrets taking away the best of him . Felix seemed ready to attack him any moment ._

" '_So what?' Don't push it Malfoy 'cause your health is at hazard here ." Felix hadn't called him Malfoy for… , well never . Scorpius felt even worst , betrayal spinning in his mind ._

"_I know it is ." He retorted and shot Felix a killing look . Felix was now outraged ._

"_Fuck you Scor , we know the situation we're in it too , but we don't act like_

_prats__ ." He practically shouted and all faces turned to watch them ._

"_Maybe __I had my reasons for it ." Scorpius did not mean to give away that little detail , it just slipped . Ray looked curious , but Felix hadn't really realized the meaning of it ._

"_What reasons ?" It was Ray that spoke first __ , making Felix close his open ready to speak mouth ._

"_You seriously haven't thought about it ? " Scorpius decided to be all clear with them ._

"_Thought what ? " both his friends spoke in one voice ._

" _It's sixth year , __**the one before the last **__, maybe , just maybe , my parents should be spared of it . Huh ? " He was serious and his grief could no longer be concealed . Ray looked sad as well, seeing as he had understood and Felix, who was no longer mad , gave them both a shocked look ._

"_Serious , Scor , that's why…?" He asked hesitantly , eyeing his feet .No reply came , yet they all knew the answer . Silence fell heavy on their shoulders but noone dared to speak . That way they stood , silent , in the moving crowded bus for quite a while . Their eyes staring at something , they could not identify , their thoughts elsewhere . _

"_Maybe he is right ." Ray pointed out after ages ._

"_Yeah ." Felix nodded , absentmindedly . Scorpius was feeling better .They were there with him and despite their former dispute , they were now on his side . Relief came fast . He was not alone away from home , ' Crap you are such a sissy .' he told himself . 'Sixteen years old and still afraid to stay away from mum and dad .' , but that was not entirely truth . It was not staying away from his parents that scared him . 'I may , never ,bloody , see them again and I said all those crap to them , all those crap …' he thought swearing, a custom of his that was becoming more and more dominant lately . 'But I had to , now they must hate me enough .Or if they don't , soon they will.' He promised himself , his good mood and relief all gone . 'And when you die they won't care , because you left them and treated them like they were dead first .' The expected satisfaction never came after those words . 'It is the right thing to do .'_

"_It is the right thing to do ." Felix repeated his thoughts loudly . __"I'd better go home and do the same . At least that way we will be free to act ." He said and as he did , he rose from Scorpius' bed , where the three of them had been sitting . "I will see you in school ." He told both his friends and got off the bus at the next stop . But before doing so he turned to Scorpius and asked . "She knows doesn't she ?" .Scorpius froze for a second and then slowly nodded . ' She knows .' He pointed out to himself matter-of-factly . 'She is now trapped like me .' He tried to laugh … nothing came out . 'We are trapped now and everything seems to be shouting that we may never be free .'_

Ut Liberi Esse Possimus - So That We May Be Free

Rose was now in the quidditch field right next to Xander , the rest of the Ravenclaw team a few feet away . Layla Hooch had ordered the kids to assemble and be sorted in their teams . She , Rose had to admit , looked a bit more confident when in the field .

" I know you already have your teams , your positions and your tactics but , since I am new I would like to see you fly , each one separately, so that you may be free ." she said her eyes sparkling through her green glasses .

"Ok , let's start .Hufflepuff team please approach ." A team in black and yellow robes came near the Professor . Hufflepuff's leader spoke in a friendly tone .

" I am Andrian Bole , Captain and Keeper of The Hufflepuff team . These are Cleo Mesden , the first Chaser , Eric Pattington Chaser number two , Viola Grad the last Chaser , Trevor Pucey and Audrey Dubosc the Beaters and Malcolm McAvoy the Seeker." He introduced . Quickly every player climbed up in the air , flied for some moments making the moves Layla Hooch ordered and then gave his place to the next .

Soon after the Hufflepuff team , came Slytherin's turn . A brown-haired boy with blue eyes seemed to be the leader . Rose did not know him , she thought Dalia Skeeter , Leo Skeeter's twin sister was in charge , but she obviously had been mistaken . Or not…

"I am Rodelf Swartz , erm , our Captain , Dalia Skeeter is injured she's at Madam Pomfrey's so I'll do the introductions ."He seemed satisfied with himself and not at all sad about his Captain's injury. Professor Hooch nodded .

" Well I am a Beater and so is Duncan Ingleby , then we have Gilliam Montague , Terrence Flint and Dalia Skeeter as Chasers . Lily Potter is our Seeker and Felix Corbel our Keeper ." Rose looked at her cousin when she rose to the skies .She had to admit , at first she was a bit angry Lily got to Slytherin . Slytherin was for prats and egoists but as time passed and she begun hanging out with some of Lily's friends she had to admit they were not too bad .Of course they were cunning and mischievous but they often showed signs of intelligence and wit and when they were among friends they could be really kind and nice . So now she stood there watching proudly her cousin tearing the skies apart , as Rose liked to describe Lily's extremely fast flying that made her as good a Seeker as her older brother was . The

Slytherin team finished relatively fast and after them Gryffindor was called up . Now, as for Gryffindor, Rose couldn't quit laughing whenever she saw the team all together. A team of six tall boys with broad shoulders and a small , short , thin , auburn-haired girl in the middle that seemed to be leading the group . Will shoved James Potter from her way , seeing as he denied moving , and presented herself to the Coach .

"Hello , I am Will McLaggen , nice to meet you." 'Ha !She knows how to make a difference .' thought Rose and judging from Albus' looks he must had been thinking the same thing . Rose was known to be very observant , so she hadn't missed the power with which her cousin had defended his Captain after that quidditch match some days ago and nor had she missed the admiring look he had just given her .

"This is James Potter our team's Seeker , and this is Hugo Weasley , Keeper . The brown haired boy who's hiding at the moment is Lukas Bownam ," Will's voice turned from kind to strict when she referred to the boy called Lukas , who quickly straightened his body and got a red face . "Then next to him with the red hair Fred Weasley and on the back Little Potter , also known as Albus Potter ." She tried not to laugh at her comment , despite the fact that almost everyone else did , hearing the nickname she , as Captain , had given to the second Potter brother . Although , Rose had to admit , the adjective did not really suit Al, since he was as tall as his brother and a bit more sinewy than him because of his position as Chaser .

Albus for his part was no longer admiring his Captains elegance in speech. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her with a killing look in his eyes .

"The blond next to Little Potter is Scorpius Malfoy , Beater and I am …" Her voice was cut by a male voice .

"And this is Willielmina McLaggen the other Beater ." It was Al that spoke abruptly giving in Will's full name something she considered as bad as treachery . For one moment Rose believed Will was going to forget all her manners and curse her cousin to the spot but then it became obvious that Will really wanted to make a good impression .

"I prefer Will , she corrected ." Then got on her broom and flew to the skies , gave a great performance and was on her way to the ground when a strange bird flew with great speed her way . She made a quick move and avoided hitting it but then her broom was hit by a second bird bigger than the previous one , causing the wood to break . Some more crazed birds passed and hit her slightly . Will realized the danger when she heard her broom cracking , she screamed "Help , I need help ." In a blink of an eye six boys were on their brooms , Al leading them ahead .Yet before Al even got close to her , Will felt a strong arm grabbing her and she looked up only to see her Coach's face calm and relaxed as if they were chatting . Will quickly got on her Professor's broom and they both flew to the ground together with the rest of the Gryffindor team .Rose observed the woman closely . When she was on the air she showed no sigh of shame or fear , she was strong and intimidating the exact opposite of what she looked like when she was on the ground . Rose's attention was then once again addressed to Will . She was fine , no important injuries , only her pride was wounded seeing as she was standing in the middle of a crowd with her robes and clothes turned to pieces . All boys were looking closely, apart of course from her teammates that looked angrily at the other boys .

'Oh well, I think Miss McLaggen we are done , your skills are really stunning. And ermmm , Litt- I mean Albus Potter , quite impressive , avoiding all those birds to get to you 'quaffle' " she said grinning a bit as she pointed to Will . "I think you are both done . Please Mr Potter take Miss Mclaggen to her dorm and make sure she is not hurt , thank you ." She added happily .

"Oh I can go on my own Coach , I –" Will begun saying but she was for the second time that day interrupted by Al .

"Oi Will shut it and come on ." He sounded a bit annoyed and mostly bored , yet his still pale face gave different signs. Rose had seen him rush in the air to catch her faster than anyone else –well except for Hooch- and she had observed how worried his face had been and pale . She watch them now moving towards the castle and wondered what they would be saying .

******************

"Fine ." said Will grimly , because boys would not stop staring . She turned her face to meet Al's . Strangely enough he did not stare at her body , he was staring at her face . Will felt strangely hot , suddenly she preferred all Hogwarts' male crowd to his piercing look .

"Move on Potter or do you want them to start taking photos ?" she barked and it seemed to work as a stimulant , He started moving really fast . They both walked in silence for a while when Will spoke again , her voice much different than before .

"Oh , Pot- errr Al, I never got the chance to say thanks for the other day , and well today too I suppose ." She spoke slowly and politely .

"What ?" Al was utterly shocked , he shot her a non-believing look and when after some time, he was sure she meant what she had said he looked down to his feet as if he had lost something .

"It's ok , I just- …I've realized that you always know what to say , you have your own way of making things right for everyone and just at that point you could not because that ass Davies messed up with you, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave you a hand .That's all. As for today , I did not save you Hooch did." He spoke quickly as if it was him who was apologizing .

"I never thought you considered me good at anything ." Will said thoughtfully .

"Really ? And why shouldn't I , just because you always call me useless it doesn't mean I will too ." he remarked bitter and offended .

"That is true .I do find you useless." Will said and then gave him a mocking glimpse . She waited for his retort for some time but when she realized nothing was coming she looked at him in amazement making him come to a halt .

"Seriously you won't protest? No swearing , no 'get yourself a boyfriend to boss around' ?" She was the one shocked now .

"No. I'm not really proud about that comment anyway ." He replied , his voice hardly audible.

"Ha ha ha , I found it inspired ." Al realized she was trying to make him feel better and she was succeeding . He begun laughing himself . It was nice to be near her and not fight . And her laugh , he thought it was a heavenly sound that made his heart pop up and his smile shine ever brighter . She probably noticed it and looked at him in question .

"What did I do ?" She seemed upset , afraid she had done something bad . But that only made Al laugh even harder .

"You have a … funny smile ." It was not funny he wanted to say but he hesitated . Her face got serious in an instant .

"This is a very bad thing to say , now I'll never laugh again ." She was indeed making an effort to hold her giggling back . He for once more looked sad when he whispered .

"I meant it is nice , it' cool ." More laughter came after that from both sides . Soon they reached the Gryffindor Tower and they both entered giving the password.

"Ok go change ." Al told Will still grinning . She looked momentarily hesitant.

"Ermmm , would care to wait up ?" she asked a tad ashamed . Al thought about it for less than a second .

"Sure ." he replied , the smile never leaving is face .

***********************

Meanwhile in the quidditch field Scorpius had just finished his performance and after he received an impressed look from the Coach he return to his former position . 'Yeah I am good .' he told himself .

"Ok Ravenclaws are left are they not ?" Layla Hooch asked with more courage than she had ever spoke before .Scorpius thought she magically changed whenever it came to quidditch , which was positive cause if she did she could make a good Coach. Take , for example , the way she acted when Will was in trouble , rushing there before them . She was good , no question there. Then his attention fell to Davies , who moved towards the Coach slowly and confidently . 'Ass .' he swore .

"Hello Professor , I'm Alexander Davies , Captain of the Ravenclaw team and Chaser . Let me introduce you the rest , this is Rose Weasley , Keeper . The black-haired girl there is Tessa Wood and on her right Leo Skeeter , they are the Beaters .Finally there is Amanda Fleet and Vince Rickett as Chasers and our new member Eline Ruerag , she's our new Seeker after Alysia Wells graduated . Scorpius gave the little girl a scanning look , she did not stand a chance , the two Potters could rule her out without even having to go on their brooms . He watched boringly the Beaters perform , then the Chasers , the little Seeker and finally it came Rose's turn . As with the previous people Hooch ordered her to take off , which she did without even thinking of it .

"Good , now could you do a twist ?" Layla Hooch shouted Rose's way . Rose flew some meters calmly and then made a sudden turn , also known as a twist and grinned .

"Great , great , now a dive and a climb please." Rose obeyed . Scorpius watched her as she moved her body elegantly towards the ground , causing her broom to move the same way and when she was only a few feet from the ground and flying full force to it , she grabbed her broom tighter and pulled it up easily and rapidly . She was now flying upwards. Everyone begun clapping their hands and cheering .

'Pulling an act that's what she's doing , and they're falling for it .' He told himself unable to admit he was staring too .He was staring at her long red curly hair ,that she had not bothered to pick up in a plait and that were now hitting her freckled face because of the wind. He was always mocking her hair because they were disheveled all the time , yet there was something magical in her hair and the way they fell on her thin shoulders and back . 'Snap out of it Scor .' He scolded himself when he released what he was doing .

"Hey Ix , let's go we're meeting Ray in half and hour and I want to shower ." He turned to his friend who seemed to be looking at something up in the skies . Scorpius hesitantly followed Felix's glance . Then his mouth fell in awe . 'Fuck.' He thought , cause he could no longer snap out of it . Up in the skies near the half-hidden because of the castle, sun was a figure standing still, her clothes dancing with the wind and her red hair looking amber in places lit by the sun .And her symmetric body standing , unmoving by the winds and magestical . 'Ok , fine , she has good looks , but so do many girls in Hogwarts , it means nothing .' He persuaded himself when he managed to look away and grabbing Felix's robes begun leaving the field.

Half an hour later they met Ray in their usual spot near the wooden entrance . Ray seemed happy to see them.

"Oi guys , 't was about time ." he said trying and failing terribly to sound bored. Scorpius saluted him and Felix pointed the blond with his head , suggesting the meeting was all his idea .

"Ok , Scor , we're all ears ." Ray spoke again and then fell silent waiting for his friends response and it did not disappoint him.

"It's this year ."He begun , realization dawning on both his friends.

"You said exactly the same thing last year ." Felix pointed out calmly .

"Yes, I did but now I'm correct ." replied Scorpius .

" Yeah , you said that last year too ." Ray added .

"Will you both cut it? Listen, it is clear **'the year before the last' **we heard it remember ? We're sixth years , this is the year before the last ." Scorpius was really into his idea that kept on talking not caring the other two looked a tad bored .

"Yeah , perhaps , so that's all ?" Felix asked after a while , not bothering to conceal his disbelief .

"Ix , stop it , he's right ." Ray on the other hand seemed troubled from his friends words. His friend had changed and he was no longer mocking anyone

"You think so too?" Felix asked in amazement .

"Well , it is closer to anything we've guessed ." Ray answered quietly , his voice hard to hear .

"Exactly , plus everything points to that direction ." Scorpius continued more confident .

"Like what ?" Felix inquired still refusing to believe his friend's words.

"First off I'm Head-Boy , then all those unfortunate events happened that made things even worse , like the blasted quidditch game last week . And finally everyone is out-raged , we're here for two weeks and more than five fights have taken place .There are more students in the hospital wing that in classes ." Scorpius spoke slowly and without hesitation , making Felix more and more unsure .

"What do fight have to do with our case ." he asked in one final effort to change his friends' minds .

"Imagine some certain people being accidentally involved in one that turns out badly ." Scorpius gave his killing shot , Felix was defeated , he nodded blankly to the ground .

"Fine , so what do you suggest ? Leaving school ?" Ray re-entered the conversation . He always used to stay out of fights that occurred often between his two friends.

"If leaving was an option we would have done so long ago , no we're staying , it is way too dangerous to leave now." Felix commented casually .

"All we can do , as I see it , is avoid trouble , being as good as invisible and stay away from , well…- certain people ." he said without explaining much . He knew both his mates got the hint.

"And if – if one of us …" Ray found it hard to finish his sentence .

"If one is lost the rest must continue and do their best to survive . Oh and the ones left should be careful , not repeating the other's mistakes." Scorpius knew the answer to everything the others were asking . He had been thinking of it since summertime. But suddenly Felix's voice was heard and the two others froze.

"I have an idea." He had said. And seeing as no response came he kept going.

"Since we first saw it we knew there were three options . To be as good as invisible –like Scorpius said- or change our tactic , doing the exact opposite of what we used to or finally staying exactly as we were ,no change whatsoever. Right?" he asked and both boys nodded.

"So what if **one** of us adopted **one** option and see where it would lead." The other two looked at him amazed .Ten minutes ago he could not believe what they said and now he was suggesting the boldest of plans.

"You do realize what that would mean don't you Ix?" Scorpius asked seriously , immediately analyzing the idea .

"I do ." Felix replied bravely . "Ray ?" he looked at his friend expectantly.

"So one dies to save the others , huh?" Ray said . "Better than three deaths , I guess." He sounded sure despite his hesitant words . "And you Scor ?" he turned to his blond friend.

"That way we may be free." His voice came strong and reassuring . 'Yes it was a good idea . Each would follow one tactic and the one with the wrong tactic would be gone ,but that way the rest would know for sure which tactic was the deadly one and would protect better. A tad far-fetched it was, however if that gave the two of them an even remote possibility to survive it was fine with him.' Scorpius thought in hIs way to his dorm.

A/N: A) **People don't forget to read the A/N s !!!!**

B) Hope you liked it , leave a comment pliz

C) Thanks again for reading , next chapter coming relatively fast.

Kisses ,

Sarah


	6. Fortuna Amicos Parat

A/N: A) Firstly a big thanks to all those reading .

B) Secondly please review, I'm beginning to think it might me better to stop writing since noone can find something worth talking about

C) This is a flash-back , Rose POV

D) I obviously don't own anything , it is all J. K. Rowling's

Chapter 6

" _Huh ,__all alone again ? It is obvious you have no friends whatsoever. What kind of retarded person would ever hang out with you anyway ?" Fourth-year Rose Weasley felt her body stiffen at the sound of a voice from behind her . She did not have to look to figure out who was the source of those words . That clown of a person who was known to the world as Raymond Fairfax could not be mistaken with any other human being . His characteristically mocking voice screamed his identity for him ._

" _I am related to half the population here , how could I possibly lack friends Fairfax ?"She commented calmly despite the anger she could sense in her guts._

"_That is the same question I'm asking myself every time I see you in this bloody library looking like a hermit ." He retorted quickly while sitting in a chair next to Rose ._

"_Perhaps , I appreciate some peace and quiet , has that ever crossed your pitifully undersized brain ?" She was now clenching her fists so as to stay calm ._

"_Honestly , no . I never thought you as a peace-and-quiet kind of girl , you are always so trumpet-tongued and disturbing , just like your whole clan of red-heads ." He stressed the clan part a bit more than the rest , which seemed to bring Rose to her boiling point ._

"_Don't you dare mention my family , you …" She stood up looking furiously at him ._

"_Oh , I wouldn't dare Weasley , imagine half the Hogwarts' population hot on my trails . I wouldn't stand a chance if they all begun shouting and screaming on my face together . I would die of noise ." As he said those last words he stood up too and made his way out of the library ._

"_Get lost Fairfax .__Go mess something up with your so-called buddies." She howled but she did not have to .He was already out of the room . Or perhaps not quite so .Rose spotted him a few minutes later standing at the door frame , unsure of weather to enter again or to leave . _

"_Is there something more you wanted Fairfax ,except for insulting me and my family ?" She asked __after observing his uncertain manner for some time._

"_I – it is none of your business Weasley ." He replied and re-entered the library walking hurriedly. And only then did Rose see he was holding a parchment of his own. He sat in a remote desk and pulled out his quill from a black old bag he was carrying. The girl's eyes opened wide . He really wanted to study , that was why he had come there all alone in the first place .She did not mean to laugh , but she couldn't hold her laughter back ._

" '_All alone again ? It is obvious you have no friends whatsoever.__ The same question I'm asking myself every time I see you in this bloody library looking like a hermit .' Who's the hermit now Fairfax ?" Rose repeated the boy's words still grinning profoundly. Ray seemed offended at first but then a small smile climbed up to his mouth and strange thoughts came to him . 'She's not that bad ,she has a great sense of humor.' He thought ' Maybe we shouldn't be such prats around her . Then again imagine Ix and her being friends , or Scor for that matter. But if I were …- Oh shut up Ray , you're speaking nonsense again .' Ray looked troubled at her for a minute then turned back to his Potions Assignment ._

_**********************_

Fortuna amicos parat –The fortune is preparing friends

Scorpius found himself one week after his last meeting with his friends , sitting in the same spot on the same lawn and surrounded by he same faces, as if those seven days had passed in the blink of an eye .

Only they hadn't .It had been a difficult seven days .Not really because of homework , although ,being sixth-years, they had quite a lot to do , but rather due to the pressure all three of them were feeling .

"So , are you two in ?" Felix spoke , referring to the plan he had proposed last week.

" Mate , the strange thing is you are in , seeing as you were always questioning everything Scor said about it coming ." Ray observed , correctly , to Scorpius' opinion .

" I just pointed out that I found wrong the former guesses, I did not question **it **." He explained sort of offended , then waited for their reply once again .

"I thought we've established that last time ." Ray answered , finding no difficulty to interpret his friends questioning look.

"It is a risk , I thought that if you thought about it you might …" Felix was thoughtful .For the first time in his life he seemed just a little afraid .

"We might prove out to be cowards . That's what you thought ?" Scorpius was for once more angry , Felix could tell .

"Mate , why'd you always have to be mad ? I mean it is becoming sort of boring ." Ray interfered , speaking acidly . He never took part in Felix and Scorpius' arguments , however at that point he was unable to stop himself . He had been watching his best friend snapping at people for no reason since the beginning of the year and he was starting to get annoyed .

"I – what do you mean ?" Scorpius' temper was slowly fading at Ray's words . He hardly ever saw the Hufflepuff out-raged like that .

"Scor , he is correct . For three weeks now you have been swearing on first and second-years , scolding every girl that flirts with you and you almost tore apart that fourth-year who forgot his password the other day ." Felix intervened more cool-tempered than Ray , strangely enough .

"I always do ." Scorpius said , really slowly like he was processing the information he was giving away . He knew deep down they were right . He was more than angry the last few weeks , then again he had every reason to be . He was going to die , most likely . 'Yes , but so are the others and they don't act like jerks .' he told himself , feeling regretful about his behavior. Yet there was something that made him angry . Something he could not really understand .

"I'm in anyway ." He said , when he realized that four pairs of eyes were staring at him .

"Ok . So how do we choose , who takes what ?" Ray asked sheepishly .

"I think I have an idea ." Scorpius ,spoke again with a kinder manner.

"Yes…" the other two said together.

" We could use the muggle way . Pick numbers." The other two broke into a laughing fit.

"What ? I'm serious . I am !" Scorpius felt embarrassed . But the two boys did not seem to care . Finally after sometime , when they were back to their senses Ray spoke .

"Sorry , mate , it just sounded so …. Unreal . Well , it is not such a bad idea - Ix stop giggling like a sissy - , I agree ."

"Yeah , at least we can say we had a humorous attitude towards death. Laughed at him, we did . Picking numbers…Ha !" Felix was still denying to stop giggling .

"Good, give me a parchment Ray" , Scorpius said , not paying attention to his black-haired friend.

'Ok , hmm' thought the blond . ' I choose , one will be **Invisibility** , two… will be… **Change of Tactic** and three , how should I write this ? Stay the same? …no , oh I know , three is **Sameness .**' Scorpius was thinking while writing in three separate papers the numbers one , two and three with the corresponding tactic . Then he folded carefully the papers and turned to his friends . He looked at them for a second . They had turned their backs at him so as not to see what he wrote . He thought that some months from now one or all of them would be dead . If only one of them was to be gone then that procedure would determine who . Fright towered him , not only for himself but for the others as well. When he had been sorted to Gryffindor he thought there was no sorting worse than that , but he was wrong , cause this 'sorting' was surely by far the most horrible one. And what choice would be the best ? Of course there was no reason to wonder about that , since fortune would determine it , but he could not help being curious . 'Invisibility I think is the safest one .' He decided , 'and Change of tactic , the most painful one . Sure thing. Let's just hope, I'll be luckier that getting number two. ' He collected himself and spoke to his friends.

"Ready . You can turn now ." Two equally worried boys turned at him . Scorpius realized that if he was a bit worried they must have been much more , seeing as they had to put up with waiting and doing nothing , while he was writing .

"I'll have two." Said the one .

"One." Added the second of his friends .

"Then I guess I'm three." Scorpius spoke last and handed them the papers. All three of them were silent . A choice had been made now their lives were at fortune's hands . The fortune that had been preparing the three friends for four years .

*****************

Rose had had a strange time the past few weeks . About two Mondays ago , Raymond Fairfax had come to see her at the library , where she had been studying . He said he had a request . She was ready to curse his brains out when he said he needed help. Said he sucked in Potions and could use a hand . She looked at him suspiciously at the beginning , but seeing as he was really worthless in that lesson – Rose knew cause they had Potions with Hufflepuff - she decided to believe him .

And that had been enough to make him follow her everywhere like a little puppy . At first Rose had been annoyed , more than words could describe , she had hexed him ones or twice too, but as some days passed she had to admit he was not as bad as she had thought . He spoke only when addressed to and when he did he was always kind. To add to that if she asked him not to talk he could stay silent for a whole day , something Rose did not consider possible before meeting him .

Of course Xander had been crossed with Ray's presence , cause he was sure the boy was hitting on her . However , when Rose informed Ray about her boyfriend's suspicions the Hufflepuff hurried to explain he had no such intention, but he had just decided to make new friends . And that was true, the red-head found herself unable to deny it. Suddenly Ray was being more nice and kind to people he always despised and shamelessly pranked and , as a result , more distant to his best friends, something Rose, with all her wisdom in friendships, could not bring herself to understand. So after two weeks of lessons and hanging around with Ray she realized she could not contain her curiosity any longer and she would have to do something about it soon .

Rose was sitting on a bench outside the castle with Lily , Will and -as expected- Ray , who had insisted on coming with her although she had explained that , that was to be a girls' talk . He had given her some lame excuse about wanting to know what was on a girl's mind and followed her silently .

As a result she was now sitting between Will and Ray in a small bronze bench near a rather old pine tree , hearing Lily talking about her boyfriend Dmitri Krum and his exceptional skills in quidditch , that , according to her were equal to his father's .

"I'm telling you Al is not half the Chaser he is ." She pointed out , not caring that she was insulting her own brother .

"I think you are over-doing it a bit , Al is quite a Chaser ." Will , retorted sounding a bit nervous .

"Well , you haven't seen Dmitri that is why you say so , plus you are Al's Captain you cannot argue you are biased ." Lily was not one of those that accepted defeat .

"And you are Krum's girlfriend how can you be less biased ?" Will was quite a player too , thought Rose , who was starting to get bored with the little argument.

"Yes , but Al is my brother so I'm biased in both sides .Ha !" Lily seemed to have won , when her cousin decided to speak .

"They are both good girls , cut it out . Besides , my Xander is the best Chaser ever." She had a mocking expression on her face and it was obvious she was just teasing , not that she did not find Xander a great Chaser but she was not one of those that bragged about their perfect dates .

"What ?!" Oh please , don't make me laugh ." Lily seemed furious .

"I'm joking Lils , but let's talk about something else ok ?" Rose corrected fast, before her young cousin's fury begin to show full-force.

"Like what ?" Will spoke in a bored toned , but her eyes opened wide at the next comment .

"Oh I know ! We could talk about the little mystery in Gryffindor Tower . I found out about it yesterday , something about a Captain and her Chaser being as good as glued together for – I don't know three weeks now ?" Lily used her mischievous smile and her fake-sweet voice and a smirk climbed up Rose's face . Will was now looking at her two friends in shock .

"What are you talking about ?" she asked innocently .

"About you and my dear cousin Al , that's what she's talking about!" The curly-haired girl explained , feeling sorry about her friend that would have to put up with Lily's interrogational character. A true Slytherin she was sometimes.

"Oh , come on , just because we don't curse each other every time we meet it doesn't mean …" She tried to rescue herself , in vain .

" Save it McLaggen , I know you're into my brother , for years now ." Lily spoke in a barking tone , that resembled the way a wolf would growl to a little animal standing between him and his lunch .

"Not years !" Will argued and then stopped immediately realizing her huge mistake . The other two girls begun laughing and Ray followed suit soon after . Rose turned and looked at him . She had forgotten of his existence for some minutes .

"Ha ! it always works ." Lily said making a happy dance , that caused Rose and Ray to begin laughing again .

"What always works ?" Will spoke in a slightly offended tone.

"The 'I know it for years' trick James taught me back in second year ." She was still giggling profoundly when Will shot her a killing look and punched her in the arm .

"Lils you suck ." She mouthed , but a little smile was now on her face .

"I'm sorry Will but it's you that's in love with Little Potter , so I don't think you can say Lily sucks ." Rose decided it was much funnier to tease her tiny friend than stand up for her against Lily.

"Oh you too Brutus ?" Will was now giggling along .

"So are you going to tell him ?" Asked Lily with less force than before .

"What ?! No , Merlin no ! He is going to laugh his eyes off if I do so . Not to mention mock me in any possible way ." Will seemed a bit sad with that last comment .

"Why on earth would he do such a thing ?" Rose was shocked by her friend's words .

"Rose , every girl in this school has an eye for him and most make sure he knows it , why on earth would he care about me , when I shout at him in practice and scold him when he doesn't come in one ?" Will's answer came

bitter .

"Nonsense , Al is not a fool , ok he is , but I'm sure …" Rose's speech about her cousin's virtues was suddenly cut as Lily shot her a warning look .

"Wha- ?" Rose glanced at her inquisitively .

"Do you think it is wise to talk about this in front of Fairfax , or as I personally like to call him , your new puppy ?" She gave him a small smirk and turned back to Rose .

" Ray won't speak about it . He hasn't said anything he's heard the past week ." Rose had no idea why she was helping the chestnut–haired boy , but she was not willing to stop .

"Oh , really and how do we know it, because he says so and you believe him?" Lily insisted.

"Fine Lils , I'm off and I'm taking my little puppy with me , you can continue with your talk ." And Rose suited the actions to her words . She stood up and gave a hand gesture to a shocked Ray , who quickly followed her.

" Hey c'mon Rose I did not mean it , come back , he can stay too . What am I going to do with that lovesick quidditch Captain without you ?" Lily broke into a loud nagging .

"Bye devious cousin , bye lovesick friend , Farewell ." Rose shouted back at them with an over-dramatic voice that made Ray laugh once again.

They were walking for some time in silence when Rose decided to speak .

"You can talk , you know . When I told you to shut up I meant just for that time when I was talking to Al ." She told the green-eyed boy with a grin.

"Serious? Merlin , you could have mentioned that a tad earlier ." He said but his voice was not angry or annoyed , he seemed to enjoy it almost as much as she did .

"I wanted to see for how long can you stay silent ." She said laughing lightly.

"Rose you are shameless." Ray said slowly , looking somehow hesitant for using her first name . The red-head saw his hesitation and decided for once more that day to be kind to him .

"I know I am . And the answer is yes . You can call me Rose , for as long as you continue being your new nicer self you'll have to call me Rose , cause I surely am calling you Ray ." Ray released a breath he was holding and grinned , soon Rose followed his example and smiled widely herself .

"So since we established that we're on first name terms can I ask you something ?" The girl spoke some time later , looking down at the path they were walking.

"Sure ." Ray said unable to detect the danger .

"Well , I observed , without wanting to of course , that you have suddenly begun hanging out with people you previously disliked and well … you have pretty much abandoned Corbel and Malfoy and I was wondering …" She stopped quickly when she saw his face getting from happy to shocked and finally to angry .

"No !" he almost shouted at Rose making her take a step backwards.

"O-Ok , I'm sorry , I did not mean to insult you or anything , I just …" She looked honestly remorseful , Ray felt anger abandon him , she was a smart girl , he thought , which was both good and bad in their case . But he had scared her big time , he had reacted without thinking , he had snapped at her for no real reason and he was risking his position as the change of tactics guy with his foolishness . He had to repair the damage he had done.

" I'm sorry too , I guess . I did not mean to snap like that . It's just that … Ix and Scoc and I we're friends and…." He realized he did not have to say more, she did not have to know about the bond between him and his friends. Yet, she seemed curious .

"Yes…" She said , believing it was encouragement the boy sought . Ray glanced at her , scanning her with his eyes. What would it matter if I told her, not the secret ,- no, Merlin no !- but one or two thing about my friendship with the boys , it won't make any difference , it will just make her stop asking stupid questions.' He assured himself.

" Look Rose , maybe I hang out with new people ,but that can't change the friendship I have with the boys , they are my mates , I don't leave them and they don't leave me , we're a team ." Ray had an excited look on his face when he spoke about his friends that made Rose feel butterflies in her stomach . She had many relatives in the school that loved her and she could say they too were bond . However that was a bond created by nature , whereas the friendship Ray was describing was made by choice and that exactly was what Rose envied so. She knew those two boys Ray called his best mates were arrogant , cunning and superficial but she envied him for having them .

"Don't worry I get it and the truth is … I sort of – well I really envy you for it." Her face grew red at those words and once again she locked her glance at the lawn . Ray turned to see her . Her thin tall figure , her long curly red hair and her pretty face turning slightly red as she looked at the ground . He had never imagined in his six years at Hogwarts that The Rose Weasley would be one of those that envied other people , especially him .

"Huh , I never thought you would envy me of all people ." He said trying to make her less uncomfortable and it did work seeing as she gave him a questioning look.

"Why shouldn't I ?" She seemed genuinely perplexed , which made Ray feel a strange urge to laugh aloud .

"Are you kidding me ? You are the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger , your father is an Auror trainer and your mother is a famous politician , plus you are as rich as one can be and I – I am a half-blood , my father is broke , I've been wearing those robes since third year and I never go to Yule dance because I would look like a true joke with my grandfather's suit ." Ray could not believe what he had said . Those thoughts he hadn't even shared with Scor and Ix . Of course they knew all about it and were really supportive, Scor had even suggested giving him one of his own robes or borrowing him money to purchase one but he would have none of it .

Yet the truth was he had never told anyone out loud what he had just told her . Her of all people ! 'Oh life is ironic .' he thought . And it was about to become even more ironic as the girl that stood right beside him frozen to the spot , begun grinning.

"If you think I don't know about it you are really mistaken, Ray . As for my oh-so-famous parents , let me be the one to inform you that my mum is a muggle-born and as for my dad , he always says that all his robes were at least ten years old and worn by five older brothers ." She said with satisfaction . She knew her point was made as soon as Ray opened his eyes wide .

" You mean your father was poor ?" He could not believe his ears .

"Only a visit to the Burrow could convince you . Imagine a family with six children living in a teeny tiny house of seven rooms and I know for a fact that mum and Uncle-Harry spent most of their summers there too."

Rose felt happy to have boosted the boys confidence but a certain memory made her smile fall . That did not go unnoticed from Ray who hurried to ask what was wrong .

"I just remembered something , nothing important actually ."She mumbled absentmindedly .

"C'mon Rose , try me ." Ray's voice was kind and inviting and Rose did not object .

"It's something Aunt-Ginny mentions from time to time . You know when she and dad were at Hogwarts , Draco Malfoy , your friend's father used to laugh at them saying they were pathetic since they could not afford buy anything new so they simply re-cycled old books and clothes ." Rose stared closely at her companion's face to find signs of annoyance or disbelief , however nothing was there .

"Yeah , I remember one time at Scor's place , some years ago when we had a conversation with his dad . He is a strange person . A bit dark –if you get my point- but quite wise , in my opinion ." Ray said thoughtfully .

"He was scolding Scor as always for pranking some younger kids causing one of them to get hurt . Mr Malfoy told him he was not to use his wand for nonsense and that if something worse had happened to the boy, he would feel guilty forever . I'm pretty sure he meant himself ." The brown-haired boy waited for Rose's reply , which soon came.

"I guess he must regret what he has done . Mum too says that in the few occasions they have met for Ministry business he has been quite civil and polite." She was staring aimlessly at the sky as if searching for something.

"I would certainly think so , he is very silent man of course but I don't think he would hurt anyone now ." The boy was glad she did not begin swearing at Scorpius' father in front of him 'cause this always made him feel bad. He had heard too many people calling Scorpius names like 'traitor's son' or 'Death Eater's bastard' behind his back or even spit it out in his face just to get to him and he had always stood up for Scorpius , which he was ready to do right then with Rose .But he realized he did not have to . Despite the fact that Rose's family had really a lot against Mr Malfoy she made no effort to insult him and she even seemed ashamed to mention that little detail about him offending her father.

" I think there are no real bad people anyway , there are people more prone to Darkness but really evil people ? I think not." She pointed out in a philosophical tone that made Ray feel strangely guilty .

"Nicely said." He agreed seriously after a while . "Now let's go . We're as late as we can be."

**********************

For Scorpius it had been a strange two weeks since 'the sorting' . He, being rather lucky, had gotten number three , **Sameness , **so all he had to do was act like he always did , which after all was very easy . Felix was lucky too , he had chosen one ,** Invisibility **. As a result he was spending his entire day away from the sun , hidden behind his books and talking to noone but them. So that left Ray with the crappy choice , **Change of Tactic** . 'A damn misfortune for Ray.' Scorpius thought as he was walking to the Great Hall one Monday evening . And Ray was indeed very unfortunate cause he had to befriend all their enemies , everyone they ever teased and especially her . So no matter how sorry Scorpius was for his friend , he couldn't hide a hint of happiness , because it had not been him who had undertaken that arduous task .

'Speaking of …' Scorpius thought as he saw Ray walking and laughing with a red-haired girl . She seemed to be enjoying his company and Ray did not seem to suffer much at her presence . 'A bloody actor he is .' Scorpius told himself , although he had not missed the honest smile on his friend's face. 'And a great one too.' He added trying to find a clue on Ray's attitude that would show the slightest dislike and pretence , but he found none. For a reason unknown to him anger conquered him again , as it did so often lately, yet that time he tried to fight it , he turned his back on them and walked fast towards the Great Hall . He rushed in shoving past some three year old girls and instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table he sat with the Hufflepuffs.

Some girls looked at him with loving eyes and many boys begun whispering . He did not have many male friends from Hufflepuff , most of them deeply disliked him , because of his father . It was true of course that his father as a young boy hadn't been a friend of the Hufflepuffs . To young Draco Hufflepuffs were almost equal to Gryffindors cause they were , on top of everything else, quite unselfish , something most Slytherins despised . But Scorpius was not a Slytherin and he had never offended one Hufflepuff that didn't ask for it . So he could not accept being treated badly for his father's actions , yet he had been warned for it . When Scorpius was ten his dad had warned him about them . He had told him , how he had been mixed up with a certain Dark Lord and how his acts had serviced the wrong side and with the death of that Lord , Draco had explained to young Scorpius, everything evil that accompanied him was gone and those that followed him were either imprisoned or if they were considered less responsible for their actions –like he was- they were left to live free but castigated by society .

As a result , Scorpius now had to put up with people's insults and never say a word . But he never blamed his father . No , he knew mistakes could be made and his dad had turned out to be an ok person so why live in the past?

As he made those thought a hand grabbed his back tightly and sat down near him.

"How come you're visiting mate ." Ray said with a smile that seemed to be stuck on his face permanently to the blond's dismay .

" I wanted to know how's it going , with your new friends." Scorpius smirked pointing with his head at the Ravenclaw table .

"What d'you mean mate ? It is going as planned ." Ray seemed a bit alarmed by his friend's suggestive smirk.

"Better than planned I'd say ." Scorpius was not giving up easily .

"Isn't this a good thing ?" Ray was now serious .

"Yes , it is . I was just wondering how you managed to make her talk to you like that so fast ." The blond decided not to push facts further for the time at least .

"What can I say I am a Hufflepuff for a reason ." He pointed out with the smile rising again as he referred to the Hufflepuff's friendly nature.

"Indeed you are . So what d'you think ? , I say that by the end of the year you'll be beggin' to die." Scorpius said in a mocking tone.

" Yeah , right." Ray's voice came out as a whisper .

"I suppose she has said lots of crap about me and my traitor father , huh?" Scorpius did not plan to say this , it just came out before he could stop it . Maybe it was because of what he had been thinking before or the fact that he had just been shoved on the shoulder by an out-raged Hufflepuff , he couldn't tell , but he surely had made a grave mistake . Ray shot him an entertained look .

"Actually , she said he must have changed a great deal since he was in Hogwarts and that according to her mother he is quite …. Wait, what did she call him ?…oh yeah, civil and polite ." Ray was now grinning with contempt.

"She did ?" Scorpius' eyes opened and looked at his friend in astonishment.

"Crap. She probably said it because she was talking to you and she wants to be friends with you. It is a good sign though , she likes you, good job." His eyes did not show the satisfaction his words were trying to put forward.

"And what about you mate? Your good old self as always?" Ray tried to change the conversation to something less depressing. But he didn't have to cause at that moment a team of fifth-year girls approached them giggling .

"How can I help you ladies ?" Scorpius asked in a chivalrous tone . 'He can be a real Casanova if he wants to .' Ray thought laughing and saluting the girls .

"There is a …"The girl that leaded the team lowered her voice." A party next week , at the Requirement Room ." She whispered , still giggling in ecstasy because of the important news she was carrying.

"Oh , what a nice idea ladies, and may I ask who is organizing the …" Scorpius lowered his voice mimicking the girl . "Party ?"

"James and Dom of course." The girl seemed surprised at the Head-Boy's ignorance . 'Of course Potter and Weasley , the trouble-makers , who else could have such an idea.' Scorpius thought .

"And why dear ladies you decided to inform the Head-Boy about it ? Isn't that a bit dangerous ?" He was smirking mischievously now.

"Oh come on Scor , you are the cool one of the Heads , can't you show some support? Rose doesn't know and James says he won't tell her cause she's gonna ruin it , so we need you to say you'll patrol that area next Friday night .So what d'you say?" She looked pleadingly at him .

"Only because you girls ask it . But if Weasley finds out I didn't know ok?" He gave them a seductive smile and let them leave. When they were as good as gone he turned back to Ray , who was laughing his head off , because of his friend's attitude.

"A party huh? I always had a thing for parties." Scorpius said and then grabbed a plate and begun eating .

"Yes , because all kinds of crazy stuff happen there and you love pervert situations , Rose says so too ." Ray pointed out at his friend not caring he had mentioned a dangerous name . Scorpius almost choke with his mushed potatoes , soon he was laughing hard too not caring he was getting murderous looks from the Hufflepuffs .

"If Weasley says it then it must be true ." He concluded .

****************

A/N: A)So this chapter had no Rose/Scorpius interaction , sniff , but I find it a rather cute chapter , with Ray being in the middle of the two and Will admitting she's into Al .

B) The next one will be all about the party . Will be posted soon.

C) People REVIEW !!!!!!

D) Thanks for reading

E)Oh and I forgot it is a Rose/Scorpius fanfiction not a Rose/Ray one so no worries.

Yours

Sarah


	7. In vino veritas The truth in wine

A/N: A)Everybody thanks for reading , I really appreciate it !!!

B)Still no reviews… Boo hoo hoo –People do u really dislike it that much??

C)This is a flash-back , Scorpius POV

D) I don't own it , J. K. Rowlings does.

Chapter 7

'_I feel my head weights__ a tone . And this bandage is itching …Crap.' Fifth-year Scorpius complained to himself .He did not dare to utter those words out loud . He was sitting in an emerald large couch in the main living room of the Malfoy Mansion . Over his head stood Draco Malfoy with angry eyes , next to him ,his wife Astoria crying silently . Scorpius looked hesitantly at his father. He did not dare to face his mother , because even if her gaze was not angry , he found himself unable to stand her bloodshot eyes ._

"_I'm asking , do you have any idea , what could have happened last night ?" His father repeated his question louder , in order to wake the boy from his thoughts. Scorpius stared at his father apologet__ically , but did not say a word, afraid it might infuriate him further._

"_You almost got yourself killed." Draco answered his own question after some more fierce glares .Scorpius moved his eyes from his father to the grey carpet on the floor._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to do such a thing ." His voice came as a murmur . He was lying and he knew it . _

"_Surely you did , and__ this is what worries me." Scorpius sighed , Draco was not one of those that hummed and hawed ._

" _Dad I just got a bit carried away , drunk too much and then got really dizzy . That's all." The fifteen year old blond boy tried to explain to the equally blond man that stood in front of him with his hands crossed. _

"_Let's put aside the drinking part shall we? We will talk about it some other time , now what we want to know ," As he said this he gave an encouraging look at his wife." Is why , for Merlin's sake , you jumped off that cliff." His voice was stri__ct but only a fool could ignore the pinch of sadness in it. _

_Scorpius' back stiffened . He knew that question he could not avoid , yet no reply came to mind . 'Really , why did I do it? Of course I wasn't thinking straight , that is for sure ,' He told himself . 'Nevertheless I knew what I was doing__ and it seemed like the best thing to do at the time . Truth is, firewhiskey gives strange ideas or… simply the courage to carry them out .Hmm' _

_For Scorpius it had been the second ._

"_I made a mistake , I wasn't thinking straight." He was now being honest .H__e tried to smile at his mother to make her feel better but only a faint grin appeared ._

"_We know that, me and your mother , we know you are smartest than that, however , Scorpius , there must have been a reason why, even in such a state, you jumped ." Draco's sadness was now profound , his eyes were red from sleeplessness and his face paler than usual._

'_I owe them__ an explanation , only , what can I say? Not the truth , no ! Yet if they knew , they would help, they…' He was fighting with himself once more ._

"_I- I broke up with Hermia yesterday and I was feeling really blue , so we went to 'Stardust' with Ix and Ray and …well I lost them and I was very dizzy and still depressed and without realizing it …" He stopped himself before saying something that would agitate his parents all over again. Astoria seemed relieved , her son's words brought a small smile on her face._

"_Scorpius !To do such a stupid thing for a girl! Your father and I almost died from worry. Never do that again." Her voice was strong and she appeared to have regained all control . _

"_I'll go tell Francois make some lunch for you ." She announced and left the room in search of the house-elf ._

_As soon as she was gone his father's face turned darker , his features showing no sigh of relief._

"_I will not continue this conversation for your mother's sake , but know one thing, son , I am not satisfied with this excuse and I will be expecting to hear a more honest answer soon . For the time being I want you to take better care of yourself and whatever it is that troubles you I will be glad to help ." Draco said seriously and then after staring at his son for a while , he grinned and added._

"_We're a family Scorpius don't you ever forget it ." Scorpius felt his heart aching from sorrow and from something else. The strong urge to confess . 'No , damn it no !' He was not going to repeat his actions , never again , but he could not explain them to his parents either ._

'_How can I tell him this? How can I explain it without hurting them ? How can I be so cruel as to even consider it? Admitting the sincerity of my move , the truth in wine.'_

In vino veritas - The truth is in wine. (A drunk person speaks the truth)

Rose was sitting in a bronze couch in the Head Common Room , her legs stretched so as to be more comfortable. Around her in the big armchairs sat the six prefects .

"So I suggest Al and Eric to take the Astronomy Tower and Gryffindor Tower for tonight and …Erm Dalia and Lori you take the Classrooms near the Dungeons and kitchens as well as the Great Hall , Malcolm and Vixie, the Hufflepuff Tower and I'll take the west-side classes together with the Requirement Room. Is that ok?" Rose looked up from her schedule only to see six pairs of eyes staring at each other with uncertainty.

"Wha-?" Rose felt uneasy too. There was something bothering the others and nobody cared to tell her.

"Well it's just that we preferred the previous plan ." Albus mumbled not looking at her.

"Yeah , I did too but…it's Friday today and well , with no lessons tomorrow everybody is a bit overwhelmed with mischievousness . So I thought I should take the Requirement Room , which seems to be the place all mischiefs begin." She was wearing a serious look on her face that did not suit with the content of her sentence. Everyone begun laughing , a bit too nervously for Rose not to notice.

"I mean it ."She pointed out coldly , making them come to a halt and return back to exchanging worried looks.

"Do you mean we're not strict enough ?" Dalia asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes! But that is not the reason I want to take that area . It is because I am the only one that can take out points from people's Houses and if James and Fred are into something I would love to give them a detention to remember." She said, clearly determined to win that argument.

"And what area am **I** taking exactly?" A smooth yet profoundly angry voice said from the door. Rose did not turn her head at all . She didn't wish to give Malfoy the impression that his existence mattered to her in the slightest.

"I thought you wished to be excused from your duties." She snapped acidly at him .

"Yes, but I didn't .So would you care to explain why have you arranged a meeting today without informing me ?" He was speaking sharply too.

"So that's why you've been missing all the meetings for some weeks now." Dalia interfered earning a murderous look from Rose and a questioning one from Scorpius.

"Weeks now?!" The blond shifted his gaze from her to Rose. His eyes burning red by the light coming from the fireplace .

"I decided, since certain people are so unbearable to you , I should save you the trouble of meeting them so often." She was now sitting in the bronze , almost orange from the fire couch , with her back straightened.

"Are you nuts Weasley ?" Scorpius said, casting her a non-believing look. "No! Don't even bother answering that ," He raised his hand in a stopping gesture. "We both know your rightful place is at St Mungo's , Azkaban or –my personal favorite – in the bottom of a lake with the mud that so much suits your repulsive existence." Sarcasm , Rose thought , was dripping from every part of him. 'Mud?' She shivered as anger took control of her mind.

"Mud? How dare you Malfoy?" She was standing and looking up at him from the other side of the couch. The blond seemed momentarily flustered , but soon his angry expression returned.

"The question is how dare you , exclude me from meeting I'm supposed to be organizing." He shouted at her .

"Fuck you Malfoy , you have no right to insult my family , you with your traitor father." She snapped at him not bothering to answer to his question. However as soon as she spoke her last words she felt guilty . She had decided she would never use someone's past against him and she had succeeded in doing so, up until now. 'But he was the first to bring up families .' , she told herself 'Or at least I think so .' she continued weakly .

What returned her to reality was a dark brown stick that was only too close to her head.

"Take that back Weasley." He hissed .

"Not before you take back what you said !" She howled at him .

"I said nothing ." His pale face darkening more and more.

"Then neither did I ." Rose's manner was strict and determined. If he was incapable of apologizing then she wouldn't be humiliated for him.

She felt a strong gust of wind coming from Malfoy's wand and her whole body was violently pushed back and to the floor . At that point all reason was gone , the fact that she was Head-Girl , the fact that she was the best student of her year and the smartest one too , all gone .The only thing left was a strong feeling that made her see red , fury .

Without standing up she muttered a few words and a dozen birds appeared from the tip of her wand and flying fast they made their way to the boy standing beyond the couch. Soon the bronze of the furniture was full of holes and one by one the birds begun disappearing. Yet, before vanishing, one of them found its target and went right into Scorpius' left arm.

*********************

Scorpius staggered and grabbed his injured hand .A striking pain whose source was his elbow moved rapidly through his shoulder and to his chest .

"Agh, crap." Was the only thing he managed to utter .

"Malfoy !" No answer. Scorpius heard Potter speaking, but he was to busy stopping the blood to tell him to shut up .

"Anybody know any good healing charms?" Potter seemed unwilling to give up as he had seen to blood pouring from his fellow Gryffindor's arm .

"Scorpius are you ok? Somebody take him to the hospital wing !" Dalia Skeeter shouted in a frightened manner. "You bitch , you could have killed him." She turned to Rose .

Scorpius felt his body shivering . 'Kill me?' But his thoughts were interrupted by Potter who grabbed his unharmed hand and begun dragging him out of the Common Room .

"Wait !" Potter stopped suddenly , almost causing Scorpius to fall down . The blond tried to move his head in order to spot the person that had spoken . Although the voice sounded familiar he could not make out whose was it. The striking pain he felt all over his body by then made it impossible to concentrate.

"Wait." The same voice spoke , but was calmer now. "**I** can fix it." Scorpius' eyes opened wide for a moment , then immediately closed again as he moaned in pain.

"You can fix it? You bloody caused –agh- it." the blond said between his groans .

"Actually **you** caused it , calling me a mud-blood and attacking me." Rose lost her tranquility again.

"Mud-blood ? You're fuckin' kidding me right ? I said no such thing .Bloody delusional that's what you are Weasley." He looked shocked at her accusations forgetting momentarily about his body acking more and more, as blood stained the carpet.

"Whatever , move it, I don't have all day. I said I know a spell ." Her words were baffled but she, as Scorpius, didn't seem to notice it . She was too busy looking at the blue carpet that was now turning black around the blond boy.

"I'm not letting her near me again ." He was seriously frightened .

"Oh , come on Malfoy , you'll bleed to death before we make to the hospital wing ." Potter mocked .

"Shit , shut up , Potter ." Scorpius finally snapped at the black-haired boy .

"No you shut it , Malfoy . Do you seriously think she's stupid enough to injure you more ? She simply wants to save herself from explaining to McGonagall what happened !" A tall extremely thin boy , called Eric interfered. Weasley sent the boy a thankful glance and then concentrated her attention back at Scorpius , but he did not bothered to snap something back at the Hufflepuff . He was looking aimlessly at a painting at the wall nearby , trying to decide where he should head . Beyond that couch and risk his life in the hands of his attacker or towards the hospital wing . He checked his hand for a moment and as he was turning his gaze back at the painting he realized he was feeling quite weak , and Madam Pomfrey's seemed too far away.

"Malfoy wake up ." Al mouthed next to him seeing he was too distracted to speak his mind .

"Fine , but remember Weasley there are witnesses , so…" Scorpius whispered faintly . He did not mean to sound so powerless, but he could not help it , cause although pain was partly fading away so was his control over his body and senses. He saw the red-headed girl approach . Or was it him , who was approaching her ?He really could not tell. Suddenly , she was out of his view and all went black.

"Ok , mmm let me think." A female voice piercing his ears was the first thing he noticed.

"Rose just do something to stop the bleeding alright?" Potter spoke in a hurried manner .

"It is not that simple Al , I have to choose the more suitable one ." The so much despised person replied and to Scorpius' shock she sounded anxious.

"Oi , he's woken up. Hey Malfoy , it's fine you just blacked-out for a moment. But Rose'll fix you up ." Potter said .

"I seriously doubt it ." Scorpius pointed out as louder as he could, which after all wasn't very loud anyway.

"Shut your trap Malfoy and let me think." The girl didn't even look at him , for once more in the same afternoon he was told to shut up and he was starting to get annoyed . yet he remained silent , because at that point he noticed what was happening around him.

He was now lying on the bronze couch near the fireplace , towered by many different people . There was Potter, behind his head and Dalia leaning towards him from the back of the couch together with Lori and Vixie that were mimicking the first girl's worried face . Malcolm and Eric still sitting at their armchairs but lacking their previous slackness and ... he narrowed his eyes . 'No I had not been mistaken .' He thought because this pressure he was feeling since he woke up was not imaginary . Sitting with him , no ! rather crammed next to him , on the small couch was Rose Weasley , herself. 'For Merlin's sake if she stays here for longer I might catch something serious.' He joked to himself in order to calm down .He had never been that close to her , having her body brushing his at every swift she took. He felt the urge to stand up , push her to the floor and then run away and he would have, had it not been for his dizzy head .

"I could use a full-healing charm , however ,as mum always says, such complicated spells bear some risk , so I'd rather just stop the bleeding and reduce the size of the wound . Ok ?" She seemed to be speaking more to herself than anybody else , yet when she finished her sentence she casted a questioning look at Scorpius. 'Is she really expecting me to give her my opinion?' He thought about it for a while then slowly nodded .

The red-haired girl nodded in reply and took out her wand. She placed its tip on his wound and said some unknown spells . Quickly Scorpius' stiffened from pain body relaxed . All ache was gone . And then he saw the hole near his elbow getting smaller and smaller with the blood on it taking a shade of dark-red .

After a minute or two when the blond thought they were done , he tried to stand up , causing Weasley to almost slip from her position at the corner of the sofa. Immediately he moved back and looked at her intently , no feeling whatsoever on his eyes . He was a real talent when in came to concealing his thoughts. The girl who noticed his movement stood up fast and stepped back a few feet. Scorpius straightened his back and when he was sure all dizziness was gone he got up carefully holding his hand.

Everybody's gaze was moving back and forth between the two opponents. The Head-Boy considered for a moment talking to her and saying thanks , but rejected the idea quickly .The Head-Girl showed no intention of talking to him either , instead she just stared at him seriously as if thinking hard. He turned his back at her and after saluting the rest with a raised hand he made his way to his personal dorm .

"I'll take the Hufflepuff Tower ." Weasley spoke over his shoulder . "You can have the west-side classes and the Requirement Room for tonight." Scorpius did not stop, didn't even slowered his pace , but if anyone had been able to see his face at the moment , he could certainly spot the signs of surprise in it.

He nodded .

******************

'Well done Rose , really well done! Thank Merlin you did not get caught attacking the git though. Now imagine one of the Heads catching you red-handed or a prefect seeing you. Oh wait ! You are the one Head and …let me think … the prat who's got wounded by you is the other and as for the prefects, yeah! A little more and they'd be shooting photos of the event.' Rose was feeling like demolishing the wall with her head . She had been in her dorm for about an hour walking upside down so furious she could have opened a hole in the floor . However at about seven she decided to quit trying to destroy school property and sat on her bed making a sound that resembled that of a rock falling in a well .

'What had you been thinking ?' she asked herself , whilst grabbing her knees with her hands. And she really was mad at herself for acting so foolishly . Cause Rose never snapped that way at people and no matter what they would do she did no hex them , especially with such a serious charm. The worst she had ever done to someone for messing up with her was a tripping spell and that had been in fourth year when James had been feeding her Charms Essay to his pet phoenix. Yet now she had cursed the head off Malfoy for insulting her , something he did all the time anyway. She had no idea why she had lost control , of course he had jinxed her first but the spell was not even remotely as serious as hers. 'Fuck.' She swore inwards.

Only, that outburst was not because of her attacking him . No! It was rather for helping him afterwards. 'Why , sweet Merlin , why , did I opened my mouth ? Noone would have suspected me knowing heeling charms had I not spoken. Bloody uncontrollable tongue…' Rose begun laughing at her own words , she giggled hysterically causing her to bump her head at the back of the bed .

"Ahahaha ouch! Hahaha" She muffled a bit too loud . 'Ok enough with this shit , I've got patrol.' She got up clumsily as she always did when at her space and moved towards her trunk . Opening it she found a mess. Books together with clothes and stuff even she couldn't always identify.

'Defence Against The Dark Arts , volume six. No.'

'Hat .No .'

'Herbology volume six. No.'

'Black Venom Cloak. No.'

' Chocolate Frogs, what the hell…? No.' She grabbed a small box and threw it on the floor.

' Pullover , pullover , another pullover. No , no and … no' She was beginning to get mad with herself about her untidiness .

' Transfiguration Essay , fourth year, Sweet Merlin!'

'Jeans . hurray !' she pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and dived back at her cluttered trunk .

'Tales Of The Beetle Bard. No. Crap where's it ?' She kept on digging.

'Oh!' She smiled lightly as she stood up holding a black blouse and a flannel oversized shirt that Al had bought her. He knew how she liked large clothes that were comfortable for a day at bed or near the Common Room's fire.

She got out of her uniform and into the jeans and the black blouse . She hesitated for a moment , then slowly wore the grey-blue flannel shirt and took her wand .

"Nine o'clock, time to go ." She spoke out loud as if there was someone with her at the dorm .

******************

Scorpius left his dorm at exactly eight-thirty . He was already wearing his Crusader Therman brown-bronze shirt and his dark blue jeans and was all set for the party . However he had to be careful . Everyone had been glad that the Weasley girl had asked him to patrol the Requirement Room area , yet none of them cared to worry about the fact that if she ever found out about him knowing and concealing it, a simple healing spell would not be enough . He shivered at the though , since the evening's events were still roaming around his mind relentlessly . 'Couldn't they at least tell her about it? Then the responsibility would be hers too .' He grumbled inwards.

He continued complaining about his luck for a bit longer till he reached the door of the Requirement Room . Nothing could be heard from inside and Scorpius thought it was rather early yet. He slowly opened the door then closed it fast . A deafening sound came from inside and the blond would swear it could have awakened Dumbledore from his grave . 'Shit , this Potter has nerve.' He thought and re-opened the door sneaked in and closed it fast behind him. It took him a moment to adjust to the new environment before he could make out figures in the room. Then he took a look around . Young students dancing and drinking 'Bad Habit.' He reminded himself . In the middle of the room a dance-floor had appeared and a small bar near one corner . He vaguely spotted bottles and glasses of something he seriously doubted to be pumpkin juice. 'That bastard knows how it's done.' He remarked .

"Dear Head-Boy ." Potter was heard from behind him .

"James." The blond saluted a bit more collected .He was used to calling the older Potter brother by his first name since he helped him some years ago .

"Good to see you." He shouted , so as to be heard over the loud music And smiled kindly at the boy in front of him.

Scorpius did not return the smile . Instead he stared at the seventh-year blankly as always .

"I doubt it ." The blond said firmly . The black-haired boy's smile fainted immediately .He seemed a bit embarrassed and somehow taken aback .

"Yeah , right . Just glad it's you and not my beloved cousin that's all. I still can't believe she asked you to take this area . Used your diplomatic skills didn't you ? I heard something about flying birds and healing charms. HAHAHA" He said and then run to greet some more people.

Scorpius was left alone again , which of course was ridiculous , seeing as he was in the middle of a crowded room. He knew of course Felix would not be coming and Ray wasn't talking to him much , because his new friends somehow preferred him staying away from the Head-Boy . 'But there are still the girls .' Scorpius reminded himself , 'And they never fail me.' He smirked to himself . And he had been correct . Less than five minutes passed before a team of sixth-years approached him. They greeted him and begun giggling and talking really fast , so that the boy could barely make out the words : 'Awfully cute tonight, Scorpius.' , 'And Nancy said the most handsome.' , 'I was like, then you're a dream.' , 'Let's dance.' and 'All girls're eating you with their eyes.' And on and on and on . So an hour later, Scorpius was dancing with an extremely annoying fifth-year only to make her stop talking. 'Where has our world gone to?' he thought while moving gently on the dance-floor.

"I'm going to have a drink ." He lied to get rid of the girl .

"Scorpy , could you bring me some too?" The girl asked making a puppy face. But Scorpius with his grand experience with girls did not buy it.

"Clover , I think you're already drunk ." He pointed out indifferently . The girl looked at him trying to be serious but failing terribly . She started giggling , something Scorpius translated to be a sigh of either utter stupidity or real intoxication .

He did not bother saying goodbye to the girl , he simply turned his back and headed to the bar . He sat on one tall chair and stared blakly at the dancing crowd . They seemed to be enjoying themselves and he couldn't forget that usually he was a part of that crowd .

Usually he did not care if his dance partner was stupid cause that made her perfect for the reason he wanted her . Nothing serious of course , fifth-tears were never nice to see in the mornings . But a good snog was always possible and welcome. Always but today . Cause today he was in no mood.

He made one last effort to ease his boredom by scanning the room for familiar faces . He easily found the Potters and Weasleys dominating the place , and in fact young Potter was in surprisingly good terms with his Captain. Scorpius stopped for a moment to look at them . Certainly something was wrong, he observed . 'Let's just hope it turns out well , for the team's sake.' He wished , honestly worried . Then a figure significantly more worrying appeared in the scenery. A figure that failed to blend with the rest of the crowd that night, just like him , only for different reasons. A slim , nice-shaped female of about 16 with auburn-curly hair and a quite shabby outfit made her presence . Her light-blue eyes , that resembled the summer sun looked sincerely distracted not even recognizing Scorpius , who slowly stood up ready to flee. However she was too fast. She reached the bar fast and sat heavily on the seat next to the Gryffindor.

He for his part seemed astonished at her negligence to insult him and found it impossible to move from his seat , although wanting to badly.

"A firewhiskey ,please . No , actually make it a double , even a triple if possible ." The red-head muttered coldly and laughed sternly at a seventh-year who was doing barman duties for the night.

Scorpius , dared to shoot her a questioning look. No reply came. He begun staring at her impolitely . Still no reaction . For half an hour the only thing that came out of her mouth was 'Yeah one more , mate.' .

Scorpius was turning more and more irritated at her indifference . So when he could not hold back his curiosity he spat at her.

"Hey , Weasley , what the fuck is up with you ?" He wanted an answer and didn't care what the outcome would be. She slowly moved herself so as to look at him face-to-face . And while doing so , she gulped another glass of firewhiskey .

"Malfoy ! I had actually forgotten of you for a few hours , can we please go back to that state ?" She smirked . He was struck dumb. 'She never smirks!' Scorpius told himself . 'She laughs or grins but never ever smirks.' He could not tell if he felt annoyed or sad about it.

"Stop smirking you scum , that's my thing." It was meant to be a threat but it came more like a joke and the boy made no effort to correct it .

"I know Malfoy , you're practically the King of smirking, the Emperor of sarcastic smiles I wouldn't dare to challenge you." Scorpius guessed she did not mean to make it sound funny either but it just came out that way . Nevertheless he could not hide a grin .

"You're more entertaining , when you're drunk Weasley ." The blond observed casually .

"Intoxication makes you a bit less of a bookworm , I suppose ."He concluded with satisfaction.

"No, it just makes me dizzy Malfoy and I can't see your face clearly , so my mood is rather untouched by your arrogant and pompous characteristics." The last word came a bit muffled because of the red-heads state and Scorpius started laughing hardly. He thought that moment might had been the highlight of the evening. 'How strange , that my mood finally improved when that prick came .' he considered.

But , his good mood was bound to be destroyed . He saw a hand raising at the level of his face and beginning to move towards it quickly . He , due to his quidditch training and his soberness , used one of his own hands to stop the one coming up to his face.

"Fuck ! Are you still mad about earlier Weasley ? I mean, I'm beginning to think the only reason you healed me is to attack me again." He was now standing on his feet still holding the girl's wrist on his hand and staring at her like a bear that had been woken up during winter time. Surprisingly , though Weasley seemed equally dumbfounded , like just now she had realized what she had done. She made a weak effort to regain her hand , but seeing as it was impossible she just stared back at the tall boy .

"Can you please …?" She spoke again with no flavor whatsoever in her voice.

"No , I can't , you're a bloody dangerous bitch ." He was furious.

"Just , let go…" She tried again , still shaken .

"Shut your mouth ." His voice was as hoarse as ever.

"I-I ." She was glancing at the floor , looking embarrassed , but Scorpius didn't notice.

"I said- " His mouth closed suddenly , only to open a minute later , in awe.

The person in front of him was crying . He commanded himself not to pay attention , not to get interested and in order to do so he concentrated on the tears instead of the person shedding them. It was a rather idiotic thing to do, but he had no choice , he was unable to look away. So he stared at the tears. Tears coming from her blue eyes, moving to her red cheeks and running down her long white neck to her blouse. Tears , one , two , three , four, five , now two together , and a sob. More sobs… and tears . She was now looking away from him , yet she could not leave , cause he was unconsciously still holding her hand. He kept on counting and she kept on weeping .

"Will you stop crying already? I lost count." He said annoyed , and just then he opened his eyes wide . 'Oups , I said that out loud.'

She gave him a weak glimpse .

"Count of what?" She seemed interested and Scorpius saw no reason to conceal his occupation.

"Of tears." He replied as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"You were counting …tears?" She made a strange face and then a small barely audible smile made its way to her mouth.

"Yeah . What did you expected , that I'd console you or something ridiculous?" He mocked , trying to persuade himself that even when she was sobbing he had felt no wish to say a good word.

"Well , yes." She confessed . Scorpius opened his eyes wider .

"Seriously?" He asked , a sincere question in his part.

"I believe you are not as heartless as you seem ." She pointed out calmly not caring that the boy next to her was at the verge of a heart-attack.

"And yes, I know it is awfully stupid cause you hate me , but that's what I thought. But well-done , you proved me wrong." She was not mocking him or joking , her voice was truthful .

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"And by the way , sorry for trying to kill you , ermm, twice today." She added, and there came a usual reaction , embarrassment . The blond felt almost too happy to see it.

"It's fine I think. So what's your deal tonight?" He said thoughtfully .

"I think I'll just need a few more glasses till I manage to speak about it." Weasley said.

"Better not." The blond Gryffindor spoke in a hurry as if scared someone would listen .

"Oh yes, yes , it is necessary ." She insisted .

"Drinking is the worst you can do in a moment like that ." The know-it-all tone was evident.

"Perhaps , but it makes one speak and laugh." She answered plainly , not caring it sounded childish.

"I can see that."

"Then maybe it's you who needs a drink." She was laughing now .

"I don't think so. I don' drink." He declared.

"I see .Another one for me then." Her voice resembled that of a three-year-old. Scorpius watched her as she drunk and drunk and drunk.

"Don't you think that's enough?" He asked sometime later .

"After what I've seen nothing is enough."

********************

"So It's about that prick of yours , Davies ?" Malfoy said using his insightful tone that made Rose wonder if he had mind-reading skills. But she shoved past the idea . Instead she concentrated on her dizziness .

"Isn't it always about you boys , when it comes to trouble?" She declared more than asked . The blond boy nodded.

"He is a bloody prat, snogging Vixie Trevs in the entrance, he was! I mean tell me, what's wrong with me. And yes I know how unbelievably clisse is that phrase , but it became a clisse for a reason right?" She had no idea what she was talking about , various thoughts were making their way to her mouth and she could not stop them.

"Weasley , I hate you , do you really think I am the right person to answer this?" 'True.' She thought and remained silent for a while.

"Just for now suppose you don't .Nobody else is available." She requested .

"Ooook. But I promise nothing." He mocked , hi eyes sparkling from excitement. To him it was obviously a game.

"Begin then." She encouraged .

"Well , you're bossy and too consumed with studying , plus you are not what we'd call a party girl , I mean your own cousins didn't tell you about this. Not to mention that you obviously kiss awfully ." He was cool and calm as he said all this right at her face ' She asked for it' He told himself .

"Well-said .But I don't kiss awfully." She looked one third sad and two thirds thoughtful. He made a hand gesture that said 'I speak now.' And continued.

"However , even I , -having of course forgotten I hate you- cannot deny the fact that you do possess good looks , if one is into weirdoes with untamed hair , and you are sort of witty , in an annoying way. Ah , yes and , from what I've heard you quite manage the funny part – I certainly don't see it but…-most boys must think so, cause you've got some fans. Nothing comparing to mines of course. **I** have followers , but you too seem to have raised people's interest." He appeared to have finished , yet after he took a deep breath , like gathering courage , he spoke again.

"So all in all , I think it had been pretty foolish of him to go on snogging that girl." Rose gave him a smile . She could not believe what she was doing but excused herself saying the smile was to his not-hating-Rose self. However she regretted it soon .

"He shouldn't have done it here , in public, that everyone could see . A deserted classroom would have been ideal. That's where **I** snog other people's girls ." He added proudly , knowing he had reached his target.

"Drop it Malfoy , I believe nothing. You already declared I didn't deserve it so you can't take it back." She laughed lightly . Her mood was strangely improving. He rolled his eyes and mimicked her reaction. She heard him laugh, kind and smooth. 'He never laughs that way.' She thought as her ears tried to memorize the sound of it.

"Stop laughing stupidly Malfoy . That's my thing." She repeated his words from before .

" Ha ! Nicely said , I guess you consider yourself the Queen of Laughing , Founder of Giggling or something." He replied in the same manner she had previously replied to his comment. And then the most unexpected thing occurred . They both started to laugh , not at each other but with each other. Rose felt her worries lift. It was all too funny .

"Xander , where are ya mate?" A voice was suddenly heard from the dancing crowd . Both Rose and Scorpius raised their heads to the direction of the sound. She felt her blood freezing and her body stiffening. The boy in the next seat seemed to notice so he stood up and said as calm as ever.

"I'm too tired to stay and enjoy my boredom and your misery Weasley , I'm off ."

"Oh" Rose could not pay attention to him , instead she was staring at Fred who was still shouting the prat's name.

"Care to join?" The blond quickly returned to his position as the center of Rose's attention. She looked at him weakly .His face was calm and serious as usual , no sign of his former laughing , yet a hint of worry , Rose thought she saw, or maybe it was just her intoxicated self that made things up. She could not feel her legs or her head . The dance-floor seemed to spin and she was feeling the urge to puke , no wonder she was starting to believe the blond wanted to help out.

"If you can handle me." She joked but her bad state made it impossible for one to laugh .

" No question of handling , you go your way and I go mine , it just happens we go to the same place." To Rose it sounded rather sophisticated and well… a tad poetic . She followed him out of the Requirement Room and to the stairs .

"Oh, maid most dear, I am not here,

I have no place, no part,

No dwelling more by sea or shore,

But only in thy heart ! " She recited .

"What's that supposed to be?" The blond boy asked in a rude tone .

"Are you mocking me?" He sounded seriously affected and offended.

"It's just a lullaby , my grand-mother used to sing to me when I was little. It sort of fitted with what you just said. " She explained not wishing to reignite the former fight.

"You've got muggle family right?That's how he know it?" He asked embarrassed for his mistake.

"Yeah , it is a traditional muggle poem. Quite sad." She stared at the ceiling as if trying to observe something special there.

"I've never read muggle literature or poetry , though I thought of it ." Malfoy mentioned equally absentminded.

"You should ." Rose commented still searching the ceiling for her imaginary target and whispering a sad tune.

He looked down at her .

"How does it go , the lullaby I mean." He sounded hesitant , unsure of weather he should ask or not.

"Hmm , it's really been a long time since I last heard of it. It goes like , ' I said I will sail to my love this night,

At the other side of the world.

But a dove that perched upon the mast,' then, something , something , something…then,

'Let me alone, the dream is my own,

And my heart is full of rest,

My heart is full of rest.' And from now on I just remember bits and pieces,

'My true love fares on this great hill,

I look'd in his hut, but all was still,

My love was gone away.

My love with the true heart!...

My love he stood at my right hand,

His eyes were grave and sweet;

Methought he said, "In this fair land,

O is it thus we meet!....

Ah, maid most dear, I am not here,

I have no place, no part,

No dwelling more by sea or shore,

But only in thy heart!' and that's the end of it I guess. Feel free to laugh." Rose felt her cheeks grow red , as it came to her , that for sometime she had been singing , out loud , to Malfoy ! 'And there goes my pride.' She thought , cursing herself for drinking too much , because indeed after a while Malfoy did begun laughing .

"Weasley are you trying to deafen me or what? Singing like that on my face." He smirked joyfully .

"**You** asked it, besides I'm fully intoxicated I have no idea what I'm doing whatsoever." Rose spoke honestly , not caring she was in fact admitting her voice sucked . '

"Obviously ." He agreed . They had now reached the Heads Common Room and Malfoy gave the password to the portrait and moved inside , Rose following short after. They both begun heading towards their dorms when the red-haired girl shouted . "Malfoy ! Remember our truce finishes tonight."

"Sure it does , I could not handle one more night pretending I don't hate you." He opened the door to his room as he said that.

"I know , so let me just tell you, I think , the intoxicated me and the not-hating-me you can really get along ." Rose smiled to herself . She knew her words had affected the Head-Boy's mentality and was extremely glad about it . She opened her own wooden door and hurried into her bed without taking off her clothes . She fell asleep quickly but before doing so the image of a tall-blond person smiling came to her . ' It might even suit him.' She pointed out, but then the image changed to this of a brown-haired boy holding another girl, kissing her passionately and Rose felt new tears up her eyes , so she closed them shut .

*****************

A/N: End of chapter here …believe it or not!

A)OK an extremely long one , sorry I got carried away …

B)There was a lot of interaction thought wasn't it?

C) I did not mean to make Xander that bad but it just happened .

D) I hope noone found the poem at the end too stupid , I quite like it (Disclaimer: I do not own the poem)

E) Pliz review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisses

Sarah


	8. Cum Tacent, Clamant

A/N : Hello Everybody Thanks for reading

I really hope there would be more reviews…..

The good part isn't yet starting but I think that is interesting too , no?

It is a Flash-forward , Rose POV

I own nothing otherwise I would be writhing this from Ibiza not my bedroom.

Chapter 8

"_Happy New Year , Rosie." Her father said happily and hugged her . Rose had been home for about two weeks .Two weeks that should have been magnificent , ideal , unforgettable , like it had been in previous year__s. Yet that was not the case this particular year. The year Rose Weasley counted as her sixth in Hogwarts . The year Rose found out the truth . The year Rosie knew to be __**the year before the last .**_

"_You too dad ." She said kissing her father's cheek . Ron Weasley looked for a moment at his daughter with adoration and Rose felt her stomach acking from guilt. Because she understood better than anyone how wrong her father was for being proud ._

_Her father's face turned back to his wife and Rose found the opportunity to leave . She run to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She __fell heavily to her bed and stood there crumpled, listening to the cheers from downstairs until her sobs covered them. She always praised herself for not being weepy , however during the last weeks all her reputation was ruined. Because she had spent most of her nights watering her pillow and most of her days trying not to break into tears. _

_Tears. Tears that were a big part of her life now. She remembered that party, months ago, when she and Scorpius had been together and she , fully drunk, begun crying in front of him. She recalled him saying he counted her tears , which sounded like a nuts idea at the time __. But now , that she had become sort of an expert in weeping, she knew that an activity like that could really comfort one . She in fact resorted to it quite often when it seemed unbearable to watch her red eyes in the mirror._

_Her mother caught her once shedding tears over a Charms Essay and got really pushy asking what on earth had happened . 'What on earth has happened huh?' Rose sensed sarcasm invading her mind. 'A mess , a great mess .' She answered , yet she knew it was a rather immature way of putting forward the situation._

'_No it is not just a mess , it is __a- , a-' Somehow it seemed she was searching for a word so heavy as to describe all those powerful and painful emotion that burdened her. She sighed and rubbed her probably red by then eyes. 'Bugger Rose , you deserve it , your fair share of angst , so stop complaining.' She told herself grimly. 'He had been going through this for four years . Sweet Merlin! And he never said a word. No! They all never did.' She played with a ribbon she had kept from her presents and as she made those thoughts she tied the ribbon so hard that her fingers soon turned white. _

'_So what now ? I wonder what they're all doing now __… Maybe they should leave or perhaps I should do it myself instead of expecting everyone else to.' She knew though very well that she would have to return to Hogwarts no matter how scary things would turn out to be . 'I must fight .' She ordered , but no strength was left to her . She closed her eyes and tried to sleep . Nothing came . Sleep was a rare treat lately. _

_Suddenly a sound different from the usual cheers came from downstairs. _

"_Malfoy , what are you doing here?" Rose heard a voice that resembled her father's greatly. Forgetting her former lack of power she stood up and moved quickly back at their living room._

_There , between her mum , her dad and Uncle-Harry stood a blond man of about forty five wearing a black traveling cloak. But what really caught once attention was his face pale and awfully frightened. Rose realized his identity immediately .It was Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' dad. _

"_I-I'm sorry for interrupting Weasley , Granger , Potter , Weasley ."He greeted "It is urgent." He looked a bit more collected as soon as he observed the great number of people that were staring at him._

"_Ok ." Said Ron suspiciously , however the look he received from his wife made his face turn kinder._

"_Hello Draco , come on in." Was all her mother said._

"_Yes , thanks." He spoke without thinking , he should have been a lot worried, Rose guessed ._

"_So , what is it all about?" Uncle-Harry's turn to speak had come. Mr Malfoy stared at him for a moment and then spoke._

"_It is about my son , Scorpius . He has disappeared some days ago and – well we are very worried , Astoria and I ." Everybody's gaze softened . Rose opened her blood-shot eyes wide. Her heart beating fast in her chest, that was beginning to hurt. 'Oh my god , oh my god , oh my god.' She mouthed._

"_Don't worry , I'm sure he's just going through a bad phase . He'll come back soon , you'll see." Aunt-Ginny said smiling and Rose thought that if she still held a grudge against the man she surely didn't show it._

"_No –No , he would never do that and, well, there is also this other thing…" He looked at the floor hesitant to speak . Ron stared at him seriously for a moment and then said._

"_My office is this way , come on." He turned his back and leaded the blond man to his and his wife's office. Rose was sure now the heard-attack was on its way. 'He left, the wise thing to do.' She thought , yet pain was all over her__ and she found it hard to stay calm._

"_Rose please come here for a minute." Ron's voice sounded from the office and Rose slowly moved that way scared that her feet would turn numb and fail her. When she was in the room and had closed the door behind her she saw three pairs of eyes staring._

"_Rosie , Mr Malfoy here has a question for you. Maybe it will help find Scorpius so do your best to answer." Hermione said with a kind calm voice , that Rose was not accustomed to . Her mother was always loud and energetic, just like her. _

"_Ok." She whispered._

"_Well , Rose I was wondering if you have talked or seen Scorpius during the holidays." The Malfoy man asked politely._

"_No ." She replied weakly. Her feet were trembling . Did he knew ? Was there something more to the story?_

"_Oh. And have you observed something strange in his behavior lately?" He continued a tad discouraged._

"_No." Rose could tell she sounded rude but thought it was better than saying something she shouldn't. _

"_I see , so no ideas as to where he might be?" He made one more effort ._

"_I'm sorry ." Rose looked away from him , in case he had the power to read her gazes as his son did. _

"_Was he very sad when you last saw him Rose?" The man's question seemed foolish to her . What was that supposed to mean ? She had no idea as to what her reply should be. Then she realized her parents were out of the room and she froze even more. She had heard stories of the man…_

"_I see you don't understand. I guess you don't know." He pointed out sadly and Rose was sure he was having a burden of his own . 'Oh , I do know!' she assured herself._

"_You see some years ago , well Scorpius – he tried to – he jump__ed off a cliff." He said in a serious tone. Rose looked at him with big shocked eyes. 'What?' She felt sick , very sick._

"_And I thought that his long absence , or the fact that he has not communicated with us , it might mean …" Mr Malfoy seemed in pain and Rose believed she was really going to faint . 'Scorpius ? The Scorpius I know would never…He liked life too much and parties and school… Yet that Scorpius had been a lie . A big fat lie.' New tears welled up her eyes._

"_No ! No sir , I doubt it ." She had no idea why she said that , since she had no proof of it being untrue . It was probably the fact that she felt terribly sorry for the man ._

"_Yes?" He sounded hopeful . "Cause I could never forgive myself if he- Oh dear Merlin ." He looked tearful himself now , just like her and Rose sensed her mind closing and her heart bumping . Without knowing what she was doing she ran towards the man near the office and hugged him . He felt taken aback but soon he hugged the girl kindly. The hug reminded Rose of those her father gave her often, but there was something more. Because unlike her dad that man was feeling the same angst and pain she did and it was comforting. After a minute the man stood up and looked at her closely._

"_Sir I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind ." She said not willing to lie anymore . _

"_Yes, I know , but he says nothing , just like you my girl." He observed and Rose confirmed that Scorpius had indeed inherited his father's scanning gaze._

"_I'm sorry ." She grew red ._

"_I know ." He declared looking better now. _

"_You could still ask Felix and Ray to search for him . I believe they would be able to spot him somehow." She commented shyly ._

"_Good idea. I'll sent an owl if he's found ok?" He said and then left the room .Rose heard him saying goodnight to her parents and uncles and aunts but no longer paid attention._

_*********************_

Cum tacent, clamant - When they remain silent, they cry out

Bronze was probably the best color ever created , thought Scorpius as he stared at the dark brown ceiling of the Heads' Common Room. The rising sun hitting it and turning it shinier and brighter ,just like his favorite shade of bronze. It was not even seven yet , but he –for once in his life – had woken up early . First he had checked the room for any signs of the Head-Girl and when he spotted none he opened the windows that faced the east and shoved himself on the bronze-turning-to-orange-because-of-the-sun sofa . He always had a thing for that sofa , he admitted , just like he had a thing for bronze , brooms and red-heads . 'Red-heads?' He seemed troubled . 'I thought it was black-haired chicks we're into .' His self pointed out at him . 'Wow , great now I'm addressing myself as a "we"! Awesome , insanity has finally arrived!' He frowned slightly at his stupidity . 'Red-heads ! Ha! They're like clowns .Yeah.' He reminded himself and frustrated he walked to the half-open window.

'Oh , just fuck it , I haven't got all day so let's enjoy it for as long as it lasts.' He referred to the sunlight that was now blinding him and the November wind that hit his face mercilessly . 'Feels perfect .' He remarked soon after. Though he usually was like an over-charged battery , running and pulling pranks , pulling pranks and running , there were those curious times he preferred relaxing in the sunlight like that. Scorpius sometimes thought the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor for the sole reason that he was so frantic with sun . Slytherin , in the dungeons, would have been a torture , he gathered .

But being a Head-Boy , oh that was fun simply because of this great view they had . The Castle, the Lake , the Forbidden Forest . No girl in Hogwarts could compare to that. 'Ok . Now you sound like a bloody sissy .' He declared to himself .

'Funny thing though , there is something missing from the scenery.' he observed , 'No idea , what…' And just like that , out of nowhere a melody came . A sweet , taming tune that made him wanna smile. And verses , peculiar verses 'Oh maid most dear , I am not here ,

I have no place , no part,

no dwelling more , by sea or shore ,

but only in the heart.'

"Oh man , that sucks." He thought, remembering , whose words he was repeating . He was starting to get mad at how she insisted on messing with his head that morning.

"What is it Malfoy ? Saw your reflection in the window and got scared?" Scorpius felt the air in the room getting more hostile . 'Hurray ,I was actually speaking out loud.' He cheered inwards.

" What is it Weasley ? Got up in the wrong side of the bed today? Or perhaps, being cheated hurts a tad , huh?" Was all he said out loud with a smirk.

"None of your business Malfoy." She glared at him .

"Sure , I just feel sad for you Weasley . Seeing as there probably never be anyone else as blind as Davies to snog you. Better start considering monkery." He widened his smirk profoundly , in order to torture her more for ruining his morning.

"Just go fuck some fifth-year Malfoy and leave me alone." She replied , rather harshly in Scorpius' opinion.

"Language , Weasley , Language ! I see now that, if someone wants to go out with you he'll have to put up with not only your repulsive appearance, but your swearing as well. No question your boy cheats on you . I almost feel sorry for him." He grinned and joy filled him , cause he knew he had hurt her . Her face got red and then pale . Her eyes turned red and the blond could guess what stood behind them. Tears. He did not mind seeing them coming out . They might in fact make his mood.

Last night he had been a little confused , what with the music, the smoke and with his tired mind , he had felt bad for the bitch . But today was a new day. No mercy today , no bad feelings . From his part of course . She had every right to feel as depressed as she wished . 'Ha , ha , ha.'

"You don't need to run around yelling what a scum you are Malfoy . Trust me , we know." She replied acidly yet barely holding her sobs back.

"I don't understand what you're talking about ." He said seriously , as if he was the offended one there.

"I'm saying I remember nothing from last night , after when I saw your miserable existence . So no need to make up for it by extra-insulting me today.

"Huh, just so you know Weasley neither do I , fortunately ." He set his trap and waited expectantly .

"You're quite a liar Malfoy ! You remained sober all night , how can you-" She cut her sentence abruptly and Scorpius felt like cheering . 'Gotcha!' he exclaimed from the inside.

" Speaking of liars !" He snapped at her joyfully .

********************

Rose stared at his presence carefully, ignoring her wet eyes . He had satisfaction written on his forehead, because he had managed to trick her into confessing –sort of- that she perfectly remembered all last night's embarrassing events. She had hoped everything would be forgotten but her luck had obviously abandoned her since yesterday . After seeing her boyfriend kissing Vixie bloody Ardent , she was feeling a pain in her chest and knew it was all because of his treachery. She –for her part- had never been in love with Ravenclaw's Captain , however she fancied him a lot and even after being together for months she still felt nice around him and over-looked his annoying at times behavior . 'This I will not over-look .' she assured herself . Rose was not really one of those that forgave such things , his apologies , she had already decided , would be pointless. The liking was all gone since she saw his mouth on hers. Ok, maybe not all liking , but the teeny tiny part that remained would be concealed and soon disposed . She heard someone moving around her. 'Oups , I forgot him.' She silently exclaimed . She turned and studied his feeling-deprived , motionless , cocky and smug frame . 'Pathetic' She considered saying , but regretted it. What would have been the point of telling someone like him off. He was so full of himself that could never take in her words and actually put them to good use.

So instead she picked up her bag that was lying on the floor and moved towards the door . Yet before finally departing she casted him one final look, that was not meant to show anger or disgust but rather her initial purpose . Her initial objective , which was to say thanks . Yes , she Rose Weasley had woken up early to find the bastard and thank him for his sorry excuse of helping . Only he , like a bastard that he was , treated her like rubbish , as always , so the initial purpose was gone . At least up until she was about to leave . Then she gave him that look , the look that screamed that he was a bloody fool and that all she meant was good , that she still didn't hate him , and that it would have been better had he not hated her either . And so on .

Rose mentally slapped herself to wake up from her delirium .

She rushed out bumping the door behind her back . She walked the corridors highly irritated about her attitude , cause although she deeply despised him , hate was not in her , it was over there at his gaze , most times when she was near . And when she wasn't , she had never observed him closely when not shouting at him . But that morning , when admiring the scenery he seemed really nice and –what the hell – handsome .

Rose had heard girls saying he was good-looking , actually a sex-symbol was usually how they described him , but constantly failed to notice it . And that was probably her time to be contradicted . Yeah , with all the light showering him gently pointing out his tall structure , causing his hair to look silver –white , how could one deny he was –relatively according to Rose- handsome and aristocratic. 'Fuck ! Stop crying it out you fool , he doesn't have to know you noticed .' She ordered and quickly turned her attention to something else coming her way.

"Rosie!" An all-too-familiar voice called out.

"What do you want Xander?" She inquired coldly.

"Hey , what's the proble -?" He concentrated on her eyes looking for clues .

"What's the problem? You're asking me ? Actually it should have been me to ask what exactly is your problem that made you snog Ardent yesterday at the party like there was no tomorrow?" She had no intention of waiting for a confession so she spat it out on his face . He widened his eyes and then made an effort to come close but she pushed him away.

"Listen , baby I was totally drunk , I – I" He spurred .

"Save it Xander. It is over . I won't have any of it ." She sounded sharp and strict no matter how weak she felt .

"Come on Rosie , it was just once , we'll be fine if you just stop acting childishly and forget-" He suggested still not losing his confidence , something that annoyed Rose even more that him cheating.

"Get lost Davies . I've had enough with you." She yelled at him and raised her hand and pointed the end of the corridor to enhance her words.

"Damn it , Rose , will you ever quit being a bitch?" He spat at her face and at the same time moved closer clawing her wrist violently. Rose felt agony rising in her , not only due to the tall , now threatening figure but also because of the similarity his words bore to what Malfoy had said last night.

"She said drop it you arse!" A strong familiar voice spoke and Ray approached her and put his hand on her shoulder .

"Stay out of this Fairfax." The curly-haired boy barked but Ray was not one of those who put up with such behaviors . He walked straightly to the other guy and punched him in the nose .

"That's for you Rose ." He announced and taking her hand , he left the corridor and the boy with the bleeding nostrils behind.

They walked wordlessly for a while and when they were just out of the Great Hall he spoke to her.

"Rose , I'm sorry if I embarrassed you ." He said with a shameful expression and didn't even dare to look up at her. She smiled slowly and her eyes brightened.

"Thanks . Really Ray ." He stopped immediately and laughed lightly .

"I thought he could use a blow. I had no idea he did such a thing , the –" He just then realized how sad his companion was despite the faint smile she had been wearing . He turned and caressed her shoulder caringly . Then as he felt it going up and down he reached with his other hand and rubbed her back .

"I'm ok , you can go Ray ." She told him some minutes later and he, being obedient , entered the Great Hall. He was a great person Rose thought and the faint smile reappeared .

*****************

Ray had been late for breakfast , Scorpius observed . That boy never had time for him since he begun making new friends . The price they had to pay . 'If I die being deprived of my mates I'll be really pissed off .' he joked . But there was no need for complaints because Ray rushed to sit besides him in the Gryffindor Table soon after.

"That bastard!" He mumbled and Scorpius stared at him questioningly .

"Oh , hey mate , 'morning . Just furious about that arse Davies that's all." He explained , somehow ashamed .

"What about Davies?" The blond pretended he had no idea.

"Well , apparently he was cheating on Ro-, I mean Weasley ." He commented his voice hardly above a whisper.

"So what ? good for him." Scorpius was a bit angry with his friend for standing up for the girl , forgetting that last night he had done so himself.

"He was arrogant enough to tell her to forget about it and stop being childish!" Ray begun defending his case with a barely audible voice.

"Hah , as expected form a prick like him." Scopius wore his indifferent face , but Ray did not fail to notice his eyes darkening, something not Scorpius himself realize doing.

"Yeah , well what's new around mate? Spoken to Ix lately?" Scorpius was thoughtful . No , he hadn't seen Ix for days , he explained but he planned on paying him a visit in the Slytherin Common Room where he had inhabited those days.

"Good idea , you being Head-Boy and all." The brown-haired boy commented.

"So , I reckon you're not coming huh?" The Head-Boy seemed disappointed . He really missed spending time with his two friends .

"Nah , I'll be with , erm , y'know, Weasley." Ray found it very hard to conceal a hint of content about the fact to Scorpius who had the annoying habit of reading people's thoughts . 'Hah , listen to yourself Ray , you must have lost your mind.' It was supposed to be a torture hanging out with her. However , during the last weeks he had caught himself more than once enjoying her company , which after all was very disturbing. Ray could not understand why lately his opinion about her was changing.

"But I'll see ya on the game in the evening ok?" He added trying to make amends for his dumping them again .

"I guess so." Scorpius shrugged giving up.

He finished his breakfast and headed to the classroom . It was Thursday and first came History of Magic with Slytherins. 'Good.' thought the blond boy , 'I'll have a chance to talk to Ix.' . He grabbed his parchment and headed to the left corridor . There a strange sight caught his eye . About ten people were standing in the corner of a corridor nearby their loud voices easily audible from miles away . Scorpius , suddenly remembering his status as a Head-Boy , approached the group cautiously , because by then he had identified it to be part of the enlarged Weasley-Potter clan. And indeed as he moved closer he recognized , James Potter , Albus , Hugo Weasley , his cousin Louis , Dominique Weasley , Lucy Weasley , Fred Weasley and in the middle of them all a dark-haired girl that Scorpius knew to be the infamous Lily Potter. As for her she seemed to be holding something like a human that trembled furiously . 'Who's the lucky mate?' He wondered , knowing that the poor boy's or girl's chances of surviving were minimal.

"Ok, what's going on people?" He inquired calmly looking from one readhead to another.

"Oh, sod off , Malfoy. This is none of your business." Fred Weasley said not honoring the Head-Boy with a glance .

"I'm the bloody Head-Boy ." Shouted Scorpius exasperated that noone acknowledged his position. "I think that makes it my business."

"Fine, have it your way, when we finish with Davies we'll deal with you." Fred retorted , still not paying any attention to him.

"That is enough!" Snapped an out-raged Scorpius and neared the team.

"You bloody prat , how did you dare –" Someone Scorpius thought was Lucy Weasley said.

"I-I …" The creature that was supposed to be Davies mumbled.

"Shut up , before I transform into a cockroach." Dominique Weasley's wand was now closely near the boy's neck.

"You'll have to bit me to this Dom." James hissed moving his stick accordingly.

Scorpius stood there for a moment admiring the family's unity . Then pushed violently some people aside so to reach the centre .

The first thing he saw was a relatively short girl with black hair and blue eyes with her fist inches from Davies' cheek.

"Doing that to Rose you bastard ! She loved you and she thought you did too." She howled as she leaned over him like a menacing beast . "Of course it doesn't matter now , you being dead and all." She added.

"Everybody stop this instant !" Scorpius clenched his teeth . No reaction.

"Fine , since you don't dissolve peacefully I shall begin taking points." He said stiffly.

"Do as you want Scorpius we're not leaving until we give this arse a lesson to remember." James declared still pretty agitated and most of the other's nodded .

"James, just pull yourself together . I doubt you'd like Davies to be the reason we lose the cup this year." Scoprius tried to reason him.

"The older Potter brother stared at him for a minute then turned to his brother .

"Al , maybe we should just -. I mean for the time at least." Albus Potter messed his hair thinking about his brother's suggestion.

"Yeah." He answered thoughtfully after a moment. "Come on guys let's just drop it for now."

"There's no way I'm letting him get away with what he did to Rosie." Lucy exclaimed shooting an annoyed look at her cousins.

"We can always prank his ass off, without the honorable Head-Boy knowing." Hugo commented for the first time .

"I …s'ppose so." Lucy seemed taken aback .

Meanwhile Scorpius tried to follow the dialogue and keep an eye on the Potter girl who still had not released Davies. Slowly all of them began taking some steps back .They were still sending threats over to the Ravenclaw Captain but concealed their wands and their fists.

"Lils, just let him go , you've hit him enough." Hugo called out to the Slytherin.

"Hmrff" The girl growled .

The Head-Boy placed his body in front of the brown-haired Ravenclaw in case anyone changed his mind last minute , but no such sign appeared. Scorpius signed loudly , but it happened to be a bit too early to celebrate.

"Yeah, get lost you jerks. And just so you know she totally deserved it , for being such an uptight bitch and all." Davies spat to them all and in a blink of an eye they had turned back and now ten wands were pointed at Scorpius who stood in the middle.

"Can't keep your mouth shut Davies?" The blond hissed irritated.

"Why do you even bother talking Malfoy , you're just a worthless bastard, traitor's son. No wonder noone -." And just then Davies sentence was cut violently . Scorpius who had remained calm for long enough grabbed the other boy from his collar and made him part of the nearby wall.

"One more word and you're dead!" The Head-Boy had almost lifted the other boy from the ground. And the Ravenclaw would really be dead had the Weasleys and Potters not started chuckling and giggling.

"Hahaha, so much for peace and order Malfoy ." James called from behind the boy's back . "Had a good laugh though. Well, we're off." He turned and left, his laughing echoing through the now empty corridor.

***************

Rose found herself in late afternoon sitting in the Gryffindor terraces minutes before the game would begin. Next to her was Ray and Lily who were mixed up in a hot argument regarding the capacities of the Hufflepuff Keeper . Lily insisted he was one of the worst Keepers she had ever seen , whereas Ray defended him by explaining how he had been sick for the past few days and that his skills were equal to everyone else's. However Rose paid no attention to them . She had been too busy assessing the recent events . Her being cheated on, her getting awfully drunk, her singing to Malfoy, her breaking up…unaware of the fact that the real turn of events hadn't yet arrived.

"You're trying to tell me he is as good as Rosie or Hugo? Oh please Fairfax." Lily laughed hard .

"Yes I am . The boy's the bloody Captain how could he not be good?" He quickly retorted .

"Imagine how awful the rest must be." Lily scanned the Hufflpuff team smirking.

"Potter you're too small to speak that way. Let us older kids judge." A calm strict voice was heard . 'This is it I'm fed up with people that always surprise you coming from the back .Is it me or everyone in this school has taken literally the saying "speak behind ones back" ? Someone just tell them it is not funny anymore.' Rose made a face and bit her upper lip at the thought.

"Corbel?! Is this really you? Thank Merlin! People's imagination , let me tell you was running wild." Her cousin called out at the black-haired tall boy. "I was told you either got kidnapped by a wild pack of Yetis and now live at the Himalaya or found out Grawp is you soul mate and plan on getting married in the summer." Lily wore a mocking expression and seemed to be really entertained.

"You heard the rumors Potter or was it you that spread them?" Felix Corbel mimicked her expression and grinned .

"Bit of both .So where you've been? 'M surprised you even found the way to the pitch , being locked up all day and all." Rose stared at the two Slytherins in amazement. To her it was really spectacular how they snapped at each other with so much violence and still be good friends from what she had heard.

"Your screams and shrieks leaded my way Potter." He replied faking an amicable smile that bore the obvious sighs of mischief.

"Why, thank you Corbel." She stood up and made a small theatrical bow.

"Will you both cut the crap?" A slightly annoyed Ray cried out as the game had just begun. The two people the stood face to face turned to eye the Hufflepuff .

"Ruined our performance mate, you did." Corbel moaned and quietly sat next to Lily , who looked just too excited to see him. She started shooting numerous questions at him and demanded an answer.

But Rose no longer paid attention to them cause the match had begun and despite her unwillingness to watch it the player inside was awakened.

She observed and cheered as Gryffindor won some points and even shouted a 'Go Gryffindor' when her brother caught the quaffle with a memorable dive. 'We're gonna win.' She assured herself. Of course the 'we' was rather unfortunate since she was a Ravenclaw , yet when it was not her team playing the game, she was Gruffindor full-force. And this was one of those times. Will's team was in great shape and they all did enormously well. Rose in fact wondered how they were only 60 point ahead the Hufflepuffs , who quite frankly shucked.

Her cousin , Al , especially was incredible . 'One of his best games , if not the best.' Rose admitted , and waved at her black-haired cousin. He grinned and waved back , but the redhead was not watching him because the Hufflepuff Beater, Audrey Dubosc , took the opportunity to send the Bludger his way . Rose opened her mouth and tried to warn her cousin but it seemed someone else was taking care of it. Will smelled the danger and crossed the pitch quickly . When the Gryffindor Captain was close enough she hit the Bludger so hard it made her broom move back some meters. Rose smiled and sighed. 'Thank Merlin Will is there and takes care of the idiot.' She thought .

Al gave the short girl an appreciative look and said something that Rose translated as 'Thanks' . However Will's fellow Beater seemed less satisfied . Malfoy shouted that she was a prick to leave him handle the entire Hufflepuff team on his own with a Bludger aiming at his arse. Will quickly regained herself and returned to her position embarrassed .

The game, Rose gathered an hour later would have been a great one had James delayed his victory for the sake of entertainment . Yet James didn't delay it and got hold of the Snitch before the other Seeker even saw it although he could have waited a bit and let them enjoy the match.

The red and gold terraces started cheering and jumping and so did Rose.

She was screaming in the top of her lungs and hitting the not-so-stable terrace floor with her feet and she for the first time since yesterday felt happy . She stopped for a moment to take a breath and got a glimpse of the winners . First was James both hands up and showing the Snitch proudly. Next came Hugo grinning at some girls and Fred and Lucas making fun of his ridiculously flirtatious behavior. Al and Will were walking together and paying no attention to the crowd, they were entangled in a passionate dialogue regarding the game. Finally, there was Malfoy smirking at his fan club. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

She froze to the spot, her feet feeling glued to the floor. The blond boy had whipped and faced her. He was suddenly stiff, Rose could tell. He looked at her intently and for the first time he managed to make her heart skip a beat.

His eyes were full of tension. Rose shivered. He seemed really intimidating and hateful and angry. She wished then she could disappear, like she had hoped she could the previous night , when she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. She wanted to look away like last night but she was as still as a statue. Thankfully at that point a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down .

"Rose , sit down. Those kids are like elephants they're gonna crush you ." Ray told her .

"Yeah, right." She daren't look his way.

"How this shallow, stupid person manages to shoot these looks that make me sick and give me the creeps, I will never understand." She said out loud and then immediately raised a hand to her mouth. 'Well, it is way too crowded . Let's hope he heard nothing.' She prayed inwards this time ,

peeping at Ray.

"I believe not so long ago he asked me the same question about you ." The brown-haired boy smiled at her .

A/N: A) What do you think???? Tell me…write a review!!!!

B) Ok, Xander is mean . There was no other way .

C) Thanks for reading everybody , it means a lot .


	9. Amantes Sunt Amentes Lovers Are Lunatics

A/N: A) Firstly thanks to all people reading .I really appreciate it.

B) I was wondering why there are no reviews and I realized that perhaps it is a bit too boring for you . So I want to say there are very interesting things coming and I've decided to pass the not-so-interesting part faster.

C)This is a Flash-Back , Scorpius POV – this flash-back , unlike the previous ones takes place only a few hours before the actual story

Chapter 9

_Scorpius felt the cold wind penetrating his jacket and then hi__s skin, the blood in his veins freezing slowly and thought that it hadn't been such a good idea after all , to go for a walk with Ray in mid-November. Plus the match with Hufflepuff was starting in a few hours and Will would surely kill him if he caught a cold. 'Oh, whatever , it was the only way we could talk freely .' He reminded himself._

"_So is the plan working?" He asked his mate buttoning up his coat. _

"_I believe so. I mean I've made all sorts of friends and noone suspects a thing." Ray confirmed. Scorpius however was not assured._

"_Are you sure, mate? It's just that you're coming too close and perhaps it is not safe." The blond boy sounded troubled and confused ._

"_I don't think so. Anyway I'm doing what my paper says ." The Hufflepuff stated matter-of-factly as he glanced sideways to his friend._

"_Yeah." Scorpius admitted not hiding the disappointment he felt. "It's just that everything that has to do with __**that**__ girl makes me nervous."_

"_Rose you mean?" Ray asked innocently._

"_Who else?" Scorpius replied shocked at the boys ignorance._

"_Right, well , as for her I think your position is far more risky than mine." Ray laughed lightly at his friend but when he observed the other boy's serious expression his smile fell._

_Scorpius considered this for a moment. Ray was correct . During the last weeks Scorpius had far more Weasley-related injuries than his friend. 'This is worrying.' He confessed to himself._

"_Ok, yes you do have a point there. But what can I do , that's the way things always were." He remembered all those times in previous years that he had been mixed up in an argument with the Weasley girl and all the scars he had given and earned._

"_Precisely, so why worry?" The brown-haired boy smiled encouragingly._

"_You are kidding me , right?" Scorpius gave him an are-you-fucking-joking-me look._

"_Hahaha, chill mate .Stop thinking about it and you'll feel better." Ray advised calmly , refusing to be pulled into the hysterical condition Scorpius seemed to be._

"_I can't !" Scorpius screamed desperately making his friend move backwards a few steps. "I bloody can't. I think about it all the time and when I try to have fun and forget about it, I never really enjoy it. Let me just tell you that I have turned down six girls by now. Six pretty awesome girls too, hot, willing and all." He continued shouting for his friend to hear. As if his loud voice would make his words more believable._

"_Ok, ok I get it, mate!" The Hufflepuff assured his friend and they both remain silent for a while. _

_Ray thought what the blond boy had said was true. The whole situation was affecting him more that it affected Felix and himself .He was always the one that brought the subject up and he seemed to notice all sorts of thing the rest two didn't. Not to mention that for those reasons he was constantly agitated and freaked out._

_Yet the real question was why this happened. They were all in the same team, facing the same problem, so why for Merlin's sake Scorpius was having such a hard time whereas the others just worried__ about it before getting to bed at night? _

"_I'm a failure Ray." A life-devoided Scorpius muttered. "I wonder why on earth was I sorted into Gryffindor, being the huge coward that I am." He continued even more weakly._

"_Man, just because this whole deal messed with your head more than it did with ours, that doesn't mean you're a sissy." Ray patted his mate on the shoulder confidently._

"_Then what does it mean?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow expectantly._

"_I've no idea , but you are no coward." He declared ._

"_So why does that foolish, ugly, arrogant girl gives me the creeps whenever she glares at me?" He whispered and Ray unable to form an answer decided to overlook the question._

"_Listen , Scor, why don't we drop it for now , you've got a game and you're running late." He changed the subject ._

"_Yeah , we probably should." The blond commented to his friend's relief. "I should go, otherwise my Hitlerish Captain will probably hex me into next century for that." He appeared to be joking , but still he quickened his pace._

"_Hitlerish? Who Will? I don't know mate. Lately she is rather cute and calm." Ray could still recall the conversation he had heard some time before between Rose, Lily Potter and Will McLaggen._

"_You know what? Now that you say so , I think I'll agree . She's not her bossy and despotic self those last months. I wonder what is the problem." He seriously have given the fact little thought before , but now that Ray mentioned it , he realized how strange it really was. __Will, the sixth-year Gryffindor who was known to all Hogwarts for her excellent bossing-people-around techniques and her deafening yells , had lately lost her urge to shout at them as well as her incredible ability to make a certain Potter extremely mad. And the thing was, Scorpius, with his long experience with girls , could just smell the connection between those two facts._

_****************_

**Amantes Sunt Amentes- Lovers Are Lunatics **

It was at a rainy mid-November morning that Rose found herself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, wishing she could be snuggling in her bed instead of listening to Professor Scamander's advice at how to cast a Patronus.

Surely the subject was extremely intriguing , Rose had to admit, however she , having managed to cast one last year and having already learnt all the theory by heart couldn't help but being bored.

The only good thing was that they had the lesson with Gryffindor and she had the chance to catch up with Will on the match events. Rose checked whether the teacher was looking their way – Will's and hers that is- and as soon as she realized he did not she took out her quill and parchment and begun writing a small note to the girl next to her.

Rose: 'Hey Willie , what's up?'

Will: 'I've told you a thousand times not to call me that way .'

Rose: 'Right , I forgot . So what's new around?'

Will: 'Nothing.'

The girl suddenly flushed and looked away from her friend. Rose was then sure something had actually happened.

Rose: 'Will just speak - or rather write- up , before we get old here.'

Rose wanted to sound strict yet, she made no effort to hide her comforting smile.

Will: 'OK. Well , I guess you saw how I saved his arse in the game?'

Rose: 'Course I did , the whole crowd did in fact.'

Will: 'Crap !'

The brown-haired girl blushed a bit in the cheeks.

Rose: 'No worries Willie they just think you're a hell of a Captain , that's all.'

Will: 'That's all? Let me tell you it's a pretty big deal , training all those dudes.'

Rose read the last note and laughed lightly , 'dudes, huh?' she thought .

Rose: 'That's not what I meant .'

Will: 'Yeah, I know . I just think it is pointless to talk about it like stupid giggly girls do, that's all.'

The girl crossed her arms , sign that she found the conversation too foolish.

Rose: 'There's nothing stupid and giggly about solving your problem sweetie.'

The redhead pushed the paper towards her friend and when the other raised a disgusted face at her for the 'sweetie' part, Rose sent her a bright slightly fake smile like those she had seen in diet commercials when the all-too-perfect model went like 'Look at how pretty I am now.'

Will: 'Fine . We talked about things and he said thanks for the help and how nice the game was.'

Rose: 'Is that all? You can't be so happy if he just said the usual stuff.'

Will: 'Hmm , well we were just listening to some girls saying how hot he looks when he's all sweaty and stuff- Crap if you ask me , they just wanted to say something good to him and get his attention- and I just couldn't help but feel a tad jealous . So I said something about the boys that are lucky , cause when their hair are all messed up by the wind they're being called things like 'passionate' and 'athletic' whereas when a girl is seen in the same condition they all just comment on how 'blowzy' and 'ugly' she is. And things like that , that for example a seventh-year had just said to me I was such a tomboy . And Al , he just smiled and said it was all crap and that they were just envious of me.'

Rose: 'He did? Oh! Go Al!'

Will: 'I was happy because he even lied for my pride's sake. That's all.'

Rose: 'What does than mean?'

Rose frowned at her friend.

Will: 'I obviously looked awful but he stood up for me anyway.'

Rose: 'Nonsense. You looked great.'

Will: 'Rose! I'm not blind , I own a mirror you know.'

Rose: 'Oh whatever Will I won't argue you're just too stubborn. So are you gonna tell him?'

The Gryffindor shot a shocked look at her friend.

Will: 'No way! I want to be respected and if Al says 'no' or ignores me or laughs at me, I've lost that.'

Rose: 'Will! You sound like you came from the fifties. Your respect! Oh please don't make me laugh. Plus you can't fool me . You're simply scared.'

Will: 'So what if I am?'

Rose: 'Then don't . Al's a great guy, he would never ignore or mock you and I highly doubt he would say 'no' .'

Will: 'He would . I mean look at him, he has a fan club of his own and he's Harry Potter's son for crying out loud. There's no way he would care for me.'

Will's gaze fell in a black-haired boy some sits in front of them , who was talking with a bunch of Ravenclaw girls.

Rose: 'But he does , and one's family doesn't define him or his character. Enough shit I've heard today.'

Rose seemed a bit pissed off with her friend's unwillingness to face the facts and when she re-read her sentence she realized that sadly enough that last line of hers applied not only to Al but to various other people as well , such as the blonde figure at the other side of the class. 'Just saying…' she thought.

Will: 'You say that, because you can have anyone you want. If Al's got a fan club then so do you Rosie.'

Rose: 'Great luck I had so far with my fan club.'

Will: 'Merlin! Sorry Rose , I did not mean to bring that one up . By the way how are you?'

She underlined her last word.

Rose: ' I've been better. You know when I found out I went and got really drunk , at the party .'

Will: 'You were at the party? I had no idea Rose. I was there too but I did not see you. I'm so terribly sorry. I'm a lousy friend.'

Rose was sure this habit of her friend's to underline words wasn't going to stop easily.

Rose: 'It's ok actually. I feel calmer now. The fact that I didn't really love him helped I think.'

Will: 'You didn't? Oh that's good . I thought you were really into each other.'

Rose: 'Just fancied him , that's all. Lucky me!'

She gave Will a sarcastic look and grinned.

Will: 'Then if you don't love him you mustn't be sad. He's just one more prat. And you indeed were lucky to be rid of him. As were we.'

Rose: 'Hahaha . Yes, that's true .'

And right then Rose jumped violently from her seat cause over her head stood Professor Scamander and was really angry too.

****************

"Oi Scor! How come you're here?" Scorpius had just entered the Slytherin Common room when Felix's voice greeted him . His black-haired friend was sitting on a silver armchair practically hidden near a bookcase located really away from the fireplace. He was holding his quill and seemed absorbed in his studying , that of course up until the Head-Boy appeared .

"Hey mate . How's it going?" Scorpius smiled widely , it honestly felt like ages since he had last seen his best friend.

"Fine I guess, if you're into dark, deserted places and really despise the whole humankind." He spoke as if he meant it, but Scorpius was sure it was not his intention to moan about it.

"I see. In that case I came to free you from your misery for a while." The blond boy raised his hands in a triumphant gesture .

"Ok, where are the girls?" Felix mocked. The Head-Boy laughed heartily then he grabbed a chair from the table nearby and sat making a 'thuff' .

"Forgot 'em . Anyway, you seem , erm , wiser – educated mate." Scorpius mocked back for the sake of it.

"Shut up you prick and tell me some news I'm dying here." The black-haired boy begged .

"I don't know . Hmm , Ray's hanging out with all sorts of hateful people according to the plan and I – I have to share a common room with Weasley , which –let me tell you- is proving much more dangerous than I imagined , not to mention doing Head duties with her." The Slytherin stared at his friend seriously and expectantly.

"So all in all you quit complaining already Ix." The Head-Boy added.

"Oh fine, but tell me what d'you mean by dangerous ?" Felix stiffened up and used his arm to straighten up on his armchair.

"Well, firstly she did not tell me about Head duties and then when I found out and we swore at each other, she hexed me bad. Plus she got really drunk on me and wanted to make me drink too, Merlin knows for what reason." He stopped for a minute to breathe, while the other boy's eyes were wide with shock and suspicion.

"Seriously mate? Or is there something you're forgetting?" Felix scrutinized the Gryffindor with his glance and then waited for an answer.

"Well, you could say that I told McGonagall I did not want to be Head-Boy and she heard, so… . However she did attack me , I mean I fired her a Wind charm and she send an Oppugno back , how mental is that?" Scorpius looked at the ceiling a bit guiltily, since his friend was giving him the you're-such-a-bloody-liar look .

"An Oppugno spell? The one with the crazed birds? And how come you're still untouched?" The black-haired boy seemed determined to hear the full truth.

"Oh trust me they did found their target." The blonde said sarcastically then stayed silent before adding. " She just , ehhm , sort of casted a healing spell on me."

The other boy daren't speak for a moment , afraid he had heard wrong.

"She what?" He demanded to know.

"Man, don't make me say it again ok? I'm trying to forget it." The boy on the chair said frowning at his friend's reaction.

"That is strange. Poor Scor, having to thank her and all." Felix tapped his friend on the shoulder .

"Wha-? I thanked nobody." The Gryffindor shrugged .

"You've got nerve man. She saved your arse and you just said nothing?" He laughed making a disapproving sound like 'tsh' , 'tsh' .

"Crap Ix. Saved my arse you say , I say almost killed me and then tried to conceal it." The Slytherin stared at his friend , pausing for a moment to consider his words.

"She would hate to be in McGonagall's bad books." He agreed with Scorpius nodding .

"Like there is even a chance! The woman bloody adores her." Scorpius said hiding well a feeling of jealousy. As for him, he always admired the Headmistress greatly, though never admitting it, so he wouldn't mind being in Weasley's position in this. She always spent extra time with the Headmistress , talking of things like studies , rules or people famous like her parents or the Potters. Furthermore, whenever they met in some corridor McGonagall paused to greet her , whereas when Scorpius saw the old-woman somewhere she either ignored him or just nodded boringly his way. Weasley never got detention, even if she had indeed done something bad, dragged by her devilish cousin James. On the other hand Scorpius, when caught red-handed, received the most harsh of punishments. 'And all that because she's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy.' He thought.

"Hey man you fazed out!" Felix moved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah , what did you say?" The blonde said apologetically.

"I asked if you have seen anything peculiar lately." The black-haired boy pointed out every syllable .

"N-No. I don't think so. I mean everything seems kinda nuts to me but nothing particular." Scorpius messed his hair with his hand as he always did when trying to think .

"Well, that is strange cause I think I have." He announced calmly and the added. "I believe someone knows Scor. Actually, I'm pretty certain that he's trying to help."

At the final comment the Head-Boy's eyes widened and his jaw fell on the ground with a 'thud' .

"You're joking right?" He inquired with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Erm , not really. Listen, I was managing to stay out of trouble for quite a while when, one day , returning from the kitchens , I was attacked by a group of fairies . And you know how dangerous they can be." He stopped to inhale and exhale.

"So?" Scorpius said impatiently.

"So I was on the floor and full of scratched unable to move when a Protego flew my way. As soon as I was able to stand up I searched everywhere but found nothing." Felix concluded, yet Scorpius seemed less than satisfied.

"That's all ? You still don't know who saved you?" The Gryffindor leaned forward as if he could absorb any information his friend would provide better.

"At the time I didn't but then it happened again." He mumbles equally confused with his blonde mate. "I was leaving Charms , quietly , immediately after the bell rung, before anyone could catch up with me and suddenly a voice behind my back shouted 'Protego' . I quickly turned to see a grey shield stopping a curse only a foot far." He explained playing with his quill as he did so.

"Who was casting the shield and who was hexing you? Did you see them? You must have." The blonde spoke fast asking as many questions as one could in so few time.

"I saw nothing of the attacker. He did it before I turned and judging by the fact that it was a crowded classroom I s'ppose he knew better than reveal himself." Scorpius made a disappointed face at Felix's word but his eyes lightened up at the next sentence.

"However, I may have an idea who sent the Protection Charm." Felix smirked seeing as he knew he had caught Scorpius' attention.

"Well, who was it?" He asked , or more like shouted.

"Professor Bradley. I would bet my money on it. He was in a corner nearby watching me and when I turned he was with his right hand to his pocket. Plus nobody else looked like they have noticed." Felix stated and nodded to himself assuringly.

"Damn! Are you sure Ix? I mean , how on earth could he know?" Scorpius was so excited he was unable to stand still any longer.

"No. But I think it is possible." The boy was calm and resembled a statue, in contrast with his Gryffindor friend's excited trembling figure.

"But if that goes then he must have been watching over you or us… but how can we tell it was him both times?" Scorpius moved his hand to his hair . He knew Professor Bradley liked him from the first moment he saw him unlike most people who seemed disgusted when his name was brought up. Now a whole new reason for it was rising.

"I recognized the voice mate. He did the same spell both times so I could not help but realizing the likeness." They both stayed silent for a moment assessing the facts.

"Merlin I had no idea. I'll be keeping an eye for him." Scorpius sewn up like he knew they were going to be interrupted .

And, not falling short of his expectations, a voice annoyingly unfamiliar spoke behind Scorpius's back.

"Malfoy! How cute to find you here in the Slytherin Common Room with Corbel, also known as 'Humanity's Hater' ." It was Lily Potter who spoke, doing what she knew better, meddling.

'For crying out loud people have gone mental, always surprising you coming from the back .Is it me or everyone in this school has taken literally the saying "speak behind ones back"? Merlin, someone just tell them it is not funny anymore.' Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"Potter, you again. Tell me, why is it that I see you every time I decide to socialize?" Felix smirked . 'He really enjoys pulling Potter's leg.' The blonde remembered, causing his inner mouth to form a smile.

"Because, deep down you know I'm the only person to whom you can really open up." She grinned too , making it obvious that she was joking. "Or perhaps 'cause I've searched the world to find you." She added and grinned again. Scorpius reminded himself to ask Felix later how could he talk that way with Potter and still claiming they did not fancy each other.

"What for Potter? Lost your dummy?" The redhead fourth year suddenly put her hands on her hips.

"Quit mocking me Corbel I'm just two years younger than you are and you know I can bring you down anytime I want." She declared, a bit pissed off in the blonde's opinion.

"Yeah, sure kid." He turned back to Scorpius , acting like she was invisible. However, Potter was not the kind that put up with such behavior.

She shoved her fellow Slytherin on the shoulder and said.

"Talking of girls aren't ya? That's why you want me gone?" She had a look of utter wisdom.

"Not really Potter, talking about one's love life is more like a girls' thing. So if you don't mind." The blonde decided to interfere.

"Like you would admit it! Pity though, judging by your looks you could use some help." She bitted , knowing it would stir up a controversy.

"Excuse me? Half the school female population is after us , do you really think..?" But the Gryffindor's words were cut by his friend's.

"We'll talk about it when you get rid of your diaper Potter, ok?" Felix said sharply and the Head-Boy thought for the first time that his best friend really, honestly believed the girl was as little as he accused her of being, which was practically absurd. He was at the moment telling her she was too small to talk about boys or girls. Scorpius rolled his eyes and saw her doing the same.

"Ha! I'm pretty capable of talking about relationships Corbel… as well as maintaining one." She snapped at him finally, unaware of the impact it would have on him. Cause had she known how freaked out he would be she would probably thought better than speaking that way .

"What does that mean?" Felix stood up and towered the much sorter girl.

"It's obvious isn't it?" She should have been a bit taken aback but showed no sign of it . "I've got a boyfriend." She replied to herself daringly and looked up at him.

"You do?" Scorpius opened his eyes wide cause hardly did he saw his friend being shocked or mad or unsure like now.

"Yes, Corbel. Still think I am a baby?" She challenged , yet the black-haired boy did not seem to notice it.

"Absolutely! How can you have a boy , in fourth year?!" He practically screamed annoyed and Lily Potter took a step backwards unlike herself.

"Who is he?" The Slytherin boy's face softened a bit as he searched the girl's face for answers.

"It is none of your bus-" The Potter girl snapped , but was interrupted by Felix who was taking another step to her. She looked down breaking eye contact and mumbled. "He's not from around, he goes at Durmstrang. He's name is Dmitri Krum."

"Dmitri Krum as in Victor Krum's son?" The Head-Boy intruded abruptly.

"Yeah!" The red-haired girl smiled dreamingly, which seemed to make Felix even more furious.

"You're too small to snog someone. I will not accept this." Felix pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You sound just like James." The girl smiled again yet not to herself this time but to the tall boy who stood there in front of her. That smile, Scorpius had to admit, was a charming one and made her face lit up . Felix took some steps back and slowly sat at his armchair. He had noticed too.

"Fine, but this conversation is not over. You said you were searching for me. What for?" Potter looked lost for a minute then she bitted her lip and exclaimed.

"Right! With all your crap Corbel I forgot . I need you to tutor me in Transfiguration." The black-haired boy stared at her intently.

"Can't your genius cousin do it? She's a bloody bookwarm." He was hesitant enough.

"No, sorry . She's too busy with Head duties. Being the only Head and all." She sent a sideways smirk to the Gryffindor. Scorpius thought about explaining her how her psychopath cousin was to be blamed for it. However the image of a Ravenclaw Captain being punched to death came to mind and he contained himself.

"And what about your brother . He got Os in Transfiguration last year." He said instead.

"Can't. He's too busy hiding his feelings for McLaggen." She blurted out as if it was a comment about the weather.

"He's into Will?" Scorpius sounded surprised.

"Course he is. And so is she. Into him I mean." Scorpius was dumbfounded at the revelation . Not that he hadn't suspected of course but hearing it all at once and so cynically put forward made him worry even more. Because if this didn't work out then two of the team's best players would be wasted. On the other hand, the blonde reminded himself, even if they were together things for him would be equally bad. Like in the last game he was abandoned to cope with seven people on his own, when she rushed to save the bloody boy.

"You sure?" He asked, some hope remaining that she might had been mistaken.

"Yes I'm sure . Wait didn't Fairfax tell you about it?" It was her turn now to be puzzled.

"Ray? What has Ray got to do with any of this?" Felix got back on the track.

"Hmm, I guess Rose was correct after all. He didn't say a word. Not even to them." She appeared to be talking to herself but seeing as the two boys were too close they heard it all.

"Ray knew about it?" The Head-Boy snapped angrily.

"He was with us when Will admitted it. Rose, thought, made him promise he wouldn't say a word. Good to know he didn't, even if now I do owe him an apology." The girl willingly explained.

"Oh, Weasley made him promise huh? I need a word with Ray." Scorpius declared and nodding at his best mate's way he stood up and made his way out of the dungeons.

He was just opening the door to the Great Hall where Ray would probably be, when he heard strange sounds from up the right corridor leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What is it again?" he asked himself loudly.

***************

Albus Potter was officially the most ignorant person on earth, let alone Hogwarts. He had confirmed it once more that evening. Because, he told himself , only a very oblivious person could attract some much attention without even realizing why.

As Al made those thought he recalled how peaceful it had been just some moments earlier and how nicely he had been doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts training.

Yet all that peace was long gone. Now he was surrounded by giggling fourth-years , amazed fifth-years, admiring sixth-years and even some whispering seventh-years. He signed loudly as one of them asked him how could he do it.

"I just did it , never managed it before." He muttered , trying not to sound as irritated as he was. The fifth-year gasped and gave her place to a blonde fourth-year that had been pushing her for a while.

"Your Patronus is a doe , just like Severus Snape's was. Did you know?" She asked.

"I've told you it was the first time I managed a full Partonus I had no idea what it would be like." He emphasized his every word so that it would sink into the girls head. 'God, how stupid can she be?' He asked himself . 'Will would never make such a question . No she's too great .' He thought dreamily and like she had heard him Will McLaggen's slim nicely built body appeared in the Common Room's door. However what caught his eye was her wide smile that made her face look even more beautiful than usual. He smiled himself but soon his smile was dead and gone.

The reason for it was simple. At that precise minute another figure entered with Will. Lukas Bownam , the seventh-year fellow Chaser , was right next to her , his hand wrapped around the girl's small waist and his mouth close to her ear. 'What the hell is he whispering to her ?' Al gritted his teeth to the thought. 'He's flirting of course. Luke always had a thing for Will. But why- damn it – why is she so open to it?' He felt a strange illogical anger for Will and her behavior and he had to push himself really hard so that he didn't show his fury.

The brown-haired girl turned and looked for the first time at the Common Room instead of the boy next to her, her glance falling heavy on Al. He for his part looked away immediately , thinking he could no longer conceal what seemed to resemble jealousy more and more. 'Oh, who am I kidding. I bloody dream of her almost every night and she's all over Luke. It's a damn tragedy.' He mourned inwards. 'But I won't be ridiculed any longer. I did all I could , try to be friends with her , show her how much I like her , but she just ignored it and now she's obviously dating that arse Bownam to make her point clear. Well, I got it!' He looked decisively at the blonde girl still in front of him and grabbing her waist he pulled her to his lap.

"So, Flor , have you been told anything about the Patronuses ?" He asked flirtatiously. The girl shook her head unable to speak from joy. He grinned and continued.

"Good! So would you like me to teach you?" The girl nodded , something that made Al wonder if she had lost her voice permanently.

"Ok, then I should start by saying they are created to protect from Dementors. You shout 'Expecto Patronum' and if you think of a very happy and strong memory the animal that most resembles your character comes to the rescue." Al knew he was just repeating quotes from his book just changing some words , yet he did it in such a seductive manner that all girls stood there mute by awe.

"As you saw mine was a doe, like Severus Snapes and my grandmother Lily's. I think it was nice , what d'you say?" He eyed innocently at the girls who giggled frantically.

" It was beautiful and majestic just like you Albus." The girl called Flor commented happily.

"Think so?" The Chaser squished her closer to him.

"Em, hey Al ." A timid voice was heard from behind of the crowd. Al immediately identified it to be Will's but stopped himself from rushing her way. Instead he acted like he hadn't heard.

"Al! Are you there?" She repeated. Still no reply from the stubborn boy.

Will , being quite stubborn herself, started moving through the girls in order to reach his spot.

As soon as she was opposite to him she bowed down putting her hands on her knees.

"Man, you are hard to fin-" Her melodic voice trailed off and she shot him a questioning look that slowly revolved into a sad one.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting." She mumbled staring at the floor.

"Yeah I'm sorry you did too." Al felt his heart ache . What he had said was utterly mean . 'Noone should speak to Will that way.' He thought grimly . Unfortunately, he could not restrain himself any longer. The anger , the jealousy and the disappointment were really slashed to his skin.

The girl got paler and Al thought she even trembled a bit, with tears glowing in her eyes. In a blink of an eye all anger and fury were gone. He hated to see her hurt like that.

"Then I should better leave you with your friends." She whispered for only him to hear and run away. Al hesitated for a moment. He searched the floor for answer but found none. The suddenly determined he pushed Flor away , stood up and rushed after the girl. In the entrance he bumped onto something that looked like Malfoy but paid no attention to it.

Some time passed and Al saw no sign of her. Fear rose inside him. He was scared he had lost her . But then opening the door to the Astronomy Tower he heard fainted sobs.

He quickly climbed the stairs and entered the main room. There, between the telescopes , the maps and the Planetmetres was a small creature curling into a ball on the floor.

"Will." He whispered feeling extremely ashamed of his behavior. The Quidditch Captain spinned her body around so that her back would be at his direction.

"Will." He repeated. However that time it was different. His tone was kind and caring and somewhat passionate.

"Go have fun you prat. I won't disturb you again. In fact I won't even talk to you again since you find my voice so bugging. I swear I didn't know before, otherwise I would never-" She let a sob out deciding she had said enough.

"I'm sorry. I know it is nothing, a simple 'sorry' , but I can't find anything better to say." He apologized whilst fighting to stay calm and ignore the painful ache in his chest.

Will didn't bother to reply. She just kept on crying and weeping. Al, who stood tall next to her, realized she must have put into action her idea of not talking to him. 'Maybe it's better that she doesn't. That way I can straighten up some things.' He gathered all his strength and mentality to start.

"Will, I'm terribly sorry for being such a- a bastard to you right then. But I wasn't thinking straight." He dared to look her way only to see her back still moving up and down.

"And I know that you probably don't give a shit about it but it was because of you." He mumbled biting his upper lip.

"I- I mean not your fault , no ! Just… I felt really awful about you and Luke and well… . I guess now I should apologize for that too, so sorry again." His face was in the meanwhile changing different shades of red.

"What ? Why?" Will must have been very interested because she forgot her silence oath and even turned slightly to catch a glimpse of him.

"You two being together and all." He looked away at this.

"Together? As in walking with one another?" She sounded genuinely perplexed.

"Not really. As in being a couple." He said even more softly.

"Me with Luke? What on Merlin's name made you think such a **crazy** thing?" She almost smiled but Al could not feel good about it at the time cause he was too confused.

"I see, you two are not dating then?" He asked to confirm timidly.

"No! We hardly ever talk. We were just talking Quidditch and he joked about the Hufflepuff Captain. That's all." She stated and he grew more red-if that was possible.

"Anyway, now that I begun I can't really stop. I know I should have told you long ago, but I always jerked out and told myself you could notice without me saying it." Al wished he had his dad's Invisibility Cloak with him to hide seeing as shame was driving him mad. Then again hiding it all was far worst he reckoned.

"I've been pretty foolish, now I understand that there was no way you could have realized . You see I always disguised it. Pretend it was something else. I pretended it was dislike and we fought constantly. Then I pretended it was friendship and we spent days and days together. Finally, today, I acted with indifference and we fell apart. But the thing is, it is neither of those, what I feel for you." He was now clenching his fists to contain his fear and often shot her sideways glances.

"It is way stranger and scarier . To me at least. That's why I suppose I hidden it for so much time. I was too afraid." His body stiffened even more when she looked up at him for the first time.

Her gaze was soft and timid. "For so much time…I don't understand . Did I do something to insult you?"

"You?! Merlin no! Yet I did plenty. But there's a reason behind it . It's that, well, I –I really like you." He let out a breath he was holding . The girl's eyes were ready to pop off her face. Nevertheless she said nothing. So Al took the opportunity to sit beside her on the floor.

"Actuall, no! I don't' like you Will, I'm in love with you." He whispered at her ear, that immediately turned red.

"But there's no way! You always dated pretty girls with blond long hair and perfect outfits." She pointed out unsure of herself.

"I did? Then I guess that's why nothing lasted." The black-haired boy was glad to see his confidence was returning, when he needed it the most.

"Still you can't like me! I'm awfully ugly and I shout at you all the time and I'm not particularly clever either, an average student. All in all, nothing significant comparing to the Potters." She seemed close to tears again. And indeed she would have done so had Al not brought his hand to her face gently. He wiped some tears away and stared at it closely as if examining it with a serious look and a half-smile.

"You're way too beautiful for me. Way too smart as well." Will understood then that he was honestly admiring her and she blushed a bit on the cheeks.

"Crap, stop or I might believe you." She shivered feeling his body so close to hers.

"That's the thing Will. I can't stop anymore and I don't want to." He put his hand on the girl's shoulder and seeing as she did not throw it away Al took a chance and dared to move it a bit up tangling it to her brown long hair.

"But when , how ?" The small girl asked to know shyly.

"I can't really tell when was the first time I felt that ache in my stomach at your sight or the first time I stared at you talking. However I know that by the end of last year, when I got myself to admit it, I was incapable of taking my eyes away from you. Then I could tell it was too late to step out of it." Al spoke tentatively as he stroke the girl's hair slowly.

"I can't believe it!" The Gryffindor Captain gasped shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah, I knew you would freak out about it." He restrained his hand immediately and pressed his knees with his palms nervously. He felt like he was fighting for a lost cause. The girl obviously felt nothing for him. 'I wonder why did I even hoped. For a moment though she really sounded happy. Or I'm just making that up.' He thought.

"No, it's not like that, I just…" She searched for the right words.

"It's ok I get it, you don't feel the same." He knew well all was pointless.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Will spoke clearly her eyes tear-deprived now.

"You really needn't explain yourself Will. It's me that had some explaining to do and I did so that's all." He was no longer blushing . Instead he had regained his baize color and the only sign of his tension were now his green eyes that had a depressed air about them.

"But I must tell you!" The McLaggen girl persisted.

"No! Please don't. I'd rather not hear it. I mean, I know the answer already I just don't think I can handle hearing it." Although Al was by far the taller of the two at the moment he appeared to be small and as diffident as possible for a rather confident boy like himself.

"Hey! You have no clue as to what my reply will be! So let me-" She tried once more exasperated at his state of denial.

"Come on Will , we both know you deserve someone better. Someone that doesn't act like a total jerk, someone who is bold enough to say it , someone smart , brave and talented like you. Not me. Never-" However it was finally his time to be interrupted . Al saw something coming near his face rapidly and he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He begun raising a hand to his face but the small girl beat him to it. With the same hand she had slapped him just a moment ago she timidly touched his red cheek.

"You really can't shut up!" She pointed out sweetly. "All I wanted to say is…" She knew she had some minutes at her disposal before the boy would re-start his **crazy **speech and decided to use them wisely.

She half-looked at his handsome face for a moment , gathering courage, and straightened her back a bit to look taller. Still it was impossible for her to reach the boys height. So all in all it was quite fortunate they were sitting down otherwise she could not have done what she did right after.

Moving her hand from his face to the back of his neck she slightly pulled him closer and kissed him full on the mouth.

Al felt his heart stopping for a moment, because no matter how many girls he had kissed and no matter how many he would kiss in the future he knew well that he would never get that feeling that was now flooding him. Utter ecstasy that made his heart jump in his chest. 'Then again I don't think I need to kiss any more girls .' He told himself assured. 'Actually after that I really wouldn't wish to kiss ever again if it is not with her.'

He hesitated no more. With one hand he captured gently her waist and he placed the other at the back of her head , burying it into her long silky brown hair. He started kissing her back gently, coolly then more passionately and before he knew it they were heartbeats away.

They broke apart after some time both panting madly , yet he still refused to let her from his arms , not that she made any efforts to do so anyway.

"See now? You should have let me talk earlier." She only said , leaning on his chest.

"It is true I should have. I mean you have such good arguments!" He laughed still unable to believe she in fact liked him back.

"And I didn't just kiss you because I like you Al." She said and the boy considered for a moment she was a mind-reader. "I'm …-no don't you dare open your mouth-" She shouted, shoving him playfully on the shoulder seeing as he had opened his mouth to say something. "I'm in love with you. There I said it, now speak all you like." His face lit up after those words and he realized that all the trouble, it was certainly worth it.

"Hmm, let me see what was it that I wanted to say? Oh yes!" He planted a kiss on her cheek, "And also…"Then another on her forehead . "And of course…" He moved his lips to hers once more.

**********************

A/N : Ok ! Finally done! I honestly hope you enjoy it.

This chapter had a bit too much romance , which I think was rather needed , since there were certain break-ups previously.

I really like Will and Al as a couple . Do you? PLIZ REVIEW and let me know . Was the love scene good? Was is bad? Did it really suck? Cause it is my first one.

Ok thanks for the reviews again .

Respectfully ,

Sarah


	10. Lupus in fabula The wolf in the tale

A/N: A) A big kiss to all those keeping up with the story !! I really appreciate it and love your comments.

B) A special thanks to krymsunkiss52 who is reviewing every chapter. I'm always delighted to read your reviews and observations . So everyone REVIEW!!!

**C) ****ATTENTION : **This one is a Flash-Back **Unknown Person's POV**(This is a new character different from the others who plays an important role in the story and is now introduced. His presence has everything to do with the title of this chapter!)

**Chapter 10 **

_(Unknown Person's POV)_

_The only thing that was heard in the long corridor was the unknown man's footsteps. 'Pop, pop, pop.' Sounded his boots on the stone floor, making a tramp much familiar yet a lot different than the clump they usually made on the wooden floor of Level Nine in the Ministry._

_The unknown ma__n shook his head to dispose that unimportant detail. He reminded himself he was there for a reason. The success of his plan was depended on this meeting and he knew he had to say the right thing to make his schemes work._

_When he reached the end of the corridor he stopped suddenly. On the door he was facing was a __sign with bright red letters. 'No.34: Auror A. Hand' . The unknown man opened the door gently after knocking and entered the office. To his dismay, it was nothing like the offices down his section. The Auror Department, being as prestigious as it was, always got the best treatment. Behind the long oaken desk on a hundred-galleon chair sat a bronzed young man with long hair . He seemed smart , that A. Hand, the unknown man had to admit. 'A man you'd want by your side,' He thought , 'and that's exactly my plan.' He smirked to himself as he turned to talk to the unsuspected Auror._

"_Good day Auror Hand.__" He said seriously , letting the smirk fade away slowly._

"_Oh, Hello Sir. How can I help you?" The long-haired Auror stood up instantly and put out a hand to greet his colleague . He other man , much older and paler took the hand and shook it with an unexpected strength the Auror could not have imagined ._

"_I came here in person because I need to have a word with you ." The unknown man explained and sat on one red armchair near the office._

"_Very well Sir. I'd be happy to help." The younger of the two smiled politely, ye somehow awkwardly. _

"_I kn__ow." The other cleared his throat and continued. "I believe you have just arrived from abroad isn't this so?" He inquired._

"_Yes indeed. I'm surprised you know though. I left Egypt quite abruptly and I haven't even called my family to tell them I'm back." The young man's look had no sign of hypocrisy and to that it was that the unknown man smiled lightly._

"_That is exactly why I've decided it is you who has to help us." The person on the armchair confessed calmly._

"_Oh! But why?" The man under the name Hand asked._

"_Because, my boy, there is a situation I and my associates have spotted and it requires your assistance to be solved." The Auror looked genuinely confused, which made the unknown man even more delighted. 'It is working.' He told himself._

"_My help? I can't see how I could assist in your Department, I really think I belong in Law Enforcement." Auror Hand said apologetically._

"_Now, that is where you are wrong Mr Hand." The other man pointed out._

"_Excuse me?" The Auror seemed puzzled._

"_I happen to have a significantly more suited job to suggest to you." The older person risked to say his idea clearly._

"_Really? I'm sorry but I am satisfied with the one I already have. Besides I'm sure what I'm supposed to do is protect people. There is nothing more suited for me, the way I see it." He sounded strict and reassuring._

"_To that I will have to agree. Your destiny indeed is to protect. And that is exactly the nature of the job I'm offering." The unknown man smirked at his persuasive tone. They were getting somewhere, he thought._

"_Yes? Then please explain." The other sat straight on his chair , his eyes wide with interest. He had obviously realized the importance of that unexpected and unlikely visit and was impatiently waiting for an explanation. 'Mission Accomplished. Now you're under my control.' The unknown man sensed his triumph approaching._

"_Gladly." He__ simply said._

**Lupus in fab****ula - The wolf in the tale (Speak of the wolf, and he will come) **

"Grmph" Scorpius growled disapprovingly for the hundredth time that early-December evening.

He had been freezing his arse off, yet once again, waiting –together with the rest of the team- for their unfaithful Captain and her new boy. Ok , no. That wasn't entirely accurate. Potter , Scorpius hated to admit, could hardly be called Will's new boy. One the one hand, too much like himself, Potter wasn't one of those insignificant dudes that could be plainly labeled somebody's 'boy' . On the other hand, the blonde knew deep down, that those two were always sort of together. It's just that lately they had decided to face the fact and were too enthusiastic about it to remember Quidditch practice.

And where did that leave Scorpius? Well, quite frankly in the middle of a white-snowy pitch , his broom freezing in his grip. Next to him stood James Potter , looking rather blue himself.

"Where are they already?" He asked yet once again, disregarding the fact that noone had bother to reply to him the previous ten times he had repeated the question.

"James, do you really believe I would be here turning into a snowman had I known where they are? No! I would be there telling them off." Hugo Weasley hissed while rubbing his fingers underneath his gloves.

"Oh, come on y'all ! They're probably having some…ehm…fun and lost track of time. Cut them some slack." Fred Weasley commented calmly some feet away from the Head-Boy.

"Oi Fred! It's little Will you're talking about, watch your tongue!" James made a notion with his hands.

"I said nothing !" The redhead defended himself. "Besides, what d'you have to worry about. It's little Al that's with her."

"True." The black-haired seventh year nodded. "We were rather lucky there right? I mean imagine if she got herself a bloke none of us knew or trusted."

All five boys nodded in unison, then smiled together again as they saw two tangled figures walking quickly their way.

Scorpius thought they seemed rather ecstatic about their new status as a couple. As they walked up towards them, he could spot it all. Stupid smiles, flushed cheeks, bright eyes, closeness in every way. 'A ridiculous yet… charming sight.' He observed as he felt something unfamiliar rise inside him. Now Scorpius was not an amateur in those topics. He wasn't ahead of himself either but surely not an ignorant. 'Hell! I know all about it.' He assured himself. However he had never been so ecstatic about a girl. He, regardless of the large number of girls he had dated, not once had felt this … He found it hard to describe the feeling. 'What's the word for so-extremely-full-of-joy-that-you-can-hardly-breathe anyway?' He silently wondered.

And they were actually out of breath! When they finally reached the pitch both were panting . Nevertheless Potter did not bother to remove his hand from the Captain's waist and she never for a moment moved her head from his chest. Well, granted she could hardly reach it. 'They look strange. Potter's too tall and she's small. He should have found someone taller than her.' Scorpius thought ignoring the fact that all he wanted was to find a flaw in all this. 'Someone like his cous-…Ok. Cross that one off !' He snarled at the destination his thoughts had lead him. Weasley lately had found her way to his brains just a bit too often.

"What's your deal Malfoy?" Will teased him, playfully, having obviously observed him snarling.

"What's my deal?!" Scorpius shot her a killing look, skipping the it-was-just-a-joke part.

"What. Is. My. Deal. ?!!" He repeated acidly and crossed his arms.

"It's not me who is fifteen minutes late for practice, for Merlin's sake." He seemed unexpectedly exasperated. Everyone stared at him in surprise and he knew he was exaggerating. It was simply that pain he felt that made him wish someone else felt it too. He desperately wanted to hurt somebody. Hurt him bad. 'Where's Weasley when you need her?' He considered laughing at this but restrained himself.

"We said we were sorry Scorpius." Potter interfered, like the nosey person that he was. "Won't happen again."

"Yeah, sure it won't." Scorpius snapped at him too, for no apparent reason, then grabbed his broom and begun walking fast out of the pitch and all those happy people that made his misery more profound.

"What's the matter with him?" He heard James asking before reaching the changing rooms.

When he did, he sat heavily on one seat leaving all his gear fall from his hands and hitting the floor with a 'thud' . 'Damn them all.' He told himself.

This last week had been a real torture to him. Surely, he was always feeling rather like hell. But up until Potter and Will had gotten together so was everybody else. Felix was being taken away from the world as he knew it, Ray was hanging out with all sorts of brainless people, Will was being miserable about not having Potter and Potter for not having Will. Even Weasley had been cheated on and tortured by him in any possible way.

All were having a hard time and Scorpius, being the mean person that he was, felt satisfied about it. The world was fair.

Yet, during the last week everything–or almost everything- had changed. Felix had been tutoring the Potter girl and although he would never admit it he enjoyed her company quite a lot. Ray, for his part, was starting to like his new 'friends' , especially the most hateful Weasley. Will and Potter were together and all over each other. His only consolation was that his fellow Head was terribly unhappy too. But that was hardly any comfort. She deserved it and her pain could be hardly compared to his.

'What's wrong with everybody? How can they be happy? Life sucks.' He almost smashed the stand nearby with his fist. 'I mean look at Potter. He seems like he has just won the lottery. Or even worse. Just because he snogged a girl. Pff… everyone can do this.' He concluded and even if he knew how wrong he was for interpreting it that way he rushed to the castle with a plan forming in his head.

**************

'Life sucks.' Rose thought sadly. And hers sucked even more when everyone else's was finally good. Ok, sure she was extremely happy about Will and Al but them getting together made her further aware of the fact that she was alone. Literally and metaphorically that is. Literally 'cause two of her very good friends decided they loved each other and spent most of their time in empty classrooms and frozen benches. Metaphorically because almost everyone was paired up except for her. Al and Will, Lily and Dmitri even Ray was dating a fifth-year Hufflepuff. Her sole consolation was that her beloved opponent in life, Malfoy, was –despite himself- single too. Not that this helped much.

Suddenly all her thought were put aside as Rose heard a sound that seemed like a whisper coming from a classroom at the end of the corridor. While she slowly walked down the corridor and to the room she realized it was a classroom she had never been before. That was the reason why that was a deserted corridor anyway. All of the rooms there were no longer being used. At least that was what she thought when she took that shortcut to the library. But she was obviously mistaken.

She reached the door yet hesitated to open it. Whoever was in there didn't wanted to be disturbed. She considered for a moment leaving but knowing well how curiosity could kill she remained there hidden behind the half-open old wooden door, in the shadows.

"All is under control Sir. I don't see why you asked for a meeting at this late hour." A somewhat familiar male voice said. Rose could not see his face or his silhouette yet she guessed he was not a student, judging by his thick voice.

"That is not what I was told." An unknown person spoke. He sounded far away, so Rose guessed he spoke through a two-way mirror or Communication Fire. He was surely an adult, perhaps even older than the other man.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened." The man that was in fact in Hogwarts said alarmed probably at the amount of information the other possessed.

"Maybe, but ordinary proved out to be dangerous enough." The other replied strictly.

"I could not have done anything, you know very well Sir that even I am not allowed in there." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Indeed, but there were other cases too. Worrying incidents. I expected you to be dealing with them more efficiently Hand." The man through the fireplace half-barked. Rose had realized it was probably Fire Communication that he was using, since a fire was illuminating the room.

"I am. You know I did my job well as regards the second one." The familiar voice finally snapped a little.

"Yes, that I have to admit. However the third, whose life is at hazard the most, you hadn't managed to protect." Rose could sense the face in the fire getting darker although she could see nothing.

It was a very strange conversation. She realized. Hardly any names were mentioned (except for that Hand person) and everyone was being called by numbers like one , two… Now, even if she wanted to, she had no power to leave.

"Well, the only reason his life is at risk more that the others is because I can't protect him." The Hand man said seriously yet Rose could spot a hint of pride in his voice. But it was gone too quickly at the other person's next words.

"I've explained to you a thousand times that he is bound to be in danger more than the rest," He stressed even more. "I've told you **he** will be the one playing with fire. And now you see he's got himself mixed up for good."

"Sir, I believe you are overreacting to this. I mean most of the facts that occurred were sheer luck." Hand commented lightly, hardly able to support the truth of his statement himself.

"In my job, Hand, nothing is sheer luck -as you put it- and I certainly can't calm down about it. Lives are in danger, for Merlin's sake!" The man called Hand should have been really scared Rose thought. The other person was seriously frightening.

"I know! Just do your job and keep me informed so that I can do mine." He replied coldly. 'Ok, I guess he's not that scared after all.' Rose concluded.

"Hand, don't you forget who brought you into this! I am in charge here , so don't you scold me and send me do my job." The man from the fire shouted .

"Right. I'm sorry." Hand apologized. "I simply don't understand why we are watching the others when we could be simply keeping an eye on the fourth one." Rose was now as confused as she could get. 'There's a fourth one? How many people are there. Two talking, plus numbers two and three and now there's a four too?' The Head-Girl was now trying to move closer to the door to hear better.

"I have already arranged that but as I stressed out previously we can't be sure of four's actions. The three others however are more predictable. There is no way we can misinterpret an attack with them." The unknown man explained as if he was talking to a little kid. The other did not say anything to protest so Rose thought he agreed.

"What if something goes wrong?" Hand asked after sometime.

"We've spoken about all of this again Hand I don't see why you have to ask me all over again." Came the far-away voice.

"That's not what I meant. I'm asking what am I supposed to do in case one of these get's in trouble." The Hogwarts man spoke clearly knowing he had raised a valid point.

"Then you'll have to tell I guess. But only to four. **Noone **else needs to know. Noone else **can** know. Do you hear me?" Rose was ready to turn and leave, because the so interesting conversation she was overhearing could turn out to be very dangerous for her soon, but a new arrival made her cram behind the door instead.

Under the door frame stood now Professor Hooch with a shocked look in her eyes.

"Professor Bradley?" She whispered and the person inside the room made a sound that resembled a jerk.

'Professor Bradley?' Rose felt like screaming inwards. '**He** was 'Hand' after all?' She was really dizzy now , that was for sure. The whole conversation looked too much like a conspiracy and having a Professor putting his hand in it sounded – well honestly – too freakin worrying for Rose. Especially after the last words the other man had uttered. 'Noone else needs to know.' She shivered at the thought of getting caught. At least Hooch was there now.

"Coach Hooch!" Hand-Bradley exclaimed and Rose thought she heard a 'phssss' behind it.

"Is there something wrong Professor? I thought I heard voices." She pointed out innocently.

"No. Absolutely not. I thought I heard someone talking in here so I came to check but nothing –as you can see- was the matter. Must have been mistaken." He mimicked her innocent gaze. 'The liar.' Rise thought but still tried to hold her breath back.

"I see. And was someone there?" Professor Hooch might have been timid and quiet but she was in no account stupid, Rose figured out.

"No. My idea I suppose. You probably heard me calling for someone to appear." Hand-Bradley was pulling an act. He showed no sign of frustration or fear, he remained cool and collected.

"And did he?" The strange woman inquired removing her sunglasses for a moment to eye at the man.

"Did he what?" He , for the first time stirred a little yet no further reaction was evident.

"Appear, Professor. Did he **appear**?" She punctuated her last sentence a tad more than the rest trying to get her message through. And all three listeners knew what that message was.

"I just told you noone was there Miss." Professor Bradley repeated and let a sign go, showing he was fed up with the other Professor's stupidity. Yet all three knew she was not even close to stupid. Rose felt pride rising and she clapped her inner hands for her coach .

"I'd rather you called me Professor Hooch, Professor." She said icily and bravely despite herself.

"Oh, please , just let me return to my apartment, Professor. I – unlike others- have an actual lesson to teach tomorrow." Hand-Bradley said sarcastically and if it wasn't so late Rose would have seen her coach growing red in the face.

"Very well Professor. But if you happen to hear voices from deserted classrooms again please let me -or the Headmistress- know." She too smirked and stepped aside to leave room for the Potions Teacher to leave.

And so he did.

Professor Hooch took a look inside and after examining the fireplace a bit closer she nodded –Rose managed to see- and left.

When the redhead was all alone again she exhaled a breath that she had been holding for a long time and sat on the floor heavily.

'What on earth was that?!' She thought, letting finally her shock catch up with her. Never in her five and a half years in Hogwarts had she experienced something even remotely dangerous and now in one night her little-safe world of Hogwarts was gone.

A Professor, someone trustworthy and clever , who was supposed to be inspiring kids , seemed to be mixed in a very unpleasant deal. Taking orders from someone different from McGonagall and then withholding this information from her. Of course he had said his aim was to protect , yet if his intentions were good why was he hiding and lying . Also, more importantly who were numbers one, two and three? Who was number four, that was the only one that could know? And to sum up who was the old man instructing?

Rose realized she was still on that corridor and standing up she headed to her dorm.

For a while she didn't even know where she was going until she reached the Heads' Common Room. She howled the password to the painting and trudged inside.

There a new surprise awaited her. Ok, it was hardly a surprise but it was enough to bring Rose to her boiling point.

Because on the bronze couch that was placed near the fireplace of the common room were two people snogging. The one passionately, the other more indifferently.

Despite the strange situation in which the two people were found Rose managed to identify the one –the indifferent one of course- to be Malfoy , whereas the girl that was snogging his face off was a fifth-year Slytherin.

"What the hell?!" She shouted and the couple broke off and looked her way. The girl blushed and stood up to leave. Malfoy however just shrugged and begun looking away. But before turning his attention to the girl again he stared at the redhead once more. Rose felt her stomach to her mouth just at the thought that he could have realized the reason she was freaked out.

'Rose get a grip. That dork wouldn't have understood it even if you had explained it to his face. No way he has read your mind.' The thought relaxed her a bit and she gathered the courage to speak.

"Malfoy, go have your head snogged off somewhere else. This is in fact the Common Room for both Heads." If she put in a little more effort she might even have convinced him.

"I-I should go." A scared to death fifth-year mumbled and hurried out of the room. At least she was convinced.

"Weasley, just because you are left boyfriend-less that doesn't mean that we have to stay single just for support." He smirked at his words 'The cocky git. And to think that it crossed my mind he had realized that I was troubled…' Rose thought. Yet why would he? He hated her anyway. Usually when you hate someone you don't pay attention to their actions or bother about them.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, I'm not in a mood." She snapped again to his face.

****************

'Yeah, I can see that.' Scorpius considered saying but regretted it. She didn't have to know he had in fact seen her scared expression and her tired eyes. No she certainly did not need to know he was observing her.

"Fine, I'll go and do as you suggested. Snog my head off wasn't it? Sounds good." He said , his voice lacking its usual enthusiasm. He grabbed the doors handle and opened it . Then he closed it shut behind him without looking back. Yet, her face was now stuck in the middle of his head. He was feeling, for the first time in weeks, that strange satisfaction that derived from seeing her in pain. Now he was not the only one scared and worried! Finally she could feel that angst he felt for the past four years.

Now, normally that would have been very unhealthy feeling and Scorpius would have tried to cast it away but he lately had been too miserable to resist such an euphoria even if it did came from other people's agony.

All that of course until a horrible question came to his mind.

He wanted to erase it, act like it had never entered his brains but it was all pointless. As soon as it made its presence known he had to find its answer or his head would probably explode. 'But why is she scared?' He had asked and all problems started from there.

It was of course none of his fault. He had been just glad to see her fucked up like he was, he never intended to get troubled about it too , like some sort of nice guy that cared for the bitch.

Yet there he was in the middle of Great Hall searching for answers in stew. He didn't think for a moment to go after Clelia. No. It had been a terrible snog anyway. Not that she was bad or anything. It just didn't feel … enough. Not even close to it actually.

'Crap. I need an answer.' He thought and stood up pushing his plate away. Asking Weasley herself was out of the question.

James was surely an option. With him he could at least exchange one or two words without arguing. However Scorpius was just not ready to sacrifice his pride by confessing to the guy he wanted to know about Weasley.

Then again it was Ray. The Head-Boy hadn't talked to him for some time, since he found out that his friend was holding things back. 'It'd be a good opportunity to test his fidelity. Ask for some explanations as well.' Scorpius considered.

So, after giving it some thought , he stood up and left the Hall, like he had done one too many times that day.

He waited out of the Hufflepuff Common Room for a while until Becks Welton came out. Scorpius knew she was Ray's girl of the month so he proceeded to ask her a question or two. Soon and rather effortlessly he found out Ray was at the library with Weasley. But Weasley was at the Common Room. She had obviously stood him up. 'So typical of her.' The blonde thought as he walked to the old library.

As soon as he opened the door he spotted Ray sitting -as expected- on his own looking just a bit impatient. 'Serves him well. Choosing her over us.'

"Hey mate! Erm, how come you're here?" An abashed Ray exclaimed to Scorpius' way. His friend simply smiled a furtive smile and took up a seat next to the Hufflepuff.

"Expected someone else did ya?" He asked and smirked at himself.

"Yes, and besides I thought you never entered the library unless you can't help it." Ray tried to defend his argument.

"Then I guess I couldn't help it." Scorpius was starting to lose his sense of humor.

"Ok, so what's the problem? I haven't got much time." The brown-haired boy muttered bored.

"Oh trust me , you've all the time you want, the person you're waiting for isn't coming." The Head-Boy crossed his hands and the other raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know...?" Ray managed to inquire.

"Well, I figured out some time ago I wasn't hearing the whole truth from you so I started asking people a bit." The blonde confessed plainly. No shame whatsoever.

"What are you talking about Scor? Since when do you have to ask others about what I'm doing?" The Hufflepuff had turned to his seat and was now facing his friend with a curious look.

"I've told you! Since you didn't bother to tell me." He tried to shout and earned an angry glare from Mrs Pince.

"Mate you sound just like my dad. I had no idea I was supposed to let you know of every single thing I do." Ray hated to be ironic but at the point he seemed to know there was no other way.

"When it affects me yes, I believe you do." Scorpius hissed under his breath.

"What haven't I told you and you're all pissed off at me?" Ray asked at once unwilling to keep arguing.

"There's just too much you haven't said, but that's not why I came here now. We'll talk about that some other time."

"Now hold on a minute Scor ! I don't think I ever hidden anything from ya." The boy with the chestnut eyes looked offended and betrayed.

"Well, for starters you heard me saying how I wondered what was up with Will and you didn't had the decency to admit you knew all about it already." Mrs Pince was now ready to bring the Gryffindor down with the new volume of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she contained herself. Unfortunately Scorpius was unable to follow her example.

"I couldn't ! I had promised Rose I wouldn't tell anyone." Ray said forcefully.

"Rose?! Since when are you on first name terms with the bitch? And sorry I had not realized we were keeping her secrets. I was under the impression we hated her guts." Scorpius was exceeding even his own expectation in this. He had reached a whole new level of sarcasm.

"Firstly I call her that way since we became friends. Secondly I surely will keep anyone's secret as long as I have given my word and finally you are wrong to think I hate her. In fact you are mistaken to think I ever did." 'He's not doing that bad himself with the sarcasm thing. Hey! Wait what did he just say?' Scorpius seemed perfectly scandalized.

"What does that mean? Weren't ya with me when we pranked her and all?" The Head-Boy decided to stick to his point.

"Yes, but I never did it because I hated her. To me it was just fun pulling her socks." And his point was demolished like an old building.

'What is going on for Merlin's sake?' Scorpius felt lost for words. He always believed the resentment he felt for Weasley was something his friends shared too. But he was obviously –as Ray suggested- mistaken.

"I-I, you never said …" His voice trailer off and he realized he was panting.

" Have you even noticed how obsessed you are about hating her mate? I wouldn't dare." 'Obsessed? What the - ?' The Gryffindor finally gaped for good.

"But she's such and annoying idiotic person! Everyone dislikes her." Scorpius raised his hands in desperation and received a shocked look from Ray.

"You're kidding me, right? **Nobody **dislikes her! Everybody thinks she's great, smart, kind and beautiful. You are probably the only guy in the whole school that can find a flaw in her. And you can't fool me mate." Ray was now inhaling and exhaling fast. He searched his friend's face for clues but all he found was astonishment.

Scorpius knew well how to hide his feelings.

Because if he didn't Ray would have easily noticed the battle that was taking place inside his head. To the Head-Boy it felt like a revolution. All those ideas and conceptions that controlled his reactions for years, were now being attacked by some old and forgotten feelings that had barely affected him in the past. He was angry with himself, furious, cause all those obviously misplaced feelings he had fought to destroy -or at least bury - were in a single second and due to a single comment taking control of him.

'She's great, smart, kind and beautiful…the only guy who can find a flaw in her.' That's what Ray had said and Scorpius immediately decided that his friend could have cursed him to oblivion and he wouldn't have realized the difference.

Then he snapped. All sense was gone.

"How dare you Ray?" Even he wasn't sure what he was saying. "Judging me cause I hate her. Just because you are mental and decided now to like her that doesn't mean I'm gonna follow you into this masquerade."

"If you could for a moment step out of it, then you could see too how awesome she is." The Hufflepuff spoke calmly and seriously.

"And you think I haven't?" Scorpius' face was getting paler and paler. His own words being thrust upon him. "But I have the sense to remember how things are. Who is who in this game. Besides, what would be the point of seeing her now, that I'm gonna die?"

"Cut it Scor! You're being melodramatic. You have no idea what she's really like." Ray smiled sadly at the thought and looked at the stars out of the window.

"And I don't want to either . I've had enough with your madness. Go ahead destroy yourself . I won't interfere again in your business." Scorpius said bitterly and pushing his chair behind and to the floor he fleed.

After roaming the corridors, supposedly doing patrols an exhausted, frustrated depressed Head-Boy made up his mind that it was late enough to return to his dorm. 'I have control. I'm fine. Ray can go ahead and ruin his life I'm out of this.'

He bumped his head on something hard. Looking up he almost laughed at his stupidity. The woman in the portrait of the Heads Common Room was glaring at him and whispered something between the lines of 'You'll destroy my painting Mister if you don't watch out with your head.' Scorpius just growled and hissed the password.

As he scanned the Common Room he came to realize there was someone still there. Long frizzy red hair all over the right side of his favorite bronze couch. And on its left long thin legs. A sound like someone was sleeping.

He slowly entered the room careful not to wake up his lifelong enemy. Yes, that was exactly what she was. What she would always be. The blonde was sure of it …. And he was already a few steps up his dorm when he suddenly turned back to the common room.

He soundlessly sat on one armchair opposite to the sofa , next to the fire that still breathed. Here he stood for more than an hour staring at a hateful, fast-asleep face.

The face he mostly hated. A beautiful face. 'Yeah… Ray might be right. If you just look at her…' He nodded to himself. 'But she's not only a face, a figure …and her insides, I do really hate. I hate them deeply.' He sat back, turned to the fire and just stood there , near his enemy, a risky deed.

A menacing beast awaiting somewhere. Far away? Near him? Inside him? He found himself unable to decide.

A/N: Ok , it is the most confusing of all chapters I know, but just remember what was told two chapters till the big revelation!!! Of course it won't be the end of it… No ….

So ? Liked it? Hated it? Please people REVIEW!!!!

Always glad to be here and provide you something to read.

Well, last chance to guess. Any ideas what's up??? Tell me now cause soon you'll all know

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad you're keeping up.

Sarah


	11. Alias, Alibi – Otherwise, Elsewhere

A/N: Thanks, thanks , thanks for reading and being so patient about it.

A)Ok, serious revelations are finally coming, in those three chapters (11 & 12 & 13)

B)Always awesome to hear opinions, especially now …. So just press that little button in the end of the page and REVIEW

C) This is **a flash-forward Rose POV **but it's planned to be rather small because the actual chapter will have to be large enough.

D) I own nothing , naturally , had it not been for J. K. Rowlings I would now be …really miserable, and you…well you'd probably be glad to be rid of me…

(Disclaimer…who would have guessed?)

**Chapter 11**

_Miss Weasley,_

_Firstly I would like to apologize for the disturbance and discontentment that my letter might have caused to your family. However I believe you had requested , rather indirectly I have to admit, that you were informed of the progress of a certain matter that had been affecting both mine and your mentality. That is the reason I took the liberty of writing to you despite the not really friendly situation me and your parents are in._

_So, I am very happy to tell you that my son has finally contacted us yesterday. Unfortunately it was simply a letter, but it was quite explanatory and though me and my wife , we're still sad about Scorpius' absence , I must confess we're significantly less worried. At this point may I suggest that you should feel the same way too? _

_Scorpius , in his letter, let us know he was in good health and had managed to take care of himself rather nicely. Nevertheless he said nothing of his present accommodation , but I believe he will be returning to Hogwarts in 5__th of January as expected. He also confessed he was going through a bad situation which he refused to explain . _

_I know it will be too much to inquire whether you know anything about it. Yet, I know you are well-aware of the situation. So, I will just make the following request : 'Please, keep an eye on my son and if it is not too hard for you, be there for him, like I am unable to be.' _

_Once again sorry for bothering you and your family. I wish you a happy New Year. I would really appreciate it if you would be kind enough to give my respects to your father and mother. Furthermore I am grateful for your help in the crisis my family was and is going through. _

_Thank you again,_

_Respectfully,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Rose blinked once or twice over the letter to make sure she had read correctly. Then she slowly re-read it just to be on the safe side. After some time, being sure that it was really Draco Malfoy who was writing, she stood up and begun walking up and down her little bedroom. 'That had been unexpected.' She thought and flickered a red curl of hair nervously. Of course she did remember how that man had been very kind when he visited at New Years , and how he had guessed how worried she was and promised to write in case he had news of Scorpius. However , she had not got her hopes up. She was sure the man would not bother to contact her in any account. Yet she had been mistaken. 'Wouldn't be the first time.' She admitted. _

_But soon the surprise from the man's letter was replaced by a feeling far more satisfying. Relief. He was ok. No matter he hated her guts… she was worried about him and had been panicked and sorrowful when she had found out he was missing._

_As a result, now, she was truly, extremely, utterly relieved. He stomach finally returning to its usual spot in her belly instead of her throat that it had been resting for days now, making her sick and unable to eat a single thing. _

_And then a new feeling came to overshadow that happy sense. Just because the boy was fine that didn't mean things were over. On no account did it mean he was safe. He simply was returning to Hogwarts . No cheers there… _

_She made an effort to contain herself. She knew she was obliged to write back to the man. And besides she wanted to as well. He had been extremely nice, regardless of the past, so he actually deserved a kind reply. _

_She searched for a paper and her ink. She let her quill fly over the empty paper for some time before writing:_

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_To begin with, your letter was not at all disturbing. My parents send their best wishes for a Happy New Year and so do I . I would also like to say thanks for informing me about Scorpius, I honestly appreciate it. _

_It is true that I had been worried, although your son would hate to hear it. So please don't tell him. I am glad he wrote to you because I understand how scared you must have been. It is sad though that he decided not to visit. Yet, and take that as an appeal , don't be too mad at him. He might be cruel but he means well. _

_And, yes it is impossible for me to explain this situation. I am very sorry , please believe me. It is not that I don't want to, of course I do, but it is one of those things that would be more harmful if said out loud. I know that I am a bit vague, yet, there is no other way. I would be lying if I said everything is ok. There is indeed a problem that affects not only Scorpius life but mine as well _

_but I cannot speak of it. _

_To conclude, please except my sincere apologies for withholding information from you and be sure that I will do anything to help your son, although I might prove out to be the last person capable of doing so._

_Thanks again and sorry,_

_Yours,_

_Rose Weasley_

_She sealed the envelope carefully and wrote the address in the back. Then she called her pet owl Muriel, named after an old aunt of her father's, and as Rose watched the aged owl flying she wondered what it would have been like if her family were friends with the Malfoys. Surely she would be forced to spend time with Scorpius . And her father would be praising him of his good marks instead of claiming that Draco Malfoy had bribed McGonagall for them . As for her mum , she would no longer laugh secretly every time Rose hexed the Gryffindor. Instead she would scold her for it._

_And on the other hand, maybe, just maybe, he would not hate her as deeply as he did had their families not been rivals for ages. Who knows , perhaps he would actually admit she was as good as he was in school, had they been family friends rather than enemies, and he would never dare to call her a mudblood if that was the case. _

_But that wasn't the case , she snapped at herself to wake up . Draco Malfoy was no friend and nor was his arrogant, selfish, cocky son. Scorpius Malfoy avoided her family like they were the plague and he seriously hated her through and through. So why making silly speculations? Why was she even bothering to figure out what it would have been like? So what if otherwise they could be friends? Who cares whether elsewhere they would laugh __**with**__ rather than __**at**__ each other? _

**Alias, Alibi – Otherwise, Elsewhere**

Scorpius slowly put on his red and golden pullover, then over it, his brand new crimson robe his mother had bought him . For a moment he hesitated, he turned his face at the large window of his dorm and checked the weather. 'All clear, hardly any clouds. Seems like a good day for Quidditch.' He thought relieved. He really did not wish for another thing to worry him. Apart from him and his friends being in danger that is.

He sighed and wore his guards.

His arm guards were a little ragged, he observed, but that was normal , he was a Beater after all and received millions of Bludgers in every game. Then he took his goggles and shoved them in his left pocket. Opening his closet he recovered his broom from where he had thrown it last time and hurried to the pitch.

It was a big day, one could easily tell from the enthusiastic smiles that shone on the faces of hyper-active teens. The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was one really big event, not to mention the party following afterwards, in either the Gryffindor or –unlikely-the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The Head-Boy saw some fellow Gryffindors waving their hands his way, saying something that appeared like 'Kick Their Ravenclaw Arses' . He smiled and nodded, making an 'OK' gesture. When he was close to the pitch he met some Ravenclaw girls who, after approaching him , started whispering 'Good Luck's or 'We'll be cheering for you, but don't tell' s and 'You look awfully cute with your gear.' s . Scorpius considered laughing but regretted it. A bunch of girls that gave away their House to flirt with a boy was a tearful rather than a funny sight.

He shoved them past quickly , unwilling to put up with their giggles and admiring comments only to meet a significantly different type of people, making a significantly different type of comments. A group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who were walking to the pitch spotted him and begun sending gestures his way. One of them, whom the Head-Boy identified to be Peter Rosdent even said "Look it's the traitor's son! Hey, Malfoy! Ready to lose are ya? I wonder why McLaggen put him in the team in the first place… How much did your Death Eater dad paid to get you this place huh?"

Scorpius felt his blood boiling in his veins. He took a few steps towards the seventh year Hufflepuff who had spoken. Suddenly he sensed a strong hand taking hold of his arm and dragging him behind violently. He turned to see a back-haired boy at about his height rolling his eyes.

"What is your problem James?" He hissed under his breath, hardly containing his anger.

"The question is what is **your** problem, Scorpius? Going at Rosdent like that, here, where everyone can see you. You're the bloody Head-Boy so try and act like it will you?" The older Potter replied in the same way still not letting the blonde's arm.

"You heard him! I've had enough with their crap. Now they're gonna see how a Death Eater's son answers such comments." He made one last effort to be released as he said those words.

"Shut up and come on." James Potter finally let Scorpius go and pushed him to the direction of the pitch. But the Head-Boy crossed his arms and stood there still fuming.

"I think you really don't get it James." He highlighted each and every one of his words. "I'm not leaving! They'll get what they deserve for six years of insulting." He stated coldly sending a glare at the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who continued the name-calling.

"Fine I agree we should punish them." James nodded calmly. "But not out here in the open cause it's gonna get us **both** in detention. No. Revenge will be well-planned and their surprise -not to mention fear- are going to be monumental." He exclaimed , looking as if he had an unexpected idea. Scorpius was suddenly alarmed. Potter's 'ideas' were never pleasant to the one being in their center-Scorpius knew this all too well. 'Oh! Wait a second. It's not me he wants to prank this time…' He realized and then smirked a devilish smirk.

"Well if that is the case…" Both Gryffindors smiled and turned to leave.

"So, ready for the match?" James asked after a while.

"Sure. And by the way I think I owe you a thanks." Scoprius muttered. Then came to realize Potter was no longer next to him. He was running towards something blue, brown and red that was coming their way and he was screaming wildly. " Roooooooosieeeeeeee! You're finally here. We are going to destroy you today!" The Head-Boy thought he even made a happy dance at his last sentence and had it not been his life-long enemy that he screamed at he would have been rolling on the snow laughing. But she was and Scorpius forbid himself to laugh , even though he wanted to. 'No!' He instructed . 'She is not your friend, you don't admire her, you don't think she is beautiful and you most certainly hate her guts.' He took a big breath and forgetting James he walked alone to the pitch. "No." He mouthed without wanting to.

*****************

"Rooooooosieeeeeeee!" Rose heard a familiar penetrating voice and looking up from her feet she saw James running her way screaming "You're finally here. We are going to destroy you today!" She smiled playfully at her cousin's comments .

"Dream on Jamie, dream on." She shouted and smirked his way. The seventh-year boy made a face hearing the nickname Grandma Weasley had given him years ago.

"Very funny Rose. Now seriously are ya ready?" Rose gaped at him slightly. It was beyond her how that boy managed to be perfectly ridiculous the one moment and all-matured up the other.

"What's that supposed to mean James?" She inquired rudely enough.

"Hey, Rose don't attack me that way! I just wanted to know if you're all good. You see with that prat of a Captain you've got and… you know…" He seemed lost for words for a singled minute. "seeing as last time we played a game together , it didn't turn out too well." He stared at his shoes and then the snow. Rose gaped at her cousin even more. Not at the first point he raised, no , surely not, she had been thinking of it since last week. How she was going to cooperate with someone she didn't trust or liked in order to win was a mystery to her too.

However what really surprised her was that James' limited brain managed to remember the incident with the Bludger and Malfoy back in September and furthermore that he was worried she might have been worried about that undoubtedly worrying fact. She laugh inwards at the way this was being formed in her head but then her inner smile fell making a sound. Suddenly she came to realize that Malfoy would have any chance in hell to finished what he had started last time during today's match. 'Crap! She thought. What if he actually tries to shove me again . I mean…He didn't seem very regretful last time.' She shivered.

"Oh, great James, I hadn't thought about this till now. Thanks for reminding me." She said sarcastically and walked past him to meet Will who was coming her way dragging Al behind her.

"Hey you guys ." She saluted and left them too to go and get ready in the changing rooms.

There she met the entire Ravenclaw team , who was waiting impatiently for something that Rose soon realized it was herself. Some of them complained about how she was always late but Xander or rather Davies –as she had decided to call him since he cheated on her- made no comment on the subject. 'He doesn't dare.' Rose interpreted , holding a smile back.

"Ok, fine I'm sorry . Can we now discuss the game plan?" The Head-Girl knew she had no right to be strict , seeing as she was the one late , yet , someone had to and judging by the fact that Davies was all grumpy and quiet at the moment that someone had to be her.

"Yes, fine, let's." Leo Skeeter agreed with a friendly smile that released some of the tension. Rose smiled back and continued.

"Erm, You and Tessa already have your plan right?" She asked less confidently.

"Yes, we do , don't we Tess?" He turned to watch his teammate who was biting her fingernails .

"Wha-? Oh yeah , we're good…I guess." She was close to tears now.

"Is she ok?" The redhead spoke to Leo who was looking at his fellow Beater worried.

"Sure, don't worry Rose, she's always stressed before games." He explained and proceeded to pat the girl at the back. Rose was quite stressed herself but could not help but admire how close the two Beaters were. Her uncle George always said that a Beater more than any other player has to have team spirit. Without it, he said, even a great Beater is lost. The two players need to be close to each other, understand each others moves rather than words cause they might have to communicate from the two corners of the pitch with thousands cheering or howling. And –Rose knew- uncle George was a great Beater, as was his brother Fred, whom she hadn't met , because he died trying to save everyone.

'Leo and Tessa are good Beaters too.' She pointed out to herself . ' And Will… she's actually very good. Wait , does that mean she communicates with the prick Malfoy?' Rose wondered. 'Never mind.' She finished.

"Well, then , Tessa you're all good I think and Vince did you get your extra practice?" She looked at a short black-haired boy that sat in one corner.

"Yeah , with Xander , today . We're ok . got the plan and all. Just …" he mumbled and then his voice was lost for good.

"Mandy's got a deal." Davies said for the first time that evening, but didn't dare to look at her.

"What?" She asked sharply and stared at Amanda Fleet expectantly.

"Nothing! It is nothing. Really!" Amanda added exasperated as everyone glared at her.

" She's into your brother. And she's the one making the attack today" Leo explained , getting back into the conversation. Rose signed and turned to the girl calmer now.

"Ok, Mandy , I believe you can contain yourself just for today, can't you?" The red-haired girl asked kindly and a bit sarcastically.

"Yes I can. Those two just keep telling me off about it." She accused pointing her finger at her fellow Chasers.

"Good. Problem solved. Now, Lin… Hey where's Lin?" Rose searched the room alarmed. Their third-year Seeker was the younger member of the team and Rose felt a little over-protective with her.

"She was freaked out and when she saw the Gryffindor team arriving she fleed." Vince explained and continued looking indifferent to Rose's great dismay.

"Merlin, and noone went after her? People!" She shouted making her way out of the changing rooms. When she was out in the cold she felt something missing from her. She scrutinized her body and found out she had forgotten her guards in the room. But, she decided not to go looking for them. Finding a Seeker was by far more serious. She tore the pitch apart with a scanning look and right there in some deserted terraces she found the little –according to Rose- girl. She slowly approached her.

"Hey Lin." The redhead said and smiled a bright smiled although inwards she cursed her luck and Merlin for what she had to put up with.

"Ro-Rose! What are you doing here?" The blonde slim girl asked a bit taken aback.

"I came to talk to you." Rose replied simply and sat next to the girl.

"I'm not going in Rose. I can't . I'm gonna make a fool of myself. I mean, I'm going against James Potter. I stand no chance." She half-said half-cried.

"Nonsense ! You wouldn't be in the team if you weren't good enough. As for James… He's my cousin and even **I** say he's stupid." Ok, Rose was lying but in difficult times like those she had to. Otherwise , the game would be canceled and he obnoxious cousins would have the chance to make a laugh about it afterwards. No! She wasn't going to let that happen.

"He isn't stupid!" The other girl protested. "He's smart and handsome and he plays better than anyone else." Lin hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, please don't tell me you are in love with someone from the other team too." The Head-Girl raised her hands in desperation.

"Why? You are too?" She inquired innocently but earned a killing look from the Keeper.

"The guys are my cousins!" She snapped at the third-year Seeker forgetting her friendly approach.

"Malfoy isn't." The poor soon-to-be-dead girl remarked.

"I am not in love with anyone, especially not Malfoy. Mandy is, with my brother. Happy now?" She explained and put her hands on her hips.

"Mandy's into Hugo?" Ha-ha-ha!" Eline Ruerag appeared to have forgotten her former fear and anxiety.

"I see you are as good as new Lin, so can we please go?" Rose pleaded the girl next to her. The other just nodded regaining herself and stood up.

They had just reached the pitch when Amy Jordan's voice sounded strong and excited over the cheers.

**************

**(A/N: The game as it was described from Amy Jordan) **

"Hello , everybody! It's a good evening for Quidditch right?" Amy Jordan said in a firm voiced that reminded the teachers of her father's.

"Now , let's see who's up first….And it is Gryffindor, The Ravies were a bit late, Merlin knows why…" Amy shot a smirk at Lin's way before proceeding.

"And we have, James Potter, Seeker as we all know –He never lets anyone forget it- . Then Hugo Weasley, Keeper, who's today playing against his sister who's also a Keeper. Luke Bownam, yes that's your name you-" Amy made a gesture to the guy that had just appeared and hearing his name begun waving at the crowd. Luke was Jordan's best mate so she was really into teasing him but a glare from The Headmistress stopped her from swearing.

"Well, next comes Freddie Weasley on his brand new…what is it? Oh ! A ThunderBolt2010. Nice one Fred." She gave the smiling boy a thumbs-up.

"And, wait, do I see blond? Of course. Mr Scorpius Malfoy at your service ladies. Am I right Scor? Beater, he is." She smiled at the blonde Head-Boy who had just entered.

"And last yet not least, Albus Potter and his brand new girlfriend. Who you might ask. Well, the all too well known Captain of the team, the one and only Will Mclaggen." She cheered herself at that.

"There they all are at their positions and now come the Ravies." Amy clapped her hand .

"First is –if I am not mistaken- Leo Skeeter , the Beater and is followed by the other Beater Tessa Wood. Go girl! Sorry Porfessor." She hurried to correct.

"After them we have the Captain of the Ravenclaw team , Alexander Davies. Some rather unpleasant rumors about him being –erm – not such a good boy were heard, but he seems to have grown out of them." Amy could not contain herself that time no matter how much McGonagall shouted.

"Right next to him there's Vince Rickett, a bit out of shape we heard and Mandy Fleet. A bit in love am I correct Mandy? Well, I'm sorry Professor but without the comments the game would be too boring." She was now speaking to McGonagall.

"Now who's left? Rose Weasley ! Unforgettable she is. Had it not been for her brother, I would say she's the best Keeper we have by far. Now he's just catching up with her, but still…" Amy clapped her hands at the red-haired girl that entered the pitch.

"And finally we have Eline Ruerag, the new Seeker of the Ravies. Welcome Lin." She waved a hand at the girl who looked ready to faint.

"Oh, right, the two Captains shake hands . How cute! And everyone is in his position. Good, let's start, Coach if you shall…" Professor Hooch signaled and the game begun. "All balls released and here we go."

"Ok, Vince has the quaffle, trying to clear his name I guess. He throws it to Davies , who throws it to Mandy and she…yes... she scores. Got it right over Hugo's head in the second hoop. The quaffle is on Al, who's just a bit too fast for Mandy, he passes it to Luke , but there comes Davies and takes it cleverly , he tries to score again for his team but fails. Hugo catches the ball and throws it back to Luke and he's got it this time. He flies a few meters above and – oh wait, Leo's sending the Bludger his way , but luckily for the guy, Scorpius comes fast and sends the Bludger right to McLaggen's bat." Amy was now all excited.

"While the quaffle goes to Fred who attempts -in vain- to score , Will turns the Bludger against Mandy who misses it by inches. Good Lord doesn't this team has Beaters?" Jordan shouted making vague gestures.

"Ok, the quaffle is on the Gryffindors again, Al to be exact. He cleverly avoids Davies and moves towards his cousin. Rose's all prepared, quite a Keeper she is. But… wow… what was that? Seems like Al let the quaffle go and Fred got it fast and scored. Gryffindor –Ravenclaw 10-10 people." Cheers from the Gryffindor pitch.

Some more time passed with Amy Jordan never closing her mouth for more than a second. Davies had scored two goals and Mandy four for Ravenclaw. On the other side Al had fooled his cousin three times, whereas Fred and Luke managed only one goal each to Rose's hoops. Most people were hit by a Bludger more than once but there were no big injuries.

"We're now reaching the middle of the game with Ravenclaw only ten points ahead. We just watched James hunting the Snitch down , but apparently he missed it for now. Better luck soon." She looked at the annoyed Seeker.

"The quaffle is now on Al, who throws it to Fred who is a few feet over the boy and catches the ball rapidly. A Bludger is going after Al, what for, Tessa?, He has already released the quaffle." Amy Jordan looked inquisitively at the Beater's direction. The Ravenclaw Beater seemed surprised too at the direction her bat leaded the ball. She shrugged at Amy.

"And yes the Bludger is out of the way, thanks to Will and the quaffle goes up in the air and Al catches it again . Wow! And it is quite a catch as well. He aims at the fourth hoop and- No! He is hit at the shoulder by a crazed Bludger. Ah, he's still on broom luckily- My, what a shot! It's ok Tessa you proved your point, you needn't be violent." Jordan looked back from where the ball had come to see the girl, yet noone was there. Tessa, who was now shouting something stood way above the level from where the Bludger came.

"What? Tessa we can't hear you . Please calm down. What? What did you say? A protest? No-no, I can't see, stop moving Tessa. **A problem?**" Amy was now standing up. She followed the girls scared gaze and she spotted the Bludger that was constantly changing directions with great speed and most importantly without anyone hitting it.

"Professor, I believe something is wrong with that Bludger." She managed to scream before a thunderous sound came from the fourth hoop.

*************

'Wow , that hit really destroyed Potter.' Scorpius thought and turned to see a worried Will flying near her boyfriend who was holding his shoulder.

The Head-Boy didn't care much for the guy but seeing as he had to stay close to the other Beater he flew behind her unwillingly.

He was almost at the third hoop when he heard Amy Jordan shouting something like 'A problem.' He looked at her stands only to see the black-haired girl jumping up and down, shouting. "I believe there is something wrong with that Bludger." Scorpius was now disturbed. Had the Slytherins stunned the Bludger again like last year? He wondered , but as his gaze met the brown ball , he realized that, that was not the case. Instead of staying rigid and motionless the Bludger was running fast around the pitch . Plus it was in fact changing its way without anyone touching it. First it went up then down then up again and just when everyone had gotten really dizzy the ball flew in an extremely fast pace his way. The blonde felt his heart hitting his chest hard like that Bludger was going to hit his head any moment.

Or not…

He watched as the ball changed its direction and left behind his back. Quickly he turned around and saw Will talking to Al. He thought of warning them but he observed relieved that the ball ignored them totally. He sighed, despite himself, but it was not time to celebrate just yet.

The mad Bludger seemed to crave the blue sky that laid beyond the pitch and was going for it. However there was just one last thing between her and her freedom and that was the fourth hoop and Weasley standing before it.

"Weasley!" He screamed in an alarmed voice, even he didn't recognize. 'Hell that bitch is absolutely deaf.' He gathered, getting more and more alarmed by every second that passed. The ball didn't try to avoid the redhead. Instead it aimed right at her back that was unprotected. 'That girl is not wearing guards.' He, then , observed. 'What is wrong with her ?!' He looked around him for help and instructions. In a glimpse he saw Potter still holding his shoulder and Will talking to him, too absorbed to pay attention to him. Hooch was on her broom but still far away. He looked back at Weasley who was only now turning towards the Bludger. She sensed the danger and moved fast to the left. The Gryffindor was now sure she had escaped.

However he was wrong to sigh, again. The Keeper might had moved and missed the impact, but that bewitched ball did not gave up. Scoprius then understood the truth. The ball wasn't aiming the free sky!

It was aiming the red-haired girl in front of the fourth hoop.

And as the Bludger turned again to attack her, he hesitated no more. Suddenly his decision was made. He knew he hated the girl. He didn't deny for one minute that helping her out was probably a big mistake. Risking his safety for her an even bigger one. Yet all he could see then was a girl with long red-hair and beautiful –frightened blue eyes. Yes! He could see. Not the looks but the inside that was reflected in them. Ray had warned him about it, but he didn't listen and there he was now unable to stop himself from seeing her. 'Crap, Crap, Crap!' He thought and before the last word registered in his mind he was next to the girl. At first he considered using his bat to send the ball away, but, the Bludger was too close to the Head-Girl. All he could do at the moment was pushing her away and placing himself before her.

And so he did. He expected to see the pitch coming near him, his broom leaving his hands and feet and the worried faces of the students.

He didn't. He only felt that great pain in every part of his body and then he saw black .

***************

"Rose! What the hell happened back there?" Rose did not move. Nothing in her complexion showed that she had heard the person . A brown-haired boy came close to her slowly but still no reaction.

She was standing there, in the middle of the infirmary , over the motionless body of someone familiar , completely still, like frozen. Ray hesitated slightly then as he realized her eyes were glowing with unshed tears he came closer and hugged her tightly.

The change was instant. From frozen and rigid Rose turned to shaking and sobbing. She placed her head in her friends shoulder and cried. She cried for a bunch of different reasons. She cried because she had almost being crushed by a crazy Bludger going for her specifically. She cried because her cousin Al had broken his arm. But most importantly she cried because , someone that despised her had risked his life to save her.

"What happened Rose? Tell me." Ray rubbed her back as he said those words and the girl seemed a bit soothed.

"He- He had seen the Bludger when noone else did and – he came in front of me and he pro- protected me. He fell Ray. From the broom, to an-an empty terrace and to the snow. Mrs Pomfrey said he had broken most of his bones." She looked with blood-shed eyes at her friend who had a serious face.

"Will he be ok Rose? You have to tell me!" He shook her shoulders violently, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You have no idea how it was Ray! No idea. He just fell lifeless to the snow and we got there to see him, Hooch and I, and he-he was all bloody and pale. I was sure then he had d-died." She kept on mumbling while being shaken by Ray.

"Yes, but is he going to be ok?" He stressed his words even more. She didn't reply, never casting him one glance.

"Yes, Mr Fairfax, he is." Sounded a calm voice from behind Ray. The Hufflepuff turned to see Madame Pomfrey checking on his friend.

"However I would suggest you stopped stirring Miss Weasley. She is in a shock now, so she can't really say much." She stated then took the girls hand and tried to make her sit in a bed. It was pointless. Rose simply refused to leave that place she was standing.

"Very well Miss, Let me just get you a chair and a tranquillizer ." The old woman said tentatively and left.

Ray approached the redhead once again, in a more understanding manner.

"He is going to be fine Rose. Don't you worry. Remember you despise him anyway. And so does he." He tried, but he had probably said the wrong thing because she glared at him.

"I know! But he didn't seem to think of that when I was in danger, so I'm not going to do so either." She stated more calm now and decisive.

"Ok. Then I'll sit here with you for as long as you wish to stay." He hugged her again and sat her on the chair Madame Pomfrey had brought some minutes ago.

"Here, drink that." He said and had one not known who he was talking to he would have thought it was a little child. She obediently drank the grey liquid and cuddled in the chair.

The Hufflepuff took a chair from the nearby table and placed it next to Rose's. So there they sat speechless for a long time until the boy decided to speak again, much later, when the sun had set and the moon was visible from the open windows of the old infirmary.

"Rose, you should go." Ray whispered and made an effort to stand up in his chair. The Head-Girl opened her eyes and looked at him surprised.

"No. I'm staying, you know I have to. Plus Madame Pomfrey wants me here in case I need more medicine. You should go, get some sleep –no – don't say no Ray . Go and bring him some clothes as well. The password is 'Alohomora' ." She whispered back softly and smiled a weak smile.

"Ok, I guess I could do that. Erm… Rose?" He was hesitant for a moment, then awkward . "If he wakes up while I'm gone, could you tell him I said sorry? Please?" He daren't look at her, so he just stood up and made his way out of the room.

Rose was all alone again. She turned her head back to its former position. The first thing she was able to see was the moon that shone bright. She realized she had never really observed the moon before and it seemed quite strange that she found that particular moment to do so.

The second thing was a ball of blonde hair over brown blankets. She felt like she was doing something bad so she looked away . If he was awake now he would probably have hexed her to next century for staring like that, not to mention made fun of her in every possible way.

'Then again , he is unconscious.' She counteracted herself . 'So how exactly would he know I'm looking? …He wouldn't .' She concluded and slowly looked at him once more.

He was all too peaceful when he was asleep. Rose was sure she had never seen him as tranquil as now. However she couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Having him conscious around her was a nightmare –sure- but him being in a bed in front of her half-dead was no fun either. No less torturing.

She was considering whether she preferred his face smirking or pale and his eyes ironic or closed for a long time till she felt her own eyes closing, her eyelids falling heavy on them and before she knew it she was asleep.

Hours passed in the old infirmary and over the two sleeping people in it.

"Rose .You still here?" Rose heard a far away voice and slowly and unwillingly opened her red eyes.

"Ray? Oh! Sorry I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"About six." He said and the Ravenclaw looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came to bring the clothes you asked." The Hufflepuff confessed .

Rose stared at him for a moment and then smiled in comprehension. 'He really cares for that arse.' She admitted. She could never understand how such a cool guy like Ray would be friends –not to mention best mates- with a rude, smug, annoying prick like Malfoy. To her they were totally different. Ok they might have the same sense of humor, which was, none, but other than that they had nothing in common. 'Do I smell some jealousy, Rose?' An inner voice questioned. 'I don't know, maybe…' She acknowledged . 'It's just that …I mean… Look here it is. I just can't figure out how can a snobbish creature like Malfoy get to have such friends. That's all.' She let out a breath that didn't go unnoticed by Ray.

"You ok, Rose?" He asked worried, but received a sweet smiled that calmed him down.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me too." She whispered.

"You can go now, if you want, I'm staying." Ray stated suggestively.

"Madame Pomfrey said he might wake up this morning. Maybe I should go." She looked thoughtful . It wasn't like she wanted to, she felt like she owned him to stay, but if Malfoy woke up and the first thing he saw was her face he would probably go back to a coma.

"Mr Fairfax. I see you couldn't keep yourself away from my infirmary for long." The old woman put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, the Headmistress wants to see you."

"What for?" Asked the brown-haired boy scandalized seeing as every time McGonagall asked for him was because he had pulled some huge prank on someone.

"I believe that since both Heads are somewhat busy for the time being, she wants you to lead the third-years to Hogsmeade." The Healer said calmly.

"What? But my best mate is hurt I have to stay here." The Hufflepuff objected hotly.

"I think , Sir , that your friend would appreciate it more if you did his duties rather than just stay here and watch him sleep." She stated in a clear voice and moved to check on Malfoy. "In addition, you don't have to worry, he's doing just fine. He'll probably come to soon. Which reminds me. If he does, could you please Miss Weasley tell him his parents came by?" She turned to Rose now.

"I- erm- I was hoping I could go and… you see he won't be too glad to see me here." The Head-Girl mumbled.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't let you go just yet." Both teens sighed defeated.

Ray said goodbye and left the room sending killing looks to the Healer while doing so. Rose on the other hand sank to her armchair again. 'I should take this armchair to my dorm.' She thought as she made herself comfortable. 'I think it is the first time I spent so much time without speaking or walking and this chair is my only companion.' She laughed for the first time in what seemed to be ages.

"Wha- what are you laughing at?" Sounded a drowned voice not much louder than a whisper. 'Oh my God , oh my God ,oh my God.' Thought Rose terrified and yet happy.

**************

Scorpius didn't knew what had in fact happened to him. He remembered clearly how he had been hit by that Bludger and how he had felt that terrible pain descending from the chest and covering his entire body. He had recognized the feeling of the air slapping him and then all went black.

The next thing he knew was he was lying down somewhere and was absolutely numb. He tried to move his hands but found it impossible. No luck with his feet either. He slowly opened his eyes but closed them rapidly. What sort of light was that. He felt blinded. 'Ok, can someone turn the lights off?' He wanted to say but no sound came.

He then realized that not only he couldn't make sounds but he could hear either. 'What the…?' He swore inwards. 'Am I dead?' He wondered feeling a little worried. Now, normally someone who had just experienced a terrible accident and was trapped in an unknown place alone unable to speak, hear or move should have been more that desperate. However Scorpius wasn't. Not really. Of course having spent the last four years of his life waiting to die played a certain part in all this …

Some moments went by and nothing changed until finally something entered his mind awakening it. Something beautiful and reviving. Was it an image? No. He hadn't opened his eyes since that blinding light almost destroyed his retinas.

Then it had to be a sound. His brain cells were quickly activated. He focused on the sound and processed it. It was- a laugh? He stopped for a minute to enjoy it. It was a beautiful laugh, yet unknown to him. He let it roam his mind for a while and then he re-opened his eyes, hesitantly this time.

He was in the hospital Wing, he recognized it immediately cause he had been taken there for more than a million times during the past years, mostly after some fight with Weasley. Speaking of who… In a green armchair close to his bed stood all cuddled up his arch-enemy, laughing. Considering their status as rivals he should have hexed her to next century and back. But unfortunately no such thought crossed his half-numbed mind. He only watched as she sat on the armchair her knees close to her belly and her head resting at the back of the chair. Her red hair made a nice contrast with the green chair. He observed. Then realization dawned on him.

"What are you laughing at?" He thought and realized surprised that he had managed to speak. That earned an utterly surprised look from the girl on the armchair, 'Who absolutely despises me.' He reminded himself , because **otherwise** he would have to consider the possibility that she was actually happy he was awake.

"I-I …" She seemed lost for words as he scanned her with his gaze. "You're up!" She suddenly exclaimed and her face brightened significantly. In a blink of an eye Weasley was on her feet and she even took some steps towards him. Scorpius backed up as much as his broken bones allowed him and she noticed. The light slowly disappeared from her features and the blonde felt a pinch in the inside. Had he been **elsewhere** and under different circumstances he would have felt happy to make her sad. However now he just felt that strange disappointment.

"What happened Weasley?" He asked tired when she had stopped moving. The girl's cheeks flushed a bit and she looked at the window behind him for help.

"You sort of got hit by that ball, but I guess you already know that." She muttered , more to herself than to him. "Then you fell from your broom, landed on some deserted terraces, destroyed them and ended up on the ground." Scorpius looked amazed at his own capabilities of hurting himself.

"Oh!" He said dumbfounded and forgot for just a moment to look ironic and judgemental.

"Yeah." She confirmed absentmindedly. They half-looked at each other for sometime none of them daring to speak. Weasley was the first to break the silence.

"You're going to be fine, Madame Pomfrey said." She whispered. No answer came.

"But you'll have to stay away from the broom for some time." She added with an even lower voice.

Scorpius was determined not to talk to her. He wasn't sure if it was anger, because he almost died to save her arse , or shame , for… more or less the same reason. But whatever the reason, he had swore he wouldn't say one more word to her. No matter what. He would just wait for Madame Pomfrey, Felix or someone else he actually liked.

Yet he was meant to break his oath. Because even he, with his incredible powers of self-restraint, could not have stayed indifferent to the next thing she said.

Weasley looked at him intently for a second and adopting a more determined expression said. "I'm sorry, alright? For staying here while I knew you'd hate it. But I have an excuse. Madame Pomfrey said I couldn't leave and I…I thought 'what the fuck…I can keep an eye on him'. Plus , I have to say thanks haven't I ?" She had now folded her arms tightly.

Scorpius opened his eyes wide to make sure it was Weasley who had uttered the last words.

"You-you stayed here with me?" He finally spoke.

"So what if I did? Kill me." She snapped at his browsed face. "Thought I wouldn't advise it. I mean you'll have to let me live, now." She continued. "**Otherwise** , what would be the point of saving me?" She had raised her hands to the air exasperated.

"I guess there wouldn't be any." Scorpius admitted despite himself and then added a smirk, just for the sake of it. The girl was relieved.

"So for how long was I out?" He asked. 'Now that I've started talking I should just exploit it.

"Mmmm, since yesterday afternoon. And now it is half past six in the morning." She appeared to be counting. 'Wow! I really slept.' The blonde thought.

"Yes, you did." Replied the redhead nearby. 'Wait! I said that out loud? Damn.' He scolded himself and his injured reflexes. Then something new crossed his mind. 'Does that mean she stayed in that armchair all night?' He didn't know what to make of it. 'Should I be glad she actually considered me so important as to spent all night next to me?... Oh, well, that came out wrong.' He gave her half an eye and realized his thoughts made him feel uncomfortable. 'Then again, did she actually misunderstand his actions as a sign of him liking her? 'Big mistake, there .' Scorpius told himself , trying to forget the fact that he, too , had questioned his motives on the subject for a moment.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Ray was here. For hours. He wanted to stay more but he couldn't, McGonagall needed him, so he asked me to tell you, he is sorry." She explained expecting to see some reaction and Scorpius decided he didn't care enough to stop himself from grinning. At something good came out from all this.

"And ," The red-haired girl kept going , "Madame Pomfrey said your parents came late at night. I didn't see them cause I was asleep but they must have seen me." She seemed ashamed at what his parents must have thought. He thought of smirking but realized, so was he. Then his gaze fell at the little table near his bed. There amongst other things was a letter on which Scoprius recognized his father's handwriting. He picked it up and opened it not caring the despicable Weasley was watching.

'Scorpius,' His father wrote. 'Me and your mother were extremely scared when we heard of your accident. However Madame Pomfrey said you were going to be fine soon, as long as you listen to her instructions. So first of all I want to ask you to do whatever she says.

We are very sorry we couldn't stay for longer to see you but we promise we'll come back tomorrow. Besides, you seem to have your own private nurse.' The blonde flushed slightly at that. 'Your mum wants me to say she is very proud of your actions. I would have preferred it if you were a bit more of a coward in some cases, but I understand we see things differently. The hat didn't place you to Gryffindor for nothing I suppose. Anyway, take care and we'll see you soon. Your parents.' The boy smiled happily. He knew his dad had seen Weasley and had realized exactly who she was, but the fact that he hadn't mentioned a thing about it meant that he hadn't been very mad about it.

"Felix visited twice yesterday but didn't stay." Weasley's voice sounded, awakening Scorpius from his thoughts. "I guess seeing me here made him somewhat less willing to stay. So …sorry for that as well." Now she was blushing, he wasn't mistaken this time.

"What are you sorry about again?" He asked.

"Not leaving of course." She explained. "I wasn't in a shape to do so then." Scorpius decided he didn't want to know more about it.

He looked at his arch-enemy closely and a feeling of wonder flooded him. 'What kind of girl stays all night in the side of someone who she hates and then apologizes for disturbing?' He racked his brains but found no answer to it.

"Thanks." He said plainly and realized as he saw her smiling timidly that, had she not been who she was, had she been a simple girl, someone he didn't have to hate he would have stood up , caught her hand, dragged her on the bed and hugged her tightly. 'Such a girl would have deserved a hug.' He gathered and she smiled.

'Merlin. She's got to stop doing that. **Otherwise**…' He thought annoyed at his lack of constraint.

*************

A/N: Big chapter huh? My bigger until now.

It wasn't supposed to be that big , but I started writing and suddenly I couldn't stop.

I honestly hope you liked it because I was very excited about this one. Not to mention the next…

I wish there were more reviews , and I actually hope you'll review this one more cause it is a very important chapter.

The next one will be up soon but it is very likely that it will be smaller.

Thank you all again for reading , lots of love

Sarah


	12. Fiat Lux Let There Be Light

**A/N: **A) This is going to be an extra small chapter , because, frankly, it was supposed to be detached with the previous one , but seeing as chapter 11 was way too big already I separated them.

B) Now that I've said that I want once again to thank everyone for reading….thank you , thank you , thank you … (By the way should I stop writing? I mean I never planned to but I have to admit I am a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews…)

C) This is a **flash-back** , from yet once again the **Unknown Person's POV **

D) Ok, big revelation coming !!!! Hurray…

**Chapter 12**

"_What?! Are you serious Hand?" Asked the Unknown man from his desk in the last room on the right of the second corridor of Level Nine. He stood up quickly causing his old wooden chair to fall backwards. He slowly approached the fireplace where a Communication Fire breathed. _

_Among the flames the Unknown man could easily spot the young and scared face of Hand who was trying to explain what had actually occurred._

"_Well, I'm afraid so Sir. He not only got hit by the ball but he also fell on some terraces before landing on the ground." The man under the name Hand confessed._

"_And, tell me , why none of you two did something about it?" The Unknown man clenched his fists tightly and leaned even more to the fire. _

"_But, what could we have done? It was unexpected." Mumbled the face from the fire and made an effort to look away from __the other. It was pointless. The Unknown person's ability to captivate the eye was equal to this of a strong magnet captivating a piece of metal._

"_Nothing is unexpected I have told you time and time again you should have been prepared!" He growled ._

"_Excuse me , but shouldn't we be more concerned about who has actually sent the Bludger?" Hand , tried a new approach._

"_No. McGonagall will be dealing with that." He said without giving it much thought. "Something else is on you." He continued forcefully._

"_You have to let the fourth one know. First thing in the morning." To that Hand's eyes opened wide and his jaw fell._

"_I thought we wouldn't do it if it was possible." He protested hotly, showing for the first time his own capabilities._

"_It is not possible." The older man said strictly and coldly._

"_But-" Hand seemed to be searching for the right comeback._

"_Look Hand, if you are still willing to help then do as I ask, ok?" The man from Level Nine of The Ministry cleared up cutting the other one's sentence._

"_Very well. I just hope you are right Sir." Hand stressed the last word a bit too much to go unnoticed and added an ironic flavor in his voice._

"_I always am." Said the other confidently and whispered "Disparo" to the fire which slowly lost its blue color and turned to its normal red._

**Fiat Lux – Let There Be Light**

The old woman leaned over Malfoy, that was lying on the bed and examined his ribs carefully. She would press various places and the blonde had to say if it hurt or not.

However, Rose paid no attention to the procedure. Actually she was too stunned to notice anything that happened around her. Malfoy , Scorpius Malfoy, the Head-Boy , her life-long enemy had said 'Thanks' to her. 'Ok that certainly goes to my diary.' She said mockingly, still unable to comprehend how such a thing had occurred.

Was it perhaps because she had thanked him too? 'No, no way.' She assured herself. 'I was obliged to say thanks, since he saved me and all. But he-he had no reason to.' She was getting more and more troubled over this. Half an hour ago she didn't even believe the word 'Thanks' existed in his 'How to speak to Rose' vocabulary and now she had to put up with him being nice and all?

'Ok, what on earth am I thinking?' She scolded herself as she thought that having a Malfoy that doesn't mock her wouldn't be so bad…Or maybe it would… 'What ? Now I'll have to be nice with him as well? "Oh, thank you Malfoy" , "How nice of you to bring me my book , Malfoy." , "Yes, it is indeed a great night for patrol , Malfoy." Merlin I'd had rather died from that Bludger!' She thought terrified.

"Miss Weasley!" She heard Madame Pomfrey call her name and turned rapidly to see two pairs of eyes scrutinizing her.

"Erm, yes." She babbled confused as Malfoy's grey eyes inspected her and his lips formed a smirk. 'Ok , at least he can still smirk .' She calmed herself.

"Can I now take a look at you?" The Healer asked politely even thought her eyes were a tad narrowed.

"What for ?" Rose inquired as sweetly as possible, unwilling to wake up 'the beast that was inside Madame Pomfrey' as her dad always said.

"Miss I think you know very well why." The woman put her hands on her hips as she always did when a patient refused to be treated.

"No I don't." Rose continued childishly, not caring if she made the Healer mad.

"Oh, don't make me repeat myself Miss." Madame Pomfrey said annoyed. "You experienced a shock yesterday. You passed out twice, cried for hours and although I gave you a strong tranquillizer you stayed awake till late last night. Do I need to say more?" Rose flushed and her face turned a bright red. She felt rather than saw Mafloy's smile falling as he stared questioningly at her. 'Crap, crap, crap. Why can't this woman hold her tongue?' She hissed inwards, irritated.

"Fine, but I'm fine now." She muttered and walked to a bed nearby, the Healer following behind her.

Some minutes passed and the old woman proceeded from testing her reflexes to testing her bruised knee. "All good." She finally said after putting some ointment to the girl's leg.

"I should be going now." She announced and both Rose and Malfoy sighed. "Mr Malfoy do not forget to take your medicine twice a day. Oh- I almost forgot you can try and walk now." Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly. "But-" She hurried to add. "Never unaccompanied." She smiled again however now her smile bore some signs of pure evil. Or so Rose thought.

"But everybody is in Hogsmeade." Malfoy protested and the redhead felt a little annoyed that she didn't count as 'somebody' . 'You should be glad he still hates you.' Her inner voice whispered deviously like she knew how Rose was lying when she said she'd hate it if they were friends with Malfoy.

The Healer didn't listen to the boy's comment , or if she did , she decided not to let it show.

Rose watched the Head-Boy sniff and snarl with annoyance. Then he suddenly turned to her way.

"Weasley , I'm thinking , what if we went for a walk? Escape from that dreadful smell of medicine and ointment." He smirked at her suggestively . Rose considered punching him on the face just to make that smirk disappear but then she realized terrified that Malfoy had just asked her to go on a walk. 'Ok it's not like he asked you out or anything' She reminded herself, but judging by their former relationship such a suggestion was extremely strange. In the 'How to talk to Rose' vocabulary going for a walk should be equal to a marriage proposal. She laughed at that.

*****************

'She's laughing? Why on earth is she laughing?' Scorpius thought agitated. Like he didn't feel stupid enough for asking that – that – that annoying , ugly, know-it-all to take him to a walk like he was some five-year-old , she had to start giggling like the stupid bitch she was on top of it?

"Fine, forget it." He muttered unable to conceal his anger.

"Why? You don't want to go on a walk anymore?" She asked and as he turned around Scorpius realized she was already wearing her cloak. He inspected her for a minute and slowly but steadily stood up to get dressed himself. He drew the curtains of his bed and put on some clothes Ray had probably brought earlier. His body hurt a lot yet he was determined to go out of that depressive place, even if Weasley had to follow. 'Weasley, huh, now that is one interesting theme.' He thought as he put on his red-gray pullover slowly hoping that it would hurt less that way. 'Pomfrey said she fainted and cried and stayed up late. And for what? Me?' He remembered and he felt slightly uncomfortable. Was she going to act like she was his friend or something.

He discarded the thought quickly , realizing that such a thing was as possible as killing an Inferi. Throughout the years Scoprius had come to terms with the fact that he and the Head-Girl were born to be enemies and rivals, nothing less was acceptable, or possible for that matter. So , no , they couldn't be friend. That was what he was counting on when he decided to save her. That, no matter what he did she would never ever see him as someone worth spending time with or liking. 'Let's hope she doesn't fail me.' He wished.

"Ready." He grinned happily like the five-year-old he was being treated like.

"Ok. I hope you don't need any help , cause you aren't getting any from me." Weasley said grimly and gave him a couple of crutches that the Healer had left for him. 'Good old Weasley.' He told himself and waited for the so expected feeling of elation . However his mind yet once again that day failed him . No elation came , just a twitch in the stomach. 'Disappointed are we?' A voice spoke to his head. 'Expected a bit more gratitude , didn't we?' The voice pressed its point. 'Look. I'm not talking to you.' Snapped the blonde to the inner voice. 'You're imaginary, I don't need to explain anything to you.' Scorpius grabbed the crutches and placed their handles under his armpits.

"Move it Weasley." He growled and took some wary steps to the entrance of the infirmary. His back felt awful, his feet were weak and his hands could barely hold the handles of his crutches. For a moment he thought of going back to bed, but forced himself to move on. It was a way too nice day to waste it on bed. He observed as soon as they were out. The rising sun was orange and somehow golden at the same time.

Waking up was not his cup of tea, so it had been years since the last time he had seen the sunrise. Everything looked cleaner, purer in the morning. He guessed that was how the world might have been before humans came to meddle with it.

"You know what Malfoy? It's such a nice day, that even your presence can't ruin it." He heard a certain redhead muttering in ecstasy next to him. 'So she noticed too.' Scorpius observed.

"Same here Weasel." He replied yet made no further comment and neither did she.

"So are you gonna sit down or you plan on breaking those poor crutched into pieces before we return?" Weasley smirked as she saw his surprised look. 'I didn't see the bench. So what? There are more interesting thing to watch in here than that ugly bitch and her benches.' He tried to excuse his absentmindedness.

"Whatever." He sat heavily on the old bench trying not to think what the odds were that its rusty structure would break under his weight.

"So, Weasley, I hear you fainted once or twice." He rubbed in the embarrassing information The Healer had provided him with and smirked.

"Had you seen your looks at the moment you would have fainted too. I mean I'm scarred for life now." She spat back and had it been any other time Scorpius would have been very mad . However now he was too bored and absorbed watching the sun that he decided to pass it by.

"Oh really? And what about crying over my half-dead body?" He decided it was too entertaining to give up.

"You said it yourself , **half**-dead." She suppressed a laugh and the blonde nodded, smirking an approving smirk. 'She can be surprisingly funny when she wants to.' He had to admit.

"I see, I see. So much for gratitude." He let slip before thinking about it. He cursed inwards . 'Damn! What on Merlin's name am I saying?' Weasley searched his face obviously surprised by his unexpected complaint.

"I haven't slept all day and half the night to keep an eye on you and now I'm missing some more hours of well-earned sleep to take you out on a walk. So quit acting like the egoistic prat we both know you are for just some minutes will you?" She snapped to a surprised Head-Boy who almost lost his balance and fell to the snow.

"You are really determined to kill me aren't you?" He said playfully, not even caring at the point why he was being playful.

"Absolutely. Because the earth and sun revolve around you and I feel extremely jealous." She mocked putting her hand on her hips like Madame Pomfrey did earlier.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed and attempted to make a bow.

"I **am** thankful, though, Malfoy." She suddenly turned serious. "I just think it would be way too idiotic to even try and be nice to you. Not to mention wrong." Scorpius felt his jaw falling on the snow and his eyes popping out of their sockets. She had actually thought about it too. He came to realize petrified how common their thoughts had been on the matter.

"Agreed." He said seriously and nodded.

***********

"Miss Weasley!" A voice from Rose's back said and its surprise was evident. Rose swore from the inside. 'What is it with people and the back-of-one's-back talking?' She wanted to ask but regretted it as she turned to see Professor Bradley coming her way. The blonde prat next to her turned too and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Sir." Both Heads greeted as soon as the man was in front of the bench.

"Good morning." The Potion's teacher smiled . "How are you Mr Malfoy?" He asked kindly.

"Better Sir." Said Malfoy and gave the man a peculiar look.

"Oh!" Said Bradley as if he had remembered something important. "I need to have a word with you Miss." He explained still smiling, yet something more twinkled in his gaze. 'Fear perhaps?' Rose guessed.

"Erm , sure Professor , I can come to your office later." The redhead agreed politely.

"No." The brown-haired man objected stubbornly. "I need to speak with you now."

"But …" Rose tried and failed to explain the situation. It was Malfoy's words that cleared thing up. Or so Rose thought.

"Madame Pomfrey said I can't stay out or walk unaccompanied. And Weas-Rose is with me." The Head-Boy stumbled a bit at her name but managed to pull it off. Rose casted him an astonished look. 'Has he seriously called me Rose?' She wondered and considered the possibility she was going deaf. She looked at the Gryffindor with a question on her face that he discarded.

"Well, I'm very sorry Mr, but I will have to borrow her for a moment." Professor Bradley insisted and out of nowhere the Ravenclaw felt scared.

"Sir if you just waited for a while till I accompany Mal-Scorpius to his bed…" She suggested but nobody noticed her.

"No you can't. Madame Pomfrey will be very mad if she finds out I was left alone." 'Oh, look , Malfoy's acting like a five-year-old.' Rose thought bored.

"It is ok. I will let her know it was my fault." The man stared at the blonde for a while before bringing the smile back on his face.

"I had a very bad **accident** yesterday. Rose must stay with me." The Head-Girl turned stare at the blonde as well. She hadn't missed the certain accent in which he had pronounced the word accident and neither had Bradley.

"I think you can handle it. Besides it is a family business I must speak to her about. It cannot wait." Rose's eyes widened with fright.

"What happened?" She asked worried and was once again overlooked.

"Very well then I'm coming with you. Rose is a good friend of mines." Malfoy uttered and Rose felt like throwing up. 'Just how much damage did that Bludger do?' She wondered.

"I'm sorry but it is confidential." The teacher was starting to lose his patient, Rose could tell by his clenched fists and his patting foot.

"Rose shares everything with me." The blonde hypocrite smiled her way and she would have made a very rude comment on his lying abilities had a teacher not been present.

"Mr Malfoy ," Said Professor Bradley and his eyes became darker. "Do you really think I don't know that you and Miss Weasley are nothing close to friends." He stated and expected a protest that never came. Rose was beginning to think that there was something going on between the two that she was unaware of.

"And you Sir," Rose prepared herself for a rude comeback that only Scoprius Malfoy could make. "don't believe for a moment that I don't know how far from family business , what you plan on telling Weasley, is." He stressed his unbelievably impolite words as much as possible.

The two men glared at each other for what seemed like centuries to Rose. Malfoy's face was serious and grim as it was only when they were fighting and Professor Bradley's was dark and shocked.

"What exactly is it that you know?" Asked finally the older of the two men. The Head-Boy shook his head and pointed a faraway spot. The other nodded quietly and moved there. Rose begun moving herself but the blonde raised a hand to stop her. He said nothing more.

So for the next thirty minutes the redhead had to sit on the bench and simply watch as the other two were engaged in a long conversation.

At the beginning the Gryffindor spoke quickly –not once stopping. Rose had no idea one could stay breathless for so long. Then Bradley replied something and stared dumbfounded at the boy. Then they exchange some more words that Rose, due to her position, couldn't hear.

Soon the conversation had heated up. Both people were speaking louder and they made strange hand gestures. And she was ready to give up on figuring out what they were talking about when Malfoy's infuriated voice pierced her ears.

"There's no way you are telling her. Do you hear me?" He was red on the face and he was shaking with rage.

"It's not on you to decide." The brown-haired Professor replied in a similar tone, yet he was significantly calmer.

"If it is not on me then on who is it?" Malfoy almost released his crutches from fury.

"On someone who actually knows how to handle this." The older man crossed his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know anyone who can." Shouted the Head-Boy and Rose took a few steps towards them a feeling of fear flooding her body.

"I do." Professor Bradley whispered cautiously and Rose realized he was referring to the Unknown man from the fireplace the other day.

"Oh, really? Does this someone know anything about my life? How I've been living for four years now? Does he?" Malfoy howled and Rose felt suddenly sorry for him. His voice sounded extremely stressed and intense like he was in great pain.

"He can help." Said the other apprehensively.

"That way? He can help that way?" The Gryffindor was darker than ever. "She doesn't have to know." He added calmly holding back all that mess that caused him to act like he had.

Rose felt more confused. Not so much because of the words she was now hearing but rather because without wanting to Malfoy had pointed **her** at his last sentence.

"What I don't have to know?" She asked loudly as she approached the two others. They both gaped on her, but Bradley regained his senses faster and said.

"It is a secret. But I have to tell you. Do you want to hear it?" His eyes were tempting her. She felt like a little kid who is offered candies from a stranger, or like Snow White when the Evil Witch offered her the poisoned apple.

And just like the former two she recognized the danger yet was unable to resist it. She gave the blonde boy a short look. He was mouthing 'no's to her and he looked seriously worried. Rose even thought he made a vague sound like 'please don't' .

"I-I don't think it is a very good idea." She mumbled hesitantly and looked on the snow.

"But it is the only way." The brown-haired man's look had changed. Now he seemed regretful for what he was doing yet determined. "That way you can help." He said simply. No effort to temping her there.

"Ok then." She replied quickly before changing her mind again.

"Damn it Weasley. Damn it." Malfoy sighed defeated. But she was no longer listening to him. Because the man that was roaming the corridors of Hogwarts under the name Bradley had revealed a crustal sphere from his brown cloak. The ball seemed clear at first but as soon as Rose touched it with her fingers its insides became clouded.

"Are you familiar with the term **prophecy **, Miss Weasley?" Auror Hand –previously known as Bradley- asked.

**A/N:** A) An extra fast chapter people. I hope you enjoyed. Now tell me how cool is it to get sick and miss school huh?

B) I don't know if you had guessed it , but I want to hope you hadn't , or at least you weren't sure of it.

C) Now hold your breaths cause there are some more thing to be revealed soon. Hehehehe- I feel devious.

Thanks for reading once more… And please REVIEW!!!!!!

Your devious yet always devoted friend,

Sarah


	13. Aude Sapere Dare To Know

**A/N: **A) A great thanks for reading and reviewing.

B) I was really excited to post up this chapter and I still find it extremely difficult to write it.

C) I know that I have already spoken of the prophecy but I think you will find new revelations way more …unexpected.

D) Come on…REVIEW

E) It is a **Flash-Back Scorpius POV **

F) I own nothing, of course…

**Chapter 13 **

_Scorpius took a look at the old stuffed office and let a sigh. They were in big trouble and he knew it very well. H__e cursed inwards for allowing things to get so much out of hand. All he wanted was to sneak to Hogsmeade to buy some prank material from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Never had he imagined that the Whomping Willow would get hold of Ray and they would have to stay back and call for help._

_To add to that the only one that was available at the moment happened to be Filch and he would never let them get away with it. _

_So it was that the three friends were now in the Headmistress office waiting to be interrogated, neither of them being particularly calm about it._

"_We're doomed mates." Whispered Ray__ as he rubbed his knee. Scorpius looked at him with narrowed eyes._

"_If only you had been more careful and listened to me when I told you to hurry up,__ we would be now to our dorms." The blonde hissed angrily at his brown-haired friend._

"_Scor, it doesn't matter now." Felix said as he greedily searched the room. "Look where we are!" The Gryffindor casted him a questioning look. 'He seems to be missing the point here.' He thought as he approached Felix._

"_I know where we are Ix. McGonagall's office. What do you find so interesting about it?" Scorpius tried to follow the Slytherin's gaze but failed terribly. _

"_I know it is her office but the interesting thing is, she is not in it." He raised his hands expecting an applaud that never came._

"_I don't get it mate." Ray mumbled and Scorpius nodded. During his three years in Hogwarts he had been more that ten times in this office with or without a Headmistress in it._

"_Means we can do everything we want! Guys are you seriously that slow?" Felix exclaimed and decided to do as he said. He slowly passed all the shelves, stopping slightly in those he found intriguing. But suddenly something in the corner of the room caught his attention. The other two watched in terror as he broke at about twenty rules within ten seconds._

"_Wow! What's that?" They heard the black-haired third-year shout and rushed near him, their initial purposed being to stop him. However what they found there impressed them so much that they too were now unable to stand quietly and wait for McGonagall. _

_Because right there in front of them was a stone receptacle covered in Ancient Runes that all three boys knew was called Pensieve. _

"_It's a Pensieve. My mum always said__ Dumbledore had a Pensieve!" Felix said and Scorpius didn't miss the excited look on his friend's eyes._

"_I think we'd better return to our seats …if she comes in and finds us here we'll spent the rest of our lives in the Forbidden Forest." He pointed out matter-of-factly . Noone paid much attention to him though. _

"_Hey guys, look! There's one bot__tle with our names on it." Ray called out from over a storage box next to the Pensieve. The three friends leaned over the box to check. Indeed amongst others there was one small bottle that had their names curved on it. Felix grabbed it and brought it close to his face._

"_I think we should see it." The black-haired boy whispered in awe. _

_Scorpius considered for a moment to stay behind but realized he was too curious himself. Felix slowly poured the silver substance to the liquid inside the Pensieve an the blonde felt immediately something wrenching him and his two friends next to him into the silver liquid._

_When Scorpius opened his eyes he met a very different sight than the one he had before closing them. He was still in Hogwarts, that was sure but no longer in the Headmistress' office. A classroom was where that memory had lead them. And to be more precise the North Tower class, where Trelawney and Firenze teach. _

"_Divination class? That's where our memory took us?" Muttered Ray disappointed. _

"_Hey look they're saying something." Felix said and took one cautious step towards the teachers who were talking to each other ignoring the visitors._

"_Many new arrivals this year. Isn't that so Sybill?" Firenze asked as he took a sip from his cup of tea._

"_Yes, yes. Important arrivals too." Replied the woman who seemed hypnotized as usual._

"_I believe so. Potter is sending his second son and Weasley and Granger have their daughter attending from this year, no?" Scorpius clenched his teeth at the comment. 'Of course. Speaking of important arrivals…' Since his first day at Hogwarts he had never been treated very nicely by the students or the teachers and he could not help but feel jealous and annoyed at how welcome the Potter-Weasleys were._

"_Oh, but don't forget the Malfoy kid as well." Added Trelawney and Scorpius looked suddenly up and to his friends' inquiring faces. That had been unexpected._

"_Right. A Potter, a Weasley and a Malfoy in the same year. That brings up some memories." Muttered Firenze but was violently interrupted by the sound of a chair falling. He turned to see the other Divination Professor standing up and shaking from head to toe. _

_At the same time the three boys stumbled their way to the door where they stood dumbfounded at their teacher's sudden seizure. _

_And they watched as the old woman __closed and opened her eyes rapidly and shook back and forth for sometime, until a deep unknown voice came from her mouth. _

"_In a new world of Light, there is Evil hidden in a heart of law._

_Evil , casted in a place yet once again thought safe._

_In the Magical School of Hogwarts,_

_An ordeal awaits four souls born in the dawn of the new millennium, _

_In the month when the moon is higher on the sky._

_An ordeal awaits four souls the year before their last._

_The first one, the black and yellow, roams the tunnels but never leaves a friend's side._

_The second one, the silver and green, from the dungeons flies to the black skies ._

_The third one, the gold and red beyond all expectation, _

_stands still and brave before the fourth._

_And the fourth one, the airy and strong, kneels and cries because the end is close._

_And the fourth one, the eagle-hearted, leads the three others to their Death._

_And the fourth one, the bronze and blue, is going to rule in every battle." _

_And after that the voice and the seizure stopped, abruptly, just like they had started. Firenze got hold of Trelawney and woke her up._

"_Sybill, I think you just made a prediction." He stated and the set changed again around the Gryffidor who was back to McGonagall's office before he knew it. _

_However he didn't even pay attention to that anymore. The voice was still echoing in his head 'The third one the golden__ and red beyond all expectation…' , '…lead the three others to their Death.'. _

_So he leaned down and took the empty bottle that was lying next to the Pensieve. On it, there was still written 'Raymond Fairfax, Felix Corbel, Scorpius Malf__oy, Rose Weasley.' He shivered suddenly._

**Aude sapere - Dare to know**

Rose took hold of the strange sphere and brought it close to her face. Then letters begun appearing from the smoke inside the ball. Soon words were formed and sentences. She felt a bit scared as she could still hear Malfoy's pleading voice in her head 'She doesn't have to know.' He had said and Rose wondered if she should have listened to his advice.

'But he hates me. The only reason he could possibly be holding something back it would be to harm me.' She reasoned and tried to calm down. So she read the words in the sphere and soon she was too shocked to even think straight.

"I-I don't understand." She mumbled terrified and stared at the two men near her. The one, the blonde was looking away from her. A painful expression on his face. The other, the older of the two gave her a sympathetic look.

"I can explain." Bradley-Hand started , his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Ok." Rose muttered sceptically. She was too absorbed reading the prophecy to pay attention to him. But that was soon to change.

"As I said before this is a prophecy." The brown-haired Professor begun.

"She's the smartest in our year , I think she got that." Malfoy said grimly from next to her and she turned to give him a questioning stare. 'Has he seriously said that?' She asked herself.

"Ok, then let me add that Professor Trelawney made this prediction six years ago when you were still in first-year and it concerns four specific people." Bradley cleared up and Rose felt no surprise seeing as she had already guessed that far.

"Who does it concern?" She decided to get to the point immediately. Malfoy snarled at the question but made no further comment.

"Hmm, let's see if you can figure this out on your own." The older man intrigued her with a half-smile.

"This is not a game Hand." Malfoy's voice sounded strict and stern yet pained at the same time.

"I can do it." Rose snapped at the Head-Boy annoyed at how he kept meddling in her business.

"Good, good. Now tell what do you understand?" Bradley-Hand encouraged.

" It speaks of a New World of light, that I'm guessing is the world after the Second War." The Professor confirmed the words with a serious face and Malfoy crossed his arms.

"'Evil casted in a place yet once again thought safe.' That must be Hogwarts. So something evil appears in Hogwarts?" The brown-haired man seemed a bit sad at that but nodded anyway.

"Then it speaks of those four people that are born…at the beginning of this millennium. Perhaps 2000 ?" Rose whispered slowly as she herself, processed the clues she was revealing.

"Precisely. So it refers to people your age." The Potions teacher added.

" 'In the month when the moon is higher on the sky' Now that is a bit difficult since I never took Astronomy, but if I am not mistaken it is March. Right?" Rose opened her eyes wide.

"Wait I am born in March 2000." She exclaimed shocked.

"Actually there are only four people born during that month at this year." Bradley pointed out suggestively.

"Hmm, I see. The 'black and yellow' ought to be a Hufflepuff. Those two being their signature colours and all." She smiled momentarily at her success.

"It's Ray." Malfoy put in annoyed. The Head-girl stared at him in disbelief. He was desperate to sound bored but his grey eyes revealed nothing but tension.

"He is." Professor Bradley assured her no longer smiling.

"O-ok. About the rest I can't really say much. 'Roams the tunnels but never leaves a friends side' sounds like the prophecy describes the qualities of a Hufflepuff." Both men nodded.

"The second one has to be a Slytherin, as he is silver and green. As to whom we are talking about I don't know probably a Quidditch player seeing as it says he flies in the skies." Rose caught Hand's daring look that was cast upon the Head-Boy.

"Ix." The blonde said almost whispered. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Corbel?" The redhead asked yet once again surprised. "I had no idea he was born in March too." No reaction came to this so she simply proceeded.

"Then there's 'the gold and red' but 'beyond all expectation' I don't see why…" Her voice trailed off as shock took over yet once again. She slowly but steadily eyed the tall boy next to her. Shame was on his face like it had never been before. Anguish painted in his grey pools.

"You?" She said weakly. She had no idea why , but she was suddenly feeling sick.

"Go on." Malfoy's voice came harsh and stern. She shivered despite herself.

"'Stands still and brave before the fourth.'" She did not bother to explain this time. The weight of the words overpowering her.

"Then there is a repetition of 'the fourth one'. The airy and strong, the eagle-hearted, the bronze and blue …Is it possible that we speak of a Ravenclaw?" And it was for the first time in that day that both the men shared the same expression. Their faces darkened and their lips remained shut.

"So, you do not know who is this last one? But all that needs to be done is search the Ravenclaws of my year. There must be at least one that is born in March, 2000." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she knew why none of the two spoke. She knew why they were both so sad. She knew why 'she didn't have to know' as Malfoy had said.

"I am the fourth one aren't I ?" She breathed staying frozen to the spot. For the first time she didn't bother to look at Bradley, or Hand or whatever his name was.

Somehow she knew Scorpius was the only one who could give the answer to her questions. Because in his tainted features she recognized her own agony. 'Pathetic how we had to get involved in **this** to realise how common we felt.' She thought. But soon that was the last thing she cared about.

She literally felt words being thrust upon her in great speed. 'Kneels and cries because the end is close'… 'going to rule in every battle' . And finally … 'leads the three others to their Death'.

Now she knew she was sick.

"Yes, it is you." Bradley muttered but she didn't spare him one glance. Her gaze was pinned on the blonde that was still looking away.

"I am going to kill you?" Rose asked and she herself could feel the weakness in her words.

"I don't know." Malfoy spoke after some time.

"Since this prophecy is made Miss Weasley we cannot deny that there is the possibility of it coming true." The brown-haired man said professionally. "However that doesn't mean it will for sure." She rested her eyes stubbornly on her fellow Head.

"But its chances of coming true aren't increased when someone of the people mentioned knows?" She pointed out and that seemed to stir Malfoy a bit. He gave her a quick glimpse of regret and then turned away again.

"Usually." The older of the three admitted.

"And now, that all four of us know, I'm guessing it is almost certain." She said mechanically. It was more than obvious that she had not yet realised the exact meaning of the words.

Or she was simply too shocked to let it show.

"Nothing is certain." The Head-Boy intervened hotly. His grey eyes were now on fire. A fire that he had been holding in for way too long.

***************

"Nothing is certain." Scoprius had said . But how much of it was truth? Had it not been him that some weeks ago was telling everyone that there was no chance they could escape?

But now it was different. Cause now he had seen her pain.

Truth be told, he had dreamt countless times what it would have been like to tell her. He had imagined her laughing and clapping her hands at the news but he had dismissed that idea quickly. She was not one of these that felt happiness for other people's sorrow.

Then he had believed she would feel sorry for him. Yet once again he had easily changed his mind. Too stupid for her.

Finally he had pictured her hurting, like she was now and he was satisfied with his guess.

He had been correct. Pain was what she was now feeling.

However no matter how vividly he had imagined her pain in the past, he had felt nothing but content. He had been tortured for four years now and it was her turn at last.

So why at this point when his dream had come true the content was nowhere to be found? Why was he unable to meet her eyes now? Like he was the one to be blamed. Like he was the murderer.

And silly as it might seem , he knew the answer to this questions. He had figured it out the same moment he heard her words 'I am the fourth one aren't I ?' She had said and he was sure the question was meant for him.

It was now between them two. Hand was just a by-passer. He played no part. He knew nothing. He could do nothing.

It was him against her. But that sounded familiar. Him against her. Them fighting, being rivals, being enemies. It sounded old, fake.

Now there was something new between them. Not a new feeling. No. He knew perfectly well what he was feeling for her and he bet that so did she. It was a new relation.

A new bond. 'Crap, we had to reach this place to realise we have so many things in common.' He thought and it no longer matter that it made no sense.

"Mr Malfoy is correct." Said the Auror. 'Who would have thought? That the Department of Mysteries would have sent an Auror to watch us.' Scorpius remembered suddenly the former conversation with the man.

"I do not see how? Uncle-Harry's prophecy came true." Weasley whispered. He had never heard her voice so weak before. It almost scared him.

"This was just one case." The brown-haired man muttered.

"But I thought that as long as one knows a prophecy this is bound to happen cause no matter what he does the knowledge of his fate makes him unable to defy it." It was like reading the bloody Divination book. Scorpius felt sick. She hadn't yet realised the whole deal.

"That's why I am here." For an unknown reason the blonde felt his blood racing in his vanes.

"What am I supposed to do?" The girl in front of him was trembling profoundly. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. Pain.

Again.

Scoprius wanted to speak. He wished to tell her he was equally troubled but nothing was yet lost. He had been hating the girl for years and years and now he hoped he could simply open his mouth just to sooth her.

It was so surreal he didn't even bother to protest.

Bradley seemed at a loss for words as well.

"Tell me, Scoprius please, what am I supposed to do?" Desperation dripping from her very essence. 'Why is she asking me? What do I know?' He was starting to tremble too.

"Please!" She begged and he was sure he would throw up then.

"Miss Weasley , we will deal with this together…" Hand tried.

"I am not talking to you." Weasley hissed bitterly and angrily.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I will obey. Just speak Scoprius." He shoot her a surprised look. 'Obey.' He was certain that such a word didn't eve exist in her vocabulary.

"Merlin! Malfoy, is you will to live so little?" She was shouting now and approaching him dangerously.

"Say something. Is this the reason why you hate me so? And if it is then just do something. Don't you want to insult me? Curse me? Kill me even?" She pressed his shoulders with her small hands and shook him.

He had never thought of that. Her challenging him to hit her , kill her even. This was sick. People should care for themselves. Healthy , young people like herself should ask for guidance , protection, not death.

Then again what had he been doing for so long anyway? Challenging death. That's what he was doing.

Once again it is obvious how much they are alike. He let her shake him for some more till he felt her tired against him. 'Her small, delicate body is so weak before me.' He told himself and then he shivered in shock.

'Before me? "He stands still and brave before her." So after all there is no need to worry weather this will happen, cause it has already started. Piece by piece.' Now she was crying there in front of him whispering things even he could not comprehend.

He made no move to catch her. Doing something nice to her now, when she could never respond would be just cruel.

"I will stay away from you." She finally said when her sobs became less violent. "And you should stay away from me, all of you." She mouthed and slowly turned her back.

He sensed more than heard her weak steps in the floor.

It was him that would have to obey now.

A/N: Ok, terribly sorry for taking so long

I promise next chap quicker

So what did you think?

I would kill for a review!

Lots of love

Sarah


	14. Curae leves loquuntur ingentes stupent

A/N: A) So truth be told I never thought there would be so much pressure on me to write a new chapter in this story

B) However, a certain someone, has made it their personal goal to make me update faster

C) So this is for Saoise Darkwind who seems to enjoy this story against all odds

D) I own nothing!

E) This is a **Flash-forward Rose POV **

**Chapter ****14 **

'_The day has __ arrived. The day it all ends. The day I end it all. For them? For him? For me?' Rose slowly hastily opened her eyes to take a look around. _

_She was particularly unwilling to face the daylight that day. Not because it would be any different. No. But rather because it would remain the same._

_And in Rose's mind the sun could not remain the same today. It should hide and die down behind the clouds and never come out the same again. But not stay as usual. _

_Because life would never be like it was from now on. She just knew. Maybe people had given them fake hopes and dreams but before the end everything fake , including hope, would have to die._

_No fair, some might say. Losing hope. But Rose had lately found out, life was not fair. Cause if it was life wouldn't at this moment be making her do what she would never forgive herself for doing. _

_If life was fair it wouldn't torture those guys for four years just to take them away like that. If life was fair it would have given them a chance. _

_But it hadn't. So life was not fair. It was cruel and ruthless and heartless. Rose sighed audibly. She knew it was pointless now but she still wished this was a bad dream. _

_Then she opened her eyes at last and searched the place. A dark dimly lit forest full of old trees and strange creatures. For a moment she wondered who on earth would think of building a school next to this strange, scary, almost evil place. _

_But soon she caught the sight of a human next to her. Lying on the ground, holding her close. She hadn't realized the man's presence before mainly because it felt so natural to have him by her that she didn't even question the feeling. _

_Yet now she was fully capable of taking in the situation._

_Scorpius Malfoy was sleeping next to her on the grounds of the Forbidden Forest __**that**__ day. That last day._

_In a flash the past few days came back to her and hit her hard. The arrest, the bargain, the escape, the talk, the truth, the pain…That brief happiness._

_She turned back at the blonde asleep boy and let his figure sink in. It was after all the last time she would see him. _

_His features were hurt and tormented. It was obvious he had been through a lot lately. 'Lately? No, not really. It's been a long time for him.' She corrected herself. On his shirt a few black spots were still evident and his hair was messed up. _

"_Rose?" The Head-Boy whispered sleepily and looked up at her sitting figure. "Come here." He raised a hand at her and caught her waist bringing her back to the ground and on him, __her head resting on his chest. _

"_We still have some time." He tried to calm her down. _

_Rose didn't reply she only closed her eyes letting sorrow drown her. But before that she made one last wish. A wish to change the future. A wish to evade the end. _

_A wish to have just a little more time. _

**Curae leves loquuntur ingentes stupent - Slight griefs ****talk, great ones are speechless**

"For Merlin's sake Scorpius, what have you done to my cousin?" Scorpius was just coming out of his dorm that December morning, ready, and more than willing to leave the school for his Christmas holidays when a black-haired Potter shoved him on a nearby wall.

"Oi, James! What is the matter?" Scorpius questioned not having really taken in the boy's words.

"What have you done to Rosie, Scorpius?" The blonde opened his eyes wide at the last comment. 'Rosie. What have I done…?' He quickly looked away from his attacker not even caring that he was giving himself away with his attitude.

"What are you talking about?" He faked a calm voice and replied still unable to look at the guy who was at the moment interrogating him.

He, knew exactly what the matter was with her. Of course. He knew cause he was the cause of it. He and his weakness. 'You just had to hurt her didn't you? You could not help it?' His inner voice scolded him like it had been doing for the past week, non-stop. 'It wasn't me who told her!' he tried to protest, 'Besides I've been going through this for four years.' He continued even though he understood it was pointless, trying to deceive himself.

'So it was because of justice that you screwed her up like that?' He sighed. 'No. Not really. But I didn't want her to know. I didn't. Maybe once , when I was younger but not now.' Scorpius felt a lump in his throat cause for a moment this scene that had been hunting him for the past week came back to him as alive as ever.

'Don't you wish to insult me? Curse me? Kill me even?' Her words, her pain, her tears felt imprinted on his chest.

"Oh, don't act all innocent on me Scorpius I know you." James hissed angrily making the blonde come out of his thoughts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The seventh year boy pushed him on the wall harder.

"I didn't come here to listen to your pathetic excuses. I need the truth Scorpius. Rose has been depressing over something for the past week and I'm sure it has to do with you." 'So he has understood that far.' The Head-Boy considered.

"Then why don't you ask **her**?" He suggested weakly .

"Because she's spending all day alone in her dorm , crying her eyes out." Scorpius remembered how that day when the truth had been revealed he had realized he and Weasley were really alike. Reality was once again proving his point.

She too was miserable.

"Then go find her and do something to make her feel better. Don't search for answers that won't help anyone." 'At least that's what I'd do…' He hesitated to add. Yes, that was exactly what he would do. If only he could. If only it was possible for him to sooth her, he would have done so.

He who claimed to hate her. He who would have liked to curse her to oblivion if he could. He who had made it his purpose in life to make hers a living hell.

"But if someone hurt her…" The black-haired boy protested mildly.

"No one did." The Head-Boy assured him nodding.

"Then why is she sobbing all day? Why doesn't she eat? Why can't she sleep? Why doesn't she talk to us?" The boy shouted in Scoprius' face desperate.

The sixth-year Gryffindor stared at him blankly. He could not explain in words all those things. He couldn't share with James his thoughts or fears just like she couldn't.

The blonde felt guilt swelling up inside him. He felt his entire body shaking and shivering like he was sick. 'Crying, not eating, not sleeping. How could bloody Hand do such a cruel thing to her? How could I let him do it?' Then guilt turned into anger.

'You deserve to die, you bastard. You hurt her. And how do you think she's going to carry on living? At least you'd be dead and gone but her…' His inner voice interfered making him even madder.

"Bloody hell, James, how am I supposed to know why this bitch of a cousin you've got is all grumpy?" He shouted back at the boy though he knew he meant nothing of those words. Not a single one. He never did, but now, at last, he was ready to face it.

"Do. Never. Call. My. Cousin. A. Bitch. Ever. Again." A long wand found its way to the blonde's throat in no time at all and the Head-Boy took a step backwards. He had taken it too far with his act.

"James! Put your wand down." A female voice came from the door of the Heads Common Room.

Both guys turned to look at Weasley who was at the moment standing cautiously holding the door-frame.

Scorpius gasped. She did look pale and thinner that usual, black lines under her eyes that seemed blood-shot. 'Dear Merlin! What have I done?' He repeated inwards.

"Rosie…" The seventh-year whispered. "It's all **his **fault." He exclaimed more bravely then and Scoprius made no effort to correct him this time. He was too shocked to speak. Plus it really was his fault.

"Shut up James! It' **not **his fault." She said powerfully causing the blond-haired boy to look questioningly at her. She just nodded at him making sure to look away straight after.

"But…you were with him and then…" She narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"And then I **wasn't**. Get over it James." She put her hands on her hips and Scoprius could not help but notice how weak her arms seemed.

"No, I won't. You're hurting and I have to do something." James exclaimed pained and she seemed ready to run inside and hug him but she thought better of it as soon as her eyes fell on the Head-Boy. 'She is scared to approach me.' Scorpius gathered.

"It's nothing James, please don't worry." Weasley pleaded faintly.

"But I can't , you're family." Potter explained ashamed.

"I love you too James, but attacking Malfoy like that won't make me feel any better, only worst." Scoprius clenched his fists. 'Why is she a Ravenclaw anyway? She should be a bloody Gryffindor. All brave like that. She should be the Gryffindor. Not me. Cause I'm a bloody coward.' He thought.

"Worst?!" James asked incredulously. "And I thought you hated him. He surely hates you." He put forward unaware of the impact his words would have.

"First of all I don't hate him. I don't have the right or the will to do so. And he? He'd **better** hate me." The black-haired boy stared and gaped at his cousin.

Scorpius looked down trying to hide his hurtful face.

**********

"And he? He'd **better** hate me." Rose added bitterly the events of the last week coming back to her, leaving her powerless once again.

To try and describe thoroughly how this last week had past for her would be pointless. To everyone who hasn't been through such torture it would seem fake and to anyone who has, it is already easy to picture it.

Every day passed in vain , like a ghost of the previous one. Rose spent most of her time in her bedroom refusing to talk to anyone. Deep in thought and worry and pain. The one day she would ponder on the events of that time she found out the truth, whereas the other she would try to figure out what would happen after all.

She preferred to stay awake. Partly because whenever she let herself go, nightmares made her toss and turn in despair , and partly because sometimes when she woke up it took her some minutes to recall what had happened.

Some few minutes in which she felt light and happy like she used to be. But the pain that came with revealing once again the truth was twice as big after those few moments passed.

And now after seeing him again for the first time since last week's events she realized he hadn't been better himself. He looked weak and hurt like he had never been before and Rose could not help but wonder why. 'It's not like he found out now.' She told herself. He had known for a long time so why now he was hurting more?

She could not but feel sorry for him and Corbel and Ray, of course. Knowing about this for so long, living in its shadow for all those years. Living near her for all this time. The pain slowly returned to her stronger.

"Rose what are you talking about?" James voice came as a stimulant. She suddenly raised her head, making sure to avoid Malfoy's gaze and stared at her cousin.

She had already decided against telling them. Why make even more people hurt?

"I'm just saying that instead of hexing him you should consider thanking him." She gasped as soon as those words had come out of her mouth. 'Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? Is it so hard to just stay away from him?' She wondered. 'Why can't I let go of this bond between us even though it is bound to cause trouble?'

"Thank me?" Malfoy's voice came hoarse and thick with some emotion that Rose guessed to be pain.

"He did save me in the match." She cleared up quickly and blushed a little. It was rather hard to remember that event now. Because no matter how hard she tried she could not figure out why he had done such a bold thing only to save her! Her of all people. The one person he should be glad to see dead.

"Oh!" Both boys exclaimed together. James nodded full of guilt.

"Right. Erm…Scorpius I think I do owe you a thanks for this. And I suppose I am sorry for this." The black-haired Gryffindor pointed the floor with his hand.

Rose watched with the corner of her eye as the Head-Boy got paler and paler and backed away a few steps. She would have guessed this to be fear but knowing him it was probably pain and memories.

'Knowing him? Since when did you begin knowing him?' Her inner voice accused. 'Since when does a murderer know his victim?' The redhead felt a lump in her throat. Murderer. That's what she was meant to be. No matter how impossible it seemed at the moment. 'I know him. Nothing can change that. It wasn't my choice you see, but I do know him. Like he knows me. Cause we are alike.' She retreated forcefully to the inner voice.

Then she stole a glance of the tall blonde guy who stood tired and pained in the middle of the Common Room. And just then she regretted speaking. James wouldn't have really hurt him. She knew that. So why had she been so worried?

She should not have interfered. It was none of her business. She ought to stay away from him. Because she was the only danger.

"Come on James, let's go. The train leaves soon and if you go on like this we'll spent Christmas in here." And she disappeared behind the portrait feeling significantly worse than before.

"Rose! Wait up!" The seventh-year boy paced and found himself next to her soon.

"You know you do have to tell me sometime." He whispered at her.

"James I can't and you can't help me. But don't worry. It's nothing really. I'll be just great soon. Give me some time." She tried to restrain herself from crying and managed to pull back some tears.

"But you look miserable." Her cousin put in silently.

"Well, everybody has to go through a little depression in this age. It's called puberty James." She cracked a weak smile and made an effort to make it look real.

'I cannot believe the shit I'm saying right now.' She thought grimly at her lack of a better excuse.

"I guess." James admitted not totally reassured. Cause let's face it, it was a lame excuse.

"Oh, crap!" Rose suddenly exclaimed.

"I forgot to do something!" She continued .

"James go ahead without me. I've got something to do." She shouted back at him as she begun running away towards the Great Hall.

As soon as she arrived she turned to look at the Hufflepuff Table. No one was there however. She proceeded to check the entire room, scanning it with her eyes when finally she spotted in one corner three tall figures deep in conversation. Or rather the two of them were deep in conversation. The third was standing back pretending to listen. He was the first to catch her with his eye.

And indeed he caught her cause it took Rose five whole minutes to look away from Malfoy's gaze.

Now James was not there. Now she didn't have to pretend she was ok. So she let all her sorrow appear vividly on her face. He stared at her and she stared at him. There were hardly any secrets left. Strange how they didn't even have to speak to know how the other one was feeling.

It was hurtful yet silent. That great pain you cannot begin to describe. 'I don't even need to describe it.' She corrected and then started walking to the three friends.

"Ray?" She timidly called out to the chest-nut haired boy who was talking about Quidditch with Corbel.

"Oh! Hi Rose." Ray said a bit shocked that she had attempted to talk to him while he was with Malfoy. The Hufflepuff checked the blonde half-expecting to see his frown or smirk but saw no signs of the above. Just a serious expression plastered on his face.

"I just wanted to give you this Ray." She explained and handed the boy a plain white envelope.

Then after taking another look at her friend Rose stood up at the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. Merry Christmas." She whispered so that only he could hear her and left as unexpectedly as she had arrived leaving the Hufflepuff curious, surprised and somewhat scared.

He knew then that something was wrong.

A/N: A rather sad chapter but I guess you expected this

Go ahead and review –pleeeease!!

I still love you even though you don't review!

Kisses

Sarah


	15. Caelum Non Animum Mutant Qui Trans Mare

A/N: Weeee….there were reviews!!

I am so glad and so thankful.

Sorry it took me so long to update but I assure you no matter what I'm not giving up on this story

This is a **Flash-Forward Scorpius POV**

I was told that the story is at times confusing so I'm clearing up:

**This flash-forward is right after the flash-forward in Chapter 5 **

So in case you need a reminder go check it out

For all of you that are too bored to do so: Scorpius has run away from home after a fight with his parents and is at the moment occupying a bed at Knight's Bus. So Felix and Ray come looking for him and after finding him and talking to him Felix decides to follow his example and leave home too whereas Ray stays back to talk to the blonde.

**Chapter 15**

_F__elix slowly rose from Scorpius' bed at Knight's Bus , where the three of them had been sitting . Scorpius watched as his friend for the past ten years walked a few wary steps towards the bus door._

"_I will see you in school ." Felix told both his friends and got off the bus at the next stop . But before doing so he turned to Scorpius and asked . _

"_She knows doesn't she ?" .Scorpius froze for a s__econd and then slowly nodded . 'She knows .' He pointed out to himself matter-of-factly . 'She is now trapped like me.' He tried to laugh at the irony of the situation… nothing came out. 'We are trapped now and everything seems to be shouting that we may never be free. _

"_You do know she's in the worst position of us all, don't you?" Ray, who had stayed __back, asked the blonde some moments later. _

'_How could I not know? I am the one who put her in that position aren't I?' He muffled a cold laugh which didn't go unnoticed by his friend._

"_Of course you do! I should have realized... __**You **__told her." The Head-Boy turned to look sternly at the Hufflepuff. 'Is it so obvious to everyone that I hate her?' He wondered. 'I mean James said so during our fight just before we left Hogwarts, and Weasley confirmed it. And now Ray…' He didn't know how to feel about that. Surely it was him that showed so evidently that he despised her. So why feeling bad when hearing others mention it?_

"_Not really but I was there when it happened." He explained avoiding confronting his friend in the open._

"_What happened Scor?" The brown-haired boy with the kind voice inquired. And even though Scorpius wished to never mention that event to anyone but himself and forget it forever, he could not help but confess._

"_Bradley is an Auror working for the Department of Mysteries. He was sent to Hogwarts because of a certain prophecy. He's supposed to be looking after us. He's the one who told her, right after that Quidditch match that I was injured." The blonde Gryffindor blurted out quickly and watched as his friend's face transformed from worried and kind to surprised and angry._

"_Seriously? The bastard!" 'Tell me about it. Though I'm not really sure who's the biggest bastard in this one, him or me.' He told himself grimly._

"_Yeah, well it's not like he enjoyed it. Plus she wanted to know." Scorpius made an effort to explain. Which was in vain of course since the Hufflepuff was already too pissed off to let it go._

"_Bullshit. She just a little girl, she doesn't know what is right and what is wrong. The bloody Auror should have kept his mouth shut." The usually calm and friendly posture of the guy was now distorted with anger and pain. 'He really cares for her. Sort of reminds me of Felix in a way he treats Lily…' The blonde considered._

"_We're the same__ age as her you know…" Scoprius commented thoughtful and turned to look outside the window._

_It had been a week since he run away from home. A week since Christmas. A week since he told his parents he hated them. And during that week he had done a lot of thinking but come to no results._

_He could not bring himself to regret speaking like that to his parents and he could not bring himself to let go of those few words that had been haunting him for the past half-month. __'Don't you wish to insult me? Curse me? Kill me even?' And he knew by then that those words were meant to follow him wherever he went till the end. But then again the end was not so far away…_

"_You should have stopped him Scorpius. How could you not stop him?" Now the pain in Ray's voice was overflowing Scorpius' every thought. So much pain…_

"_I tried." He replied weakly cursing himself because he knew just as Ray did that he hadn't tried enough._

"_I doubt that.__ I mean you…" The Head-Boy felt that pain in his stomach intensifying suddenly. 'There he is again assuming I hate her. Just like everybody else does. Like I did…' Scorpius stood up, the fury inside him swelling up._

"_Don't you dare say it!" He howled at his friend and Ray opened his eyes wide._

"_Why shouldn't I?" The Hufflepuff dared him like he hardly ever did. And Scorpius was not one of those to step back._

"_Because…" His voice trailed off annoyingly. He gasped realizing finally what exactly he was about to say. In his mind passed all those times he had made it obvious, even clearly declared it, that he hated her. The cruel pranks, the swearing, the fights… _

_And he was shocked to realized that even in those moments when he surely showed the worst of him this feeling that had been hiding never left him. _

"_I don't hate her." He declared. It sounded weird coming from his mouth. And with those few words he contradicted all he had ever done or said to her. He contradicted himself._

"_Well, you surely chose a good time to realize it." Ray smiled faintly all anger slowly abandoning him. _

_Then the brown-haired boy put his hand in his pocket taking out a bit of parchment that was sitting in there all that time. It took Scorpius less than a minute to identify the parchment as the letter Weasley gave him that day before they left for Christmas._

"_Here, I think you should read it now." Ray said._

_Scorpius raised a slightly trembling hand and took the paper._

'_Ray, _

_I never thought there would come a time when I would miss your presence. However I do now. Then again I never thought that one day I would have to stay away from you. But I do. _

_I have no idea what I did or why this is happening. But whatever that is, I am sorry. I will do whatever I can to stop it. I see now why you –all of you- had been hostile towards me. I understand. _

_I also realize that you have been through a lot and still chose not to drag me into this. I am thankful for that. _

_I think it is rather pointless to apologize for all I did and said to you. Even though they are pretty mean and cruel they don't even compare to what will come to the future._

_But __you shouldn't give up hope. I will try to find a solution. But until I do, you should not approach me at any rate. And neither should Malfoy or Corbel. _

_I really am sorry,_

_Please be careful,_

_Take care of that reckless git Malfoy, he is bound to do something stupid,_

_Tell Corbel I said sorry,_

_Love_

_Rose'_

_Scorpius sighed audibly. 'No, no matter what I do, no matter where I run she will never stop following me.' He then looked away from his friend , out in the dark sky. '"Stay away from me" she says…How could I ever?'_

**Caelum non animum mutant qui trans mare currunt - They change the sky, not their soul, ****those who run across the sea (You can't alter your feeling by running away)**

The easiest way to describe Rose's feelings during those holidays would be to say , simply, that they were the exact opposite from those of a person during Christmas. That, combined with the fact that it was in fact that season of the year made almost everyone in the house a bit too aware of her depression.

Despite her countless efforts to hide away and never cry in front of others it was inevitable that some times her parents and close relatives would observe her frowning face or her blood-shot eyes.

Because indeed she had been crying a lot lately. She had even started counting her tears, like Malfoy did once for her. 'It is indeed an easy way to distract yourself.' She found herself admitting in Christmas Eve, while sitting in her bedroom.

"Rose are you coming?" Her mother inquired worried from the door-frame. Rose took a big breath and nodded sheepishly. A family dinner was the last thing she wanted at the moment. But what excuse could she probably come up with? 'You know mum, dad, there's this prophecy that says I'll kill three guys by the end of this year. I'm really not in a mood for a Christmas Eve dinner. Hahaha.' She stiffed a laugh at he thought.

"Merry Christmas, Rosie." Everyone said in one voice and she smiled weakly at them. Everybody seemed rather satisfied that day to notice her bad mood. All but James that is. The seventh-year Gryffindor had been observing her quietly all week waiting for her to say something. Explain him what was wrong. But she failed all his expectations.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" She said in a fake sweet voice and sat down at the table.

The dinner had gone by quite peacefully. Or at least peacefully to the Weasley standards. Which meant , her mum was scolding Hugo and Aunt-Ginny was shouting at James to drop the Christmas tree back to the ground while Fred and Lucy were sending each other Alohomoras as part of an experiment they were both rather into.

To add to the scenery her dad was arguing with Uncle-Harry on whether the Chudley Cannons would win the cup that year.

All in all a peaceful picture.

"If anyone saw us at the moment he would probably suggest we should be put in an asylum." She told Lily who sat amused next to her.

Rose's redhead cousin duck down to avoid an Alohomora before answering.

"Indeed. But then again I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose nodded knowingly. She had no idea how things would be till next Christmas so she decided she should at least enjoy those ones.

"I do hope you bought me a great gift for those Christmas." The Head-Girl joked.

"I have! You're gonna love it I gather." Her cousin replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, by the way, Rosie I've got a problem." Lily's eyes narrowed a bit as she spoke.

"Go ahead." The Ravenclaw encouraged. She surely could do with some pointless problem like a normal teenager.

"It's Corbel." 'Oh dear!' Rose thought and felt all blood leaving her body.

"What's wrong Rose? You look pale." The Head-Girl cursed inwards at her extremely bad luck and shook her head in what was supposed to be a persuasive denial.

"I'm just fine. So tell me what's wrong with the guy." She gulped and prepared herself for the worst. But worst didn't come. Or at least not how she expected them to.

"I'm thinking I should send him a Christmas present." Rose eyed her cousin weirded out a bit with her intentions.

"How come?" She simply asked.

"Well, he's been tutoring me for the past month in DADA and I thought I should thank him somehow." 'Ok…' Thought Rose 'That's not as hazardous as I thought it would be.'

"That's very kind of him." But right after she uttered those words a strange idea came to Rose. 'What if Lily really likes Corbel? What if she likes him and he dies? Lily would be devastated.' The Ravenclaw realized she had to make a decision. Either stay out of this deal cause -let's face it- it was none of her business or do something to protect her cousin.

"But, Lils , don't go all thankful on Corbel ok? He's not that kind of person." Lily widened her eyes and send an inquiring look at her cousin. With good reason too.

"I mean…he might seem helpful and nice because he's all quiet like that but he's no better than his best mate, Malfoy." Rose was in general a person who hated lies just as much as she hated crying. But she could not but acknowledge their necessity at some point. At **that **point…

"Now, come on Rose don't you think you're overdoing it a bit? You speak of them like they are the devil, when I know for a fact that they can be quite decent at times." The Head-Girl looked away from the redhead suddenly.

The memory of a certain blonde fighting with a man twice his years to prevent him from telling her the truth hitting her hard. 'She doesn't have to know.' Malfoy had said and it must have been the nicest thing he had ever done for her. And the worst he had ever done for himself…

"Cause that's what they want you to think Lils!" She kept on with her lie. "But the truth is I heard Corbel telling Malfoy how he finds you really childish and annoying and that the only reason he's been tutoring you is cause he thinks you're hot and wouldn't mind cheating on your boyfriend with him." Rose took a big breath. She knew she had taken it too far with the last bit. If Lily knew Corbel at all she would call he bluff at once.

"I-I…" Now Lily was looking extremely pale. "Are you sure…?" She asked in a weak un-Lily way. Rose simply nodded cursing herself for hurting her cousin like that.

"But…he's the one who always says I am too young to have a boyfriend and he insists to watch over me… How could I have been so mistaken for him?" Now Lily was tearful. 'So she does know him.' Rose thought for a moment to tell her cousin the truth. Confess it was all a lie.

But then she decided to carry on with her plan. If Corbel truly cared for her cousin like she thought he wouldn't really mind saving her the pain.

"Lils, just forget about him. He's not worth it." The fifth-year Slytherin sighed and disposed a single tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"No, no he obviously does not." Rose felt a lump on her throat as she observed her cousin's pained expression.

She had thought that by eating with her family and laughing at their silliness she could forget for a while. She had been wrong.

Cause even if the scenery changed around her, all those hurtful feelings remained.

**********

(A week later)

Scorpius had spent the first week of his vacation in a state between insomnia and numbness. He used his room a prison cell. He hardly ever came out and Annabel, their house-elf, brought him his lunch there three times a day. Then his parents came to visit him, but he refused to go out with them and they usually left his room disappointed.

However they wouldn't bug him like other parents would. They knew their son to be a lonely, melancholic person so they didn't saw the big change in his manners up until New Year's Eve.

However that day the difference was evident. Scorpius had been locked in his room all day and he would let noone enter. Then when his mother came in the evening to ask him once more to come out he announced calmly that he was coming down for New Year's Eve dinner.

And so he did. To everyone's surprise. Yet not even his brand new suit could make him look less pale. But Scorpius had made up his mind. If this really was the end then his parents shouldn't have to be tortured with him. They shouldn't have to know, to see, what his son had become.

That ghost of his former self.

"You should know," He suddenly begun as silence had fallen on the table. "that the only reason I am attending this dinner is because I wanted to announce to both of you that I will no longer live here." He stated matter-of-factly and observed his parents opening their eyes wide from surprise, he felt sick.

"What's with this new idea Scor? You know just as well as I do that you aren't seventeen yet, so you can't really leave home." His father stated calmer , obviously discarding his son's words as a joke.

"And you can't make me stay." The Head-Boy dared heatedly.

"But of course I can. I'm your father." Draco continued still calm.

"But I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you. I'm leaving. Forever." The son stood up mad and the father drowned a laugh.

"Scorpius I see that you are going threw a bad phase but please come to your senses." The older of the two Malfoy's spoke more seriously this time. Scorpius took a deep breath. He knew exactly what he was to do however his courage seemed to be leaving him with every word his father spoke.

'I could step back and agree with him. He's practically pleading me to. I could step back because things can't be fixed.' Then the blonde sighed. 'Nah…things are already irreversible. ' He reminded himself.

"I think that must be the most sensible thing I've ever done." The father was now standing up against his son examining him with his worn eyes.

"Why would you say such a thing?" This was the first time his mother spoke. Her voice sounded scandalized unlike his father's.

"Do you even need to ask?" Scorpius was now feeling more confident. It wasn't so hard to play that role after all.

"Who would ever want to be your child?" This was addressed to his father. Draco's face got paler and paler. His eyes darkening.

"I mean do you have any idea what I have to put up with just for inheriting your surname?" The blonde shouted at the man who resembled him in so many ways.

"I am hated, criticized, insulted because of your mistakes. How could I not despise you?" Draco took a step back at the last words his son uttered.

"And you?" He now confronted his mother. "What are you to me anyway? Always hiding behind him, never speaking on your own accord. I see now why he married you. My father always had a thing for fancy objects." Scorpius spoke like he was mouthing curses and Astoria stood up too, tears in her eyes.

"That is quite enough." His father ordered sternly but Scorpius paid no attention to him. His mother's eyes tearing him apart.

"Seriously you had no idea that I hated it you for all those years?" He asked both of them at last. They instantly looked at each other and then back at their son, who had grown to despise them both. Or so they thought.

"Ha! Then I guess you've proven out to be unworthy of my respect yet once again." Scorpius looked at his parents with disgusted eyes, which depicted the same disgust he felt inside. Only for himself.

"I'm leaving. Don't come looking for me. I don't wish or intent to return." And with that departing sentence the Gryffindor fleed the scene. Walking even running away from his devastated parents. From his shattered life.

The life he had destroyed with his bare hands.

He stormed in his bed room and took his trunk and his broom. He threw the trunk off the window and got on his broom.

He flew towards the ground and using a moving charm he directed his trunk to the skies following his broom.

And so an hour later the Gryffindor found himself in a small London street, lost, scared and hurt.

Then after a while a deafening sound of a thousand sirens reached his ears and looking up he came across Knight's Bus which had just stopped in front of him.

"Going somewhere young man?" The bus driver asked in a weird accent.

"Not really, but I need a place to stay for some days." Scoprius tried his luck.

"If you can pay the ticket you can stay here for as long as you please. You can even have your own bed." The Head-Boy nodded blankly and got on the bus.

But as the bus started moving again in great speed he tripped on his trunk and fell heavy on a small old bed which smelled like whiskey and dirt.

But he made no effort to stand up. Instead he sat on the bed straight and placed his head in his hands. Finally letting this sea of emotions drown him. Pain, despair, fear, regret…And faces.

His parents', Felix's , Ray's, James'…

And hers dominating his mind. He saw her hurting crying, begging him to order her to do something.

So that was the first time it came to him.

Regardless of his position or the circumstances those memories, those feelings, those blue eyes circled by red hair would never leave him.

A/N: Ok, there was no Scorpius/Rose interaction –sorry for that

Please read and review!!!!

I love you all

Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts.

I would like to thank :

**Gaëlle **who didn't give up on story even if it is confusing….(I'm actually thinking of creating some guidelines and re-post the first chapter with them, like how the POVs change and stuff)

**Draora Moss**who asked for more

**And **, of course **Saoirse Darkwind **whose nagging has made me keep trying for this story

Also thanks to krymsunkiss52 , Melora, LunaLovegood and everyone else who was so kind as to review!!!

Love you all

Sarah


	16. Actus Reus Wrongful Act

A/N: Erm hey dear readers ,

Who just refuse to review…

Ok, I'm acting bitter but I can't really help it

I just don't get why do I have hundreds of hits but no reviews

Or in fact I do have, one

From my beloved –slightly whiney (just kidding) - friend Saoirse Darkwind 

To which at some point I should just dedicate the whole story…

**This is**** a Flash-Forward Rose POV** , nevertheless it occurs after the end of last chapter

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

"_Were my eyes deceiving me yesterday Rosie?" Rose looked up from her Transfiguration Essay to meet the person to whom that disturbing voice belonged._

_It was no other than James. 'Of course.' The Head-Girl thought. 'Who else would be meddling in my life at this time?' She sighed audibly, hoping to pass out the message that 'no, she was not in the mood for an interrogation' ._

"_What?" She inquired distracted. Patience and friendliness not being her strong points at the moment. For certain reasons._

"_That thing that happened last night." Rose's eyes darkened instantly. Last night was something she both missed and despised. _

"_Oh!" Was all she managed to say. James crossed his arms tight around his chest._

"_Quite tricky of you, may I observe. Waiting till almost everyone was gone to do it." 'Tricky?' Wondered the redhead puzzled. _

_There was really nothing tricky about last night's events. One could call them a mistake, a lie , a wrongful act but , Rose was sure of it, tricky they could not have been called._

"_I planned none of it__, I assure you." She cleared up seriously. Suddenly feeling offended by her cousin's suggestion._

"_I'm not judging you Rosie, no need to find excuses for me. Actually I sort of expected this." 'E-Expected this? What?! Is he serious?' Rose stared shocked at her cousin._

"_Expected what?" The black-haired Gryffindor opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him._

"_No, no don't even answer that. You have to understand one thing James, nothing important happened. You're taking this way too far." The older of the two teens looked at the other with mischievous eyes. _

"_Ok, cous I got it. I won't speak a word. I'm not against it anyway." 'Against what? Oh, Merlin the guy's nuts.' The Ravenclaw got up quickly and faced the older cousin of hers._

"_There's nothing to be against. What you saw was all that happened. All that ever will." The boy's mouth formed an 'O'._

"_Really?" Rose cursed inwards his foolishness. But then again was he to be blamed? Not really. It was her choice to keep the truth from him._

"_Of course. Wasn't that obvious?" And just like that the messy haired boy begun laughing in the library earning some death glares from fellow Ravenclaws trying to study._

"_I dare say not." He said between chuckles and Rose narrowed her eyes._

"_I dare say you are the __**only**__ person in the __**entire**__ universe that thinks so." She muttered somewhat saddened._

"_Yes, I agree." The oldest of the Potters then leaned forward and whispered at his cousin's ear._

"_But then again , I was the only one who saw the way you and Malfoy danced last night at the Ball." And with that decisive comment he was gone. Leaving the Head-Girl deep in thought and memories. _

_Such a wrongful act and still he approved._

**Actus Reus –Wrongful act **

Scorpius inspected the Heads' Common Room for signs of the Head-Girl.

Nothing.

Had he not known better he would have guessed there had never been another person in this room.

Her books that used to lie in the coffee table and the couch next to the fireplace were gone. Her dark-blue towel was missing from the bathroom which no longer smelled like fresh oranges. And her room was empty. The door carelessly left half-open.

The whole place felt abandoned and he too shared that feeling. She had left. Not that he would have expected anything different. She had made it clear to her letter to Ray that when they would all return to school she would do her best to stay away from them all.

The Head-Boy sat heavily on her bed and stared blankly at the floor. A familiar pain pressing his chest. He was the cause of her distress. That he had established. Yet this time another, new-found thought crossed his mind.

It was not that of guilt but rather that of doubt. Doubt about hatred. The hatred he felt for her.

Of course this hatred was no longer present. There was no question about that in his mind. He had gone as far as confessing so to Ray.

However the doubt was to whether it **ever** existed.

All those years, he had more or less taken it for granted. Not once had he questioned it. Not once had he reconsidered. Yet now his head was full of questions about it.

Was it ever for real? And if yes what caused it?

He knew well when it **stopped** but when had it first **begun**? 'Was it when dad first spoke of the Weasley clan? But no . It couldn't have been then. Cause he didn't really hold any grudge against the lot of them.' Scorpius pondered a bit more about this.

Then again could it have been when he first saw her? 'Yes, yes that is possible.' He clearly remembered disliking her know-it-all character from day one. 'But, on the other hand, is dislike equal to hatred? No. Of course not.' He countered himself.

'It must have been at about third year. When I begun translating the prophecy.' He nodded to himself in agreement. Because indeed who wouldn't hate their murderer?

'Well, Ray said he **never **hated her.' A little annoying voice told him and he narrowed his grey eyes momentarily.

'Ray also said you and you alone have been obsessing over this hatred and this prophecy for the past four years.' The voice kept on attacking the blonde.

'It is quite a big deal don't you think? And back then when I first started hating her I was **too** young.' He felt embarrassed for replying to an inner voice but was unable to stop it.

'Yes, however Ray and Ix tried to live their lives peacefully, for as long as those would last.' Scorpius scoffed.

'And I didn't? What do you call this that I have?' He fought back forcefully.

'I call it a mess. I mean, you tried to kill yourself. You made it your purpose in life to snog every girl available and you made Weasley's life a living hell. And to add to all these you just now change your mind about hating her. Now that she needs you to stay away you feel the weirdest urge to come close to her.' The Gryffindor sighed in defeat. He had to admit those facts.

It was true that he had been fazed out for the past four years. He did have his good moments, naturally, but they too were drenched in pain. A pain that slowly transformed into hatred for her. Or so he thought.

And in his hatred and anger and pain all he had wished for was that she would hurt too. Nevertheless when she finally found out and experienced his pain as well that sole fact was what had triggered his questioning his hatred.

It was her pleading voice that woke him up in the middle of the night making him wonder if this hatred was in fact a wrongful act.

He immediately shook his head to tear apart those ideas.

He was turning mad there was no question about it.

**********

Rose was turning mad. There was no question about it.

Her head was weighting a tone and scary thoughts were haunting her, keeping her awake at night, making her do crazy stuff. Like lying to her cousin.

As soon as she returned to school she made sure to pack all her belongings and move back to her old dorm. Alice Longbottom with who she shared the room with was speechless to say the least when she saw her, her trunk and cat at hand.

"What on earth are you doing here Rose?" And then coming closer to her in a serious look the Longbottom girl said.

"Are you lost?" Rose thought she sounded like a little kid asking if there was indeed a Santa-Claus.

"Merlin Alice! No , I'm not lost. I'm just moving back here." The red-head explained in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, crap! What did Malfoy do **this** time?" Alice adopted a more determined expression and put her hands on her hips.

'"What did he do?"' Rose repeated to herself. 'Ha!' She let an ironic laugh escape her mouth. 'How stupid of them all to suppose he was the one who did something! When in fact it is me and me only that should be blamed…' She held back a tear.

"Nothing. He didn't do a thing." She announced in a fake-calm voice.

"Bullshit Rose, speak up. Don't make me go to Lily." Alice threatened and despite herself Rose shivered. Lily was surely not someone you'd want to keep secrets from.

"You'd be surprised, I know, but I am as a matter of fact speaking the truth." And she was. The Head-Girl breathed audibly as a sign of annoyance.

"Ok, fine. Have it your way. I , however, warned you." Rose watched as her friend and for five full years roomie rushed out of the dorm dragging her in her way. The redhead found it impossible to release herself from Alice's tight grip. She gulped.

No. She wasn't really scared of Lily. Of course the Slytherin could be really intimidating at times but Rose had learnt to cope with it throughout the years.

What was this time worrying her was that Lily might see right through her lies for Corbel.

"Alice, let go of me. Where are we going?" She hissed at her friend.

"To Lily." The other girl simply announced. 'Oh, just wicked.'

The two friends walked , or rather run towards the dungeons without ever stopping. Not even to catch their breath. Which resulting to them being crazily panting when they entered –with the help of a fifth-year Slytherin- the dungeons.

"Was all that running necessa-…?" Rose started but was interrupted by a loud yelling voice.

"You bastard! How could you do this?" Rose quickly straightened herself and searched for the source of the yelling.

"What the fuck are you talking about Potter?" There on an armchair in a rather isolated corner of the green and silver Common Room sat Corbel with her own cousin screaming over him.

"You know very well what I am talking about. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" The black-haired sixth-year stared at Lily alarmed.

"Find out about what?" The guy inquired and moved nervously on his chair.

"About your trick of course!" Lily shouted.

"My-…?" Corbel was now thoughtful. And Rose felt a lump in her throat observing the result of her lies.

'But it is to protect her.' She reminded herself.

"Oh shut up! I'm not as stupid as I look you know…" Lily was now trembling and was ready to cry.

Malfoy's friend, noticing her pain stood up immediately and attempted to catch her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed out-raged.

"No." Corbel's grip got tighter around her shoulders.

"No, I will not let you go until you explain to me what exactly is the matter." The black-haired boy muttered seriously, never releasing Lily.

Rose felt numb. She was watching her plan falling to pieces in front of her but couldn't do a thing to stop it. She didn't even want to.

A sound was heard from behind her but she paid it no attention.

"You." Lily proceeded with her yelling and trying to free herself from his hands.

"You and your stupid idea are the matter. To agree to tutor me just to get a good snog. To act all brotherly to me in order to play with me. And I liked you! I put up with your attitude thinking it was out of care that you did it. Had I known it was just for the sake of a shag…" The red-haired Potter paused to catch her breath while the black-haired guy who held her tried to catch her words.

"I…?" At first he stammered , then as realization dawned on him his eyes flashed with fear and anger.

"Who the hell told you that? I would never… To think that I cared for **that**! I don't even see you that way. You're so young…" The girl begun crying and Corbel shook her frantically.

"R-Rose said you…She said you didn't care for me…" She whispered tearful and the Head-Girl embraced herself for the impact. But instead Corbel looked up and caught Rose's gaze in a questioning glimpse.

Then he seemed to comprehend.

He quickly stepped back a few steps and took his arms from her hands. He seemed deep in thought.

"She was right. I don't care for you." He admitted and Rose gasped.

Yet she was not the only one who was surprised. Behind her , the person who had caused that strange sound before gasped as well.

Turning back Rose recognized Malfoy's worried face.

"Ix!" The Head-Boy's voice came out as a howl.

"Shut up Scoprius. Weasley said the truth. Why deny it?" And just like that Corbel shot a demanding look at his best friend.

"Look, Potter." The Slytherin spoke again to the Slytherin.

"It's true. I just wanted a good snog with you. I mean you are rather good-looking and hot . Plus you are a bloody Slytherin I thought you wouldn't mind cheating once or twice." Lily was now looking disgusted. 'Poor Corbel.' Rose told herself. However she had realized by now that she had no reason to interfere any more.

It was no longer her choice to destroy the relationship between the them. Ix had made up his mind about it.

He was given the choice to contradict her words. And Rose was certain Lily would have believed him if he assured her he never even considered treating her that way. Yet he chose to save the girl from the torment that awaited him.

Rose could not help but admire him. She couldn't help but spotting the likeness between him and his two friends either.

"Besides," The black-haired Slytherin continued, "How was I supposed to know you would decline some **private** **tutoring** from the expert?" He said the words 'private tutoring' in such a manner that everyone would guess he was not really referring to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"You…" Lily pulled out her wand and her cousin immediately sensed the danger.

"Deprimo!" Lily screamed and then many things happened at once.

Rose who was standing next to Alice and in front of Malfoy run to the direction of the two people who were arguing.

She raised her wand and hissed, "Depulso." Which caused Corbel to fly backwards and on his big armchair before the previous curse hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy then exclaimed from where he was standing and the fifth-year's wand flew to him.

"Lily, enough!" Rose said after some moments passed.

"No! No I bloody well won't! He deceived me and now he dares to insult me. I will…" The Potter stopped to breathe.

"You will what?" The Head-Girl said authoritatively.

"Kill him?" She let go a sad, ironic laugh.

"Let's just go Lils." She went on more tentatively and the younger girl nodded.

And luckily for everyone she didn't look back whilst leaving the room. Cause if she had it was certain that she would see a certain black-haired Slytheirn leaning forwards and holding his head with his hands in utter pain.

**********

Scorpius gave the youngest of the Potters back her wand quietly, not wishing to cause any more trouble. And after he watched her leaving he proceeded to come close to his best friend.

Felix had his head between his hands and seemed deep in thought like he was when he was doing his homework. However the blonde knew very well he was far from calm. In his eyes there was a fire flickering which made him look weirdly unnerved.

"I've lost her." Felix kept repeating to himself.

"Mate what was that?" Scorpius slowly asked not wishing to provoke another out-burst to his friend.

The Slytherin looked up tired. He smiled a faint smile.

"Oh, hi mate." He said and Scoprius could not have been more taken aback.

"Hell! What did this Potter do to you?" Felix smiled again. This second smile even faintest than the previous one. 'If that is ever possible.' The Head-Boy considered.

"I think you heard." Finally Felix spoke.

"I did hear. But I did not comprehend." The blonde said plainly.

"Don't worry. Most of it I didn't understand myself." He now looked pale and tormented.

"Then why did you admitted doing all those stuff?" The Head-Boy exclaimed exasperated.

"Well, obviously, Weasley accused me of using the tutoring to snog Lily. I confirmed it." The Gryffindor took a drunken step behind.

"Weasley? Why …?" Felix looked at his friend like he was the stupidest person on earth.

"Lily likes me did you know? I mean as a friend , of course…" Scoprius laughed.

"I believe you are the only person who didn't know that." He explains.

"Well whatever. The point is, I can't have her liking me when I'm going to die. You realized it about your parents and Weasley realized it about Lily." Scoprius nodded in apprehension. 'Yes, that sounds like Weasley.' He told himself.

"And I guess now you realize it as well." The blonde asked in a kind serious tone.

"You know I never pride myself upon being a clever person," Felix said and the Head-Boy rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"But I think I can tell a hint when I see one. And this was a quite smart hint from her part." No comment came from the other guy.

"Under different circumstances I would have thanked your frizzy-haired Head-Girl." The Slytherin stared at his friend with searching eyes.

"Cause without her I couldn't have protected Potter however much I wanted to." He dared to confess trying not to blush.

"Have you realized Ix," Scoprius spoke in a stranded voice . "What wrongful acts has this prophecy made us do?"

"I realize it now." The guy who was still on his favorite armchair agreed.

"But it had always been harder on you. For some reason." Felix recalled.

"I wish I knew what this reason is." The Head-Boy commented mildly.

"I need to know." He added. 'I need to know the reason I had to make myself hate her so.' Scorpius clenched his fists.

'I need to know what made me do such a wrongful act.'

"So have you heard about the Ball next week?" The black-haired Slytherin swiftly changed the topic to release the tension.

"Ball? Which Ball?" Now Scoprius sat on the sofa nearby and tried to relax a bit.

"The one you and Weasley are supposed to be organizing." He smirked at his friend's lack of gossiping material.

"But-but… She left." Was all the Head-Boy could say.

"Seriously? So she really took action." Scoprius nodded.

"So how am I to organize a Ball now? With all those things I've got on my mind." Instead of replying Felix stood up and descended to his dorm.

Five minutes later though he was back a grey spotted owl flying behind him.

"Owl her." He simply suggested.

'That might not be such a bad idea.' Thought the blonde and stole a parchment from a table next to the couch.

'Wealsey, ' He wrote.

'I take it that by now you have been informed of the Ball next week.

What you may have not realized is that we, as the Heads , are supposed to be organizing it.

Also, because of certain facts, we both know very well, I think you wouldn't want to plan it with me. So I suggest we share responsibilities.

I will be taking the food and the music. Why don't you make sure of the decorations and the theme?

Felix says thanks about earlier.

S. Malfoy'

He carefully placed the letter in an envelope Felix was holding and tied it to the owl's leg.

"To Rose Wealsey." He muttered.

A/N: Ok, I am sorry for delaying this

Hope you enjoyed it

Erm…review it?

Oh, come on I'm begging here…

Best regards

Sarah


	17. Mens Rea Wrongful Mind

A/N: Wow…I am so thankful for reading and reviewing

This story is at the moment in a very crucial point

However I think this chapter will satisfy in many different ways

I have to say that the song mentioned is **Run by Leona Lewis **(check it out if you want)

Ok, this would be…

**Flash-Forward , Unknown P****erson **

Go ahead and review

And of course…

Enjoy!

**P.S.:** You thought I forgot huh? Well, surely not.

So this chapter goes to **Alina**…Thanks for everything doc!

**Chapter 17 **

"_Is she gone?" The unknown man inquired through the blue flames. The face in the other side of the line stiffened profoundly. 'He's getting weak.' __The man from the Department of Mysteries considered displeased._

"_Yes, she left, yesterday, right after the end of the Ball." The Unknown person's liaison in Hogwarts, spoke in a whispering voice._

"_Good, good then it must be tim__e." Said the Unknown man from his seat over the fire in his office in Level Nine of the Ministry._

"_Time?" The younger of the two asked a tad worried._

"_Yes, yes." The unknown person confirmed more to himself than Hand. "It's time to act." He smiled to himself satisfied._

"_We're going to the castle while McGonagall is gone?" The pale man in the Department of Mysteries stared interested at his ally who had just uttered those words. 'What is the matter now? Has my pawn acquired a mind of its own?' He wondered and stood up closer to the flames to observe his so-called pawn._

"_That's the plan, yes." He said firmly._

"_But why? Why don't we let the Headmistress know about it? She's a quite remarkable person. She could assist." Hand's fiery eyes were beginning to annoy the Unknown man._

"_Well, she wouldn't really appreciate us sneaking into her castle now would she? And besides, everyone has his own area of specialty. Mirerva's is teaching , mine is coping with prophecies." The Unknown person crossed his arms as he said that._

"_Yet we are getting mixed up with her area __of specialty." Hand pointed out. 'Clever, Auror, very clever.' The man from the Department of Mysteries thought._

"_Not at all. We're just doing what we're supposed to be doing. Dealing with a very dangerous prophecy without involving many people in it." This time Hand nodded._

"_Ok, then. We'll be coming tomorrow after the sun sets. You are to expect us at the old dungeons." Those words however alarmed the Auror again._

" '_We'?" Hand questioned._

"_Me and some other people from my compartment." The Unknown person said that quickly, hoping not to stir any further questions. _

"_What?" But the young man's loud and clear voice came to confirm the older man's fears._

"_This is intrusion. I cannot allow it. I never agreed to that." The man who used the name Bradley in Hogwarts hissed finally showing the results of four years of Auror practice._

"_But it is the only way can't you see my friend? We won't stay long in the school anyway. We'll just enter, take the fourth one with us and leave." The __Head of the Mysteries' Department decided to try a new friendlier approach. _

"_Then you can come by yourself. You won't need a great deal of manpower." The Unknown man stopped himself from scowling with great difficulty._

"_But the girl might resist." He put forward persuasively._

"_Rose Weasley? I doubt it. She's a very strong and smart person. Actually had there not been a prophecy towering over us I could swear she would never do such a thing." This time the Head of the Department did not hide his scowl._

"_People say one thing and do another. In time of great fear or danger she might…" The Auror's face softened a bit. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' Realized the Unknown man._

"_Also, we do not know what to expect. Thing might change radically. When a prophecy has to be carried out…Yes…things __**ought**__ to change radically." This time Hand didn't reply. He just turned his head away from the man._

"_I take that as a 'yes'." The pale man said smirking. "Oh, how I have missed Hogwarts. Can't wait to walk in its Halls again." He added in a queer voice that made Hand shiver._

_The Auror shook his head in determined refusal. _

"_No. No such thing is gonna happen. How could I have been fooled by such a wrongful mind ?" He whispered but his ally was no longer paying attention to him._

_And it was not until later that the Unknown person realized what a big mistake it had been neglecting those last words of his pawn._

**Mens Rea - Wrongful**** Mind**

"Everything ready for the Ball?" Scoprius looked away from the open window of his Common Room to face the intruder. Then he sighed as the image of his friend Ray came to his sight.

To say that he was indifferent about the Dance would be a huge understatement. He had, for the past week, gone through the preparations for the event with great reluctance and annoyance.

More than often he cursed himself and the Headmistress for appointing him as Head-Boy. More than often he wondered why reality was determined to go so much against his own mood and likeness. Now that he was miserable more than ever everyone seemed so eager to celebrate.

"Well, **my** part of the preparations is." He replied thoughtful. 'It is the day of the bloody dance. How could I not be ready?' He hesitated to add. But he decided against it. His friend was not to be blamed for his poor mood.

"So you gather Rose won't pull it off?" Ray mocked unaware of the effect his words would have on his friend.

Scorpius flashed momentarily and took a deep breath. 'Damn it!' He cursed again. 'One month ago I could not bear to fight with her. Last week I could not bear to see her. And now…now I can't even hear her name and not unsettle.'

"I am not in a position to know." The blonde lied and his friend chuckled.

"I could question that but ok. I, for my part, am sure she'll do great. So who are you taking to the Ball?" The Hufflepuff asked the smile never leaving his face. Scorpius wondered how could he smile all the time but said nothing.

"Nobody of course." He explained plainly. 'Such a stupid question.'

"Is the one you were aiming for taken?" Now the Head-Boy crossed his arms.

"I could not possibly be aiming at someone." He reasoned annoyed.

"No. Of course not." Ray snickered under his breath.

"And you?" The Gryffindor inquired sure that his friend was not planning to stay dateless in the Ball.

"Ally McMillan. Cute isn't she?" Instead of answering Scorpius shoved his friend at the back of his head.

"No need for violence. I knew better than choose someone who actually fancies me." The brown-haired boy explained more serious now.

"Is Ix taking someone to the Ball?" The Head-Boy spoke next.

"Nah. The one he'd wish to ask is at the moment furious with him." 'So Ray knows about the fight last week.' Scorpius told himself.

"Just don't tell him that. He would go all ballistic on you for suggesting it." He warned his friend.

"I know. He thinks she's too young to attend Balls let alone have a date for them." This time both friends laughed.

"So I'm gonna go get ready." The Hufflepuff announced.

"Damn I can't believe I have to go to such a thing." Scorpius whined.

"Seems stupid huh?" His friend asked knowingly.

"More like fake." The head-Boy corrected.

"I know. We're about to die soon and we going to a Ball." Scoprius looked down discouraged.

"I have been trying to figure it out for years but I can't." He confessed out-loud.

"What?" Came Ray's voice to wake him.

'I said that out-loud didn't I?' He realized.

"How could she do such a thing? I can't see how." The brown-haired boy nodded perplexed.

"No idea. We'll have to wait and see." And he laughed a strained laugh.

"Go get ready." The blonde ordered. And obeying his orders the Hufflepuff left.

'I wonder if she'll be there too.' Scorpius wondered inwards. Not that there was anyone there to hear him. He observed.

'Oh, shut it, you.' An inner voice instructed him. 'Stop thinking of her. You don't even care for her.' He laughed at that. 'Right.' He restrained himself.

'I don't care. Why should I anyway. She's going to kill me.' However he could not help but feel this stab in his chest.

'Yet why do I keep wishing I could just spent those last moments with her?' He hit the wall with his fist.

'Damn, such a wrongful mind, I have.'

************

"Rosie are you ready?" Alice Longbottom yelled and Rose turned her head towards the half-open door of the bathroom where her friend was at the moment.

"Almost." She muttered. To her it was more than pointless to attend that Ball. However it was her duty as Head-Girl so it could not be helped.

"Are you freaking mad?" Alice howled as soon as she entered the room, fully dressed in a blue long dress.

"Wh-why?" Rose inquired troubled and a tad shocked.

"You can't come to the Ball like that!" The Longobttom girl pointed the Head-Girl's dress in disgust.

"Why not?" The redhead asked looking down at herself. She thought she looked decent in her green shirt and blue jeans. 'Moreover it's not like I care.' She reminded herself.

"Rose! Damn it , I settled with you having no date for the thing but the Head-Girl can't possibly go to the Ball in blue jeans." The other girl said menacingly and Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"But I'll just go inspect if everything is ok and then do some rounds to check the corridors, blue jeans are comfy." The redhead reasoned calm.

"Balls require a dress." Alice pointed her gown at that and Rose shrugged.

"Ok, than since I have your approval I will search for a dress immediately." And before the Head-Girl could stop her she was digging inside her trunk.

"I never said I agree…" Rose tried to remove her friend from her trunk but it proved out to be impossible.

"Merlin Rosie, you can find new species in this trunk." Her friend exclaimed shocked. "Got it!" And she pulled out a bronze just above the knee dress which would see plain enough had there not been scattered pieces of stardust on it.

"You have a stardust dress?" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Mom's gift." Rose explained with much less enthusiasm.

"Then you should wear it." Her Ravenclaw friend added.

'Can't she see it does not matter?' The redhead wondered but obeyed her friend's order.

Ten minutes later she was out with the bronze dress flying loosely on her feet her hair on an equally loose bun. Surprisingly enough the bronze of her dress did not clash with her hair since the stardust made it look whiter than it really was.

"Now you're ready." Said the Longbottom girl smiling and pulling Rose with her.

Rose was sure she could pride herself upon her work in the Great Hall.

She had been working on the decorations since she had received that peculiar letter from the Head-Boy.

However her hopes of forgetting her problems by working non-stop for the Ball had been proved wrong. No matter what she did her mind always roamed around the same things.

Nevertheless the decorations were excellently placed and everyone appeared to be satisfied. Including McGonagall.

She searched the Hall with her eyes for a while before moving. People talking and drinking. And dancing. 'Malfoy has done a good job with the music.' She observed as she sat on a white chair.

Some time passed before she ventured a scan around the room again. Until then she had spotted James with some sixth-year Gryffindor, Al with Will dancing and kissing. Ray had also been seen with some unknown girl. However the person Rose most feared and wished to see had been absent till then.

'That's good isn't it?' She tried to assure herself. And as she begun coping with the idea that he was not coming after all, a flash of blonde haired passed in front of her.

A tall slender figure running wildly, causing that blonde hair of his to mess up and acquire a look of its own. 'Such an aristocratic figure' She told herself.

"Damn it Peeves, get lost will you?" He shouted pointing his wand towards the mischievous ghost.

Rose could not help but laugh. It had been some time she thought. Since she last laughed.

And it was such an honest, truthful laugh that he seemed to forget all about Peeves and turned to watch her with a surprised light on his grey eyes.

************

'What the hell?' Scorpius screamed inwards.

He had just gone by a girl in a bronze dress that resembled so much of the setting sun that it made him froze from elation. Her red fiery hair raised up in a bun and a smile on her face.

But it was not the looks of her that made him shiver. No. It was that beautiful sound of her laugh that caused his feet to tremble and his heart to beat so fast.

And just like that all the suffocating pressure and anger lifted from his body and he stayed there on the spot drinking her whole posture with his eyes. Suddenly so calm, so care-free.

'Wake up you prat.' He ordered himself and his eyes open wider as he finally realized that there in front of him stood his life-long rival, his enemy, the person who was bound to kill him. The most beautiful creature he had seen in his entire life.

He remembered all the other times he had seen her. As in really seen her. Not just look at her. He always admitted she was pretty. A person who was graced with good looks. Nothing special. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet now he was seeing what all the others must have been seeing for a long time now. A kind laugh, a shining smile and she suddenly turned from good to perfect. From ordinary to special.

From pretty to beautiful.

He took one big breath as he took in the fact that even if she had seen him, her smile never faded out. He tried his best to form a smile of his own. Just to pair it up with hers.

Then as if struck by a lightning he moved away.

'Stay away from me.' She had ordered and he had to obey. Always obey.

He moved to the other corner of the room. Yet even from his place against the wall he could still see her. Like a lonely star in the night sky. Like she was the only person in the room.

'Shut up, you sound like a love-sick little girl.' His inner voice scolded him and he nodded absent-mindedly. 'It's true.' He admitted. 'I sound so utterly stupid…' However no thought could stop him from staring at her. And to his immense surprise she was staring back.

Not in anger or discomfort. Not like she was saying 'what are you looking at you perv?' but like she was acknowledging him. Like she had missed him and wanted just to see him. Without restraint or fear. Just see him.

That staring competition, though you could hardly take it as such, went on for the rest of the night, none of them willing to look away. Of course both parties were distracted for some time during the dance. Some ignorant person coming up to suggest dancing.

Yet all the willing men and girls that came up, no matter how nice or charming they were got nothing more than a kind smile and a refusal.

'I don't like her.' Scorpius assured himself lots of times that night. And he guessed that Weasley from the other side of the room must have been doing the same thing.

And even so as the time went by and the students begun leaving the Head-Boy could not stop himself from feeling this urge to go up and meet her.

One by one even the last half-drunken people left. And yet the music played on. A familiar tune.

'_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done' _

A female voice coming out of nowhere said accompanied by a piano that played on its own. The dance-floor remaining empty.

'Such a same.' Considered the Head-Boy. And as if answering to his silent request his feet began moving on their own. Leading him to the only other person in the room.

"Care to spare me a dance?" He asked the redhead in front of him.

She looked up and upon seeing her blue sapphire eyes the blonde gulped. She was scared he could tell.

"I dare say you have had better ideas." She commented mildly. However she didn't refuse which made the Head-Boy insist.

"Still." He said never taking back the hand he was offering.

'_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear.'_

The slow song played on.

"You might regret it." She whispered looking intently in his eyes. Scorpius was feeling uncomfortable.

"I would regret the alternative more." The Head-Boy explained plainly.

"You have quite a wrongful mind." The Head-Girl observed in a formal tone that suited her words.

"Come on Miss-Perfect give it a rest. I'm going to die and you're going to be blamed for it. Please dance with me?" He laughed at this yet she took a step backwards.

"Please." Scorpius tried but could not identify what it was. That thing in his voice that made it sweet and calm despite his tension.

But whatever it was he was satisfied with it.

Because as the music went on the redhead took his hand and followed him to the dance-floor.

'_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do.' _

The blonde took the hand he was holding and placed it on his shoulder. Then he too her other hand in his and hugged the middle of her waist with his spare arm.

Her small body moved a few inches closer to him and he stiffened.

'She feels so…' He stopped to think of his words. He never imagined he would know what Rose Weasley would feel like. Yet here he was holding her tight. 'She feels so…precious.' He finished suddenly glad to have admitted it.

'_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads.' _

"Malfoy, who would imagine you could dance?" She said waking him up from his thoughts.

"Good old story, when I was young and stupid mother made me." He replied his mind going to his family for a moment.

"If she is anything like your father she should be a great woman." The blonde looked in her eyes amazed. Almost expecting to see them gloating from irony.

He was proven wrong however. Nothing but pure admiration rested in her blue pools at the moment.

"You have met my father?" He wondered. She nodded.

"At New Year's Eve he came looking for you." Weasley accounted.

"He was very kind. An admirable person." Now Scorpius was gaping at her.

"You must be the first to say so for my father." He said bitterly and she cocked an eyebrow.

"He has done so many bad things in the past." He pointed out remembering how everyone in the school accused his father and even him for those things.

"But he improved so much! That's what makes him admirable." The Head-Boy spun her on the spot.

'_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess.'_

And with those words the blonde felt a wave of pride for his father, whom at least one person considered admirable.

'Such an unexpected admirer.' He thought and smiled.

"It's the first time someone says something good about him isn't it?" She predicted and he nodded.

"I see. Well, to tell you the truth you are like him in many ways." She continued and the blonde flashed a smirk.

"Admirable? Yeah…I know." He chuckled like a kid.

"No. You're more like arrogant, annoying and mean." She chuckled as well.

"But your eyes…" Weasley stammered and he scanned her once more.

"See what I mean?" The reference going to the scanning.

"Your eyes always stare at me as if you know something special." She smiled.

"Just like your father's when he was desperate to find out where you had been." The blonde's eyes darkened at this.

"Only your eyes look at me like that all the time." Once again the Head-Boy was shocked. She knew him so well.

"It's because your eyes are always challenging me to look at them." He replied. They both laughed at that.

Then an unknown power pushed them to each other.

Scorpius held her closer to him and she rested her face on the inside of his shoulder.

Both finally relaxing speechless to the sounds of the song that was coming to an end.

'_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear…'_

A/N: This is I believe my favorite chapter.

I hope you tried the song

I think it fits the situation a lot.

So…review?

Thanks again

Sarah


	18. Crux Puzzle

A/N: Ok, things start to get tuff .

Be prepared.

Thanks for reviewing and reading

I own none of it

This is a **Flash- Back , Rose POV **

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

_It is believed that when two enemies see each other for the first time a strange, unexplained at the time bond is created. A glare, a mocking smile or even the sight of each other is said to cause strong feelings of dislike. _

_However Rose Weasley was the living proof that no such thing happens when two enemies are met for the first time. Because, it took her quite some time to finally realize she hated Scorpius Malfoy. _

'_Look at how blonde his hair is.' Was the first thing she had thought back in first year, when she had just seen the Malfoy kid standing next to his father at the Platform 9 ¾ . _

'_And how pale he is.' Still no sign of dislike. _

'_And to think that he comes from such an infamous family of wizards… He should have been dark and ugly, not…blonde!' An eleven-year-old Rose was thinking to herself._

_Then as if trying to delete those thoughts she shook her head frantically, making her frizzy red hair turn even frizzier and more disheveled. _

_Later on the red-haired girl had forgotten all about the annoyingly blonde boy and was standing mesmerized in the middle of the Great Hall expecting to be sorted. _

"_Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Longbottom called out and the blonde walked slowly but steadily to the Hat._

"_A definite Slytherin." People begun to whisper around her and it was the first time she bothered to consider this unknown boy's character except for his appearance._

'_He looks sly and conceited.' She confirmed people's guesses._

'_Clever? Who knows? We'll see in class.' She continued to assess._

_And finally she came to the last and hardest of her questions. _

'_Good or bad?' She wondered. _

_It was hard to tell. 'Of course you can't make out if someone is good or evil if you haven't talked to him…' She reasoned._

'_But still if I was to tell. If I was the one sorting him and not the Sorting Hat, where would I place him?' She scratched her chin deep in thought._

'_Dad says the best House ever is Gryffindor. But… Mum told me that for each person there is another best House.' She took another look at the blonde. Now his blonde hair was covered by the black dusted hat._

'_Maybe everyone was right. Slytherin does sound like a good choice. He sure is cunning. Plus his family has been sorted there for the past few generations.' Rose clenched her fists._

'_But that would mean everyone has to have the House of their parents, which is way unfair. So no. He's not a Slytherin.' She nodded assured._

'_Hufflepuff is out of the question as well. With such an attitude the only thing this guy isn't good at making is friends.' Meanwhile the tension was rising in the Great Hall as the boy hadn't yet been sorted._

'_He could be a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws rock, but I don't know if he is any clever.' Rose sighed defeated._

'_You know what? I'm fed up with all this analysis. Dad is right. The best House is Gryffindor. So I'll make him a…' Her inner thoughts were cut off by a strong and solid voice._

"_Gryffindor!" It said and everyone gaped at the Hat. Rose was the only one who clapped her hands not so much because Malfoy had been sorted into the best House but rather because she would make a wonderful Sorting Hat._

_However to the ears of a certain blonde Gryffindor her applaud sounded much like mockery. So he glared at her._

_And thus the hatred begun. _

"_Rose Weasley." The redhead had been glaring at the blonde for the past few minutes so intently that she didn't even hear her name._

"_Rose Weasley!" Neville called again. Rose snapping out of the glaring competition walked steadily towards the Hat._

'_Blimey, yet another Weasley.' A voice spoke to her and her only._

"_Hello." Rose mumbled__._

'_Well , hello to you too. Now let's see.' The redhead felt anxious knowing well that at the moment she was being tested._

'_I would make a great Sorting Hat.' She tried to divert her thought in order to relax__._

'_Am I supposed to feel threatened?' The old Hat laughed kindly._

'_You can read thoughts?' She asked without speaking._

'_Yes. Now do you still think you could take my place?' She shook her head._

'_I was just happy I figured out where he would be sorted.' Rose explained._

'_Where __**who**__ would be sorted?' The Sorting Hat asked to know intrigued._

'_That Malfoy boy.' If she could see the Hat's face Rose would surely feel satisfied that she had caused such a grin to appear._

'_So you realized he would be a Gryffindor? Quite impressive. Seeing as even I heard the annoying whispers. 'A definite Slytherin, like his Death Eater father.'. Idiots. But you were smarter Miss. Very well done.' Rose muttered a 'thank you' and waited for the judgment._

'_You appe__ar to be clever enough and just, not judging him by his name.' The redhead considered this for a moment._

'_Will you do the same?' She asked boldly._

'_Hm?' The Hat appeared troubled._

'_Not judge me by my__ name.' She cleared up._

'_Do you not wish to be a Gryffindor?' The Hat wondered._

'_It's not that. But if I end up there I want it to be because I belong theret not because Dad and Mom were there too.' Rose Weasley was not one to hold back._

'_But you surely are courageous and brave.' The old black Hat ventured a thought._

'_Bravery is not the most important thing.' She said in a too-mature-for-her-age manner._

'_Is wisdom?' The Hat asked knowingly._

'_Love is.' Rose felt weird saying those things. As if it was someone else talking through her. Someone older and wiser._

'_So you want to go to the House where loving people go?' She nodded._

'_But, my dear child there is no such House. Love belongs to people not Houses. Find the __**people**__ to love not the House.' Rose pouted._

'_Am I good enough? Will I be able to?' She knew she sounded dreadfully childish but she had no choice but to be that way._

'_I think you are…I hope you are. For everyone's sake.' Then the Hat took a deep breath._

"_Ravenclaw!" It shouted and cheers were heard._

'_Why Ravenclaw?' Rose asked before she saw the lights again._

'_Because you bothered to ask. Even if it is a puzzle for you right now. One day, yes, one day you'll be able to answer that question on your own.' And that was the last Rose heard of the Hat._

_When her eyes met the Great Hall the first thing she saw was two mercury eyes glaring at her._

'_I hate that boy.' She thought. _

**Crux – Puzzle **

Rose was walking slowly back from the library. The words James had told her yesterday in the same place haunting her. 'But then again , I was the only one who saw the way you and Malfoy danced last night at the Ball.' He had said simply and then left.

'The prick…' She swore inwards. '…it's all his fault that I'm making those thoughts now. Such stupid thoughts. Like Malfoy would ever care for me.' Rose laughed bitterly and loudly. A sound that echoed through the empty corridor.

'Oh, look what I've done now. I was so distracted that I got lost. Damn huge castle.' And as she made those thoughts a strange sound came from her back.

'No, Malfoy could never stop hating me. Hell, it's not like there is much time left for him to do so anyway.' The Head-Girl swept away a tear that had appeared in her cheek.

'Yet, he is one great dancer.' She closed her eyes and placed her body against the cold wall. And without any restraint she let herself return back to that night. His hands holding her close to his body, his grey eyes staring at her like he always did when they were too far away for him to shoot some insult at her.

She then turned facing the wall and she lowered her head forward imagining it was his chest and not the hard stone that she was resting her head at.

Suddenly steady footsteps were heard from the other end of the corridor.

"Malfoy?" She called up in a pleading almost hopeful voice. But instead it was the face of Professor Bradley that she met as soon as she looked away from the wall.

"Miss Weasley, you already know who I am and what I am doing here." He announced more than asked. Rose however nodded.

"I have told you before that I and my allies will try to help you." She nodded again , expectantly this time.

"Well, the **time** has arrived." The redhead found no power to nod this time.

She stood there rigid and terrified. 'How is that possible?' Her mind screamed at her.

And it took her five whole minutes before clenching her fists and gulping with courage.

"What do I have to do?" She inquired still petrified. 'I have to do something. Save them. Yes! Even if I have to stay away from them for the rest of my life, I'll do it. As long as they will be ok.' She stopped suddenly to consider why it sounded so hard to her to stay away from them. It was sad of course that she had to leave Ray, but why did she care about the other two? So what if she never saw Malfoy ever again?

"Come with me." The Auror undercover almost made her jump.

"Yes." She obeyed and followed the man deeper and deeper inside the countless underground corridors of Hogwarts. And as they walked quietly the light became dimmer and dimmer, the humidity making them both sweat even if they hadn't been running.

Rose had been spacing out for some time so she didn't even notice the Professor coming to a halt until he called her name.

"Ah, sorry, I got distracted." She apologized truthfully.

"Actually I am the one who should be sorry." The man mumbled and Rose turned to stare at him.

But she never got to see the Auror's face cause a ray of silver light caught up with her and knocked her down.

***********

**Andalus Hand**** / Bradley POV**

Andalus Bradley was feeling guilty, why conceal it?

Rose Weasley had shown so much courage and logic when she found out about the prophecy. She even agreed to help. 'Sweet Merlin how can that kid kill someone?' The Auror kept repeating while he carried the girl's unconscious body to the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

Not long ago, he had decided he didn't like that man. It was not that the man was Voldemort, yet he had a dark air around him. At first he looked simply weird. With a closer look you could tell he was very smart and powerful. And finally his face had something when he was explaining a plan.

'Something purely evil.' Considered Hand.

"At last Auror." A hooded man in black, whom Hand recognized to be the Head of the compartment of Mysteries, spoke.

"I brought the girl." Hand motioned the passed out Head-Girl with his head. He was feeling just a bit unwilling to be there, surrounded by twenty other hooded men. Other members of the man's compartment. He guessed.

"The fourth one…" The leader of the group hissed in pure exhilaration and various whispers came from the rest of the men.

"What shall I do with her?" He asked his mind working hard behind his calm features.

"The airy and strong!" The unknown man was making circles around Wealsey like a carrion buzzard.

"The eagle-hearted." He kept going as If possessed.

"**Is going to rule in every battle.**" The Head of the Mysteries Department declared in a delirium. He seemed to have made a world-changing revelation.

"Put her in her cage. Like the little nightingale she is." 'The nightingale and the carrion buzzard.' Thought Hand but followed the order anyway. He knew well that attacking twenty men was absolutely pointless.

"I locked her in the dungeon. Can I go now?" The Auror asked plainly in a colorless voice.

"Are you not interested to know what I will do?" The leader of the team wondered grinning.

"I'm sorry, I never had an eye for those things." Said the Professor being anything but sorry.

"But it is quite simple my friend. We are saving the world." Those words seemed to alarm the Auror for some unknown reason.

'The world?' He repeated inwards. 'I thought we were just saving those three boys…' He made up his mind to keep his mouth shut about those weird thoughts he was making. He had to act smart.

"And of course you, being an expert on all the world's mysteries, are the only one capable of saving this world." And tried to sound serious and hide his disgust.

"Quite right, quite right. Because you see my friend some men are born with power and some others with wit." The hooded man paused .

"All those idiots think that power, the ability to fight and cast a curse, is what really matters. That fools who discard us, in the Department of Mysteries." The Head's eyes were shining and once again Hand saw this pure evil in his face.

"However what they do not comprehend is that wit is what will rule after all. Because it can control power. **Control it**, do you understand me?" Hand suddenly took a step backwards.

"Yes, I do understand. Wit, if being armed with the proper weapon can rule." The unknown man almost shouted out of joy hearing this comment.

"The proper weapon! Precisely Auror. That's exactly what I was looking for all these years." '**Was** looking for? Does that mean he has found it?' Hand's mind was trying to reason the words of a crazed man.

"But now you have found it." The one that used to be called Bradley ventured a thought.

"I have indeed. It is finally mine. My little nightingale." The Auror had faced many enemies in the past. It was the first time he really shivered from fear and repulsion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My weapon? Oh, a very ingenious thing really. It is something that as long as you keep it next to you, you get to rule in every duel." Again something sounded familiar to Hand. 'Rule in every duel. Rule in every battle.' Those two phrases looking strangely alike.

Then in a moment of utter understanding Hand made a huge discovery. ' "The fourth one is going to rule in every battle." Could it be that he is planning to use the Weasley girl in order to get the power he craves? But for her to attain such an ability…She would have to…' The Auror felt dizzy.

'The man did not capture the girl to prevent her form killing them. He did it to **force** her to kill them instead.' To say that the young man was feeling stupid and fooled would be a huge understatement.

All this time he was working with a man so evil and he hadn't realized it till lately. He had been tricked like a little kid who was offered candies to get into the car of a stranger.

"And why haven't you used your weapon yet?" Hand knew he had to find out more about the man's plan. He had to do something.

"It's not ready yet. There is one little detail that I have to deal with." In the Auror's mind there was no doubt anymore.

The Unknown man would force Rose Weasley to kill the three boys and thus activate the prophecy. Then she would be bound to rule in every battle and he would be able to use her to prevail.

"Very well then, I should be going now." He announced suddenly and the Head of the Team eyed him curious.

"As you wish but let me just tell you that we have casted a sleeping spell to all the teachers. So no need to try and locate them." The Unknown man said meaningfully.

"What for?" Andalus Hand said in a voice as dim as the light in the room. And then he left.

He wondered for some time in the long corridors trying to figure out a solution.

To stop the prophecy was impossible . 'Not now it has come to this.' He muttered.

But deep down he knew he was missing something. A piece of the puzzle he hadn't yet discovered.

He kept repeating the prophecy in his mind trying to see what every other person, even the Head of the Department of Mysteries, had missed.

Supposing that the fourth one would actually kill the other three then she would gain some sort of power that would enable her to win every battle.

So far so good.

But if she became someone's prisoner then did that mean he would get her power just by keeping her by his side? That was what the intruder believed , yet, was it really correct?

'I mean the power would belong to the girl nothing can change that. So…' An idea finally came to him. 'So if she was against them instead of with them wouldn't that mean they would certainly be defeated?' The Auror congratulated himself briefly for his discovery.

'That idiot from the Department of Mysteries surely found a weapon or made a weapon, choose the one you like, but he didn't really bother to think what will happen if his weapon turns to him.' The young man counted the facts once more.

'As for me, all I need to do is let him make Weasley kill the other three and get the power the prophecy gives her. And then , while he is celebrating his new-found weapon I can sneak in and steal her away. Surely he will try to attack us but…after all Rose Weasley is bound to win in every battle.' The Auror nodded to himself assuringly. However a new thought crossed his mind.

'To make this plan work, to save everyone from this man's plan, those boys…they will have to die.' He gulped in distress.

'Then again what choice do I have? If I choose to save them that bastard will be out-raged. And he is inside a school. He can easily start killing people till he gets what he wants.' Hand was no longer satisfied.

He remembered that all the other Professors were numbed so he was alone against so many. No matter what he did the three boys would be captured in the end. He knew well that the prophecy was already activated. No way to turn back anymore.

Their death was inevitable.

'The fourth one leads the other three to their Death,' It had begun. Now the question was , how it would end?

The Auror walked for a while towards his office, still thinking.

As soon as he had reached his office in his mind there was **one idea** and **one question**.

He wrote the question on an empty parchment together with some explanation. Then he called his owl and attached the parchment to her leg. He whispered a name to her. Thirty minutes later the owl was back with a new parchment in her leg. Hand read the reply to his letter quickly and left his office in a hurry.

Now that he had the answer to his question, he needed to reveal his idea to the ones who had to carry it out.

*********

Scorpius was feeling quite unsettled that day. Annoyed because that night two days ago kept coming back to him. He thought about it when he was in class. He played it in his mind while eating -or pretending to do so- in the Great Hall.

He even dreamed about it. But he never regretted doing what he had done. Just like he had told her, he would have regretted the alternative more.

And so he kept asking himself what it was that he was feeling. He had come to realize that there were no new feelings. No. It was just an old, almost forgotten sensation that had suddenly exploded in his mind, in his chest. And it was making him nervous and worried and totally excited. Like he was on drugs.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Ray asked from his left and Scorpius snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sort of." He half-admitted.

"Meaning?" This time it was Felix who had spoken. Contrary to his excited, blonde friend Felix appeared to be beyond depressed. Like a ghost of his former self.

And taking into consideration that he never was quite an 'alive' person his current condition made the Bloody Baron look like a party animal.

"Just… nothing." The Head-Boy hesitated the last moment.

"Oh, come on spit it already. Did you snogged Rose or what?" The Gryffindor's eyes widened so much they almost popped out if his head.

"Wha- What?" He mumbled shocked at what Ray had just asked. It felt like twisting the knife in the wound.

"Why on earth would I ever…?" The Head-Boy exclaimed in a too-overzealous-to-be-truthful voice. And then he trailed off. 'What's the point of pretending anymore?' He wondered.

"We danced." He confessed trying not to think of what he was talking about.

"I thought she would stay away from us." Felix commented.

"I asked her to dance with me." Scoprius had no idea what he was doing anymore. All he knew was that he had to speak about it to someone.

"Why?" The Slytherin inquired again and Ray begun laughing.

"I-I…" The blonde was desperate and Ray's incessant laughter didn't help much.

"You did it because you love her." The laughing boy's words hit Scoprius like curses. For a second he tried to calm down. After that he knew well that there was no chance he could do that.

'Love Rose Wealsey? Love the one who will kill me? That know-it-all, ugly, insufferable…' Yet every word he formed died away immediately, like it meant nothing. And after all only one word was left. 'Love.' The Head-boy messed his hair.

"I don't get it." He mumbled. "I think I've lost it." He turned to look at his two friends desperate.

"Scoprius, Ray, Felix, can I talk to you for a moment?" A familiar voice interrupted them.

"Professor Bradley? Yes, ok." Ray didn't bother to sound polite.

All four of them walked towards an empty classroom quietly.

"You do know who I really am , don't you?" The fake Professor asked and Scoprius stared sternly at him. He nodded.

"Good, then you must know one more thing." The Auror took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I came here under the orders of the Head of the Mysteries Department, who claimed he wished to protect the three of you from the Head-Girl." All of the boys nodded in unison this time.

"I won't lie to you or try to be smooth about it. I have been fooled." The Head-Boy narrowed his eyes. 'I always knew this was not going to work.' He told himself.

"What do you mean?" Ray raised his voice worried.

"I mean that I too, fell to the trap this man had set and made some unforgivable mistakes." Felix sighed at this.

"He told me that when the time would come I had to bring the girl to him so that he would keep her safe and away from you three." Everyone could spot the remorse in the Auror's words and expression.

"He lied. What he really wished to achieve was to activate the prophecy. He wants to have the fourth one by his side in order to rule in every battle." Scorpius could not believe his ears. 'Such a sick thing to do.' He cursed inwards.

"So he will try to kill us and take Rose as a hostage?" Ray suggested calmly but Hand shook his head.

"Not quite. He will make **her** kill you." The Head-Boy clenched his fists and so did the other two boys.

"That cannot happen. He can't do that to her. I won't allow it." The words came with a menacing fury out of Scorpius' mouth and everyone stared at him.

"I understand." Agreed the Auror. "To be killed by some evil stranger is one thing but to be killed by a friend is surely another." He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"So what do we do? Shouldn't you go to Rose first instead of coming to us ?" Ray reasoned.

"Yeah, you first priority should be protecting her from being captured right?" Felix added .

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." The former-Professor muttered sad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Head-Boy asked pointedly and glared at the older-man.

"They already have her." The Auror said simply.

To say that the Gryffindor was angry would be the understatement of all understatements. He was outraged, over-flowing with anger. He felt his blood boiling inside his veins and he was breathing fast. 'That bastard, that idiot, leaving her unprotected.' And then he finally began realizing what exactly was happening. The blonde was dizzy.

'She is in danger. She is kidnapped. They can do anything to her. No! Scoprius get a grip.' He ordered himself. 'You need to calm down and get her back.' He tried to relax. Pointless.

"Then we'll have to get her back." The Head-Boy announced plainly.

"Impossible. Those people are too many and they are inside the school. It's too risky for everyone." The older man explained.

"And now what? We're just waiting for them to force her to kill us?" The Hufflepuff asked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"No. Because, I gather that this specific girl would rather die than hurt someone else." The three boys nodded in agreement.

Yet, there is something more you're failing to see. Something even the one who calls himself an expert in those matters failed to see." Now it was visible. The plan the Auror had.

"The fourth one will rule in every battle." He repeated emphasizing each word.

"However there is no reference as to what battle exactly she will win." Scoprius still couldn't understand what was the Auror's point.

"So?" Felix inquired as if reading his thoughts.

"So if she does kill you Rose will win in every battle. Even a battle against the Head of the Department of Mysteries." Silence fell heavy in the room. No one was looking at each other. Everyone counting the facts on his own.

"You came to ask us to die?" Felix was the first to speak. All he got as a reply was a nod.

Silence again.

Scoprius finally realized it. The meaning of the prophecy. It predicted sacrifices. Not three but four. Because he knew that if Weasley did what Hand suggested , it would haunt her for life.

'And what choice do I have? If I don't die that pervert will probably attack other students to lure us here. Or even worse he will kill her…' It took him some spare moments to make up his mind.

Then looking up his eyes met with those of his friend's. They both nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it." The Head-Boy spoke on behalf of everyone. A faint smile appeared on Hand's face.

Now, his idea was materializing and all he had to do was make sure he used the answer to his question appropriately. It was true he was feeling guilty enough he was withholding information from everyone but he had no choice.

"But we don't even know where Rose is. And what are we going to do if more people come from outside? And besides, she will never agree to this plan." Ray blurted out in one breath.

"All these can be easily settled." The Auror muttered and Scorpius thought he was quite a clever guy after all.

"You Felix go take your broom and fly above the castle. Make sure no one comes in." 'The silver and green, from the dungeons flies to the black skies.' Recited the Head-Boy inwards.

"Ray, you can go guard the tunnels beneath the castle in case they come this way. 'And the black and yellow, roams the tunnels but never leaves a friend's side.' He continued.

'The gold and red beyond all expectation, stands still and brave before the fourth.' Scorpius knew what he had to do before the Auror spoke.

"I'll go find Rose." He said decisively and clenched his fists.

A/N: Huuuuuuge Chapter!

Hope you didn't fall asleep in the middle

**Please** review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you

Sarah


	19. Ave Caesar! Morituri Te Salutant

A/N: Alright people, three chapters left counting this one…

I must say I am really thankful about your comments

I love reviews…and reviewers

Please keep this up till the story is over

This is **Scorpius POV , Flash-Back**

I own none of it

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19 **

_It is believed that when two lovers see each other for the first__ time a strange unexplained bond is created. A sweet smile or even a shy look is thought to cause strong feelings._

_However Scoprius Malfoy was the living proof that no such thing occurs when two lovers first lay eyes on one another. Because it took him quite some time to realize he loved Rose Weasley. And a lot more to accept it._

_He first saw her at the Great Hall, while waiting to be sorted. Even though he had been pretty anxious , that didn't stop him from voicing his judgment for her to his newly made friends, a boy called Felix Corbel and another by the name Fairfax Ray__mond._

"_I don't like her." The two other first years turned to follow the blonde's gaze._

"_The redhead?" Asked the brown-haired one, Raymond. _

"_Why what's wrong with her?" The boy continued troubled._

"_Well, she's so…she's so… so Weasley." He stuttered._

"_Don't be too harsh on her Scorpius. She can't help it." The black-haired guy whispered with a sneaky voice and smirked. Scorpius always liked smirks. He even had a huge collection of his own arrogant smiles._

'_I think I'm going to be great friends with this guy.' He thought._

"_Felix Corbel." A tall dark-haired Professor, whom everyone simply called Neville, called up and the boy rushed to the Hat._

"_Slytherin!" The verdict came and Scorpius applauded like the silver-greens did._

_Some more time passed and the other boy, Raymond, whom by then Scoprius had been calling Ray, was sorted to Hufflepuff and it was his turn now._

"_Scorpius Malfoy." The Professor said in a serious voice and suddenly whispers begun to spread. _

'_Is this the traitor's son?', 'But he looks just like his father.' , 'A Death-Eater in the making, I bet.' and 'A certain Slytherin.' . The blonde felt his blood boiling in his veins. He took a deep breath, adopted the cockiest, most self-confident posture he had and sat on the chair._

'_Hi.' The Hat greeted covering his face._

'_You must be the "certain Slytherin".' Scorpius moved a bit on the spot, uneasy._

'_Am I?' He thought despite his uneasiness. _

'_The one you should be asking is yourself. __**Are you?**__' The blonde first-year pondered on it for a while._

'_I do not mind being a Slytherin. If that is what you are saying.' He begun explaining his thoughtst._

'_But…?' The Sorting Hat interrupted him._

'_But only if I actually belong there, not because of my dad.' The Hat made a strange sound that resembled a laugh._

'_Very wise of you, young mister. I surely see a Ravenclaw in you.' That made the boy smile. He always harvested a like for Ravenclaws. _

'_I take it that you have been affected a lot by your father's past. Am I right?' Scorpius sighed. It was true. Since he was little he could recall people pointing him in the streets and glaring at him. More than one kids had refused to play with him in the past because of his name. But he was not ashamed of his family. On the contrary, knowing that his father had repented for his actions he felt proud of him._

'_You are. But don't you think that I regret being who I am for one moment. All people are fools.' His thoughts came defensively._

'_Anger, a wish for revenge. Like a true Slytherin.' The boy considered this for a moment. _

'_It might not be so bad. I even have a friend amongst the snakes.' He said remembering Felix Corbel._

'_Are friends so important to you?' The Hat inquired._

'_I have so few of them. Of course they are!' Scorpius replied hotly._

'_Then maybe Hufflepuff is the House for you. Yes, yes…__what other choice is there for you anyway?' The old black Hat suggested._

'_What about Gryffindor?' Scoprius didn't even know where that question came from. All this time he kept saying to everyone including himself that someone like him could never go to Gryffindor. However at that moment of judgment he could not help but confess it. 'What about Gryffindor?' Was it really forbidden territory to him?_

'_What about it? Do you think you, of all people are suited for this House?' The Hat's voice came ironic and mocking._

'_You mean if I am brave and clever? No, I don't believe so. But maybe amongst the brave, I could learn.' It was the first the blonde faced the fact that he was deeply mesmerized by the golden and crimson House. _

'_But those qualities you are __only born with.' The Hat told the boy._

'_Why are you so against me being in Gryffindor?' Asked Scorpius , feeling a bit annoyed._

'_Why are you so determined to be one?' That answer unsettled the boy even more. Why was he really?_

'_I- I have no idea. I think I always wished I could become a Gryffindor, but only now I realize it.' If Scorpius could see the Hat he would be really satisfied with its expression. Content._

'_You are a difficult one Scoprius Malfoy. You are smart and proud and bold. But you have one big weakness.' The blonde prepared himself for it._

'_The things you love the most… those things you tend to hide deep inside you and push them away. I wish you realize what you really feel before it is too late for you.' To say that the first-year was troubled would be an understatement. He was so confused he felt dizzy._

'_So go now to your new House. The House where you always belonged. And maybe you can be taught by the brave and smart, not how to be brave and smart yourself, since you already have those qualities, but how to be true to what you feel.' A wave of happiness overflowed Scorpius as the Hat exclaimed._

"_Gryffindor!" However the smile was swept off his face as long as he saw everyone's faces. No one was smiling, not a single person cheered. They all looked at him like he h__ad grown a second head and then…_

_Then a strange sound came to his ears. 'Applaud?' He looked around him to see where is came from. _

_A little frizzy haired girl was clapping her hands frantically, an honest smile on her lips. _

_That was when Scoprius first felt that fluttering in his stomach. That fluttering it took him six years to identify as love._

**Ave Caesar! Morituri te salutant – Hail Caesar! Those who are about to die salute you. **

Rose hadn't yet identified her whereabouts when a strange sound came from behind her. She did not know how much time had passed but her hair was wet from the water and humidity and her neck was hurting.

She suddenly turned to eye a cloaked man , his features vague due to the dim light and his hooded figure .

"Miss Weasley , I'm here to make a deal with you ." He said clearly and only then did Rose observe the door that had opened behind him and was still laying open allowing her to see a small yet inviting corridor. ' Oh no.' She thought .

"Who are you?" She asked boldly looking at the place she guessed the man's eyes were.

"That is classified information." The man said in a voice that gave away all the pleasure he felt about this situation.

"Then I suppose I am here in order to protect Ray and Scorpius and Felix right?" She went on with her questions.

"You were led to believe this weren't you?" Rose didn't really comprehend the meaning of this.

"Was I tricked?" She wondered out loud, not sure to whom she was referring.

"We were all fooled by this world." The man simply said.

"What am I here for then?" Now the Head-Girl was sure something was wrong.

"Let me just tell you Miss, that I understand you fully." 'Understand? What is there to understand?' The redhead thought alarmed.

"Being hated by those foolish kids for so long. And what for? Because you will kill them. Like it's your fault. But it isn't I assure you." The man's words sounded scary even if they were aiming to sooth.

"You must remember that whatever happens is not your fault. I, being the Head of the Department of Mysteries know that very well." Rose tried to picture this hooded man walking in the dim corridors of the most dangerous of all the Ministries Departments. He would blend in perfectly, she thought.

"I know that, once a prophecy is made there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is make the best of it." Now the Head-Girl was standing up.

"Yes…make the best of it." The Unknown man repeated.

"What are you talking about? I wan to see Professor Bradley! Where is he?" Rose shouted.

"He can't help you anymore. He is gone." The words hit Rose like a ton of bricks. Either she wanted it or not Rose had no strength to defy the man's words. As soon as he said it she could not but believe it.

"Then let me get out of here. If you can't protect the guys from me then there is no reason for me to stay here." She announced and tried to walk past the man. Then suddenly a team of hooded people appeared behind him. 'They must be his allies.' She reasoned.

"But I'm afraid you have no choice." He said calmly.

"Besides, why do you care so much about those people. The people who treated you so badly in the past. Those kids…they should die." The redhead took a few steps backwards . She was terrified.

"How can you say such a thing?" She whispered.

"How can you not? Knowing that you could gain all this power if you disposed them, how can you not wish those scums were dead?" Now Rose was trembling. 'Such a sick person!' She told herself.

"I don't care about power." She firmly announced. The Unknown man laughed a laugh that made the Head-Girl shiver.

"Then it is rather fortunate that **I **do." He pointed out.

"What do you want?" She hissed trying and failing to sound menacing.

"I want…I want… I wan to see all those fools suffer. I want to be respected and obeyed. I want to have limitless power. I want your power." Now the tall man was moving towards Rose. She stepped back but he was still coming closer to her.

"I have no power." She mumbled as the man kept approaching.

"You will as soon as you kill those bastards." The girl's heart was now pounding and a stream of tears was trailing down her cheeks. She was scared more than words could describe.

Then the man grabbed her arm tightly and kept her where she was. Yet between her sobs Rose begun laughing.

"Did you actually thought that with all those words you could persuade me to kill Scorpius and Ray and Corbel? Then the only fool here is you." She said powerfully.

"So you choose to go against me?" The man tightened his grip around her.

"I do." She fought so that she didn't give away all those feelings she was holding.

"Very well. In that case you leave me no choice." His voice was full of anger.

"I will start with your brother." He said . "Then proceed to your cousins and family." He continued.

"I will kill the entire school if I have to, until you agree to perform that little act for me." The Ravenclaw had finally reached her limit with that. She felt her legs failing her and she kneeled down, her hands still held high by that man.

'Why? Why this? Why me?' She mourned.

"The fourth one, the airy and strong, kneels and cries because the end is close." The man screamed triumphant and for a moment his voice covered the girl's sobs.

"I can't…" She begged unlike herself.

"Please take me instead. Kill me instead!" Rose looked up at the Unknown Person pleadingly.

"But you are no use to me dead." He replied satisfied.

"I can't kill them. I beg you, let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You are mine now." Rose's back was hitting the wall and she seemed so small in front of this man standing over her.

"I will never let you go. My little nightingale." With his free hand the old man cupped the girl's face and forced her to look up. He seemed to be enjoying her wet eyes more than anything.

"Enough." A voice came to Rose as if from a faraway dream.

"Scorpius?" She daren't look up. Scared it might be a lie.

*********

Scorpius had been searching where the Auror had indicated for two whole hours. No sign of Weasley. He was beginning to tremble from fear that he had come too late.

And he was about to give up and start screaming for her when she beat him to it.

"Please take me instead. Kill me instead!" She screamed and Scorpius thought he had never heard such a scared voice coming out of her mouth. Or perhaps he had. When she first found out about the prophecy.

' "Say something. Is this the reason why you hate me so? And if it is then just do something. Don't you want to insult me? Curse me? Kill me even?" Yes, she has used that voice before. When she was begging me to stay away from her. But back then there was something in her manner that showed she cared. Now this element is gone.' He thought.

And then he ran as fast as he could.

"I can't kill them. Please let me go." Her voice was getting weaker and weaker. The Head-Boy reached a half-open door and came to a halt. There were people behind it.

"The Master will surely break her." Said a male voice.

"I just hope he doesn't damage her too much." Another one replied. Scoprius bit his lip so as not to scream.

'Bastards! Before I die , I will certainly curse your eyes out.' He took his wand out.

"Silencio." He whispered casting a spell at the entire room.

"What is going on?" A man exclaimed while the blonde sixth-year entered the room.

"Stupefy!" He shouted aiming the wizard closer to the door.

"Crucio!" Someone fought back but he was too close for the Head-Boy.

"Expelliarmus!" He counteracted forcefully.

"Flipendo!" The blonde continued and in some moments his ambush had borne fruits.

All people in the room were lying, not heavily injured but unconscious.

Then raising the silencing charm Scoprius gasped.

"I will never let you go. My little nightingale." The Head of the Department of Mysteries said in a repulsive, greasy tone.

"Enough!" Scorpius opened the door swiftly and then his breath got caught up in his throat.

There in front of him stood a tall hooded figure and behind him , a girl kneeling down and shedding tears. Her hair wet from humidity and disheveled from the fight.

And her arms over her head where that awful person was holding them with only one hand. He used the other one to touch her face, which he did with a sickening tenderness.

"Take your hands off her." Scorpius never imagined himself as one to say such words. He was always so cool and collected that it felt unnatural. Yet it was like all those stuff he felt were coming out through those words.

"Well, well, look who's here…" Muttered the man turning towards him.

"Mr Scorpius Malfoy, I gather." He hissed. But the blonde paid him no attention, his eyes locked on Rose who hadn't yet raised her head.

"Let her go I said!" The Gryffindor shouted.

"Why?" The man grabbed Rose's waist and made her stand up and remain in his arms.

"Does what I am doing annoy you?" He asked and while saying so he pulled Rose to him.

Scorpius was feeling sick. The old man was pressing the redhead to his chest and she seemed incapable of resisting anymore.

"Is it unsettling you?" The Unknown man brought Rose's face close to his.

Now the blonde was seeing red.

"Sectumsempra!" He howled aiming the man. And indeed he fell back red stains covering the floor.

"Rose!" Trembling the Head-Boy approached her. She was looking at the floor tears running down her cheeks that were terribly pale.

"Is-…Is it really you?" She mumbled still not looking at him.

"It's me Rose. Look at me!" He whispered to her ear tenderly like he had never whispered to any of his girlfriends.

Slowly the Head-Girl looked up with red eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much Scorpius." She cried out and hugged him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Wondered the Head-Boy. 'Why am I enjoying this so much? Am I really any better than that pervert?' But despite his troubled mind he hugged her back, feeling able to breath for the first time in days.

'No, the first time I feel alive in years.' He corrected himself.

"We have to leave now Rose." He told her after a moment, when the man's body begun moving again. The girl just nodded and stood up, her feet still trembling.

"Here, let me carry you." Scoprius proposed.

"No. It's ok, I can manage." She refused and he decided to accept her choice. She was stronger than she seemed anyway.

They walked for some time passing various rooms and corridors.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked to know. Her voice was still shaken but had gained some of its volume back.

"To the Forbidden Forest." The Head-Boy simply said.

"Why?" She inquired.

"I need to talk to you." He explained seriously and only when they were in the depths of the forest did they share another word.

"So talk." The redhead just stared into Scorpius' grey eyes expectantly.

"I know what that bastard wants you to do." He begun. "And I want you to follow his orders." Rose's eyes became two big pools.

"What? What are you talking about? You want me to ki- kill you?" She could not believe her ears.

'"Yes." He looked away from her to hide his sad face.

"But, but, why?" She requested to know.

"The prophecy says you will win in every battle." He explained. "Even the battle against that man." Scorpius tried to come closer to her but she walked back.

"So?" She seemed unable to understand.

"So if you do kill us and activate the prophecy you can turn against that man with Hand's help and beat him once and for all." Now the Head-Girl laughed a dry laugh.

"What makes you think I wish to win that man?" She said strongly.

"He's inside the school Rose. Do you think that if he doesn't find us he will just leave peacefully?" ' can be so naïve sometimes.' Thought Scorpius.

"But I can't… Please, please Scorpius don't make me do it." Her voice resembled that of a little kid. Scared and innocent.

"I can't make you." The boy tried to sooth her. "However that is the only way we can save everyone." She shook her head in denial.

"No. There must be another way." She insisted.

"Had there been another way do you think Hand wouldn't have thought of it? Do you think Ray and Ix and I wouldn't have thought about it?" The blonde tried to approach her once more and this time she didn't move away.

"But it is terrible. Being with you now and then having to kill you…" Now she was crying again. Scorpius looked up at the skies.

"Is it really?" She stressed his words purposefully.

"I consider myself rather lucky I can talk to you now." He made that comment without looking at her and his face took a faded shade of crimson.

"But you hate me." Rose countered blushing too. 'Hate her? Such a stupid girl. So oblivious…' He smiled at the moon.

"Up to this time I thought I really did." He knew well he had to explain himself.

"I treated you awfully and drove you mad with any chance I got." He sighed. There was no turning back at the moment.

"But the truth is , I was just scared of the power you exerted on me. And even more than that, I dreaded the moment you would stop exerting that power." He reached for her hands and hided it in his.

"Pretty pathetic you'd say, being scared of losing that lame relationship we had. But to me it was not like that. Even the days we didn't bother to swear at each other and communicated merely by sneers and glares I was satisfied." He paused to take a breath.

"Even looking at you made me happy. Yet I'm an idiot. Because after I saw the prophecy I tried to conceal just how much I cherished those awful things we did at each other." New tears appeared in Rose's face.

"But you hated me even before third year, when you saw the prophecy." At this Scorpius sent a sweet look at her.

"How exactly do you think a twelve-year-old boy shows he fancies someone?" He asked touching her shoulder and massaging it to make her feel better. Rose blushed once more.

"So you used to like me? It's really a pity then." The redhead looked down a bitter smile on her face.

"Why?" The Head-Boy felt like everything was falling apart.

"Because had this prophecy never existed maybe you could still like me." She whispered ashamed and Scorpius started laughing.

"That's why…You, Rose Wealsey, are so damn beautiful yet pretty naïve if you want to." The blonde felt his face getting hot and his mind emptying. He brought her really close to him, like when they were dancing the other day and whispered to her ear.

"What makes you think I don't?" He asked simply and she looked up shocked.

"Or actually no, you are correct, I do not like you. Not one bit. You are a know-it-all , obnoxious Ravenclaw." He smirked.

"No, I do not like you at all. **I love you**." He said it plainly like it was the most natural thing that ever came out of his mouth and then he leaned forward and kissed her. Softly and tenderly.

Scorpius was a guy and guys are not supposed to act all lovesick. Yet he could not help but feel ecstatic when his lips became one with hers. He didn't even think what he was doing. He sensed chills down his spine and deepened the kiss.

As soon as her tongue was in his mouth he forgot everything. He tangled his right arm around her waist as he sunk the left one in her frizzy red hair. And she responded with such passion that the blonde thought he was loosing his mind.

Nothing mattered anymore. It was the time to let go of the past. The moment to discard the future.

Scorpius planted kissed on her cheek, at her chin and her neck and she moaned. Then he looked at her with eyes full of something so true and overwhelming that she could not help but smile. That enchanting smile of hers, thought the Head-Boy.

"I love you too." She confessed and the blonde took her in his arms once more and kissed , not her lips this time, but her forehead.

"Will you kill me now?" He breathed.

"Now that there is nothing more I want from life." She let a single tear go and rested her head on his chest.

"Why bringing this up now?" She asked. "Why did you kiss me now of all times?"

"I guess the feeling of death approaching clears my mind. Like someone told me once, the things I love the most, those things I hide deep inside me and push them away. Now, finally I can be true to myself." He laughed honestly.

"This is a torture to me. How can you expect me to do it after hearing this?" Rose was now rocking him forwards and backwards as she was crying in agony.

"Please don't cry any more. I wanted to say this now , so that you know that I never hated you and I never will. No matter what." The boy took her arm and pushed her to him, holding her tighter that ever. Nothing could touch them now.

Rose hugged him too , her tears wetting his shirt.

And they rested like that for some time before talking again.

"They probably won't find us till the sun rises." He told her. "And it's still midnight."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. The boy nodded, never releasing her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" His breath brushed her ear.

"I will." She said and Scorpius motioned an old trunk. They both sat there close to each other.

And when both of them were out of breath from snogging they just sat there looking at the night sky.

"I can't remember it." Suddenly the Head-Boy muttered.

"What?" Rose asked worried.

"That lullaby you once sang to me after that party some months ago." He explained and the girl gasped genuinely surprised and enthusiastic of the idea.

"Oh, I know which one you mean!" She giggled playfully and Scorpius smiled.

"Hm… care to sing it for me?" He suggested placing his hand on her waist.

"I said I will sail to my love this night,

At the other side of the world.

But a dove that perched upon the mast,

Did mourn and mourn and mourn,

O fair dove! O fond dove!  
Let me alone, the dream is my own,  
And my heart is full of rest."

Rose's voice came soothing and so alive that Scorpius' eyes grew wet.

"My true love fares on this great hill,  
I looked in his hut, but all was still,  
My love was gone away.  
To think I have come to this, your home,  
And yet we are apart."

The redhead snuggled in his arms and kept singing.

"My love he stood at my right hand,  
His eyes were grave and sweet;  
Methought he said:

Ah, maid most dear, I am not here,  
I have no place, no part,  
No dwelling more by sea or shore,  
But only in your heart!

For I am dead and gone."

"I love this lullaby…" Scorpius confessed. "I loved since the first time you sang it to me." And then he began whistling according to the melody.

"O fair dove! O fond dove!  
The dove on the mast as we sailed fast,  
Did mourn, and mourn, and mourn,  
And sang,

Ah, maid most dear, I am not here,  
I have no place, no part,  
No dwelling more by sea or shore,  
But only in your heart!"

The girl's voice trailed off and Scorpius stopped whistling. Soon they were asleep.

********

Life would never be like it was from now on. Rose just knew. Maybe people had given them fake hopes and dreams, but before the end everything fake, including hope, would have to die.

No fair, some might say. Losing hope. But Rose had lately found out, life was not fair. Cause if it was life wouldn't at this moment be making her do what she would never forgive herself for doing.

If life was fair it wouldn't torture those guys for four years just to take them away like that. If life was fair it would have given them a chance.

But it hadn't. So life was not fair. It was cruel and ruthless and heartless. Rose sighed audibly. She knew it was pointless now but she still wished this was a bad dream.

Then she opened her eyes at last and searched the place. A dark dimly lit forest full of old trees and strange creatures.

Soon she caught the sight of a human next to her. Lying on the ground, holding her close. She hadn't realized the man's presence before mainly because it felt so natural to have him by her that she didn't even question the feeling.

Yet now she was fully capable of taking in the situation.

Scorpius Malfoy was sleeping next to her on the grounds of the Forbidden Forest that day. That last day.

In a flash the past few days came back to her and hit her hard. The arrest, the bargain, the escape, the talk, the truth, the pain…That brief happiness.

She turned back at the blonde asleep boy and let his figure sink in. It was after all the last time she would see him.

His silver blonde hair falling on his face dishevelled, his tall posture lying gracely, his long arms around her.

His features were hurt and tormented.

"Rose?" The Head-Boy whispered sleepily and looked up at her sitting figure. "Come here." He raised a hand at her and caught her waist bringing her back to the ground and on him, her head resting on his chest.

"We still have some time." He tried to calm her down.

"You are lying." She said powerfully.

"Yes, but what is so bad about lying? If it can keep you happy." She kissed him softly and tried to smile.

"Only you can keep me happy." She explained but Scorpius shook his head.

"No. You must stop thinking like that from now on." He said seriously.

"It's I who will die not you." He told her staring inside her eyes, like he always did when he really wanted to share with her what he was feeling. And right now it was determination. Rose could tell.

"Is there a difference?" She asked against him.

"There has to be. I didn't fight so hard so that there won't be." He straightened out.

"I'm not sure I can go on without you." She mumbled hurt.

"But I am sure you can. You are so strong." He played with a curl of hers as he said this.

"Not really. But I promise to try." She whispered.

Then suddenly voices were heard from far away and both Heads stood up quickly.

"They're here." Scoprius hissed. "Be ready." Rose almost fainted at this.

"No, no, no!" She grasped his shirt and shook him. Her whole chest was hurting awfully. She could hear her breath threw her ears and she thought she would die.

"Rose, Rose!" He called her name with no sign of fear even though his own hands were shaking.

"Listen to me. I love you more than anything. You are the most special girl I have ever met. The only one I ever really loved. Please don't forget me." He kissed her passionately and held her to his chest once more.

"Let me die with you." She begged.

"No. You must live for both of us. For all four of us." He corrected.

.

"Well, hello…are we interrupting something?" The drawling voice of the Head of the Department of Mysteries echoed all over the forest.

He seemed fully recovered, he and his followers. Do add to that four of them were holding a black-haired and a brown-haired boy that were no longer struggling.

Ray even had a smile plastered on his mouth.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as pleased as ever.

"Ray, Ix." Scorpius greeted seriously and Rose casted them a sweet smile. It was more like a friendly reunion than an attack.

"Miss Wealsey, will you return yourself to your owner or do I have to take you back by force?" The hooded man asked.

"I will come to you, but let me first say goodbye." She replied as if hypnotized and the Unknown man nodded unwillingly.

First she hugged Ray and cried in his arms.

"You are my best friend Ray." She said to him. "I will never forget you." She hugged him once more and let go.

"Be happy Rosie." The Hufflepuff added and Rose went to Felix. With him the hug was less intimate but equally meaningful.

"She loves you." Rose told him and his pale face suddenly turned red.

"Despite what I said to her, she still loves you." Rose added and Felix's eyes became softer.

"Tell her I love her too. I love her in a way much more serious than I should." He hugged the redhead.

"Take care Weasley." He smiled at her.

Then it was Scoprius' turn.

"Rose, do you believe in Paradise?" The Head-Boy inquired his eyes shining with unshed tears. His grey pools taking the colour of the moon.

"I- I do not know." She breathed unable to stop her heart from pounding.

"Please believe in it. For us , please believe in it." Rose had never heard the blonde begging. She nodded obediently and he kissed her like he had never done before. With such exasperation, sheer pain and yet with so much love.

But suddenly Rose felt unknown hands grabbing her and pulling her away from him.

She fought against them but they were too strong. Scoprius tried to catch her but was stopped as well.

'How can they do this to us?' Rose screamed inwards. 'Not even a real goodbye…' She sighed and closed her eyes.

When she re-opened them the three boys were standing a few feet away facing her, their bodies unable to move due to some spell.

Rose felt sick. She took out her wand and raised it with slow painful moves.

"Sorry." She mouthed to the boys who were smiling at her.

Even though their feet were shaking and their faces were pale and tired , they smiled.

Because no one is fearless in front of death, yet some people are brave enough to face him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rose prayed she would once be forgiven and looked once again in those mercury eyes of his.

He looked at her as well choosing, obviously, the last thing he would see to be her.

"Protego!" A powerful voice shouted and an invisible shield appeared.

A/N: Suspense or what?

So what do you think of it people?

It is the most important chap of them all so why don't you try reviewing?

Hehehe

Thanks anyway for going all this way with me

I adore you

Kisses

Sarah


	20. Dum Spiro Spero

A/N: First of all the suspense is now officially over.

This is the chapter before the last

And it is dedicated to:

Alina or , like she likes to call herself, Saoirse Darkwind: Awesome since chapter 14 ( hahahaha ) - Thanks for everything !!!!!

JesterFrap , who read all this tiring fic in two days and still wants more!

Draora Moss, who cried and made me cry as well

o0o-CandyContraptionz-o0o and tric1220hp

And of course everyone else who's ever reviewed or read this story

Finally this chap is for my dad whom I lost a year ago.

Because like Scorpius I too am grateful that I had him.

I love you all

This is an **Auror Hand POV**** , ****Flash-Back**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20 **

_**Auror Hand had one idea and one question. **_

_The idea he had already expressed to the three boys who , to __his great astonishment had agreed to pull it off. Even though they were barely seventeen and had been through a lot in the past. _

_However as he watched them go to their rightful places Hand felt a pinch of guilt , because he hadn't really said everything. _

_He had confessed his idea but not his question. The question that was so important yet till then ignored by everyone._

_This question that he had shared with only one person. _

_Since he first came to the school the Auror knew he could trust the Headmistress with anything. And thus he didn't hesitate to owl her and ask her that one question that was troubling him._

_Her answer had come as a blessing to his messed up mind. He could not have hoped for a more satisfying reply than the one he got._

"_Now I have to find some help." The fake Professor muttered as he walked fast and yet aimlessly around the castle. Even though he knew what he had to do he still needed a plan and someone to assist. But all adults were numbed._

"_**I**__ can help." A female voice exclaimed from his back. Hand turned to eye the woman shocked. _

"_Professor Hooch?" He asked and the Coach nodded._

"_What is the problem Hand?" The man's eyes opened wide almost popping out of their sockets._

"_You-You know my real name?" He hissed alarmed and afraid she was the Unknown Man's agent._

"_I do Auror." She smiled a determined smile._

"_Who sent you here?" From the look she had just adopted and her posture the Auror knew immediately that woman was as close to a Coach as he was to a Professor._

"_The Head of your Department." Hand gulped._

"_Potter sent you here? Who are you __**really**__?" He stared at her dumbfounded._

"_I am who I said I was. My name is Layla Hooch I came here last year from the Auror Department in Glasgow." 'An Auror?' Hand wondered._

"_Why were you sent here?" She smiled again knowingly at him and Hand felt like a little kid._

"_Auror Potter appointed me here because he had come across some very interesting information about four sixth-year students." Auror Hand nodded apprehensively._

"_But how exactly did Harry Potter found out about the prophecy?" He inquired even more confused than before._

"_He did not tell. All I know is that it was from an extremely reliable source." He considered the woman's words for a while._

"_How much do you know?" He proceeded to ask, knowing a bit too well how pressing time was._

"_I know about the Head of the Department of Mysteries and his plan and his intrusion. I even know the idea you had and how those poor kids agreed to it." The Auror nodded to the Auror._

"_But you do not know about the question." He pointed out half-smiling. The female Auror eyed him intrigued._

"_What question?" She asked authoritatively. _

"_Before we talk about that I need to find more help. I have a plan but we cannot do it on our own, we're just two. Do you think you could contact the Headquarters?" He said a hope suddenly lighting up inside him. _

"_No. Not anymore. They have blocked contact. Yet there is help in here." To that he shook his head._

"_No, there isn't. All Professors are numbed." The peculiarly dressed woman swore under her breath. For a while they both stayed rigid each one deep in thought. Till she opened her mouth , not to speak but to gasp in irritation._

"_Damn we are both so stupid. We__ are currently inside a place full of people and we can't think of anyone who could help!" She raised her hands up above her head as if painting the size of their ignorance._

"_Do you mean the students? But they're minors. We can't use little kids in a fight." He exclaimed__ frustrated. However Hooch shook her head defensively._

"_I wasn't referring to the first and second years of course! But there are kids here who are of age. Sixth-years, seventh-years." The brown-haired man pondered about it for a minute._

"_Like?" He posed his question with crossed arms._

"_I think a certain seventh-year Potter would be__ just delighted to get involved. And so would the rest of his family." She laughed as she said this and the man could not help but admire her determination and positive mind._

"_Then let's talk to him, we've got some serious explai__ning to do and not much time to do it." She shoved his back as she walked by him playfully._

"_You're gonna get crinkles. You worry too much." She sing-songed. _

"_Do you blame me? There are lives in danger because of me." He felt his stomach aching from guilt._

"_Hey, relax! We're the good ones. Good ones always win." The tanned man snorted at this._

"_Yeah, in those muggle movies they do." He muttered walking behind her._

"_You can whine as much as you please you pessimist. All I know is that while I breath I hope." And hearing her reassuring sweet voice the Auror really felt like he could believe her words. _

_Like he could believe anything that would come out of her mouth._

_He took a breath in and said, "Hungarian Horntale." To a sleepy Fat Lady who unwillingly opened Gryffindor's door._

**Dum Spiro, Spero – While I Breathe, I Hope **

Scorpius' heart was beating fast. As the man who was holding him placed a bonding charm in his body he thought he was going to have a heart-attack.

He knew well that his legs and arms were shaking and that if he wasn't killed in a second he would vomit, only to take out that thing that messed his stomach.

He took one last look at his friends. They were not in a better condition.

"Had a great time gentlemen." He joked , shocked at how his humor worked even at the worst of times.

His two mates nodded and smiled probably unable to open their mouth.

'Death is indeed a terrifying thing.' The blonde thought. And that mere fact unsettled him even more. Death. The one that ends it all. But he was not supposed to end so fast. He was so young. His dreams so unfulfilled, his life just beginning.

He felt close to tears when he suddenly looked up. And he met with her sapphire blue eyes that shone like the night sky between stars.

Her eyes were sad, desperate, her heart broken, he knew, but still…just the fact that he got to see them once more seemed like a gift.

'Sorry' She mouthed and he nodded. Hell, he almost smiled. It was unbelievable what love did to him. What **she** did to him!

Because all this, it was all her doing. Four months ago he would do everything to evade his fate.

And then she came and once more showed him how precious and special she was. Like she had always been to him, to the world…

But that time he could not pretend he hated her like he had done before. That time he could not look away from that captivating creature that was Rose Weasley.

For her sake he couldn't be a coward anymore. Because of her that young arrogant boy that hated the world had turned into a man. What a pity that now he was going to die!

But then again, strangest thing, what more could he ask? He had a family that loved him. He had friends that stood by his side at all costs. Then he had her… and he was about to die.

Could someone be luckier? Could someone be more unlucky?

'At the end of the day it all comes down to whether you see the glass half-empty or half-full.' He told himself and despite his countless 'half-empty glass' theories he decided, that for once he ought to see the glass half-full.

He had gone through happiness others never dreamt of. For the past seventeen years love was all that surrounded him. He **had** to die happy.

And maybe, like he had said to her, there really was a Paradise for them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Her voice came blood-freezing. A green light came to him and right at that excruciating moment the most annoying thought came to him.

'I don't mind dying, but damn, it would be really good if there was another choice.'

And just as if the skies above heard his wish a new loud voice found his ears.

"Protego!" An invisible shield presented itself in front of him and the other two boys.

Most of the Unknown man's allies gasped and so did Rose.

"How dare you defy me Hand?" The leader of the team hissed annoyed and Scorpius begun getting control of his body again.

'What is happening?' He wondered. Then Felix's voice came tormented and passionate.

"Lily? What the hell are you doing here?" The Slytherin said and Scorpius turned to look at the direction his friend was speaking. And to his immense surprise there next to the Auror stood James, Al and Will their wands up.

A few feet away there was Hugo , Luis, Fred, Lucy and a bunch of other redheads. And Coach Hooch who was at the moment holding a slim relatively short girl with similar hair to the rest, who was crying loudly.

"Hand, what is going on? That was not the plan." Ray hissed surprised.

"You must forgive me." The tanned man said simply. "The plan has changed."

"Kill them girl!" The Hooded Man instructed.

"Give up, you have been defeated." The Auror spoke clearly.

"You think that you and your pathetic group of children can outrun me?" A stern laugh came from the man's mouth.

Instead of an answer the brown-haired Auror raised his wand and so did everyone else.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and a couple of people fell to the ground rigid as a stone.

"Expelliarmus!" Screamed the female Auror.

"Flipendo!" James and Al said at the same time.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hugo shouted aiming at a hooded figure.

"Locomotor Motris!" That time it was Lucy.

"Crucio!" Someone screamed trying to avoid Lily's Bat Boogeys but his spell never found its redheaded aim because someone proved to be faster.

"Protego!" Felix , who had just been released exclaimed and the girl was safe.

"Oppugno!" Said Rose who had recovered from the shock as well.

"Imperio!" it was the Unknown Man's turn to fight. But he refused to face the newcomers. All he wanted was Rose under his control.

"Finite Incantatum!" Scoprius whispered as soon as he got hold of his wand and all curses were stopped.

The battle went on for a while spells and curses being violently exchanged till Hooch was the one to give an end to it.

"Ferula!" She said and every one of the enemies fell on the ground tied up.

"It's over." She announced and sighs were audible.

"What has happened?" The Head of the Department of Mysteries screeched trying to free himself.

"Yes, what is going on?" Scorpius added dumbfounded by that sudden turn.

"You, Sir, have proven out to be not even close as smart as Hand. That is what happened." The Coach said grinning.

"Extremely stupid. That's what we all have been." She proceeded with the explanations.

"You and me and the whole of the Auror Department, even those kids that were so much affected by that prophecy." She took a deep breath.

"There is one idea and one question, that we all neglected to see." Saying that Hooch smiled.

"The idea is simple. If Rose killed the boys and obtained the power she could obtain then all we had to do was snatch her out of your hands and use her to defeat you." She stared at the Hooded Man whose face was distorted in anger.

"Traitor!" He screamed to the Auror.

"Whatever you say. But that is not the end of it." She motioned to Hand to continue with the explaining.

"Well, I made sure I persuaded the boys to die in order to save everyone but I knew well that there was something more we were missing." The tanned Auror recited for the second time that day.

"There was still a question. And I posed that question to the right person." He half-smiled to that.

"'**Does 'lead to death' equals 'kill' ?'** I wrote to the Headmistress. And the reply came fast. 'No. I am glad you realized.' That was all she had said. But then again… that was all I needed to hear." Half of the people showed no surprise to this. However Scorpius' half was gasping in awe.

"Is the prophecy actually referring to death or just the stage before death?" He cleared up. 'Does 'lead to death' equals 'kill' ?' Scorpius repeated inwards.

"I don't get it." Rose protested.

"The prophecy says, you will lead the other three to their death. So I am asking you, why does it say 'lead them to death' instead of simply 'kill them' ? All this while that I've been in that case I realized that a prophecy's every word is special and has a meaning of its own. Not one word can be overlooked." Hand paused to take a breath.

"So you gather that the prophecy only says they will go near death, like be in grave danger but not actually die?" The tanned man smiled. The Head-Boy smiled too.

"Precisely." He ended his speech.

'I cannot believe it!" The blonde was still shaking, but this time it was from happiness. Exhilaration.

"So… so you mean to say it is over?" Ray sat heavily on the ground. He seemed dizzy.

The blonde felt dizzy too. And light. Light as a feather. This great weight he was so used to carrying finally lifting from his shoulders. He wanted to smile but at the moment all he could do was sigh.

"Yes, yes it is." Hooch said while numbing the hooded group.

Then all one could see were people hugging each other. The Wealseys were hugging Rose, Felix was hugging Scoprius, Will was hugging Ray. And after that, Rose was hugging Ray and Al was hugging Felix and the Weasleys were hugging Scorpius.

It was a mess. A mess Scoprius hadn't seen in a long time.

Somehow being foolish and playful like that seemed unfamiliar to him. After all that time he had been counting every move, watching everyone.

********

**Felix POV **

"Sweet Merlin I…!" Felix exclaimed unlike himself when James released him from his extremely unmanly way of showing his happiness.

'I mean who does hugs these days? That guy is…' He thought laughing. But he never got to finish his sentence. And tiny hand met his face with great power. He gasped in pain and it took him a moment to realize what was going on.

"You idiot!" A redheaded Slytherin shouted massaging her hurt palm.

"Lily!" Felix tried to soothe the girl.

"Shut up!" She retaliated even louder than before.

"Ok…" The tall black-haired guy raised his hands in the sky defended.

"**I** am talking now." The younger of the Potters pointed his chest.

"Right." Felix just nodded.

"You bloody fool! How could you do this to me?" The boy looked away at that.

"Not only did you not tell me what was happening to you but you and my dimwit cousin lied to me about you being an arse. How intolerable!" Felix noticed, her green eyes were shining and her fiery hair dancing behind her head because of the wind.

'Such a pretty little girl!' He thought despite his better judgment.

"I cannot believe you shut me out of your life like that Felix." The sixth-year Slytherin gulped ashamed. Because the Potter girl had that power over him that could force him to feel anything. Fear, anger, shame, love…

"It was for your own sake." He attempted to explain.

"Bullshit. I would have preferred to be by your side. I mean you would have died and I didn't even tell you goodbye." Suddenly with those words Felix realized what exactly was shining in her eyes. Tears.

"You are too young to hurt like that." He simply countered things being perfectly clear in his own mind.

"Damn! You will never stop that will you? Too young! I am fifteen." The boy stared at her like she had just told him she was the Giant Squid.

"But…but…you're so small and… innocent." At that she snorted audibly.

"Forgot I had a boyfriend?" The black-haired sixth-year narrowed his eyes. He would rather not remember that .

"Wait! Had?" A thought came to him.

"We broke up a week ago." Lily announced absent-minded.

"Why?" His voice, despite his tries, came scared and unsure.

"Well, you can't have a boyfriend and still care for someone else **that** much." An overwhelming feeling flooded the boy. His half-hearted attitude vanishing just like that.

"And who is it that you care for so much?" He felt the Slytherin inside him clapping his hands in happiness.

"You know very well who it is. Don't make me slap you again." Her heart-warming laughter made him chuckle as well.

"I like you. A lot." The fourth-year Slytherin whispered suddenly. And who'd have thought it ? Felix blushed.

"You are too young to li-…" But once again that day he didn't get to finish his sentence. A small body was thrusted upon him. Long slim hands hugging him , keeping him warm like he had never been before.

And a pair of soft lips kissing his. Such passion.

Felix had always been considered a cold-hearted person. A guy who felt nothing at all. And to a certain extend the rumors were right. Till then.

Because through her lips that redheaded girl had finally managed to give him some of her life. Some of her passion.

He wanted to pull away, to resist kissing that girl who obviously didn't know what she was doing. But he couldn't. But that he had expected.

He knew well that the moment she would do that he was gone.

So he kissed her back with a new-found strength. He caught her tiny waist in his arms and kept her close to him. Then he felt unsure again. Was he supposed to go on?

Lily however didn't stop to ponder about it. She deepened the kiss without hesitation and he had no choice but to follow. Not that he could protest anyway.

He, the experienced, the playboy, the Casanova, who had snogged so many girls , was now helpless because a fourth-year girl had kissed him. If it wasn't shocking it would surely have been sad.

Yet sadness did not fit in that case. Happiness did, love did, but sadness?

"Oi Corbel! Quit snogging my baby sister in front of the me ok?" A menacing yet slightly amused voice came from behind him and the couple broke apart.

"James! Just get a life and leave me alone." Lily hissed and catching Felix's hand she left.

*********

"Well done James." Rose laughed as she watched her cousin descending with her new boyfriend.

But James was not paying her the desired attention. He was instead talking to a very handsome, very desired, blonde Gryffindor.

"Damn it Scorpius you could have said a word. You know, something in the lines of 'hey mate, your cousin is going to kill me' ." Both boys laughed at what would have probably saddened them yesterday.

Funny how life changes. Of course it is funny only when there's a good change.' She corrected.

"Bugger! So that's why you asked that favor from me four years ago?" The seventh-year's voice echoed in the forest and Rose happily observed Scorpius smiling and nodding.

"So this prophecy was in fact the reason we begun hanging out, well sort of." To say the Head-Girl's interest was raised would be a huge understatement. She took a few steps towards the boys not even caring she was so rudely eavesdropping.

'Crap, I don't even know if it is considered eavesdropping when you do it openly like that.' Now usually a know-it-all person like her would do her best to find a reasonable explanation behind her actions.

However she reasoned that she was just too happy to be reasonable at that moment.

"I guess it is true. It was because of it that I first talked to you. But after a while and no matter how much it pains me to admit it, I kinda enjoyed your disturbed antics." Scorpius replied and Rose released a characteristically girly giggle .

'Merlin! I am turning into a love-sick little creature. How annoying!' Yet the giggling just went on.

"yeah, but not as much as you enjoy my sweet cousin's disturbed antics." James motioned at the redhead who was a foot away laughing her eyes out.

"Naah…" Said the Head-Boy in a mocking tone, "I just like her for her looks." The dark-haired Potter flinched a bit at the mention of love but then smiled as he spotted the blonde starring idly at his cousin.

"Ooook…I am sensing some love and tension in the atmosphere. I'll just go drown myself in my singleness." He patted the Head-Boy in the shoulder and hugging the Head-Girl, he left.

"Love and tension? What does he mean? Do **you** feel any love and tension?" Asked Rose as she came closer to a certain blonde, who was still laughing.

"I have no idea what he means. I feel no love." Replied the blonde in question. Rose faked a serious expression and nodded in a business-like manner.

"I know. I mean you obviously like me for my body and I? Well, I'm after your money." Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in that case you might want to stick with me for a little while." He looked like a merchant bargaining his product.

"I do great birthday gifts to girlfriends." He sounded re-assuring.

"Diamond necklaces?" Rose whispered against his lips.

"Lots of them!" Then she smiled her most bright smile.

"Deal!" And she kissed him.

Rose tied her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. To which he didn't resist. He deepened the kiss pinning her back against a tree. Then as she played with his hair he planted kisses across her face, to her neck and at the back of her ears.

The first time they had kissed, Rose was hurt and he was trying to heal her. The second was just for fun and the third was to say goodbye.

Now kissing him had become second nature.

"You know what? I'd suggest we stayed together for a bit longer." He said panting and Rose shivered as his breath brushed her neck.

"I do great Christmas gifts as well." Rose cursed herself inwards. Giggling was becoming a habit.

"Interesting." She pecked him at that.

"Then again," He hugged her tight, "Graduation gifts are my specialty." And took her in his arms.

"So just imagine how lucky my wife will be…" Rose gasped at that, this feeling of utter happiness settling inside her.

"Aha! So you plan on settling down?" She mocked trying not to laugh.

"Some day." He said plainly staring at her with those wide eyes of his.

"I see. And are you looking for a smart girl or a good-looking one?" She let herself swat as he rocked her back and forwards on his arms.

"Oh, I think you , Rose Weasley, got it all wrong." He let her down and pointed a finger at her nose playfully.

"I'm not looking. I have found her." The girl opened her mouth in awe.

"So what is she like? Should I be jealous?" At that the Head-Boy scratched his chin.

"I'm afraid you should. I mean, she's annoyingly clever, irritatingly beautiful and alarmingly caring. Naturally I should just stay away from her cause we're nothing like each other. But I can't." Rose nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm into this guy , who's so obnoxious I want to hex him. And I do thank you very much. But he is worryingly brave and ridiculously handsome. So I can't resist." Scoprius laughed and almost blushed.

"Don't forget to add he does perfect graduation gifts." Now they couldn't keep from laughing anymore. And after they chuckled their eyes out and snogged some more Rose spoke again.

"I love you. Isn't it weird? That after all this that's all I can think of?" The Head-Boy looked at her like he used to , letting his eyes convey all that he felt.

Two grey , mercury pools shining and flickering cleverly and lovingly.

"I can't stop loving you. Speaking of weird. I thought you would kill me and still I loved you so much it scared me. So much it made me hate you for doing this to me." And then he kissed her again.

A/N: So… just the epilogue now

Hope you enjoyed it

Please grace me with your reviews

Kisses

Sarah


End file.
